Truth, Lies, and Consequences
by Isabella Monroe
Summary: SPOILER WARNINGS - Takes place at the end of Awakenings. Alistair's duty to the throne and Ferelden and Gabriella Cousland's duty to the Grey Wardens demands that their story ends, but can true love ever end or be denied.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Alistair was five miles away from Vigil's Keep when he saw the smoke rising over the hillside. Six days ago he had received a rushed note from the Commander of the Grey, Gabriella Cousland, delivered by bird messenger that informed him that the City of Amaranthine and Vigil's Keep had been attacked by darkspawn. The note stated that both the City and the Keep had withstood the attacks, but both were severely damaged, and had taken heavy casualties. Ella, his nickname for the commander, said that she was headed to Drake's Fall to force a final confrontation with both "The Mother", an intelligent and conniving Broodmother, and an highly intelligent darkspawn emissary, named The Architect.

Several months ago, Ella had started to report the appearance of talking darkspawn, The Mother and The Architect. Talking darkspawn was the craziest thing that he had ever heard of and he worried what these unknown elements would mean to their upcoming battles... her upcoming battles since he was no longer fought darkspawn with her. When they had traveled together a year ago to defeat the blight things were much simpler. Darkspawn were evil, mindless tainted creatures…go kill them, end of story. Talking darkspawn! The very thought of them gave him the creeps, not to mention the dreams he had endured because of the taint.

By the Maker, he prayed that she would be back safe and sound by the time he arrived. He wanted, no, needed to see her, to hold her, and to set things right between them. As right as he could make them considering their screwed up circumstance. The last time he saw her was right after she had arrived at Vigil's Keep. She had been cold, distant and eager to see him leave. Her attitude towards him had been very unexpected. The letter she had written him when she had left him in Denerim had broken his heart, but her written words were not cold, they were tender and loving. However, that love was not present when he arrived a month later at the Keep to welcome her to Amaranthine and officially announce her as Ferelden's Warden Commander and Arlessa of Amaranthine. If that love was there, then it was well hidden.

Eight months later, the pain still penetrated his heart and left a sick feeling in his stomach, as he remembered the night she left. Prior to her departure, everything had been going his way. Their engagement had been announced at the Landsmeet, shortly before they had defeated the Archdemon. They had ended the Blight and managed to survive. Life was good. He had begun to think that this whole King thing wouldn't be so bad as long as he had her by his side.

The night that she left, Alistair had argued once again with Arl Eamon about his impending marriage to Ella. Ever since the Landsmeet the Arl had been adamant that marrying Ella would be the end of the Theirin bloodline. Eamon was insistent that he renounce the betrothal.

"_Alistair, if Bella wasn't a Grey Warden she would be the perfect choice for you. She comes from the second highest noble family in all of Ferelden, second only to the royal family, but you even said yourself that it would be hard for a Grey Warden to have a child due to the taint in your blood, but for two Wardens together to conceive would be next to impossible." Eamon had yelled at Alistair in exasperation._

"_NEXT to impossible, but not IMPOSSIBLE," Alistair yelled back. "I could marry some nobleman's daughter and still not be able to conceive a child. I would rather spend the rest of my life trying to produce an heir with the woman I love, than with someone I don't even know. And if we are unable to…"_

"_But the odds are better for a child to be conceived with someone who doesn't have the taint!" Eamon interrupted. "It's your duty to your country to provide an heir to the best of your ability."_

"_I will not lose her over this, Eamon. She means too much to me. I can't do this" Alistair said as he waved his hand around at the elegant study, "without her."_

"_Then have her stay on as the Grey Warden Council to the Throne. She will still be at court and you could still see her when you can."_

"_What? Andraste's ass, Eamon, are you suggesting that I take her on as my mistress? She deserves more than that. She is the Hero of Ferelden she deserves to be my Queen and to rule beside me. If it weren't for her defeating the Archdemon there wouldn't be a Ferelden to rule." Alistair retorted and then continued, "I don't need a mistress, I need a wife. I need Ella! If someone had told you to leave Isolde because she was Orlesian, you wouldn't have even entertained the idea."_

"_Isolde and I weren't the rulers of Ferelden. If we didn't produce a child it wouldn't lead to civil war. Is that what you want Alistair? Another civil war? Because that is what is going to happen if you don't have an…"_

_There was a loud bang just outside of Alistair's study door. Alistair walked into the hall and a potted plant had shattered on the floor, but there wasn't anyone in the hall except for the guard. _

_Alistair turned to him, "Did you knock over that plant?"_

"_Nooo, your Majesty!"_

"_Then how did that plant fall?" _

"_I have no idea. One minute it was on the pedestal and the next minute it was on the ground." _

"_There was no breeze or strong wind that came down the corridor?"_

"_No, Sire." _

_Alistair stepped further into the hall. Both Ella and their assassin friend Zevran were experts in stealth and concealment. Either one of them could have been outside the door and listened to the exchange that just took place. He turned back to Eamon who now stood in the doorway he said, "Eamon, I am finished with conversation. Please continue to move forward with the wedding plans. If you can't or won't handle those arrangements then I will find someone who can." And with that he headed towards Ella's rooms. _

_Alistair would have never thought in a million years that he would be able to stand up to Eamon like that, but Ella had built that kind of confidence in him. She believed in him and because of that he believed in himself. He would not give her up. They ask too much._

_Alistair walked past the shattered pot and began to pick up his pace. If Ella had heard that conversation she would be upset and he didn't want her to do anything rash. He needed to talk to her, to reassure her as well as himself that everything would work out as long as they were together. They promised each other that no matter what, they would stay together. He quickly walked to her rooms on the east wing and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He was about to head to the library to look for her there when he saw Nora, Ella's handmaid, at the end of the hall._

_Alistair called out to her. "Nora!" She turned towards him. "Have you seen Ella?" _

"_Good evening, your Majesty. My Lady wasn't feeling well and went to bed about an hour ago." _

"_Oh…okay.. thanks." Alistair said with relief. "I'm sorry to hear that she isn't feeling well. Please let me know if she is unable to make it to breakfast." _

"_I will. Have a good evening, Your Majesty." _

"_You too," he replied. _

_So if it wasn't her in the hall so than it had to have been Zevran. He would make sure that he spoke to Ella in the morning before Zev had an opportunity to, but Alistair never had the chance to explain. The next morning Nora knocked on his study door just as he was about to sit down for breakfast. "Come in." Alistair called out._

_Nora timidly entered the room. "Good morning, your Majesty. Lady Cousland asked me to deliver this to you" and she handed him a sealed piece of parchment._

_Alistair took the letter from her. "Thank you, Nora" and turned away from her. The formality of the sealed letter made the bile in his stomach rise. He heard the door softly close behind him as he quickly tore the letter open. Spots of ink ran down the page where dried tears had landed on the paper. _

_My Dearest Alistair,_

_Due to my clumsiness last night I am sure that you are aware that it was me outside your study, and that I overheard your conversation with Eamon. This is not the first grievance that I have heard about our plans to marry, and I know that it wouldn't be the last. I know that you don't want to hear this, my love, but Eamon is right. We didn't fight to end the blight and to put you on the throne just so that the Theirin bloodline would end with you. Marrying another noble whose blood isn't tainted will give you the best chance to produce an heir and secure your throne. _

_Wynne once said that love is always selfish in the end, but I am here to prove her wrong. True love puts what is best for the other person ahead of one's own needs and desires. My greatest need and deepest desire is to be your wife, the mother of your children and to spend the rest of my days loving you, but that is not where fate is leading us. Your duty to the throne and Ferelden, and my duty to the Grey Wardens demands that our story ends here. _

_I am sorry to say all of this to you in a letter. I know it's the cowards way out, but I know once I looked into your handsome face and those beautiful eyes of yours, I would lose all my strength to do what I know must be done. Please remember that I will love you always, and if you ever truly need me I will be there for you. _

_All of my love,_

_Your Ella_

_Alistair felt his heart tighten in his chest and his stomach lurch as he re-read the letter for the third time. If he had eaten breakfast it would have been all over the floor by now. As he read the letter again his own tears mixed on the page with her dried ones to create new streaks down the page. _

_Once he had composed himself he sat down at his desk to write her back. _

_My Love, my Life, my Ella,_

_I don't even know where to begin. I think I am still in shock that you would leave me this way, after we swore to each other that we would stick together no matter what. Through all the battles that we have fought together, the numerous injuries that I have sustained, some of them even life threatening, none of them compare to the pain that I am feeling now. I don't know how to go on without you by my side, but I must find a way because you have asked me to._

_However, I need you to know that you are wrong and I think you have lost your way. You have allowed others to influence your decision about us. You stood up at the Landsmeet and declared before all of the nobility of Ferelden that you would be my Queen. Even if we never produced heir, and it wouldn't be from the lack of trying, you would have been the best Queen for Ferelden because you love this land and its people, and you always seek to do what it is best for them. _

_We succeed in defeating the Blight and the Archdemon because we stuck together, we supported each other, and we desperately held onto and loved each other. We could have ruled Ferelden together and made our life together work. As long as we were together we would have found a way like we always did. I think the part that is breaking my heart the most, is that you didn't have as much faith in us, as I did. _

_You have my heart, you have my soul, and you have my love always._

_Alistair_

Alistair had sealed the letter and sent it by bird messenger that same day to Vigil's Keep so that it would be there when she arrived. He hoped that she would read it, realize her mistake and come back to him. That together they would make it work. That didn't happen. He waited four long weeks before he heard from her. Alistair had begun to wonder if the bird had been injured during it's flight or someone at the Keep had misplaced the letter, but then one day resting on top of all of his other correspondence was a letter from Vigil's Keep. His heart raced as ripped open the letter, but her reply was strictly Grey Warden business. No acknowledgment that she had received his letter, that she had broken his heart, just a Warden report. From that point on, that was how all of her letters had been. Nothing personal added, just the cold hard facts Ma'am.

Was this her way of coping, her way of helping her moving on? He thought so. Normally, she was very logical with her decisions, but during their travels together he had seen her emotionally close herself off at times, when she dealt with a painful situation or problem. He had been on the receiving end of that coldness once before and had hated it, but the thought of making amends with her is what pulled him through that time. He hoped that he could make amends once more. Even if they didn't marry, he needed her friendship, her guidance and her wisdom to help navigate the Ferelden court. She was the only person that he completely trusted. Well, maybe except for Wynne.

"Your Majesty…. your Majesty….Alistair!" Wynne yelled at him and shook his arm pulling him back to the present.

"Huh? What? I'm sorry Wynne, I was lost in my thoughts."

The elderly mage gave him a sympathetic, but motherly look as if she knew where his mind had been. "I was just trying to tell you that the Vigil's Keep is right down the hill and by looks of it the Keep took quite a beating in the battle."

He looked down on Vigil's Keep. The smoke that he had seen early and further away was now heavier and darker, as if the fires had only recently been put out. There were long ladders propped up against the outer walls of the Keep that would have allowed the darkspawn to climb up and overrun the battlements. The outer walls of the Keep looked like they had held, thanks to Ella's foresight to use dwarven craftsmen to reinforce the Keep's walls. However, the main gate was splintered into hundreds of pieces, leaving the Vigil open for all to enter. She should have used Ironbark for the gates he thought.

"Maker, have mercy." Alistair mumbled to himself and then thought, "Please let her be alright. Please let her be alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alistair's small traveling party entered through the gates unannounced and with no fan-fair. As he dismounted his horse a guard ran up to him. "Excuse me, but the Keep is closed! All visitors must leave until we have a chance to evaluate the situation here."

Alistair raised an eye brow. "I am here to help you evaluate the situation." Alistair replied.

"I don't see how you could possibly help," the guard retorted.

'_Maker, give me patience,' _Alistair thought_._

"Your Majesty!" Seneschal Varel exclaimed as he bowed before Alistair. "Please forgive my guard for not recognizing you." Alistair remembered from one of Ella's reports that Varel was the seneschal that helped Ella with the day-to-day matters at the Keep.

Alistair laughed, "No worries. They really need to show my picture around Ferelden a little more."

Varel chuckled, "For such a new king, that would probably be most helpful."

"Yy-y-our Majesty, I am so sorry!" The guard cried out.

"It's alright. No harm done," Alistair replied.

"Your Majesty, we weren't expecting a visit from you; order at the Keep has only recently been reestablished." Varel explained.

"I know. Six days ago I received a message from Ella that briefly explained what was happening here and in the City of Amaranthine. I left immediately to bring aid and supplies. Wynne is the court's mage and we brought with us three other mages to help those who have been injured. About a half a day behind us are two supply carts that have brought food, fresh water, clothes, blankets and more medical supplies. I am here to help out in whatever capacity I am needed."

"Well, your Majesty.."

"Please call me Alistair."

"Oh, okay, Alistair. Your reputation is well deserved." Varel replied.

"What reputation would that be? I hope it's a good one. If not then it's all lies and hearsay."

Varel chuckled again, "They say that you are a fair and good King and that you have a hands-on approach with your people. I believe they are correct."

"Well, that is very nice of them whoever they are." Alistair's cheeks blushed as he acknowledged the compliment. "Hmm, well," Alistair stammered on, "Ella's note also said that she was headed to Drake's Fall. Has she returned yet?"

For the first time since being in the King's presence Varel felt uncomfortable. He had heard rumors that Commander Gabriella had been intimately involved with King Alistair during their travels together, but he wasn't sure if those rumors were true. He hated to give an ex-lover let alone the King of Ferelden bad news, but Varel drew in a deep breath and began, "Well, your Majesty… hmm, I mean Alistair, none of the Grey Wardens have returned yet from Drake's Fall. The darkspawn have retreated so they were obviously victorious, but the Commander and her party have yet to return and there have been no reports from travelers on the roads, of seeing them."

Alistair felt his heart begin to race and his mind start to cloud with panic. It had been six days since she had headed out to face The Mother and The Architect. She should be back by now. He pushed down his rising fear and refused to let his thoughts go down that dark path. She will be fine, he thought. She has faced and defeated much worse.

He regrouped his thoughts and pushed forward. "Who did she take with her and who did she leave behind?"

"She didn't want a large party going to Drake's Fall because she wanted to move quickly and have her movements go undetected. She took with her Oghren, Sigrun, Anders, and Nathaniel Howe. She left Velanna and Justice behind with Zevran in charge."

Alistair pondered her party choice. Oghren was a dwarf from Orzammar who had been a part of their party during the blight. He was an excellent warrior. Sigrun was also a dwarf and a member of the Legion of the Dead, a casteless group of dwarven warriors. Alistair had never met Sigrun, but Ella had good things to say about the rogue in her reports. Alistair had met Anders, the apostate mage, on his first trip to the Keep. Ella had conscripted him into the Wardens to avoid the Templars from taking him back to the Circle of Magi. When Alistair received Ella's report that she had also conscripted Nathaniel Howe, the son of Arl Rendon Howe Alistair nearly fell out of his chair and he ruined a perfectly good shirt from the red wine that he had coughed out, after he had read that little tidbit.

Rendon Howe was the man that betrayed Ella's family and slaughtered them in their own home. Alistair had thought the taint had finally gone to her brain and she had lost her mind, but as it turned out Nathaniel had superior archery skills and was a huge asset to the Wardens. So she had taken with her a warrior, a mage, a distance fighter, and two rogues. That was an excellent group to go into battle with and that made him feel a little better about their overall success.

Ella had mentioned Velanna and Justice, but only briefly. Her reports the past several months were short and written in haste due to the amount of traveling she was doing while she investigated The Mother and The Architect. The last bit of information rocked Alistair to the core. Zevran, that son-of-a-whore was here. His shock must have been visible at least to Wynne because she placed a steadying hand on his back. In all of her letters she never once mentioned that Zevran was here. He had disappeared the same night that Ella had. Alistair should have made the connection, but he had assumed that because his 'Bella Tesoro' was gone that the assassin had left for his beloved Antiva. But the dirty slimy bastard had been here with her the whole time.

"Zevran is here. I didn't realize that." Alistair managed to reply, trying to keep his voice calm and level.

"Yes, he arrived with the Commander. He has been training the new recruits. He is an excellent rogue fighter. Not as good as the Commander; her skills are unmatched by anyone I've seen. She incorporates several different techniques into her fighting style, that keep her opponents from being able to anticipate her next move. She is amazing to watch in the sparring ring."

"Yes, I know. I have sparred against her and it's not an easy task if you like to remain on your feet while you're fighting."

Varel laughed. "Yes, I would assume that being on one's feet would lead to a more successful outcome."

"So why is Zevran training the new recruits and not Ella?"

"Well, with her duties to the Grey Wardens and her duties as Arlessa she doesn't get to spend as much time as she would like training with the Wardens. However, the Commander does always welcome a batch of new recruits, and spars with each of them individually. She can evaluate their weaknesses so the trainers can help the recruit master those skills. Zevran has turned out to be an excellent teacher and he has even incorporated some of his assassin skills into the lessons. It's very interesting to watch."

"Lovely, that's just lovely. Nothing like having a trained assassin teach the new Grey Ward…."

"Your timing is excellent, your Majesty, once again you managed to miss the bloodletting." Zevran said as he strolled up to Alistair and Wynne. "I'm beginning to think you don't take this whole killing darkspawn thing too seriously."

Alistair flushed with anger, but before he could reply Wynne said, "We left as soon as Alistair received Bella's note. We are here to help. Zevran, can you take me to the injured?"

"And what is he going to do?" Zevran said as he pointed at Alistair. "Stand around and look kingly, that will be a big help, no?"

Alistair glared at Zevran. "I see you have made yourself useful here being Ella's lap dog." Alistair retorted.

"Oooo, I see the king has expanded his witty repartee."

Zevran leaned in and whispered just so Alistair could hear, "I would rather be her lap dog than not be around her at all. You are an even bigger fool than I thought." Zevran hissed. "The best thing that ever happened to you, and you let her walk out of your life without even putting up a fight. You don't deserve her, but I am more than willing to help her pick up the pieces of her shattered heart, and if that requires me keeping her bed warm at night then so be it."

Alistair's face was a deep red, but he growled quietly back, "She is the one that left me. I wrote her and begged her to come back."

"Begged! Begged! No, no, I think not!" Zevran replied louder now. "There was no begging in that sham of a love letter. You condemned her for not having enough faith in the two of you and for leaving. You droned on about YOUR broken heart and never once did you acknowledge her pain. Do you have any idea the amount of courage it took her to leave you? Of course you don't because you only care about your pain. The whole reason she left was to save you from the wrath of the nobility if she couldn't conceive a child. It was to keep you from being forced to put her aside. Being a noble herself she knew they would eventually demand this. If you truly had faith in your "epic love" the moment you read her letter you would have jumped on a horse and raced full speed to catch up to her. But you knew deep down she was right, and once again she was the one that had the courage to act upon it." Zevran spat at him.

Alistair had his head bowed in defeat. On some level he knew some of things that Zevran had said were true. If he didn't truly believe that Ella was right he would have gone after her and made her come back. Instead he ridiculed her and made her feel guilty for leaving. The only thing Alistair could say in reply was, "You read my letter."

"Call it an assassin's curiosity. The day she received your letter I heard her in her room crying most of the night. I went to check on her later that evening. She had fallen asleep in her chair with your letter still in her lap. After I carried her to bed I had to read what you could have said that upset her so. Your stupidity knows no…"

Just then the guard in the battlements rang the bell and began to yell, "Five horses coming up fast to the main gate. I believe it's the Commander's horse."

Alistair spun to face the gate as the horses came stampeding into the courtyard. The lead horse was ridden by a tall man with long, black hair. The man had one hand on his reins and in his lap laying across the horse and cradled in his other arm was Ella. Her head was lulling from side to side with blood dripping down her face and into her dark chestnut hair. Her eyes were closed, but Alistair could see her chest rising with each shallow breath she took.

Alistair and Zevran ran up to the horse, "Nathaniel, what the bloody hell happened?" Zev demanded. Nathaniel eased Ella off of his lap and down into Zevran's arms and then he quickly dismounted his horse.

Nathaniel began to explain as Zevran carried Ella towards the main doors of the Keep. "Zev, it was a long and fierce battle to reach The Mother. The fight with her was even longer and bloodier, but the Commander had finally won the upper hand and had climbed up side of The Mother to deliver the final blow to The Mother's throat. The Commander was so exhausted and she didn't see that The Mother held a dagger in her right hand. The Commander had her sword raised high above her head about to deliver the final blow when Oghren saw the glint of a blade as The Mother was about to slice into the Commander's side. Oghren yelled a warning to her and as the Commander brought her sword down into broodmother's throat she managed to twist away just in time so that The Mother's cut in her side was only a shallow one. The wound wasn't fatal, but the poison on the blade is."

They passed through the giant doors and headed up the stairs. Anders opened the door in front of them and said, "It took me two days just to get her stable enough to move her here, but the poison is now progressing more quickly. Her health has declined rapidly in the past hour."

Alistair followed the group into a large bedroom that was beautifully decorated with items that he recognized as gifts or items that Ella had collected during their travels. Zevran laid Ella down on a large four poster bed. Her body was shivering; her breathing was raspy and shallow.

"Did you bring the dagger?" Zevran asked.

"Of course! I knew you would want to see it." Anders replied and handed it to Zevran. Alistair could see a clear gel at the end of the dagger where the blade met the handle. Zevran brought the dagger up to his nose. He then touched the gel with his pinky finger and tasted it. Zevran let out a long sigh. "It's Crow's Poison. Sigrun there is an antidote in my room in a case I keep under my bed. It's a blue liquid in a small vial."

Sigrun ran out of the room as Zev continued, "The antidote usually works if given right after the victim has been poisoned, but it's been three days since she has been stabbed. I just don't know if it will work. Our only hope is that since it's a shallow wound that it has taken the poison longer to fully enter into her blood stream and reach her vital organs."

Seconds later Sigrun ran back into the room. Zevran took the vial from her and slid his arm under Ella's neck. He tilted her head back and pulled the stopper out of the vial using his teeth. "Nathaniel, open her mouth, I will pour this in a little in at a time. Each time I stop pouring, close her mouth and hold her nose so that she will swallow. Capisce?"

Nathaniel nodded and gently pulled Ella's lips apart. Then Zev slowly poured a small amount of the liquid in her mouth and Nathaniel gently closed her mouth again. They did this several times until she had swallowed all of the antidote. Zevran leaned over and whispered "My Bella Tesoro you rest now" and kissed her on the forehead. He laid her head back on her pillow and then stood up. "And now my friends we wait. Wynne and Anders you may want to check her vital organs and see if they need healing. Varel please bring all the health poultices we have in stock."

"How long?" Alistair asked barely above a whisper, "How long before we know if it worked?"

Zevran was no fan of the King, but it was clear to see the pain etched on his face. "A day, a week, a month? I do not know. We have to wait and see. She is in the Maker's hands now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alistair never left her side. He sat by her bed with his head resting in her lap or in his hands as he prayed to the Maker, begging him to save her. Her friends and fellow Wardens came and went, but he never left. He knew that they wanted him to leave so that they could spend some time alone with her, but he was not going to leave her until she woke up. Once Wynne and Anders had done all that they could for her, Alistair requested a basin of warm water and he gently cleaned off all the blood from her face, her arms, legs and her hair. He changed her into a clean night shift and sat down again in the chair beside her bed. He gazed at her; she looked so peaceful and beautiful. He took her hand in his and pressed it to his lips. "Ella, my Ella, please come back to me. I need you, my Love. Please come back." He repeated that over and over again like a chant that he hoped would reach her subconscious mind to let her know how much she was needed and loved.

It had been five days since Zev had given her the antidote. Her breathing had improved and Wynne had said the poison hadn't caused any irreversible damage to her organs, but still she slept. He knew it was good for her to sleep. The rest gave her body time to heal, but he desperately wanted to see her open those strikingly beautiful green eyes and smile at him.

So he started his chant again. Alistair didn't know how long he sat there begging her to come back to him, but eventually his eyes began to feel extremely heavy. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept. He laid his head down in her lap just to rest his eyes for a bit. He teetered on verge of unconsciousness when he felt warm fingers slid into his hair… her fingers. He must already be asleep. The fingers caressed down the side of his cheek. "Alistair," her voice whispered. Yes, this was very good dream. Her fingers felt so real, so soft against his skin. Her fingers slid down his the side of his neck to his collar bone. "Alistair." Her voice said again, a little louder and there was a raspy sound to it.

"Mmm, Ella," He moaned as the scene changed and he stood over her as she laid naked before him on his bed back at the palace, her body so tantalizingly inviting. "Alistair" she called out again from far away.

He bent over her and ran his hands up and down her soft legs before he stopped at her knees and gently pushed her legs apart. He then knelt in front of her and lifted her leg up to his lips and began to kiss her foot, then her ankle, he slid forward and placed a kiss on her thigh. Her body glistened before him and she smelled so sweet like jasmine.

"Oh, my Ella, I've missed you" he moaned. He stroked the inner part of her thigh with his hand, then moved his hand up between her legs to the source of the heat and slid a finger inside her.

She let out a moan and gasped, "Alistair." She leaned forward as her fingers ran through his hair and tugged lightly as she cried out his name again.

He plunged his fingers in and out of her and his tongue licked at just the right spot. She arched her back and he could see shivers ran up and down her body. He could see the tension building in her as his tongue and fingers worked in unison. He felt her body contract against his fingers again and again as her body rippled with pleasure. "By the Maker, Alistair," she cried out.

Alistair stood up and unlaced his breeches and stepped out of them as they hit the floor. Ella could see that he was fully aroused and she reached up and gently grasped his erection, stroking him very slowly. Alistair's head dropped back and his breath caught in his throat. "Oh Maker, oh, Ella," he moaned. The need to be in her overwhelmed him and he grabbed her under her knees and pulled her forward to the edge of the bed. She raised her hips to him and with one swift movement, he slid in to her and sighed. Warmth enveloped him that sent millions of little shockwaves throughout his entire body. It was sheer ecstasy being inside her as he moved in time with her. He grasped her bottom to pull her upward so that he could sink deeper into her and he began to thrust faster as he rocked against her. He could feel his body tensing every nerve ending was humming …

"Alistair, wake up," her raspy voice whispered while she ran fingers ran through his hair. "Alistair, my Love, wake up," she said again.

He was immediately jolted awake with the realization that she was awake and calling his name. He lifted his head from her lap, rubbing his eyes as he looked up into her beautiful face and saw the most striking eyes staring back at him. She smiled at him and whispered, "That must have been a really good dream. I have been trying to wake you up for ten minutes."

Alistair jumped up and took her in his arms. His eyes were brimmed with tears. "Thank the Maker, Ella. I thought I had lost you," and he kissed her forehead, her cheek and then her lips. He ran his fingers through her hair and then cupped the side of her face.

"I'm glad to see you too, your Majesty," she said softly.

"I'll let you get away with calling me that just this once because you have been at the Fade's door, but only once," he said as if he were scolding her.

She smiled weakly at him, "Can I please get a glass of water, my throat is very dry?"

"Absolutely and let me get Wynne so that she can check you over." He hurried from the room to get Wynne and have water sent up.

Wynne and Anders came and examined her, with both Mages giving her a clean bill of health. Wynne said that she would be weak for a while, but that in time she would make a full recovery. Word had spread quickly that the Commander was awake and it seemed like every person in the Keep was making their way to her room to see her.

Wynne pulled Alistair aside from the gathering crowd. "Alistair my dear, it has been days since you have bathed or slept. Go get cleaned up and get some sleep so that you are looking your best when you see her next."

Alistair started to protest, but Wynne interjected sternly, "Bella is going to be preoccupied for a while with everyone coming to see her. Anders and I are going to have to set-up visiting times so that they don't wear her out. She is still going to need plenty of rest to make a full recovery. Go! Sleep! Eat! Bathe! And then come see her."

Alistair hung his head sheepishly and murmured, "Yes, Ma'am," and turned to head to his room, paused and said, "Hmm, where is my room by the way?"

Varel stepped forward, "I will be glad to show you to your room, your Maj…Alistair."

"Thank you," he replied with a yawn.

Varel lead him to a room right down the hall from Ella's. "These are our guest quarters. I believe that your luggage has already been delivered to your room. Sanjay is the servant for the Guest Quarters. When you wake up tell him you are ready for a hot bath. He will also bring you up a tray of food when you are ready."

Varel turned to leave and pause for a moment. "It a relief to everyone that the Commander is awake. Your dedication to her is admirable and her faith you in is well deserved."

"Her faith in me?" He questioned.

"Why yes! She always speaks very highly of you and talks about the great things that she knows you will do for Ferelden. She has a great deal of affection and respect for you and as I am sure you know, it takes a lot to earn that from her."

Alistair smiled sheepishly. "Yes, it does."

"Get some rest, Alistair."

Alistair quickly got undressed and slid underneath the covers. He didn't realize how tired he was until his head hit the pillow. He glanced out the window and saw the sun setting behind the hills. He thought about how relieved and happy he was when a foggy cloud enveloped his mind and he was fast asleep.

When Alistair awoke long shadows streamed across his room. He turned and glanced out the window. The sun was sitting just above the hills. He stretched and glanced out the window again. By the Maker, he must have slept for an entire day. He got out of bed and strolled across the room to the door and opened it. The room outside of his bedroom was the Guest Quarters' Library and Sitting Room. He didn't even remember passing through there yesterday. A young elf was sat in a chair near the fireplace reading a book and didn't hear the door open.

"Mmm, excuse me. Are you Sanjay?"

The elf stood up and bowed, "Yes, your Majesty."

"Oh, great! Could you please bring me a hot bath and a tray of food? Preferably something that has cheese and crackers with it?"

"Right away, your Majesty," the elf bowed and turned to leave.

"Aaah, one more thing… how long have I been a sleep?"

Sanjay gave a brief smile and said, "Three days."

"What? How could anyone let me sleep that long?"

Just then one of the other guest room doors opened and Wynne stepped out. "Aaah, Alistair so glad to see you decided rejoin the living."

"Wynne, I have been a sleep for three days; how could you let me sleep that long?"

"Let you! I couldn't wake you. After the first 24 hours I went in every few hours to check on you and to make sure you were still breathing. Obviously, Alistair, your body needed the rest. It had been over a week since you had more than a couple hours of sleep at a time."

"Ella…"

"Is fine," Wynne interrupted, "and recovering very nicely. She definitely has her Warden appetite back and is starting to get her strength back. She was up today and took a walk in the garden."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, but you may have to wait. Her Wardens are very loyal to her and visit her often."

Just then, a servant girl from the kitchen brought a tray of food up, "Your Majesty, would you prefer to eat out here or in your room?"

"In my room, please."

"As you wish," she replied and headed into his room.

Alistair ate, bathed and shaved as quickly as possible and headed down the hall to Ella's room. Outside of her room chairs had been set-up in the hall. Alistair figured it was for friends waiting to visit her. He was about to head in when he heard her speaking. He didn't want to interrupt so he took a seat in a chair that faced her bed so that he could see her. She was sitting up in bed and her color had returned to her cheeks. She was turned to face Nathaniel who sat in the chair that Alistair had occupied for days. At this angle she could not see him, but he could see all of her animated facial expressions as she talked with Nathaniel. He leaned on the edge of the bed and held her hand in his and had both of their hands resting against his cheek. There was an intimacy between them that was undeniable. Alistair felt his heart sink a little. He knew he no longer had a claim on her, but seeing her involved with someone first hand was painful to watch.

"…Brie I tell you it's a miracle that Delilah and the baby survived the attack…."

Did he just call her Brie? By Andraste's knickers, how many nicknames does this woman have? Fergus and her father called her Pup. All of her friends call her Bella, he called her Ella and now Brie. How could she keep them all straight? As he tried to block out the conversation that was taking place in front of him, his mind drifted back to the last time he called her Bella. It was not a good memory. They had just arrived back at camp after saving Arl Eamon's son Connor, who had been possessed by a demon. In order to save Connor, the ritual the blood mage Jowan had performed, allowed Morrigan, a mage that traveled with their group, to enter the fade and kill the demon that had possessed Connor. The ritual had required all of Arlessa Isolde's life force to do it and Alistair was so mad at Ella that the moment that they got into camp, he confronted her about her decision.

"_I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the castle today," he said as he rounded on her. _

"_You were there. You saw what happened," Ella replied coolly._

"_YOU let Lady Isolde sacrifice herself with blood magic. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" He shouted at her._

"_How could I do what? Use blood magic or allow Isolde to sacrifice herself?" She asked calmly._

"_BOTH!" He spat at her._

"_Would you rather that Connor was dead?" She asked reasonably. _

"_No of course not, but we could have gone to the Circle of Magi. We could have tried harder. We could have done something that didn't involve blood magic," he retorted. _

"_Alistair you might want to read up on your Grey Warden history next time you are in a library. Grey Wardens do whatever it takes to defeat the blight AT- ANY-COST! Sometimes they utilize unconventional methods and at times that has included blood magic. We are Grey Wardens, Alistair, not Templars. I recall Duncan reminding you of that fact the first day we met."_

_At the mention of Duncan's name Alistair's face became ever redder if that was even possible. "DUNCAN also taught me that Grey Wardens have a responsibility to protect people and keep them safe! You sacrificed Isolde's life! How could you be so cold? What gives you the right to make that decision?"_

_Ella's voice was low and controlled, but also dangerous as she growled out her reply, "I was living up to my responsibilities. I was protecting the people of this town and keeping them safe. The circle would take a four day round trip. I could not risk the lives of everyone in this entire village in the hope that the Circle could help us. I'm sorry to say, but the lives of the many outweighed the life of one. So as the leader of this merry band I made the tough decision, a decision that you wouldn't have had the courage to make and you know it! That's why YOU made me the leader, but the moment I make a decision that you disagree with you attack me and question my motives. How f-u-c-k-i-n-g dare you?" _

_Alistair stood there as the anger dissolved away and now there was just pain that rippled through his heart. She was right. He had laid this responsibility on her because he didn't want to make the hard decisions and to be responsible for the lives of others. "Bella, I am so sorry. I was just so upset and worried about killing Eamon's wife. I wish I could take back what I said." _

_She shook her head, looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "You just don't get it. Sorry doesn't make everything alright. Sorry doesn't undo the damage that you have done. That decision was the hardest decision I have ever had to make. I wanted to come back to camp and fall into your arms and have you hold me til the pain went away. Instead, the first thing you do is attack me. Not once did you ask me why I made that decision or how I felt about it. You promised that we stick together no matter what and then when I needed you most you turned your back on me. You betrayed me, Alistair, and broke the trust that I had in you. Now, please just leave me alone."_

_She turned on her heels to walk away. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, "Bella, please…"_

_She whirled on him and for the first time raised her voice, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She paused and then continued in a low growl, "And don't you ever call me Bella again. My friends, my family, the people that I love and trust call me Bella. Those things no longer apply to you." _

_Alistair stumbled back as if her words had physically struck him. By the Maker, what had he done?_

_From that night on he called her Gabriella while the rest of the group called her Bella. A nice consistent reminder of how he had almost lost her. It took months for him to gain her trust back, but eventually he did and somehow managed to have her fall in love with him. To this day he couldn't figure out how he pulled that one off. Then months later they made love for the first time in his tent. Afterwards, as she lay in his arms he called her Gabriella. She leaned up on her elbow, looked at him tenderly and said, "You are my friend and my lover and I know that you trust me and I you. If you want to, you can call me Bella again."_

_He looked at her for the longest moment before he replied, "No."_

_Ella raised her eyebrow, "No?"_

"_No. Everyone you know calls you Bella, but I am not everyone. I'm the only one that will always stand by you and love you till the day you die. My name for you needs to be different from all those common folk."_

_She chuckled at this, "Well, what did you have in mind?"_

_Alistair twisted his fingers in her hair and smiled up at her, "Ella. From now on you are my Ella." He then pulled her forward so that her lips could meet his. Her mouth opened as his tongue sought out hers…_

Ella's laugh pulled him out of his thoughts. "Nate, I think the King is waiting to come in."

"He can wait a little longer besides you were mine first, Brie."

"I'm not anyone's anything anymore and I'm not looking to fill that role either."

Nathaniel stood up and leaned over kissed her on the cheek and said, "Well, if you change your mind I would be happy to step into those boots."

Ella sighed, "Good-bye, Nate." As Nathaniel walked past Alistair he gave a slight bow. "Your Majesty."

Alistair stood up, "Nathaniel." Alistair walked into the room and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake," Bella said as she smiled up at Alistair.

"The same could be said about you." He replied as he walked over to the chair he had occupied for days. "It's good to see you up and awake."

"It's good to be awake. Wynne told me that you never left my side while I was unconscious. Thank you."

"Well, someone had to talk you back from the Fade," Alistair said as he smiled sheepishly.

Bella nodded, "And from the sounds of it when I woke, you were doing a mighty fine job of it," she said with a knowing smirk.

Alistair's face turned red as he began to stammer, "Aaah, yes about that…"

Bella waved her hand dismissively, "We can't control what we dream about, I'm just glad to know that I am still making appearances in your dreams."

"Always!" He replied a little over enthusiastically and she smiled back at him. "You seem in good spirits. I was worried that you wouldn't be happy to see me, especially considering how awful our last meeting was" Alistair replied.

Bella smiled slightly, "Well nothing like a close call with death to see things with a different perspective."

"Great! So that means you are coming back to Denerim and will agree to be my wife!" Alistair exclaimed.

She sighed, "I said I had a new perspective not that I had lost my mind." She paused before going on, "I am sorry for my treatment of you when you were here last. I didn't want to give any false hope that I had changed my mind. By being aloof it was my hope that it would help both of us to move on with our lives, and with our duties."

"And have you," Alistair inquired, "moved on?"

"That's irrelevant. I have come to the conclusion that life is too short to hold on to that type of bitterness and anger. It will only do more harm than good. Before we were lovers, Alistair, we were good friends. With you being King, and me as Commander of the Grey, we will be in contact a lot. I would rather those interactions be friendly than hostile. It will create a more diplomatic working relationship, don't you agree?"

"Yes, of course. But when did you become so enlightened? Did you have a conversation with the Maker while you were in the Fade?" Alistair inquired.

"Close….my Father!" She replied.

"You saw your Father in the Fade?"

"Yes, I don't know if it was real or a dream, but I saw him there. We had several very long talks. He told me how proud he was of me and all that I had accomplished. He said that I still had a lot more to achieve and that bitterness and anger would only stand in the way of the things that I needed to do. When I woke up I just felt different, and I knew I had to release the past if I was going to have any hope of a happy future."

"Wow…that's amazing. Did you see your mother?"

"No," she replied sadly, "but my Father said that only one of them could visit me and that my Mother insisted that it be him."

"I'm happy for you, Ella. I know how much you miss your Father. I hope that it helped give you some closure seeing him again," Alistair said.

"It did. It was good to see him…very good indeed," she paused for a moment as she thought about her father and it brought a sad smile to her face before she moved on, "Varel told me about the supplies that you brought with you from Denerim and the mages to help with the injured. I can't thank you enough for that, Alistair."

"You are very welcome. It's the least I could do and I am glad to help the people of Ferelden anyway I can," Alistair replied.

"I had Varel send one of the supply carts and two of the mages to the city to aid the injured there."

"I think that is an excellent decision," Alistair said. He paused and then continued, "I have to tell you, Ella, I am very proud of you and I know that Duncan would be too. You have done an excellent job rebuilding the Keep and the Wardens."

Bella laughed. "Have you seen the still smoldering ashes out there?"

"El, it could have been so much worse if you hadn't had the foresight to hire that dwarven stonemason to reinforce the Keep's walls - many more would have died in the battle."

"I know," she said sadly as she lowered her head. "Varel also told me that Velanna and Justice were lost during the fight."

Alistair rested his hand on hers, "I'm so sorry. You didn't mention them much in your reports. Were you close with them?"

Bella shook her head and Alistair thought as much. Bella always took those that she trusted the most with her on critical missions. "But that doesn't make it any easier to lose a fellow Grey Warden," she mumbled.

"No, it doesn't, but Ferelden will recognize and honor them as well as all the Grey Wardens that have sacrificed their lives for the greater good," Alistair said with such an air of authority that it made Bella smile. "What?" He asked.

"You! In the eight months since I last saw you, you have definitely come into your own and have grown into the King I knew you would be," she said with a sad smile.

Alistair blushed as he decided to change the subject. He wasn't ready to head down that path just yet. "Sooo," Alistair said running his hands through his hair, "none of your reports mentioned that Zevran was here training new recruits."

"Yes, well, I didn't want to rub salt in an open wound, Alistair. I know that you and Zev have a rocky relationship and he tends to push all of your buttons. Even though Zev and I are just friends, I knew you would assume the worst."

He couldn't deny anything she'd just said so he replied, "You think of him as a friend, but he thinks of you as his latest chew toy," she laughed and Alistair smiled at her and then went on, "So Zev also mentioned that he was keeping your bed warm at night?"

Bella let out a burst of laughter that sounded like music to his ears. "Is that what he told you? That lying son-of-a-whore! The only way he is warming my bed is if he is the one coming into my chamber at night to change out the coals in the warming pans under my mattress. Come on Alistair, you know better than to listen to anything that comes out of his mouth, especially if it concerns me."

"So he hasn't been picking up the pieces of your shattered heart?"

Bella lowered her head and began to pick at her nails. She gave a long sigh and said, "I can't say it has been a walk in the park, Alistair. It hurts… not being with you, talking with you, laughing with you…" she smiled sheepishly at him as she said, "doing other things with you. It hurts beyond words…."

"Then don't do this, Ella," Alistair interrupted.

"Alistair, I love you, I always will, but I did what was right for you and for Ferelden," Bella replied.

Alistair couldn't hold back his retort regarding this subject anymore. "No you didn't," Alistair mumbled. "What is right for me, and for Ferelden, is you. I am half the king and half the man that I used to be since you left. You make me stronger, you always push me to be better, and you bring out the very best in me."

"And it wouldn't matter to the nobility if you were as good as the Maker himself if you don't have an heir for the throne. I can still do those things for you Alistair, just not as your wife or your queen," Bella countered.

There was a long silence. Alistair felt that pain that always gripped his chest when he thought about life without her. Alistair cleared his throat and sighed, "Can we change the subject? This topic is depressing and I don't want it to dampen the happiness I have felt ever since you woke up." Bella didn't say anything just nodded.

"While I was waiting to see you, I overheard parts of your conversation with Nathaniel. I tried not to listen but my curiosity was sparked by the bits and pieces that I heard from your chat. You have a history with him don't you?"

Bella nodded as she explained, "Yes, I've told you before that Rendon Howe was my father's best friend, so our families visited together often. I grew up with Nate, Thomas, and Delilah, but because of our closeness in age, I was closer with Nate than Thomas and Delilah. I was such a tomboy growing up and when the Howes would come to visit, Nate and I were inseparable. We would spend our entire summers together, riding horses in the fields of Highever, sword training and sparring. He even tried to teach me archery, but that was a disaster," she said with a chuckle.

"And as you grew from children toward adulthood?" Alistair asked.

Bella paused before she answered. Then she said, "Well, as Nate and I got older our friendship matured into something deeper and we both realized that we loved each other, wanted to spend the rest of our lives together."

"He was your lamppost wasn't he?" Alistair shyly questioned.

"Huh?"

"The conversation we had once at camp, where I asked if you had ever licked a lamppost in winter and you said…."

"Once, but it was for love," Bella finished for him. She paused again for a moment as she considered her response. "Yes, Nate was my lamp post," she said.

"Tell me about him," Alistair said.

"Are you sure you really want to know this?" She asked.

"Anything or anyone that is important to you is important to me," He paused, then said, "Besides understanding your history with him might help me grasp more fully why you conscripted him. When I read that in your report, I ruined my shirt with the wine I spit out all over myself. You could have softened that blow by preparing me a little better."

Bella laughed. "I would have liked to see wine dribbling down the front of you."

"Yes, well, just one of my many majestic moments." He retorted, then waited for her to continue.

She knew Alistair wouldn't press her for more information about this if she told him that she didn't want to discuss it, but she felt after everything they had been through together he had the right to know, so she continued on.

"Well, as I said, we knew that we loved each other and we wanted to get married. A few weeks before my eighteenth birthday, Nate told me that after I turned eighteen he was going to ask my Father for my hand in marriage, and I was thrilled. My parents were planning a big birthday party to celebrate their daughter's coming of age. Alistair, you know how I detest celebrations in my honor." Alistair nodded as she continued her story.

"All the pomp and circumstance drives me insane and my birthday celebration was no different. I think I was forced to talk and dance with every eligible nobleman in Ferelden. It felt more like a mating ceremony than a birthday celebration. Nate saw my discomfort and came to my rescue. He slipped a few of the guards a couple of sovereigns to help me escape the party without detection."

"I would have thought the Teyrn's guards would have been more loyal than that," Alistair supposed.

"Oh my father's guards would have fallen on their swords before being disloyal to the Cousland Family. No, these were Howe's guards. Due to the large number of guests that were attending the celebration, Howe offered his own personal guards to assist with security. 

"Well, that makes sense." Alistair paused while the new information clicked into place. "How long after your birthday celebration did Howe attack the Cousland Castle?"

"About eight months later," Bella replied.

Alistair shook his head with disgust. "What a perfect way for Howes' guards to scout out the castle for the attack, under the disguise of castle security?"

Bella nodded. "The lengths that man went to in order to betray my family sickens me."

Alistair squeezed her hand. "If this is too hard to talk about you don't have to tell me anymore."

Bella hesitated for a moment and then went on. "It's alright. There isn't much more to the story."

Bella collected her thoughts and then continued, "A few years before my party, my parents had a guest cottage built in the large meadow behind the castle, to accommodate guests visiting with their families. It gave our guests larger rooms and privacy while they were visiting. There was no one currently using the guest cottage so Nate and I went there knowing we wouldn't be discovered. It was there that we made love for the first and only time. Rendon must have suspected something was going on between us because when Nate returned home to Amaranthine, Rendon had him immediately shipped off to the Free Marshes. Rendon didn't want his son anywhere near the Couslands when he put his plan into action," she finished with a sad sigh.

"Wow, by the Maker, that's terrible…..I mean about the Rendon Howe thing not the lamppost thing," Alistair said awkwardly.

"Yes, the depth of Howe's betrayal is staggering, but Nate is trying very hard to restore honor to the Howe name," Bella replied.

"I can see that. Your trust in him is well placed. He is valuable asset to you and the Wardens," Alistair responded.

"Yes, he is. It's also nice traveling with someone that you have a history with and knows you. It makes those long nights at camp a little easier."

"Umm, so I take it that the two you are still writing that history…together?" And quickly added, "Not that it's any of my business,"

Bella smirked at him, "No, Alistair. I'm not ready to be involved with anyone right now."

Alistair breathed a sigh of relief even though he tried to hide it she still saw it.

"Well, now that the history lesson is over, I need to talk to you about some Grey Warden issues so I'm glad you closed the door when you came in," Bella said.

"Oooo sounds intriguing," Alistair said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Yes, you say that now, but this may be another one of those times that you question my decision making abilities."

"Nope! Not going to happen. Been there, done that and besides, I think Nathaniel has already taken the last good nickname for you and I don't have a back-up plan if you forbid me to call you Ella."

Bella laughed and then grabbed her side. Alistair sat up quickly, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, the wound is still a little sore from the poison. I'll be fine. Okay were to start… Hmm, did you read all of my reports about The Architect?" Bella asked.

"Yes, your reports about him gave me the willies," he said with a shudder.

"Yes, well, he is even creepier in real life."

"I can only imagine. He definitely spooked me in my dreams," Alistair said.

"What? You've been having dreams again?" She cried out, leaning forward and reaching for his hand.

Alistair smiled and took her hand in his, "No need to panic, Love. It's not the Calling dreams. I was worried too at first because it's way too soon, but then when I received your report about The Architect and realized that this was some new type of darkspawn you were facing, I was able to start blocking them out."

"Oh, good," she said as she leaned back again.

"Your concern is touching," he said amused.

Bella ignored his last comment and proceeded with her story. "Well, at Drake's Fall before the final battle with The Mother, I encountered the Architect again. He explained that Grey Warden blood when given to darkspawn provides them with immunity against the calling to seek out an old God and turn them into an Archdemon. Once the darkspawn are free from the old god calling, they are able to think for themselves. As with most intelligent creatures self preservation is their highest instinct; starting a Blight goes against that instinct. Darkspawn with the ability to think and reason are choosing self preservation over self destruction."

Bella paused as she gathered her thoughts and then continued, "The Architect went on to explain that some of the darkspawn are flawed and they rage against the Architect. The Mother gathered the flawed ones and rallied them against the Architect to stop him from freeing others and to stop the Grey Wardens."

She paused again and Alistair could see there was conflict that raged in her eyes. "I know The Architect is a darkspawn and it goes against all my Grey Warden intuition to trust him, but he is highly intelligent and he is trying to prevent another Blight." She paused, almost hesitant to carry on. "And I've seen his freed darkspawn. One of them helped us during the fight in the City…."

"Wait a minute, what? A darkspawn helped the Grey Wardens during the battle in the City? That's the craziest thing I have ever heard!" Alistair exclaimed.

"I know!" She cried out enthusiastically. "I would never have believed it if he hadn't been fighting by my side. That's why when the Architect offered an alliance to defeat the Mother, I accepted it. After the battle I let him go back into the deep roads to continue his research," Bella stated as she finished her story.

Alistair sat in stunned silence for a moment and then said, "Wow!" He stood up and began to pace back and forth as he rubbed his chin. "El, I can see why you did it. It's a risky decision, but I agree with it. The risk is worth the possible outcome, but when other Grey Wardens hear about this they won't be happy and there will be even more questions for them to ask." He sat back down beside her, took her hand again and asked hopefully, "Do you think he will remain true to his word and continue to free them?"

Bella nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, I do, and if he succeeds I may be out of a job."

Alistair laughed, "You can always come to court and work for me," but before she could respond he continued on, "You have given me a lot to think about. My head is spinning because the idea is just so alien yet extremely fascinating."

"I know! Some of my fellow Wardens that were there with me were not happy with my decision, but I stand by it and I will defend it to anyone that questions me about it."

"That's what I love about you - not wishy-washy in the least," Alistair said.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Bella called out.

Nora walked in and stopped when she saw Alistair. She curtsied, "Good evening, your Majesty," she said in a shaky voice.

"Aaah, Nora. Good to see you again. I thought the palace was short a handmaid," he said with a light tone.

Before Nora could reply Bella spoke up, "I didn't think that her staying on there was the best place for her considering her involvement with my departure." Bella replied diplomatically.

"Aaah, you mean her deceit regarding your departure," Alistair said.

"She was just following my orders and you know how I get Alistair when my orders aren't followed," she replied playfully.

"Yes, I do! It would frighten the Maker himself. It's okay Nora. I completely understand."

Nora looked very uncomfortable during this exchange. "Thank you for being so gracious your Majesty."

"Was there something you needed, Nora?" Ella asked.

"I was about to head to bed, but wanted to make sure my Lady didn't need anything."

"I am fine. Thank you for checking. Goodnight, Nora."

"Goodnight, my Lady." She turned and curtsied to Alistair, "Goodnight, your Majesty."

"Goodnight Nora," Alistair replied.

Alistair stood up went to the table and poured himself a glass of water. "Can I get you a glass?"

"No, I'm fine.

He walked back to the chair while running his hands through his hair again. This was something he always did when he was nervous. "Well, if this whole darkspawn incident hadn't occurred, I was still planning on making a trip up here."

"Oh, why is that? Feeling the need for some fresh air?" Bella posed.

"Ha, ha, hmm, no it was to tell you that I am getting married and I wanted you to hear it from me first," Alistair said.

"Ahhh, so the rumors are true," Bella responded.

"Rumors? What rumors? I told everyone to keep this quiet."

"Oh come on Alistair, you can't keep something like that quiet."

"You aren't upset?" He asked.

"How can I be upset by something I put into motion? So who's the lucky lady?"

"Bann Alfstanna of Waking Sea," Alistair stated.

"Oh….well, that's an interesting choice."

"You don't approve or you don't like her?" He inquired.

"No, that isn't it. Bann Alfstanna is a lovely lady and was always nice to me on the occasions that I met her. My father always spoke very highly of her and trusted her. It's just…. that… I heard rumors that she prefers the company of ladies."

"Yes, well I certainly hope those rumors are true," he retorted dryly.

"What? Why would you say that?" Bella demanded.

"Well, if I am going to get married to someone I don't love in order to produce an heir, then I sodding well want to make sure that when my wife does conceive a child, that it is mine. I would think the odds of her getting pregnant from one of her lady friends are low," Alistair countered.

A sly smile came across Bella's face, "Very low indeed; spoken, my Love, like a true noble, but have you spoken to her regarding her duty to try and produce an heir?"

"Yes, she is well aware of her duty and very willing to… participate in those endeavors."

"Well, that's good," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry to upset you with this news, Ella. You know that it's you that I want as my wife."

"Yes, I know and it's not that Alistair…well it is, but that isn't why I'm sad right now. It's just that I would never wish for you to be in a loveless marriage. I want you to be happy."

"Well what other kind of marriage is there if you're royalty. Marrying you was my one chance at a happy ending." He could see that his comment had distressed her so he quickly moved on. "The wedding will take place in two months at the end of May. You will be receiving an invitation soon. I would love for you to be there, but I understand if you can't. However, I do need you to attend the one year celebration for ending the Blight. There can be no celebration without the Hero of Ferelden attending; that will be in June. Please say you will come."

She looked at him and said, "No to attending the wedding. You will have to handle that one all on your own. However, I will send some of the Wardens to attend in my place for appearance sake. Don't want any of the nobles thinking that there has been a falling out between the Crown and the Wardens. And yes, to the Celebration, but could we keep the dog and pony show to a minimum, no more than one parade and one ball."

"They are planning three parades, four different balls and a tournament." Alistair replied.

"What? That is an insane amount of being paraded around and parties to attend…one parade, one ball." She replied stubbornly.

"How about one parade, two balls, and you attend the tourney but you don't have to participate? Not that any sane person would face you in the ring."

Bella thought about it for a moment, "Can one of the balls be a masquerade? That way I can go through most of the ball without people staring at me."

"Mmmm, I think that sounds like fun. Yes, I think I can get them to agree to that. What do you think about an exhibition at the tourney between the two of us -the last two Grey Wardens that fought to save Ferelden and defeat the Archdemon?"

"I don't know….I'll have to think about that one," Bella replied.

"Well, if you are afraid to step into the ring with me…."

"DON"T even go there…"

Another knock came at the door. "Come in," Bella called out.

Varel opened the door and stepped in. "Oh good I am glad you're still up. I have some papers that I need you to sign and a request from the nobles."

"Well, that's never good," she replied.

"Welcome to my world," Alistair muttered.

"In honor of your victory they want to throw a celebration marking the occasion," Varel stated.

"Oooh, goodie another celebration," she said sarcastically and shot Alistair a dirty look. He raised an eyebrow and just shrugged.

"And when do the nobles want to have this party?" Bella inquired.

"In five days," Varel replied.

"What? We have barely kicked the darkspawn out of the Vigil and now they want to party. Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am very serious. The main hall was not damaged during the attack and the servants are aware of the event and are already making the preparations," Varel retorted.

"They are already making preparations? What if I had said no?" Bella questioned.

Varel just smiled at her. "I know that you like to pretend that you don't like parties Commander, but we all know that it is not true. Why at the last one you were the first one dancing on the tables."

Alistair raised his eyebrow again, "Oh, and I missed that. What a shame."

"I was showing them Oghren's happy dance," Bella said defensively.

"Ooooo, I would have loved to have seen that too. Did Oghren join in?" Alistair asked.

"Briefly until he passed out and fell off the table." Alistair doubled over with laughter and Bella joined in while holding her side.

"Yes, it was quite the spectacle, but there will be no repeat performance," she said.

"The nobles will be so disappointed. What will we do for entertainment?" Varel replied dryly. He turned to Alistair, "Will you be here for the celebration, your m…Alistair?"

"I wouldn't miss it for all the nugs in Orzammar. We will be heading back to Denerim the following day."

"Excellent. I will leave these papers on the table for you to sign and will pick them up in the morning. Have a good evening." The door closed behind him as he left, leaving Alistair and Ella alone once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next several days at the Keep were bustling with activity as the staff prepared for the celebration. Bella was recovering quickly and starting to get her energy back, however she still took all of her meals in her room. She was not quite ready to join the guards and Wardens in the dining hall. Alistair took meal times as an opportunity to spend private time with her and would join her in her room. The distance that had been between them had dissolved quickly and soon they were laughing and joking with each other like they had when they traveled Ferelden together.

All of her Wardens continued to visit her on a daily basis. Some, Nathaniel and Zevran in particular, visited even more frequently, but Alistair did a good job of ignoring these intrusions and the attempts that Zevran made to get him riled up. Alistair had matured a lot over the last eight month; one either adapted to the pressures of the throne and court life or those pressures would break you. It seemed that Alistair had adapted well.

On the day of the celebration Alistair had joined her for breakfast, but she was unable to see him the rest of day as she was consumed with all of the last minute details and preparations for the party. She finalized the party particulars with Varel, she went over security details with Captain Garevel, and then she reminded all of her Wardens to be on their best behavior. It was about two hours before the Celebration was to start when Nora found her in the main hall and told her it was time to get ready. Varel reassured her that everything was in good hands and he would see her tonight.

Bella and Nora headed back to her room where Nora began to work on her hair. This was always the part of celebrations that Bella hated. Other girls loved all the primping and pampering, but she really lacked the patience for this. She enjoyed the actual party when she wasn't the guest of honor and all the attention was on her…which come to think of it, lately all the parties that she had attended had been held her honor. That really needed to change so that for once she could relax and enjoy the festivities.

When Nora was done with her hair she handed Bella a mirror. Bella usually wore her curly, dark chestnut hair at shoulder length, but Nora had managed to weave in strands of long wavy hair that matched her own color. "Wow, Nora, this looks fantastic. I almost didn't recognize myself."

"Thank you, my Lady."

Bella then walked over to her dressing area where Nora was holding a beautiful gold satin chemise. Nora gently slid the chemise over her head and then slipped the sleeves off of Bella's shoulders so that the top of the chemise rested just above the top of her breast. Nora then held out a red velvet skirt that had a slit up the front that was exquisitely accented with hand-beaded gold lace trim that highlighted the gold chemise perfectly. Bella stepped into skirt; Nora pulled it up and laced up the back. Nora then held out a matching form fitting under the bust bodice and Bella slipped her arms through the sleeveless bodice. The bodice was cut low in the front so that it sat just below her breasts. Nora lace up the back of bodice which pushed her breasts up so that her cleavage was visible, but not overly exposed. The bodice was also accented with gold beads and lace that started at shoulders and ran down the side of her breast, underneath her breasts and up to the other shoulder. The bodice was tightly fitted so that it accented her tiny waist. Bella wasn't normally a big fan of dresses, but as looked at herself in the mirror she had to admit that the garment was beautiful and that she looked really good in it.

"You look beautiful, my Lady. There won't be a man there who will be able to take their eyes off of you," she exclaimed.

Bella laughed, "I hope that's not the case otherwise their wives won't be too happy with me."

"Well, there will be at least one man who won't be able to keep his eyes or hands off you…a king perhaps?"

"Nora!" Bella exclaimed.

"I only speak the truth, my Lady. I have seen how he looks at you," Nora replied.

"Oh and how is that?" Bella inquired.

"Like a hungry lion waiting to pounce on its prey," Nora responded.

Bella blushed as she stuttered, "Well, yes…umm… I best be going I think I am late for my own party."

"Enjoy yourself my Lady. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Nora for your help."

"Anytime, my Lady," Nora replied.

Bella stood in the doorway of the main hall as she observed the room. By the looks of things most of the nobles had already arrived and as the band played the dance floor filled with couples. She hoped that she could just sneak in without being noticed, but she had no such luck!

Zevran stood just inside the door as he waited her, "There you are, mi Bella Tesoro, I was beginning to think you were going to miss your own celebration." He looked her up and down, then took her hand and spun her around, "But if the reason for your delay was due to turning you into this delicious vision that stands before me now than the wait was well worth it, my dear. You look like a goddess."

"Thank you, Zev. Flattery will get you everywhere," she purred. Zevran was wearing a satin black shirt with a black and gold long vest over top. It was an expensive garment with gold buttons and a beautiful leather belt that hung around his waist that held one of his daggers. He wore tight black pants with black boots that came up just above the knee. She ran her finger down the long vest, "And by the way, you look very dashing in this beautiful vest. You, by chance, didn't steal it from one of my noblemen did?"

"I am offended that you would imply such a thing my dear," Zevran retorted.

"And here I thought you would have been offended if I didn't imply such a thing, no?" She said in her best Antivan accent.

He laughed, "Aaah, yes you know me well, mi Bella. Truth be told I found this vest in the house of very dead noble. Obviously, he had no more use for it, but there was no reason to let such a beautiful garment go to waste, no. Besides, I am sure it looks much better on me than it did on him."

Bella laughed. "I am sure that it does."

A servant walked by and Zevran grabbed two glasses of wine from the tray and handed one to her. He raised his glass and said, "To you my Grey Warden Beauty, for leading another successful battle." She raised hers to clink his.

"My dear Commander, you look dazzling this evening," Nathaniel said as walked up to join them.

"Thank you Nate, you look pretty amazing yourself." Nathaniel was wear magnificent emerald green and black brocade doublet with black pants and boots. "That is a beautiful doublet. Where did you get it?"

Nathaniel leaned in and whispered, "I found it in the attic. I think it was my father's, but no one here has to know that, alright?"

"My lips are sealed," Bella whispered.

"So Commander, are we going to give the good nobles of Amaranthine an encore of my happy dance?" Oghren asked as he stumbled up.

"Started early did you? You don't look like you're in any condition for dancing on tables. Besides, the last time it took Anders two days to heal the concussion from your fall," Bella replied.

"That sodding mage needs to work on his healing spells," Oghren retorted.

"Or maybe it's just that your head is so hard a healing spell can't penetrate it," Anders countered as he walked up to the group. Oghren mumbled something about girly men in robes, but Anders ignored him as he bowed to Bella and said, "My Lady, you look enchanting this evening."

"Thank you, Anders. I love the new earring that you are wearing for this affair," Bella replied.

Anders touched the diamond and gold loop on his ear, smiled and said, "A very good friend gave this to me. I only wear it on special occasions." He winked at her and she returned the gesture.

A waiter passed by with a tray of ale, Oghren and Anders grabbed a pint of ale and head off into a corner to finish their argument.

Several of the nobles came up to Bella and thanked her for saving them and all Amaranthine. Bella took the compliments in stride. She had never been comfortable when she received lavish compliments and grand gestures of gratitude, but it was becoming more and more part of her duty as a Warden - save a city, get thanked, than party. That was the theme when they traveled throughout Ferelden during the blight and almost a year later it's still the theme.

Nathaniel can tell that she was uncomfortable from all the compliments so he took her hand and asked her for a dance. She accepted and he escorted her to the dance floor.

"Thank you for saving me from that," Bella said as Nate placed his hand on the small of her back and began to lead her around the floor.

"If I recall correctly you were never one for over-the-top compliments or for that matter parties thrown in your honor," Nathaniel replied.

"Yes, well ever since I became the "Hero of Ferelden" I have attended more than enough of these little soirees in my honor. If I had know I would be trotted and put on display all the time I think I might have let that damn Archdemon live."

Nate laughed as he twirled her around and then dipped her. "I remember the last time we tended a party in your honor together."

Bella could see where he wanted this conversation to head so she said, "So do I; I had just arrived at the Keep to take over the as Commander. Varel had informed that I would be required to meet all the nobles and what a better way to meet them all then with a party."

Nate looked a little deflated, but he pressed forward, "I forgot about that one, but that party was pretty unremarkable…"

"Except for Oghren's happy dance," Bella interrupted as she tried to head off the conversation.

"Aaah, Oghren's happy dance; who could forget as the Arlessa of Amaranthine joined him on the table for a dance. That the highlight of the evening," Nathaniel joked.

"Yes, I am sure I inspired a great deal of confidence in the nobles that night," Bella chuckled.

"I was thinking about your eighteenth birthday. I will remember that party until the day I die," Nathaniel sighed into her ear.

"Yes, that was a memorable one," she replied.

"You looked so beautiful that night, Brie. I couldn't take my eyes off you and it took all of my will power to keep my hands off you. Maker knows I didn't want your father to kill me before I even had a chance to ask him for your hand."

"Well, killing you would have been a bit much. He may have just had you drawn and quartered," Bella replied lightly.

"Oh is that all. Glad I was able to restrain myself then," Nathaniel responded.

"My father wasn't an unreasonable man just protective," she countered.

"Yes, well I didn't want to test just how reasonable the Teyrn was so when you suggested that we slip out to the guest house I couldn't get out of there quick enough. I wanted to be alone with you so bad…"

"Nate, I don't think this is the time or place to be reminiscing about such things," she whispered.

"We have never had a chance to talk about it since that night. My father made sure of that," he said bitterly.

The music ended and Bella stepped away. "Well, that is a topic that will have to be saved for another time. Now, excuse me please I have guests that I need to visit with." Nathaniel stood there for a moment as he watched her walk away.

"There goes a Beauty that one would be willingly to storm the gates of the Dark City for, and both you and that fool of a King have managed to lose her. I guarantee I won't make the same mistake," Zevran whispered in his ear.

"In your dreams, Zev, you've been a constant companion of hers for almost two years and if she hasn't invited you to join her in her bed by now she never will," Nathaniel grunted.

"There are worse things in life than serving the whims of a deadly sex goddess," Zevran replied and strolled away.

As Alistair talked with Bann Esmerelle he noticed Ella spin by on the dance floor in Nathaniel's arms. He excused himself from Lady Esmerella and stepped to the edge of the dance floor as he watched the pair glide and spin through the crowd. Ella looked absolutely dazzling in her red and gold dress. He glanced down at his matching attire and couldn't help but smile to himself. All the extra effort it had taken to acquire an outfit that matched hers was worth it. When he finally had the chance to stand beside her the two of them would look like the royal couple that they should have been and that hopefully he could still convince her to be.

He heard Nathaniel laugh at something she said and Alistair noticed Nathaniel's hand was just a little too low on her back for his liking. He couldn't wait to have her away from him and back in his arms. The last time Ella saw him dance was at his coronation. He looked and felt awkward and stiff, but the good thing about being King was that he had excellent instructors and as it turned out he was a brilliant student. He walked over to the band leader and asked them to play her favorite dance- El Enredado. The band leader said that they already had the sheet music out for their next song, but would play El Enredado immediately after that.

When the song ended and Alistair saw Ella as she walked away from Nathaniel to join a group of nobles. Alistair started to make his way over to her when Lord Bensley stopped him and asked what Ferelden was going to do to help rebuild Amaranthine. Great! This wasn't going to be a short conversation.

Bella needed to put distance between her and Nate so she joined the group of nobles closest to the dance floor. She loved Nate and always would, but it wasn't the same kind of love that she had for him when she was eighteen. She knew he wanted to rekindle their relationship, but she wanted to keep that aspect of their relationship in the past. She was now his commander and she would remind him of that fact if he continued to pursue this.

Bella glanced around the room several times as she tried to find Alistair. She finally spotted him a short distance away in what looked like a deep discussion with Lord Bensley. Lord Bensley was talking animatedly about something and Alistair looked bored to death. The crowd parted slightly and she can see him more clearly. The sight of him made her breath catch in her throat. Alistair looked stunning in a red velvet short-cut top coat that was richly decorated with gold lacing and trim. Underneath he wore an elegant red long vest that was highlighted with gold brocade and gold satin shirt that peaked out at the top of the vest. He wore tight red velvet pants and knee high dark brown boots. Her stomach did a flip and she could feel the heat rise in her checks. He glanced over at her and smiled a huge grin. He excused himself from Lord Bensley and walked over to her.

The nobles either bow or curtsy as Alistair approached her, but he doesn't even notice them. He never took his eyes off of her. He bowed to her and said, "My Lady, your beauty takes my breath away."

She curtsies and replied, "My Lord, I was thinking the exact same thing. However did you manage to have your attire match mine?"

He grinned at her, "Let's just say at times it's good to be the King."

She laughed, "You're not abusing your power are you, Sire?"

"Never, my dear Lady" he said with a smile.

Just then the band started a new song. Ba, da, Ba, da, bada-bum-da the sound of the snare drum filled the room.

"Let's dance," Alistair commanded as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Alistair escorted her through the crowd towards the dance floor and on their way they overhear one of the noblewoman say to another, "They make such a beautiful couple."

Alistair smiled at the compliment. He heard the other woman reply, "Yes they do. They would have the most gorgeous children."

Alistair felt just the slightest hesitation from Bella so he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Don't listen to her. She probably thinks a nug's ass is gorgeous too." She burst into laughter.

They walked to the edge of the dance floor and stood slightly apart from each other. Alistair wrapped his right arm around her back; his fingers rested across her spine. Bella was so familiar with his touch that just the mire caress of his hand as it rested there sent electric sparks throughout her body. Alistair felt her body react and he smiled down at her.

"Ba, da, Ba, da, bada-bum-da the snare drum banged out again as the the whining, sultry sound of the bandoneon began.

Bella placed her right hand in Alistair's left hand. Their hands clasped out in front of them as Alistair rhythmically began to guide her across the floor. His eyes locked on hers with both hunger and desire. He knew the delicacies of every one of her movements and had memorized every curve of her body. Their bodies were close together and heat radiated off both of them as they reach the other side of the dance floor. Alistair bent her into a deep dip; her head flung back and exposed her neck and cleavage. It took every ounce of strength he possessed to keep from burying his head in her neck and kissing his way down to her breasts. He snapped her back up to him and he could see she was flushed with the same heat, desire, and hunger that he was.

Both of them locked arms again as he began to saunter her back in the direction they just came from. Their progression back was slow and sultry as all of the emotions that the two of them had bottled up over the past eight months rose to the surface and the sexual energy between them was undeniable to them and to everyone in the room.

When they reached the other side of the room Alistair dipped her again. This time she brought her right leg up and wrapped it around his left thigh as he pressed into her. She felt just how much he was enjoying the dance and she had to bite her tongue to keep a moan from escaping her lips. He swung her torso from right to left and snapped her back up to him their faces inches apart. He felt her hot breath against his neck and grinned down at her. Maker, he wanted her so bad and he had to use every ounce of his Templar disciple to keep from sweeping her into his arms and heading to her room.

The dance was an unspoken conversation of emotion, passion, hunger and yearning; the two of them so immersed in the dialogue that everyone else faded away. It was just Alistair and Bella, and their all consuming need for each other. As they reach the other side of the floor the song ended, but their desire was still there. They stared into each other's eyes as they stepped away from one another.

Bella panted and swallowed hard as she tried and gain control of herself, she curtsied and said, "Thank you for the dance, your Majesty."

Alistair bowed to her with his eye brow raised, "No, THANK YOU my Lady." He watched her walk away; his hunger grew with every step she took away from him.

Bella spent the next several hours trying to clear her head so that she can talk with all the nobles, but she found it extremely hard to concentrate on what was being said. Her mind kept drifting back to the dance with Alistair, the feel of his arms, the warmth of his breath on her skin and his arousal pressed against her. She groaned.

Ambassador Cera touched her arm and said, "Arlessa are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, but I am feeling a little dizzy, Ambassador Cera. I think the evening has been a little overwhelming," Bella replied.

"Oh, course my dear. You are still recovering from your injuries." Then she added in hushed tone, "Maybe you could try to sneak out. I would cover for you."

"I think that is a wonderful idea. Can you let Varel know that I wasn't feeling well and I am heading to my room?" Bella asked.

"Of course, my dear, I hope you feel better."

"Thank you," Bella said as she quietly slipped out the back of the hall without a single noble noticing except for one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bella entered her room to find Nora there to turn down her bed and added wood to the fire. "Good evening, my Lady. Did you enjoy the party?" she inquired.

"I did and I think the Wardens and the nobles enjoyed it even more, but now I'm famished. With all that socializing and dancing I don't think I took more than two bites," Bella replied.

"I would be happy to bring you something from the kitchen, my Lady."

"That would be wonderful. Could I get some strawberries and cream, and a carafe of wine?" Bella asked.

"Yes, my Lady. I have laid out your night clothes for you on the bed."

"Thank you, Nora," and with a slight grin she added, "Could you also add some cheese to that strawberry plate?" Bella inquired.

"Of course, my Lady, I will be back shortly."

"Oh, one more thing, Nora could ask one of the servants to bring a basin of hot water so that I can clean up before I change into my night clothes."

"Certainly, I will send someone up immediately with that."

By the time, Bella had washed and changed into her night shift Nora had returned with her "well after midnight" snack tray. She set the tray on the table in front of the fireplace and left immediately so that Bella could relax, unwind and think. Her mind again floated back to her dance with Alistair. His tutors had taught him well. El Enredado was one of her favorite dances and it was not an easy one to master. She loved the rhythmic beats of the music and the intimacy of the dance as each partner carried on a conversation with their feet and bodies. It was a dance filled with desire, sexual energy and suggestive body movements. Even now she could still feel his body close to hers as he guided her across the dance floor; his emotions and raw need to possess her on display for everyone in that room to see. A shiver went up her spin as she remembered the hunger that had filled his eyes and yearning that he had sparked in her. What would the nobility have said if he had just taken her right there on the dance floor? She chuckled to herself over the mere visual.

A slight tap at her door pulled her from her fantasy. She stood up, turned away from the door to grab her robe as she called out, "Come in."

She turned to see Alistair standing in the doorway. He had changed out of his formal celebration attire and now wore a simple linen shirt, untied at the front that exposed his muscular chest, and loose tan trousers. He closed the door behind him and stared at her for the longest moment, and then in two quick strides he crossed the room and took her in his arms. Her robe slipped from her hand as her arms came up around his neck. Before she even had time to think his mouth pressed down on hers; his embrace and lips were still filled with that same all consuming longing from earlier in the evening.

She parted her lips and his tongue eagerly sought out hers. She slipped her tongue into his mouth hungrily; the need to taste him, to devour him consumed her. He lightly nipped at her bottom lip and then pulled away slightly and whispered, "I want you so bad. Every fiber of my being is aching for you, Ella."

"Same here, my Love," she sighed and ran her hand across his broad shoulders and slid his shirt off. Now the only thing that separated their bodies was the thin layer of fabric that she wore. She could feel the heat radiate off of him as he pressed against her his hands tantalizingly roamed down her back to her bottom and he grasped it firmly in his hands. She softly moaned his name and the sound of her desire sent Alistair over the edge. He pushed her back against the wall with one hand while undoing the laces on his trousers with the other hand. His pants fall to the floor and he quickly stepped out of them. Bella glanced down and noticed he wasn't wearing any small clothes. She smiled. The man came prepared. She liked that.

With her back pressed against the wall Alistair began to kiss her check, he then moved his kisses to her neck before he sucked lightly on her earlobe. He whispered, "You smell and taste even better then I remember."

Bella sighed lightly as he began to kiss down the side of her neck and paused to nip at her collar bone. His hot breath on her skin sent visible shivers across her body. Alistair glanced up at her with smile on his face, "Glad to see that I can still evoke the same response."

Her body responded to him the way that it always did and through the thin material of her night shirt her nipples poke out. He cupped her breast, lowered his mouth and began to suck on her nipple through the thin fabric. That undeniable fusion of nerves there sent a shockwave through body and she moaned again. Alistair pulled her night shift over her head and glanced down at her naked body. "Glad to see we were on the same wave length." He growled in her ear.

"Well if you didn't come here tonight I was going to have to help relieve some of this tension myself," she purred.

The visual of her pleasing herself was more than he could take. "Maker's breath woman, what are you doing to me?"

Such unanswered hunger and desire can only be contained for so long and as she moaned his name again his control broke. "Ella, I need you, now. I must be in you now," he sighed and with one swift movement he grabbed her bottom and scooped her up and as she clung to him with one hand around his neck she guided him into her with the other. "Oh sweet Andraste" he sighed as he entered her. "Oh, for the love of the Maker you feel so good."

Alistair pressed her against the wall; her arms were wrapped around his neck as her legs encircled his waist. The warmth and heat of her enveloped him and caused him to let out a guttural groan into her throat as he thrust deeper into her. She pushed her hips forward and rocked against him as he desperately rode against her. She felt incredible as he slid deeper into her. His mouth sought out her lips and his tongue danced and intertwined with hers; the smell, the taste, and the feel of her intoxicated him and he wanted to lose himself in her forever.

He can feel her body tense as she cried out "Oh Maker, yes, yes, Alistair," and her body shuddered as the wave of pleasure broke hard. She ran her nails up Alistair's back as she felt his body tense and he groaned her name into her throat as he thrust one more time before he collapsed against her.

She relaxed as she rested her head against his neck as she tried to catch her breath; still holding her from underneath Alistair carried her to the bed. "I'm not through with you yet, my Love. That was just the warm up act… something to take the edge off," he murmured into her ear.

She raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Oh, really?"

He leaned over her and cupped her face with his hands, "If I can't convince you that you need to be my wife then we only have one night to be together and I am going to make it the best night of both of our lives."

She grinned at him and cooed, "I like the sound of that."

The water basin was on the stand by her bed. Alistair reached over, grabbed the cloth from it and rang it out. The water was still warm as a few drops from the cloth fell down on her breast. Alistair leaned over and licked the drops off. He squeezed the cloth again, a few more drops fell on her nipples and he flicked his tongue over her nipple and then took her into his mouth and pulled at it gently. She let out a small whimper so Alistair did it again before he then slid the warm cloth between her legs. He gently and ever so softly began to wipe slowly back and forth almost teasingly. He bent over and nipped at her nipple again causing her hips to involuntarily press against his hand. She lets out another low whimper, "Alistair, please" she moaned.

"All in due time, my Love," he said and gently drew circles with cloth on the area between her legs that was screaming for attention. She moved her hand towards his, but he grabbed it and pinned it to the bed. He whispered, "As intriguing as that would be to watch, but not yet."

Alistair tossed the cloth back to basin and slid his hand between her legs gently he worked his fingers through her curls, his fingers grazed the area that throbbed for his touch. Her hips moved on their own as she tried to press against his hand, but before she can feel any satisfaction Alistair got up and quickly grabbed one of the strawberries from the tray. He settled back down beside her and bite off the end of the berry. Alistair then skimmed the strawberry across her satiny-smooth breast, he bent over and gently, teasingly licked off the berry's juice off. He heard her breath catch as he slid the berry down from her breast to toned stomach and then to her navel. He leaned over her again as he used his tongue to follow the path the juice had left as he licked and sucked his way down her torso. Her breath was now faster and harder as his hand slipped once again between her creamy hips. He gently pushed her legs further open and slid his finger inside of her. Her hips pressed forward again and she whimpered his name. "I love it when you say my name, Love," he moaned in her ear, "but by the end of the night I want you yelling it."

His slid another finger into her sweet warm depths. He pulled his glistening fingers out and ran them along the area that is now pulsated. His fingers encircled the aching core a few times before he plunged back into her sweet center. "Yes, please, yes, yes" she begged. His fingers sunk deeper into her while his thumb rubs against the nub. Her hips pushed forward against his hand. He leaned down to take her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. Her hips bucked again and she arched her back. With her one hand she grabbed the duvet cover and with the other she grabbed Alistair's hair as she cried out his name, as her body convulsed with delirious pleasure as the strong, lovely sensation claimed her again.

She fell back on the bed breathing hard as her body began to relax. She looked over at Alistair who had devilish grin on his face. "You know," she panted, "pay back is a bitch," she said with a smile.

He laughed, "Yes, well I think I am willing to accept whatever punishment you deem worthy."

She gave him a smirk and then flipped him on to his back. "We'll just see about that."

She straddled him as she slowly began to move her hips in a circular motion. Alistair reached up to cup her breasts, but she moved his hands away. "You can look, but you can't touch." She leaned over to the table beside her bed and grabbed the scarf she had worn earlier in the day. "And just to make sure that you obey the rules I am tying your hands together."

She raised his hands above his head and tied them to the bedpost. "Ella, my naughty, little wench, what inspired this?"

"Eight months apart from you has given me a lot to think about….that and an Antivian book on the art of making love I found in the library."

He laughed, "Thank the Maker you like to read."

"Yes, and you are the beneficiary of my studies."

Once his hands were secured she leaned back over him and let her breast skim the surface of his chest as she gently began to kiss him. His lips parted, his tongue searched out hers and as she deepens the kiss the desire between the two of them began to build again. She sat up and placed her hands on Alistair's chest as the delicious friction between their bodies built as her hips moved in circles against his pelvis. Alistair pressed his hips forward against her and groaned. She leaned over him and softly kissed his lips again. He opened his mouth to her and she slid her tongue into his.

He tasted so good and his body felt so good against hers and the way he smelled reminded her of all the time they had spent together in her tent as they learned about each other and explored each other. The sudden desire to never let him go, to give in to him and marry him overwhelmed her and brought tears to her eyes, but she quickly pushed those thoughts aside before Alistair even noticed. We only have tonight she reminded herself so let's make it a memorable one.

Bella broke from the kiss and began to work her way down his neck to his chest, then to his navel; she pushed his leg further apart so that she rested between them. She kissed him knee, then up the inside of his thigh and then she took him into her mouth and his hips involuntarily thrust forward as he moaned loudly, "Oh by the Maker help me." She licked, sucked, and teased him with her lips, tongue and hand until she felt him begin to tense and she then pulled away, "No, no, don't stop," he moaned.

She gave him a wicked grin and replied, "What was it you said to me 'All in due time, my Love.' Remember what I said about paybacks," and slowly she began to work her way back up as she kissed him on his stomach and chest while she stroked him with her hand. "Please, Ella, I need to touch you." He begged, but she ignored him as she flicked her tongue across his nipples and up the side of his neck as her fingers ran through his hair.

"Mmmm, Ella, Love, please I need to hold you," he begged again. She stared deeply into his honey brown eyes for a long moment before she took mercy on him and untied the scarf. The moment his hands were free they were around her waist as he flipped her over and was on top of her. He slipped between her legs and she raised her hips to meet him as he slid back into her. At first he began to move in long, slow thrusts, but as she wrapped her legs around his waist so that she can take him in deeper his pace picked.

His one hand held her wrist above her head while the other was entangled in her hair. He moaned into her throat and ear, "Ella, my Ella," over and over again like a prayer as he worshiped her body with his. She arched her back as her hips pushed forward against him. He felt her body tense at the same time his did and they rode the wave together as she called out his name again and again. He collapsed against her as he panted hard into her hair both of them glistened with sweat. "I don't want the sun to ever come up. I want to be here with you forever," he whispered.

"Mmm, that would be wonderful."

After she caught her breath she sat up and looked at both of them and laughed. "Both of us are looking a little rough."

He glanced at her and said, "Great! I think that this calls for a bath then."

"Alistair, it has to be three in the morning. I don't want to wake a servant up for that."

"My love, we only have a few precious hours together. Let's not waste them. I know your staff would be happy to do anything for you. Just ask," Alistair pleaded.

She got up, put on her robe, and quickly strolled down the hall. She was back in a few minutes. "If they don't accidently fall back to sleep they will be up shortly." She walked over to the fire and stoked the coals and then sat in the chair. Alistair pulled on his trousers and sat down across from her. He looked at the food platter on the table. He smiled, "You ordered cheese just for me?"

"Just for you, Love."

She poured two glasses of wine and while they waited for the tub they eat, drank, talked and laughed together. They had just finished all the food on the tray when there was a knocked on the door. Nora escorted two other servants into the room as they carried the tub in. They set the tub near the window that over looked valley below them.

Bella stood up and grabbed a small bag from her book shelf. "Thank you so much for bringing this up so early in the morning. I am so sorry to disturb your sleep." She then handed each of them one sovereign. They thanked her, bowed and left the room.

"That was very generous of you, my love." Alistair said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "But then you were always overly generous."

"What's the point of having money if you don't use it to better the lives of others?"

"Hmmm, that is a very un-noble thing to say. Most of them would disagree with you," he said as he untied the sash on her robe and slid his hands across her belly.

"Most, but not all," she murmured as he reached up and cupped her breast as he ran his thumb across her nipple.

He breathed into her ear, "Those are the names I most want you to tell me."

She slipped off her robe, walked over to the tub and slipped into the steaming water, "I'll make you a list. Now come join me. This big tub is lonely without you."

Alistair grabbed the carafe of wine, their goblets and sat them on the tray near the tub. Bella relaxed against one end of the tub. Her head tilted back the warm water rested just above below her neck. Alistair poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her. He then pulled off his trousers, stepped into the tub and settled himself at the opposite end. For the longest time they just soaked in the steaming water, sipped wine and talked. He told her all about court. The nobles he liked and the ones he thought he could trust and the ones he thought he couldn't. She confirmed some or warned against others. She gave him advice on how to win over a few of the nobles that he was still having problems with.

After a while Alistair leaned forward and tugged at her hand, "Come down here," Alistair said as he patted his chest. "It's lonely and I want to feel you against me." She stood up, water dripped off her, she turned round and slid back in and leaned against his chest. "You should be naked more often. You look amazing."

She giggled. "It might be more difficult to fight naked."

"No, it wouldn't. On look at you and your enemies would fall at your feet," Alistair murmured in her ear.

"Fall at my feet in laughter," she replied.

"No, in worship."

She snorted with laughter, "Alistair, that's the cheesiest thing you have ever said to me," and she splashed him with water.

"Mmm, did you say cheese?"

"I'm going to ignore you," she replied.

He took a sponge, slid it into the water and then poured some jasmine oil on it. He leaned her forward and began to rub her back and shoulders with it.

"Ella, I want to ask you something and I want you to think about it before you give me your answer."

"Okay," she replied tentatively.

He pulled her back against his chest, his lips pressed against her neck and his arms wrapped around her waist. "Ella, I love you. There isn't anyone I want more then you. I know as King that I have to produce an heir, but there isn't anyone that I want to face that struggle with other then you." He paused for a moment before he continued, "Ella, together we have faced and defeated things that were near impossible. We both have a limited time here in this world. I would rather spend that time with someone I love as I try to overcome this obstacle. I want to spend my limited time here being happy. Don't you want to be happy?"

Bella just nodded. She was afraid to speak. She didn't trust her voice.

Alistair loving whispered in her ear, "This is the last time I will ever ask this, Ella, my Love, please be my wife?"

The dam that had been building in her finally broke and the tears fell down her cheeks; more than anything she wanted to be his wife, but she knew how vicious the nobles of the Landsmeet could be. She knew that they would give the two of them a couple of years to conceive a child and then they would begin to insist that Alistair put her aside. She knew that Alistair would fight them on this, but eventually she knew the pressure would be come to great and his hand would be forced. The pain of that would be more than she could bare. And what would become of Ferelden during that power struggle? Alistair wouldn't be able to implement any of his policies because the nobles would fight him at every turn until he conceded to their demands. As much as she wanted to be his wife she could not do this to him. Alistair could be a great king, but not if he didn't have the support of the Landsmeet nobles.

She bowed her head. The tears still flowed down her cheeks. "My love, more than anything I want to be your wife. I know you don't agree with me, but I have been around nobles and court politics all my life and please believe me when I tell you that you need an heir to secure your throne. If I cannot conceive they will insist that you put me aside and try with someone else."

Alistair started to protest, but she cut him short. "Alistair, you won't be able to fight them on this. You can resist them for so long, but if you want to be able to do any good in Ferelden without their support. In order to have their support you need to secure the throne. It's a vicious cycle." She paused, "Alistair, I love you. I will always love you till the day I die, but I can't marry you. I can't do that to you. The pain we feel now is nothing compared to the pain if you had to set me aside."

Alistair rested his head against her back with his arms still wrapped around her waist as he fought back his own tears. Some part of him knew she was right, but the pain of letting her go was so great. They stayed like that for a very long time as they took comfort in each other one last time.

Alistair didn't want the last few hours with her to be darkened with their looming unpleasant futures so he reached over and grabbed their wine goblets and handed it to her. He still needed her council so he turned to her once again for her advice. He told her about his idea to appoint Shianni, an elf from the city Alienage to King's council. She thought this was an excellent idea, but why stop there she retorted. There should be Dalish and Dwarven representation on the council too. First and foremost, we all live in Ferelden and should have equal representation to the government that rules this land. She went on to say that there should be human representation among the Dalish and in Orzammar.

He grabbed the sponge again and reached round her so he could gently rub her breast with it. "That is an excellent idea, but that would be very difficult to get the nobles to approve."

"Well, my Love, you need to become a problem solver."

"I already thought I was a problem solver. Sometimes I feel that's all I do is rule over bickering nobles and their trivial disputes."

"I'm not talking about their insignificant disputes. Every one of the Banns, Arls, and Teyrns have problems that are specific to them, to their region and to those that they govern over. You must learn what those needs and problems are and then assist them in solving them. Whether it's making a road safer for trade to continue or helping the agriculture growth in another region. These are issues that when solved will ease the burden of governing in that specific regions. Once you have solved the issues in their regions you have gained their trust and loyalty and more importantly, they are now in your debt. They owe you their support. Once you have the majority of the Landsmeet in debt to you, you wait for the appropriate time to call in those favors."

"That is bloody brilliant."

"Politics is a chest match. It's maneuvering your opponents into positions that make them vulnerable while at the same time keeping yourself safe and protected," she replied.

"Ella, can't you see you are a natural at this. You need to be by my side ruling this country. You would be the best Queen Ferelden ever had. The things we could do for this country together, my love."

She was quiet for a long moment and then quietly said, "I don't want to fight with you, Alistair. Let's not ruin the little time we have left," and even though it broke his heart again Alistair let it go. He tilted her head to the side, leaned down and kissed her deeply and tenderly. She responded to him once again as passionately as ever. He stood up and wrapped a towel around himself and stepped out of the tub. He pulled her up and wrapped a towel around her, picked her up and carried her to the bed where he lovingly and tenderly made love to her one last time.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms just as the sun began to rise over the valley.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Bachelor Party

Alistair was very leery as Oghren escorted him down the dark ally that led to the Pearl. Nothing good could come from Oghren and Zevran planning his bachelor party. He wasn't sure what they had planned, but he knew it couldn't be good. They wouldn't even tell him who they invited. Not that Alistair had a long list of friends, but he also didn't want just any ole nobleman to be here either. He did have a reputation to uphold as king.

"So tonight's your last night of freedom, are you ready to roll your royal oats?" the dwarf muttered.

"What?"

"Polish the footstones."

"Not this conversation again," Alistair groaned.

"Forge the moaning statue. "

"You don't need to recite the whole monologue again. I do recall the conversation," Alistair sighed.

"Donning the velvet hat."

"Or by all means, continue if it makes you happy," Alistair grunted.

"Tapping the midnight still…"

"Gr-ea-t! Are we almost there?" Alistair asked.

"Dance the night beaver tango."

"Hey, that's a new one," Alistair mused.

"Romancing the bone."

"Aaah, thank the Maker we are finally here." Alistair said as he pulled the door open to the Pearl and stepped inside to be greeted Zevran. "Alistair, the man of the hour I'm glad to see that our stocky, little friend finally got you here before all the best whores are gone."

Alistair's face turned bright red. "Aaah… yes..about that.."

Zevran laughed, put his arm around Alistair's shoulder and led him to a back room, "You're such a cute little templar when you get all embarrassed." Alistair turned even redder.

They entered one of the larger rooms in the back of the Pearl and Alistair glanced around to see who was there. Anders and Teagan stood just inside the door talking to a pretty redhead. They both looked up as he entered, "Aaaah, the royal bastard…I mean Bachelor is finally here." Anders said with a smile.

Teagan walked over to Alistair handed him a pint of Ale and said as he patted him on the back, "Alistair, glad you could make it to your own bachelor party."

Alistair took the pint and lifted it up slightly towards him, "Thanks," he said as he continued to look around the room. "Sorry, I am late. Duties of a king don't stop just because a party is planned. It's good to see you both of you again. Thanks for coming."

"I wouldn't miss it, Alistair," Teagan replied.

"I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see the famous Pearl for myself," Anders said.

"I find it hard to believe that this is your first time here, Anders," Alistair questioned.

"Yes, well, the circle isn't big on letting mages go on field trips to brothels and the numerous times I escaped the Tower I was too busy running from Templars to make a pit stop," Anders retorted.

"How rude of them?" Alistair snickered.

"My thoughts exactly," Anders replied.

Alistair turned to Teagan, "Ummm, is Eamon here?"

"Aaah, no I thought you would be more comfortable if he didn't come."

"Yes, I think that was a wise choice. The last think I need is Eamon whispering in my ear about what the nobles will think. Besides with this motley crew anything could happen and probably will."

Teagan laughed, "Yes, I hope so that's why I'm here. I can't let you have all the fun by yourself."

Alistair spotted Nathaniel and Fergus on a chaise lounge and seated between them was busty blond who had her head resting on Fergus' shoulder and a leg draped over Nathaniel's lap as she talks animatedly. Both men look uncomfortable, but at the same time intrigued.

Zevran pulled up two chairs near Fergus and Nathaniel and gestured for Alistair to take a seat. Alistair walked over and looked around before he sat down. Zevran chuckled, "No need to worry, my friend, this room is assassin free…well except for yours truly, but no need to worry about me. You are safe in my hands."

Alistair raised an eye brow. "Don't get to excited there Alistair that wasn't a marriage proposal. Just a promise I made to a lady friend to keep you safe."

Alistair nodded and downed his ale. This is going to be a long night he thought just as a dark haired beauty handed him another pint of ale and sat in his lap.

"Umm, hello." He said as he looked her up and down. "Hello, your Majesty," she cooed as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Aaaah, did we run out of chairs?" Alistair asked as he looked around the room.

"Oh course not, silly. I was told I was your type and that you might want to get to know me better," she purred into his ear.

"Oh, I see. Umm, well having you on my lap makes it difficult to carry on a conversation."

"Well, that's because we aren't suppose to be talking." She said as she ran finger down his neck.

Alistair looked at her a little annoyed and leaned to one side and whispered over to Fergus, "I am glad to see you, but I'm surprised to see you here."

"Yes, well your Majesty…"

"Please Fergus, it's just Alistair. We are drinking ale together in a brothel where I have a girl sitting in my lap and you have a girl's head on your shoulder. I think we can be on a first name bases," Alistair mused.

Fergus smirked, "Yes, I guess that does make things a bit less formal. When I received Zevran's invitation it was unexpected, but an honor. I am looking forward to getting to know the men that Bella traveled."

Alistair looked at the girl still sitting in his lap and said, "Umm, what's your name?"

"What would you like it to be?" She replied.

"Ri-gh-t. My friend here," Alistair said as he pointed to Fergus, "needs another pint would you be a dear and get one for him?"

"Your wish is my command," and she slid off Alistair's lap and headed for the bar.

Alistair leaned back, smiled at Fergus and said, "Yes, we did travel with a colorful group of characters. This could be a very interesting night."

Fergus laughed. "Yes, I think that is putting it mildly. I just can't picture Bella in a place like the Pearl."

Alistair turned slightly pink and was about to reply when Oghren piped in, "That swill loving temptress was a regu…" Alistair brought his boot down hard on Oghren's foot.

"Ouch, by my ancestors' arses, what did you do that for?"

"Oghren, have you met Ella's brother Fergus?" He asked as he gestured towards Fergus.

"Oh, no, I don't think we have met." Oghren said as he nodded at Fergus feeling a little uncomfortable, but he quickly recovered as he took another gulp of ale. "Brother or not, he is here now and we can't have a party while trying to sugarcoating all of our stories for his sake."

"There is no need to sugarcoat anything on my account. I know my sister and what she is capable of," Fergus replied.

"Somehow, I doubt that," Zev muttered in Alistair's ear. Alistair could see this conversation heading downhill quickly.

The dark haired beauty returned and handed both Fergus and Alistair two more ales. She went to sit back in Alistair's lap, but he leaned forward with elbows on his knees so that he could talk to Fergus. She huffed and walked off to talk with Anders and Oghren.

"Fergus, you know that Ella, did whatever was necessary in order to stop the blight. Sometimes that meant hanging out in places like this in order to get information or earn money to cover our expenses." Alistair said.

"Yes, I know. We have talked about her travels. It's still hard to picture her here working her charms on the patrons of this establishment. I've seen her captivate the nobles that came to visit my father or charm my Father's soldiers in order for her to sneak out of the castle, but this is much different crowd. I would have loved to have seen her beguile the patrons of this establishment."

Alistair smiled as he thought of the different times he had watched Bella work her magic on bandits, soldiers, leaders and dignitaries. She resorted to violence only when she couldn't convince others to see things her way or if they stood in her way of achieving her mission. "She is a master in the fine art of coercion and it was mesmerizing to watch her work a room."

Alistair took a sip of his ale and then continued, "So I hear congratulations are in order that Leliana accepted your proposal of marriage. I must say I was surprised when you came to me requesting my permission to marry her. I never thought anyone could tame that lovely bard, but somehow you managed."

"I was surprised, but very pleased that she accepted my proposal too and I am very grateful that you gave us your blessing," Fergus replied.

For a brief moment Alistair looked sad, but quickly recovered, "Yes, well to many nobles are forced into unhappy, loveless marriages if it is within my power to grant happiness to a couple that is in love then I will. So when is the big day?"

"It will be the beginning of July. Highever is beautiful that time of year," Fergus replied.

Just then Teagan walked over to join them. "So Alistair, how is that you decided to make the lovely Bann Alfstanna your wife?"

"Well, out of all the noblewomen that have thrown themselves at me she was the only one that I could carry on conversation with without her giggling and batting her eyes at me all the time. Also, as a Bann she understands about governing people and land. She has a firm understanding of Ferelden nobility and she is pretty good in the sparring ring too."

"All fine qualities in a wife and Queen." Teagan replied.

Fergus shifted in his chair a little uncomfortably and then said, "Yes, well, I heard rumors that Anna prefers the company of ladies."

Alistair smirked, "That is exactly what your sister said and as I told her I certainly hope so."

Fergus and Teagan looked shocked, Zevran just smirked as Alistair continued, "If I am going to get married to someone I don't love in order to produce an heir than I bloody well want to make sure that when my wife does conceive a child that it is mine."

It was Fergus' turn to smirk, "That's bloody brilliant of you, but I hope that you made it clear to Anna that producing an heir is of the highest priority."

Alistair shook his head, "its eerie how much you and your sister think alike. This conversation is like déjà vu. Yes, she is well aware of her duties and responsibilities."

Zevran leaned forward with a sly grin and said, "Alistair, maybe you can get lucky again and convenience Bella to join you and Queen Anna for a royal ménage trios. I know how well versed you and Bella are in the threesome arena," Zevran purred. Fergus started to choke on his ale while Nathaniel and Teagan nearly spit theirs drinks across the room.

Zevran continued, "I'm sure Queen Anna would be more than willing to have the Hero of Ferelden join you in your bedroom chambers for a royal adventure."

"Br-r-rie…in a threesome…" Nathaniel choked out.

"Yessss, she is a feisty little minx. Isn't she?" Zevran grinned, "Our little Bella, so full of surprises."

"Someone had to put hair on your chest, boy. The Commander took your education very personal I see." Oghren said.

"Oooh, do tell," Anders said. "Who would have thought the Commander would be so adventurous."

Alistair would have choked Zevran if he wasn't in shock that he would betray Ella's confidences to this group of men.

"Yes, well you see Alistair and Bella met a very good friend of my Isobel here at the Pearl. Isobel is a master duelist and our lovely Warden wanted Isobel to teach her the art of dueling. Before Isobel will train anyone as a duelist she wants to see how quickly their eye hand coordination is because that is a key component to being a duelist. Isobel does this by playing cards where she uses slight-of- hand to cheat. If you can catch her cheating then she will teach you. However, our lovely Bella didn't have the time or the patience to be bothered with playing card game. So our fearless Commander made Isobel an offer she couldn't refuse and just for the fun of it Bella invited Alistair to join in the fun. Our little Warden is quiet the charmer when she wants to be."

This time Alistair's face was red from anger not embarrassment. "That's enough, Zevran!" Alistair ordered. "Fergus is her brother and these are the men that she commands. You will not speak about her that way, in front of them, regarding things that you weren't even involved in." He paused and gave Zevran a hard cold look, "Do I make myself clear?"

Zevran glared back, but purred, "Crystal clear, my friend."

Alistair leaned over and whispered in Zevran's ear, "If your purpose was to try and embarrass me in front of Fergus or Teagan your plan backfired. Ella will not be pleased to hear that you are sharing her personal secrets with her brother and her Wardens."

"And I'm sure you can't wait to go running to her with the latest news." Zevran retorted.

"I won't have too. I guarantee one of the men in this room will not be able keep their mouth shut and will bring it up to her. She will not be happy with you when she does find out. I just wish I could be there to see it." Alistair sneered back.

"We will see my friend, we will see."

It was not Zevran's announcement that was shocking to Fergus, he knew better than most what Bella was capable of when she wanted something and there was an obstacle that stood in the way of her reaching her goal. No, what shocked Fergus was how casually Zevran had thrown that information around. It was clear to at least Fergus that the intent was to be hurtful, but the person it was intended to hurt the most isn't even in the room. Had there been a falling out between the two of them? Fergus would have to talk with Bella about him and voice his concerns. However, Fergus was very impressed with how quickly Alistair came to his sister's defense. It was obvious the man was still in love with her and he knew she was still in love with him. It was sad to watch two people who loved each other so deeply be pulled apart by duty and honor. He liked Alistair and he made up his mind to do whatever he could to help the young king success.

The Wedding Day

Alistair stood at the top of the dais in his gold ceremonial armor with Teagan, his best man, as he waited for his future bride to walk to down the aisle. His head throbbed. Why did he let Oghren talk him into that stupid drinking game? What was he thinking when he agreed to it? Alistair wiped the sweat from his brow. If he didn't start to feel better this was going to be a very long day. He had asked Wynne to heal him, but she had muttered something about self inflicted wounds and refused. Maybe after the ceremony she would take pity on him even if he had to get down on his hands and knees and beg. After Zevran's shocking revelation last night the rest of the evening seemed to go pretty good until Oghren did his happy dance and challenged him to either dance on the tables with him or drink him under the table. Alistair had chosen the later and now regretted that poor decision. All in all it was good party and Alistair was glad that Fergus was there. It gave him a chance to get to know the Teyrn better. He liked him. He was a lot like Ella and maybe that is why Alistair felt that he could trust him as an advisor.

Alistair felt Teagan tug on his arm as the wedding march began. Alistair looked down the aisle as Anna began to walk towards him. Alistair took a deep breath. Even without all the alcohol he had a feeling he would feel this bad. He couldn't believe he was about to marry someone else other then Ella. This was wrong on so many levels. Why couldn't she see that? How can she ask him to stand here and declare before all of Ferelden to love and honor this complete stranger for the rest of his life? The pain in his heart became stronger and stronger with every step that drew Anna closer to him and their futures together. Maker, please help me through the next several hours, days, years Alistair prayed.

Anna stepped up on the dais beside him. He took her hand, smiled at her and she smiled back. She looked lovely in her gold and ivory wedding dress, but she wasn't the person he wanted standing up here beside him. He tried not to imagine how beautiful Ella would look if she stood here with her sparkling green eyes, rosy complexion and her... STOP THINKING about her he commanded himself and he turned his attention to the Reverend Mother so that he didn't miss when he was supposed to recite his lines.

The ceremony was long and boring and Alistair was glad when it was over. The wedding party and guests moved into the grand hall for the reception, Halsten Alistair's personal servant, quickly escorted him out a side door and back to his bedchamber so that he could change out of his ceremonial armor into more comfortable attire for the wedding reception. Alistair changed into attire that matched Anna's dress. It was a gold and ivory brocade doublet and matching ivory trouser. He quickly made his way back to the reception hall and slipped in beside Anna as she was greeting Bann Sighard.

Anna smiled at him, "A little more comfortable?"

Alistair smiled back, "Yes, sorry you had to start the formal greetings without me."

She laughed, "No you're not. I've barely said I do and already you are sticking me with the job of entertaining the nobles."

"Yessss, well better you then me," replied back with a smile.

After the royal couple had greeted what felt like every noble in all of Thedas they finally sat down to dinner. The meal was good, but the Antivan wine was even better. Alistair knew he was drinking more then he should be, but the thoughts of the wedding night were beginning to sink in and the wine helped ease his nerves. Zevran had offered him some herbs that could help if he was worried about being about to perform and as tempting as the offer was Alistair didn't want the elf to have that kind of knowledge about him. Some people might pay good money for that type of information. Alistair knew that out of respect for Ella, Zevran would never do anything that would endanger him, but finding new ways to embarrass him were not out the question for Zev.

When the feast was finally over, Alistair took Anna by the hand and led her to the dance floor for the traditional first dance. The band began to play and Alistair led Anna around the dance floor. Eventually other guests joined the couple on the floor. When the song ended the band immediately launched into El Enredado. Anna was ready to continue dancing, but the image of dancing with Ella to this song were too fresh in his mind so he told her that he needed to talk with Teagan. "Besides," he observed, "I think half the noblemen are lining up to dance with their new lovely Queen."

"You mean they are lining up to begin to garner favors with their new Queen," she replied.

"That is why you are going to make a good Queen. You already know the game." Just then Eamon walked up, "Aaah, Eamon, I need to discuss something with Teagan would be a gentleman and dance with my bride?"

"I would be honored, your Majesties," and with that Eamon led Anna back out onto the dance floor.

The rest of the evening was a blur as Alistair talked and danced with nearly every guest. It was sometime after midnight when the last of the guests had left. Alistair was exhausted. All he wanted to do was fall into bed and sleep for days, but he knew that wasn't an option.

He turned to Anna, "Well, that was the last of them. Arl Wulff can really put away the ale. He just might be able to drink Oghren under the table and that's saying something."

"Yes, well, Gallagher, has lost a lot this past year and rebuilding West Hill has been a slow process without his sons."

Alistair remembered Ella's advise about being a problem solver. "Well, I can't replace the Arl's sons, but I can help him rebuild West Hill. Before he heads back home I would like to arrange a meeting with him to see how we can aid him."

Anna looked at him for a moment, nodded and said, "I think that is an excellent idea and I know Gallagher would appreciate the effort made by you," she paused for a moment, blushed slightly and then continued, "I know we are both tired so if you want to wait till tomorrow night for me to visit your room I would understand."

It was Alistair's turn to blush, "Ummm, well if you aren't too tired I would enjoy sharing a glass of wine with you and relaxing. There are no expectations. Let's just see where things go."

She smiled and said, "Okay, let me go to my room and change. I will see you soon."

Alistair watched her walk out. He then rested his head in his hands and let out a long sigh. "It will be alright, Alistair." The sound of Teagan's voice made him jump.

"Oh, you startled me, Teagan."

"It's normal to be nervous on your wedding night or so I'm told."

"Is it normal to feel that you are betraying the woman you love with your own wife?"

"Alistair, this is what Bella wanted. When she left you she knew you would have to sleep with your wife to produce an heir. She may not be here because it's too hard for her to witness you marring another, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't understand what you're duty is calling you to do. I know this isn't easy for either one of you."

"I know that, Teagan. Ella and I had a long talk about duty. I don't agree with her, but that doesn't matter because here I am. What I am worried about is….Teagan, what if…." he paused embarrassed, but pushed forward, "what if my body won't cooperate?"

Teagan paused a moment and then it dawned on him what Alistair was referring to. "Alistair, you're a man. Your body will naturally take over for you when…umm, the right circumstance presents its self, and if you need a little help uses your…imagination."

Alistair raised an eye brow, "My imagination?"

"Yes, my friend, think about a time, a place or ahhhh, person that will help get you in the right frame of mind."

"Oh…..OH, okay… Thanks, Teagan."

"Good night, Alistair."

"Good night," Alistair replied as he walked towards his bedchamber.

Teagan just shook his head and chuckled as he walked back to his own rooms. As much as Alistair had grown and matured over the past year he was still a Chantry boy at heart.

The Wedding Night

By the time Alistair had made his way back to his room Halsen had just laid out a pair of linen trousers and a loose fitting linen shirt. He also had lit a few candles and had brought in a carafe of wine and a cheese tray that sat on the table in front of the fire. Halsen then wished the King good night and excused himself for the evening.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. He opened it and Anna was there in a satin and lace white robe. "Hi," he said and stepped aside so that she could step into the room. "Hi," she replied.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, please," she answered nervously and took a seat in a chair by the fireplace. "I don't know why I'm so nervous. It's not like this is the first time for either one of us."

"I know. It's weird what is expected of us nobles, but I want you to know that if you are uncomfortable with us being, ummm, together tonight we can wait to we feel like we know each other better." Part of him wanted her to take him up on his offer while the other part of him wanted to get it over with.

She laughed a little and then replied, "It could be Christmas before we are that comfortable with each other. No, there is no time like the present and what a better way to get to know each other than a roll in the hay."

Alistair laughed, "Its comments like that one that reassure me that I made the right choice when I asked you to marry me. I can't imagine some nobleman's daughter referring to her wedding night as a roll in the hay."

Anna laughed too and then replied seriously, "Alistair, I have no illusions about this marriage. I know that the love of your life is in Amaranthine commanding the Grey. I also know that you aren't going to fall madly in love with me nor I with you." She paused and then continued, "But I do like you. I liked you the moment that I saw how you handled yourself at the Landsmeet. I liked the way that you made the country feel safe and you gave them hope during those very troubling times and since your coronation I have liked the way that you have ruled Ferelden. You are a fair and just ruler and I want to help you be a great ruler and I hope that in the process we will become good friends."

Alistair nodded, "I hope so too," and he lifted his wine glass in the air, "to the start of a new friendship." She raised her glass and clinked his, "Here, here."

Alistair took a sip of his wine and then sat it down. He stood up, walked over to her chair and took her hand and led her to the side of the bed. He took a deep breath, put his arms around her waist, and drew her to him. He leaned down to kiss her. She returned the kiss and slid her arms around his neck. Her lips were soft and tasted sweet from the wine. He pulled the sash on her robe and then slid the robe off of her shoulders. He leaned her back on the bed and settled himself down beside her. He kissed her neck as he worked his way to her ear. Anna slid her fingers into his hair and down his neck.

Everything was nice, felt nice, but his body did not cooperate. He should have taken Zev up on the herbs he had offered. He had a lovely woman, lying beside him, kissing him and his body was not responding the way it should. How embarrassed would he be if he couldn't perform on his own wedding night? He moved his hand up from her waist and cupped her breast. Anna's breasts were about the same size and shape as Ella's, and the image of Ella beneath him their last night together flashed through his mind. His hand slipped underneath Anna's night gown and he ran his thumb over her nipple. He closed his eyes and kissed his way down her neck to her breast and took her in his mouth. He pictured the strawberry juice glistening there as he flicked his tongue across her nipple. With his eyes closed he explored Anna's body, but in his mind he was back in Ella's room rediscovering her body after eight months of being away from her. His body began to respond the way it always did when he was with Ella and before he knew it both he and Anna fell back on the bed panting and exhausted.

"Wow," Anna said. "I don't know where you went towards the end there, but in the future you need to go there from the very beginning."

Alistair laughed and looked at her, "This is going to be the strangest marriage ever."

"Strange doesn't mean bad."

"No, it doesn't," Alistair said as they royal couple drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Bella stared at all of the dresses that Leliana had purchased for her. How many dresses could one person need? This was ridiculous. She would only be in Denerim for seven days; did that really require her to have twenty different dresses? Fergus better be careful or all of the Cousland budget would go to Leli's dress habit.

Thank the Maker that at the welcome parade earlier today she was able to wear her drake scale armor. No thought had to go into that -just make sure that it was shiny and clean. As much as Bella hated celebrations in her honor she had really enjoyed the Parade. Alistair had done a great job of making sure that a proper tribute had been paid to all those that were involved in defeating the Blight. Bella was always quick to remind people that the Blight was defeated by a large number of people not just herself. The parade was a great opportunity to make sure that everyone else received the proper recognition that they deserved.

It seemed like all of Ferelden had lined the streets Denerim from the city gates to the royal palace. Queen Anna was at the head of the parade in the royal carriage with Eamon and Teagan. Just behind the carriage representatives from the different armies that had been recruited during the blight marched in, Ser Perth led Eamon's soldiers, Laylana led the Dalish, Irving led the Circle of Magi and Oghren led the Dwarves. Over the past year, Bella had managed to recruit seventeen new Grey Wardens and they entered through the city gates next led by Nathaniel and Anders. The Wardens were met with resounding cheers from the crowd and this pleased Bella greatly. The next group to enter the city was Bella's blight traveling companions. Her only friends that were missing were Sten and Morrigan. Sten had returned to his home to Par Vollen shortly after the defeat of the Archdemon as Bella had expected Sten's correspondences were few and far between. No one had heard or seen of Morrigan since the night on the tower when Bella had driven the sword into the dragon. There were rumors of someone fitting her description who was possibly with child heading west through the Frostback Mountains. Bella didn't know whether to believe these rumors.

Last, but not least Bella and Alistair were the last to enter the city. Bella was stunned by the amount of affection that the crowd showed her and Alistair as they traveled through the city streets. She had received so many bouquets of flowers that the two of them couldn't carry them all. She had asked a few of the royal guards to help her with them. However, they weren't very happy with the idea until Alistair gave them a look that quietly insisted that they help. When they reached the palace steps Alistair took Queen Anna's hand and led her up the palace stairs.

The King and Queen of Ferelden looked happy and the crowd seemed to love them. Pain rippled through Bella's heart, but she pushed the pain away. She made this choice and she must live with her decisions. Alistair gave remarks that were short, but moving. He told the people of Ferelden that a country is defined by its people and the people of Ferelden are courageous, brave and persevering. He thanked them for coming and reminded them of the Opening Celebration in the Market District that evening and the tournament that would begin tomorrow. Bella didn't know who Alistair's speech writer was, but they needed a raise.

The Opening Celebration was what Bella looked forward to most because it was for all of Ferelden to attend. Nobles, city elves, the Dalish, the dwarves anyone could attend this national celebration. Alistair had planned this party as a way to thank all the people of Ferelden for their resilience and to encourage them to keep moving forward with their efforts to rebuild Ferelden. Bella thought it was an excellent idea and was thrilled that the celebration wasn't restricted to just the rich or those born to nobility. It was ideas like this that would endear Alistair to the people of this country; whether he realized it or not he was a natural at this.

In order to accommodate the large crowds Alistair had the center of the market district temporarily cleared out. A stage was constructed, much to the dismay of Eamon, right in front of his estate for the band to play and for Alistair to speak to the people of Ferelden.

Bella took a sip of wine as she looked at the dresses once more. She ended up selecting a simple, but elegant pale blue dress with gold and ivory lace and pearl trim on the bodice and sleeves. She slipped on the matching blue satin slippers that Leliana had let her borrow. Nora had pulled her hair up into a tight bun, but had pulled out several strains of hair to frame her face. Bella looked at herself in the mirror and was pleased – stylish, but not over the top; perfect for the opening celebration. There was a knock at her door and Bella called out, "Come in," as looked for the blue cape that matched her dress.

Nathaniel entered, "My Lady, you look lovely as always. Are you ready for me to escort you to the festivities?"

She retrieved the cape from the back of the closet, "Yes, my Lord, I am. Let's go." She replied.

Since the celebration was in the Market District Eamon had suggested that she stay at his estate so that it would be easier for her to arrive at the festivities. Alistair wasn't pleased with the suggestion and had started to protest, but Bella thought it was an excellent idea and agreed to it. Bella suspected that Eamon's ulterior motive for his invitation had more to do him not wanting Bella in such close proximity to Alistair and his new wife then trying provide convenient lodgings for her, but that was fine with her. She wasn't purposely trying to avoid Alistair, but she didn't want to have to be near him any more than necessary. It hurt to see him and Anna together more then she had expected it too and she didn't want to subject herself to that pain unnecessarily. She knew this was her doing and she still stood by her decision, but seeing him with her tore at her heart.

Even before Nathaniel opened the doors to the courtyard Bella could hear the lively music and the noise from the crowd as they enjoyed the festivities. When she stepped outside the crowd noise was almost deafening.

"How are we to talk to anyone if it's this loud?" She yelled.

"On the other side of the market area there were tables for sale. I purchased two of them so that we could have a place to sit where it wasn't so loud. They cost me a pretty sovereign, but I think that it will be well worth it. Zevran, Anders and Oghern should already be over there." Nate yelled back at her.

With his arm around her waist he guided her out the estate gates and led her towards their tables. Bella looked around at the market district and it was almost unrecognizable with all the merchant carts cleared out. There was a huge bonfire that burned brightly were the carts had been. Around the fire were various entertainers; from where Bella stood she could see stilt walkers, fire eaters, and jugglers. All the buildings that encircled the main area had strings of tiny candles hung between them that gave the area a warm cozy feeling. Off to the side of the stage was a huge gold and white tent that was the royal tent. Alistair would expect her to join him in there, but she had no intention of going there. She wasn't in the mood to play politics tonight. She wanted to be with her fellow Wardens, her friends and the people of Ferelden.

As they approached the Warden's tables Zevran glided up to her and said, "My dear Warden, you are looking a bit parched," and he handed her a pint of Ale. "We need to take care of that immediately," he insisted. Bella took the Ale and clinked his glass with hers and replied, "Here's to not being parched," and took a huge gulp.

Zevran laughed. "My dear, you are in a very celebratory mood. What brought this on?"

"I am just enjoying the festivities and the fact that over here, at our tables, no one cares that I am the Hero of Ferelden. I can just relax and enjoy myself."

"Won't the King want you to join him in his tent?" Nate asked.

"Just because your King doesn't mean you always get what you want," she said as she took another swig of Ale.

"My invitation requested my presence at the celebration. So here I am. It did not mention that my presence was requested in the royal tent."

"A loophole," Zev chuckled.

"Exactly," she said with a smile.

"I always love a good loophole. They have gotten me out of several very sticky situations," he replied. "Did I ever tell you, my dear, about the time that I had to assassinate the Orleasian Prince's mistress?" Bella shook her head. "This is tale with a very funny loop hole," and Zevran launched to into his elaborate tale. Bella just listened, laughed and enjoyed the company of her friends for the rest of the evening.

Alistair looked around the tent again to see if he could spot Ella. Where was she? She should be here by now. Teagan caught him scanning the room and whispered in Alistair's ear, "I have not seen her come in."

Alistair blushed and said, "Am I that obvious?"

"No, not to most," Teagan replied.

"I would be happy to check on her," Leliana said

Alistair nodded and Leliana headed out into the market area to look for her. Ella had arrived in Denerim four days before the Celebrations began. She had presented herself to him and the Queen when she first arrived and had lunch with the royal couple, but since then the events that she had attended she had purposely positioned herself so that there was never any direct contact between them. When forced into a situation were she had to interact with Alistair she was always polite, maybe even overly polite, but she was not her carefree self. She was not behaving like his Ella.

Several invitations had been sent to her that requested that she join the royal couple at the castle for lunch or dinner, but she politely refused stating that she was unavailable do to unforeseen complications while setting up the Denerim Grey Warden headquarters or that she would be recruiting in the Alienage. The Alienage wasn't that damn big. How long would it take to recruit there…an hour, two at the most? Today at the parade was the first time he has seen her in days. She was the happiest he had seen her seen she arrived. The people loved her and she loved them and he loved her for the way she loved them.

Damn, Eamon for inviting her to stay at his estate and damn her for accepting. Didn't she know that he needed to see her, to talk to her, to get her advice on certain matters? Most importantly he just wanted to see her…to be near her. He would not break his marriage vows, but he needed her in his life. He missed her so much.

Leliana rejoined the group and whispered to Teagan and himself that two of the estate guards saw her leave the Estate several hours ago. Leli said that she was going to walk around the market some more and see if she could find her.

Alistair let out a long sigh, why had she not joined him here in the tent? Didn't she know that there was a room full of people that wanted to see her? It felt like she was avoiding him, but he didn't know why. After he had left Amaranthine her reports had been friendly, but mostly business like. Occasionally, she would convey a story or situation that she found funny or refer to something from their past travels, but nothing that could be misinterpreted if the report fell into the wrong hands. Even today when he saw her at the parade she was herself. She joked around and told stories as they waited for their turn in the parade, she charmed the guards and worked the crowd. He didn't know what to make of her behavior. It confused the hell out of him.

The music outside the tent picked up its tempo and the crowd began to clap and cheer. Alistair could see a circle had formed around the bonfire. He walked to the edge of the tent and there dancing around the fire was Ella. Her hair looked a little untamed as it hung down around her face and swung back and forth with her movements. Her eyes sparkled in the firelight with delight as she spun and danced around the circle. He never remembered seeing her look so beautiful or so happy.

The crowd cheered and chanted her name. She paused in front of a group of revelers and reached into the crowd and tugged at someone to join her. The crowd parted as Leliana joined her and together they spun and twirled around the flames before another person joined in their merriment. At first Alistair couldn't tell whose arms Ella was in, but as he whirled her around the flames he turned towards the tent and Alistair saw the jubilant face of Nathaniel as he beamed down at her.

The anger and jealous that surfaced so quickly it shocked even him. Don't touch her! She is mine he thought, but quickly realized she no longer was. He had no claims on her and he hadn't in a very long time, but seeing her so happy in the arms of another man stabbed at his heart and tore it to pieces. The thought of her with someone else other than him ripped at his insides. He knew this was wrong, but he couldn't help it.

He felt a hand rest on his back and looked to see Anna beside him. She smiled tentatively up at him and said, "The Hero of Ferelden seems to be enjoying herself and the people seem to be enjoying her."

"Yes, they do. This is the most carefree I think I have ever seen her. It's good that she is enjoying the celebration. However, I had hoped that she would have joined us in the tent."

Anna pondered her response before she spoke, "I don't know Bella all that well, but from what I have gathered she doesn't seem to enjoy a lot of attention. In here she would have to be the Arlessa of Amaranthine, the Hero of Ferelden, Commander of the Grey, or Lady Cousland. Out there she can relax, enjoy the celebration and just be herself. You wouldn't deny her that would you, my dear?"

Alistair looked at Ella one more time and then down at his wife. He smiled, "Of course not. I want her to be happy. Just as I want you to be happy. Are you enjoying the celebration, wife?"

"Very much," she paused for a moment to watch Ella dance around the fire surrounded by friends and admirers, "Now if you can tear yourself away from the entertainment, Arl Wulff would like to speak with you, husband."

"Of course" and he glanced over his shoulder at her one last time just as Nathaniel kissed the side of her mouth. Alistair took a deep breath as he tried to gain control of himself before he turned his attention back to the nobles.

It was the last day of the tournament and Bella was glad that the celebrations were drawing to a close. She was tired of wearing these damn dresses every day, attending formal dinners, meeting with nobles and it was taking a lot of work to keep away from Alistair. He was becoming more demanding in his requests that she join them at formal lunch and dinners. No King or Queen can command the Grey Wardens, but in order to keep peace she conceded to his requests. She couldn't wait to head back home to the Keep.

At the King and Queen's personal invitation Bella sat in the royal box during the tournament. Besides herself and the royal couple Fergus, Leliana, Eamon, Teagan and a few other Arls had joined them. Bella was grateful that Fergus, Leliana and Teagan were there and she did her best to put distance between her and Alistair as she spent most of her time talking with them. She was always polite and cordial to Alistair, but she didn't go out of her way to be overfriendly. She didn't know how to be just his friend. She still loved him and it was painful to be this close to him and not be able to touch him, joke with him and share secrets with him. It was easier to just put distance between them.

So far the tournament had been the most productive part of the celebration. She had spotted numerous promising recruits for the Grey Wardens. Two of the prospects were a mage and templar from the circle. Kya Amell and Cullen were in the melee event and had worked in tandem together. They were very impressive. When she had approached Irving and Gregoir about recruiting them Irving had agreed to let Kya go with her back to Amaranthine. However, Gregoir was less than enthusiastic about releasing Cullen and didn't agree until she threatened to use the right of conscription. He finally conceded and Bella felt that the two of them were the most promising of all her recruits. Overall, between the tournament, the Alienage and the two from the Tower she would head back to Amaranthine with twelve prospects. If half survived the joining it would be a successful trip.

The final match of the tournament was an exhibitionmatch between Alistair and herself. Bella had mixed feelings about this. She always sparred well against Alistair. Her rouge style verse his warrior style complimented one another when they were on the battle field together, but when they sparred against each other they were evenly matched and a lot of times their sparring matches ended in a draw. That would be the best outcome Bella thought. She didn't want to best Alistair in front of half of Ferelden. She wanted the people to feel confident in their king. At the same time, she was very competitive and wasn't going to lie down for anyone… not even the king. After all she was the "Hero of Ferelden"…she did have a reputation to uphold.

About half way through the day's events Bella made her way down to the recess. Nora was there waiting for her with her armor and helped her change into it. The typical rules of a sparring match were that a winner was declared when first blood was drawn, but Eamon was not thrilled with the idea of the King being involved in a sparring match using real weapons so it was decided that they would use real weapons that were blunt. A head or body shot was considered a killing blow or if the opponent was knocked down and unable to get to their feet.

Bella stood at the weapons rack staring at the different short swords. She selected one and swung it back and for to check its balance and then looked down the blade to make sure that it was straight. Bella did not hear Alistair come up behind her and jumped when he said, "Did you find the one that will do me in?"

"You shouldn't sneak-up on people that are holding weapons. It's a good way to end up with a sword in the gut," Bella said

"Good thing they're blunt then, huh?"

"You mean good for you. Wouldn't want that handsome face of yours all cut up?" Bella asked.

Alistair blushed slightly at the thought that she still thought of him as handsome. "Well, you sound very confident," he replied.

She gave him that crooked wicked grin that drove him crazy and said, "I haven't been sitting on a throne for the past year getting fat and happy."

"Hey, I'm not fat," Alistair replied in a defensive whinny voice, "And I've kept up my training. I spar in the training ring at least 3 times a week."

"Against who? Your royal guard? Zevran and I could take them out in a heartbeat. You better hope no one wants to assassinate you, your Majesty, or you may be in trouble." She replied sounding more conformational then she intended.

"Really? You and Zev could take on the entire royal guard. That would be an impressive feat even for you."

"Have you forgotten all my accomplishments already?" Bella inquired.

"Forgotten your accomplishments, my dear Lady, perish the thought; your accomplishments are the reason for this celebration."

Ella blushed and for a moment she forgot the verbal sparring match she was engaged in with Alistair. She knew she was being a little mean and she wasn't sure why. Being this close to Alistair made her stomach churn, heart pound and she felt a pain in her chest. There was this sudden anger she felt towards him and she didn't know where it came from. She turned her back on him and continued to look through the weapons rack for a short sword.

Alistair lowered his head and quietly asked, "Why have you been ignoring me, Ella?"

She continued to look at the rack as she replied dryly, "I haven't been ignoring you."

"Yes you have. At every celebration event you have been at you have gone out of your way to avoid talking to me."

"Alistair, you know how those social gatherings are. Everyone there is vying for your attention, trying to have a word with you, but I have spoken to you at those events and I've been polite."

"Oh yes, you have been polite and you have made polite conversation, but you haven't been yourself." He reached to touch her arm, but she side stepped him and moved to the next weapons rack. He dropped his hands to his side.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that I wasn't being myself," she replied evenly.

"And you didn't join me in the royal tent at the opening celebration," Alistair said dismayed.

"My invitation did not request my presence in the royal tent," Bella countered coolly.

"There was a time that I didn't need to request your presence," Alistair mumbled.

"Yes, well those times are over," Bella replied despondently. "Anyways, I was at the celebration…celebrating just as my invitation requested."

Alistair felt a surge of anger at her and lashed out, "Yessss, all of Ferelden saw you celebrating," he replied sarcastically.

She selected a dagger and short sword and spun around to face him. "What's that suppose to mean?" She asked her temper beginning to rise.

He ignored her question and continued, "It had to have taken a lot of ale to have you dancing and flitting around like that for all of Ferelden to see."

"I'll have you know that I only had one pint of Ale that night," Ella replied defensively.

"Yeah, right," Alistair chortled. "I've seen you practically drink Oghren under the table. Don't tell me you weren't drinking at the celebration."

"For your information, your Majesty, I was completely sober. I was just enjoying myself. Wasn't that the purpose of this whole weeklong celebration?"

Alistair cringed at the use of his formal title. "Yeessss, and you did your fair share of celebrating." Alistair said dryly.

"Again, what is that suppose to mean?"

"You couldn't be bothered with the nobles of Ferelden, but had no problem dancing with all the common folk. I had a lot of explaining to do about why you weren't there," he retorted bitterly.

She lowered her voice and forced herself to speak evenly and controlled. "I highly doubt that, Alistair. I have spoken with several of the nobles since that night and they all said that they wished that they could have joined me out at the bonfire instead of being cooped up in that tent."

Alistair's face started to turn red. "Yes, I'm sure they did if only to get a closer look at the Hero of Ferelden making an arse of herself and watching as she throw herself into the arms of a man. I'm sure he enjoyed "celebrating" with the Hero of Ferelden."

She took a slow deep breath and growled, "It wasn't just any man it was Nate and I have been dancing with him since I was ten years old. You're just jealous that it wasn't your arms that I was dancing in." She sheathed her weapons and looked back up at him, "And just for your information if I did want to invite a man back to my room to "celebrate" I wouldn't need to be drunk to do it. IT would BE because I wanted their company!" She spun on her heels and headed out to the field. Alistair's comments had her seething and she would use her anger at Alistair to bring him down.

They announced her name and she stepped out onto the field and the half of the crowd chanted her name. Then they announced Alistair and the other half of the crowd, mostly women, chanted his name. He came up behind her and whispered, "I have to say the crowd does love their king."

"Let's see how much they love you when you are flat on your back, your Majesty," she growled back.

"Temper, temper Ella. Don't let that anger blind you."

"Don't mistake me for you. My anger gives me strength, power and clarity. It's your anger that blinds you and causes you to lose control."

The announcer went over the rules for the crowd and then after a dramatic pause exclaimed, "Let the battle commence." The two of them circled each other for several minutes. Then Alistair lunged forward and she twisted to the right and jabbed at his back, but he pivoted out of the way just in time to miss the blow. Both of them crouched into a fighting stance as they begin to circle each other again.

"So after the bonfire DID you continue the celebration back in your room?" Alistair snarled. Bella looked at him questioningly and he added, "With him?" and he swung his sword toward her head; she brought up the short sword just in time to stop the blow.

She leaned over the swords toward him and growled, "Who I entertain in my room is no longer a concern of yours, Alistair," and she pushed off him and backed up a step as they continued the dance… swing, block, attack, parry, the sound of steel clashing over and over again.

She didn't deny that Nathaniel had been with her after the celebration, Alistair thought as he felt the little green monster in his head begin to grow. "How long after I left did you wait to invite him to your room? A month? A week? A day?"Alistair sneered.

"You bastard."

She swung her short sword and their swords connect again with a loud clash, "So I've been told," he snapped. Bella let out a low growl and pushed him away with her blade. Alistair circled her again and then swung his sword low towards her knees and she jumped over the blade, twisted around and delivered a hard blow to his back with the pommel of the short sword. Alistair stumped forward, but remained on his feet and quickly spun towards her.

"You are avoiding answering the question, my dear. How long?" He taunted. She ignored him. Circle, attack, parry, swing, block and the dance continued for what seemed like hours each move being met blow for blow. Sweat ran down both of their faces; her muscles throbbed in protest, but she pushed the pain out of her mind and only focused on him. He looked fierce and strong and it was obvious that he had kept up his training over the past year.

He advanced on her again and lunged forward; she spun to the right, dropped down and swung at the back of his legs, but he anticipated the move and dodged out of the way. "How long?" He yelled out as he thrust his shield at her and caught her on her left side. She fell down from the blow, but quickly rolled to her knees and crossed the sword and dagger above her head just in time to stop a blow to the head. She pushed off of Alistair's sword, rolled backwards and was quickly back on her feet.

"HOW LONG?" He demanded. She continued to ignore him and that drove him even more over the edge…anger and jealous seared his brain and he said, "Does he make you moan the way I did?" He didn't even realize that he had said the words out loud until he saw a ripple of pain roll across her face. Seeing her pain brought him some kind of sick satisfaction so he continued.

"Does he make you as wet as I did?" He growled at her. "Do you call out his name out like you called out mine?" He sneered and charged again, but Bella once again rolled under his charge and as she comes up behind him delivered a blow to the back of his knees. Alistair staggered forward and Bella twisted around using his forward momentum she hit him in the back with the blunt side of the blade. Alistair fall forward his sword fell a few feet in front of him.

Alistair reached to grab it just as Bella kicked it out of reach. Alistair rolled onto his back and glared up her. Her sword at his throat she yelled above the roar of the crowd, "Stop it, Alistair." She then leaned over to him, tears brimmed in her eyes and she whispered, "Don't make me hate you, Alistair. That's not what I want," and as she stood up a tear slipped out and splashed onto his cheek.

She wiped her eyes and then turned toward the cheering crowd and bowed. Alistair felt horrible about the things that he had just said to her. Where the hell did that come from? How could he have said those repulsive things to her? He got his feet and stood beside her. The crowd let out resounding cheer which made him feel even worse. He also took a bow and then turned to her to apologize, but she had already turned away from him and was headed over to the crowd. Alistair watched as she approached the stands. What the hell was wrong with him? He ran his hands through his hair. Why did he always loose complete common sense regarding her?

He watched as she went to shake hands or give hugs members of the cheering crowd and to retrieve a few of the bouquets that had been thrown for her. She looked a little unsteady on her feet and he noticed her stumble a little. She paused briefly, she put her head in her hands, and after a moment she started for the recess. She took a step and before his brain even could register what had happened Bella had fallen to the ground and was not moving.

"Ella," he screamed as he ran to her. "Ella," he cried out again as he reached her and fell to his knees. He rolled her over and pulled her into his arms. "Wynne…someone get Wynne or Anders now!" He commanded as he held her in his arms and rocked her back and forth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Bella heard the foggy sounds of voices arguing as she started to come to. She opened her eyes to find that she was back in her rooms at Eamon's Estate. The voices were coming from the doorway as Anders blocked Wynne from her room.

"Listen here, young man, I traveled with Bella for over a year and half and have nursed her back to health more times than I can count. You will let me examine her."

"I'm sorry, but the Commander gave me very strict instructions that I was the only one to manage her care," Anders replied.

"Yes, but I am sure she didn't mean for that to include me. Now get out of my way or else I will make you get out of my way."

"I'd like to see you try old women," Anders snorted.

"Anders, I mean it. I was casting spells while you were still in diapers. Now, get out of my way or I will move you out of my way. That girl means more to me then you could possible know," Wynne countered.

"And you think she doesn't mean something to me. Look, Wynne I cannot…"

"Anders," Bella called out. He turned and looked at her. "It's okay. Let her in."

"Stay here!" He ordered, but Wynne ignored him and stepped into the room. "I mean it, stay there while I speak to the Commander" he said as he walked over to Bella's bed. Anders whispered, "If she examines you she is going to know."

"I know, but there is no way to stop her from examining me. She won't stand for it. So let's just get this over with," Bella replied.

Anders grasped her hand, "Are you sure?" Bella just nodded. "You know she will go running to the King with this news," Anders retorted.

"Maybe not, maybe, if I can get her to see things my way she might not; I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be," she replied.

"Yes…well… good luck. You're going to need it," Anders said. He turned to Wynne, "She's all yours. I am going to feed Sir Pounce a Lot. I will be back shortly to check on you."

Wynne walked over to the side of Bella's bed. "How are you feeling my dear?"

"Tired and a little groggy. How long have I been out?"

"A few hours, Anders couldn't revive you on the field so Alistair had you brought back here. Anders has been in here ever since. He would not let anyone come in to assist with your healing. He wouldn't even let the other Grey Wardens come in. What's going on, Bella?"

"Wynne, he was only following orders my orders."

"He wouldn't even listen to Alistair. Alistair was about to have him thrown in Fort Draken," Wynne replied.

"Alistair wouldn't do that. He knows that he has no authority over the Grey Wardens. He was just trying to intimidate him," Bella calmly replied.

"Well, it didn't work because Anders wouldn't let him anywhere near you." She paused and looked at Bella, "Look, I am sure that Anders has done a fine job healing you, but I won't feel good until I see for myself. Is that okay with you?"

"And if I said no would that stop you?" Bella asked.

Wynne looked at her for a long time and then said, "No, I wouldn't."

"Well, then you might as well get started," Bella responded.

Wynne raised her hands to Bella's head and slowly moved them down her body. When she reached her abdomen she paused for a long moment and then shot Bella a sharp look. She then continued to move her hands the rest of the way down till she reached Bella's feet.

She sighed and pulled a chair over to the side of the bed. She gave Bella a long, sad look before she said, "Clearly, you know about your condition." Bella just nodded.

"What in Maker's name were you doing sparring in the tournament?"

"It was only supposed to be an exhibition, Wynne. It wasn't supposed to get so rough, but Alistair and I had an argument right before hand and I guess our emotions got the best of us on the field."

"Did you argue about your pregnancy?" Wynne asked.

"No, it was over something stupid. We were both being stupid."

"I can't believe that Alistair would let you spar if he knew your condition. So when are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not Wynne and you can't either," Bella said bluntly.

"What? He has to know, Bella. You can't keep this from him. This child is his child and the heir to the throne."

"No, Wynne! He can't know. He is already married and when they conceive a child their son or daughter will be heir to the throne not this child."

"They may not conceive, Bella," Wynne countered.

"But they may. They are still newlyweds. If Alistair can conceive a child with me then surely he can conceive a child with Queen Anna who is untainted."

"Bella, how can you deny Alistair the right to know his own child?" Wynne asked.

"Wynne, this isn't an easy decision for me. It truly pains me to deny Alistair knowing he has a son or daughter."

"Then why are you doing this to him?" Wynne questioned.

"Please listen to me. This child will be Alistair's bastard child just like he was Marc's. Alistair will never be able to acknowledge this child publically. He will never be able to fully embrace this child as his own. Alistair grew up never feeling worthy or valued because Marc hid him away like he was this terrible secret, a mistake. I won't have my child feel like that. This child deserves better than that. Please, Wynne, I am begging you not to tell him."

Wynne stood up and paced the room as she rubbed her forehead. "Alistair would never deny his own child let alone a child that was conceived with you. He loves and adores you, Bella. He would feel the same about the child he conceived with you. He would never make his child feel that they were a mistake."

Tears started to slid down Bella's checks, "I know and that is what frightens me the most. First, you and I both know that Alistair's initial reaction will be to request that the Chantry annul his marriage to Anna. Of course, they would deny the request because there are no grounds for it, but you know that Alistair won't back down from this without a fight. In the meantime, the damage that will be done to Alistair, his throne, to Anna and to all the nobles that support her will be irreversible. He will lose the respect and the support of the Landsmeet over this."

Wynne sat down and took Bella's hand into hers as Bella continued, "Let's just say that we are able to talk common sense into him and he doesn't request to have his marriage annulled. Alistair will still want to be a part of this child's life and if he is a part of this child's life we will not be able to keep it a secret that Alistair is the father," Bella paused trying to collect her thoughts before she continued. "Eamon once told me that when he was raising Alistair that he lived in constant fear that if someone find out Alistair's true identity that there would be an attempt to have him killed. The more people that know that Alistair is the father the greater risk this child has to being assassinated in order to eliminate the threat to the throne."

Bella let out a long sigh before she continued, "Last, but not least, if he did acknowledge this child, brought this child to the castle so that he or she had the full protection of the crown behind them and declared this child as an heir to the throne what do you think that would happen to Ferelden when Anna does conceive a child? It would rip this country apart again. Part of the country would support the child of the King and the Hero of Ferelden because it's the first born child, part of the country would say that our child is a bastard and not a viable heir that only the children from the King and Queen are true heirs. It would divide this nation and we could have another civil war."

"You have certainly given this a lot of thought," Wynne sighed.

The tears began to flow again as Bella spoke, "Wynne, I love him. I know what being a father will mean to him. If there was any way that I could make this work I would do it. But this is bigger than my wants or Alistair's wants. This secret could destroy a nation and destroy the lives of many. I have to think about the needs of the many and not the desires of a few and now that you know this secret you have to also."

Wynne sat back down and looked at her for a long moment. "Maker help me that I am even considering this."

"Wynne, you once said that love is selfish. I know that you love Alistair like a son. Is your love for him and your desire to see him happy so great that you would sacrifice what is in the best interest of a Nation to make him happy?"

Wynne winced at the words that she had once said to Bella long ago, but the words still rang true and she knew the girl was right. As much joy as this child would bring to Alistair it also had the potential to bring an enormous amount of pain and grief. "Bella, you do realize that if he finds out he maybe so hurt that he may never forgive you."

Bella rubbed her stomach and looked back at Wynne, "Yes, I know that is a possibility, but it's a chance I'm going to have to take."

"How are you going to raise this child when you are a Grey Warden?"

"Don't worry, Wynne. I already have that figured out." She paused and then continued, "Please promise me that you won't tell him."

Wynne ignored her plea and asked, "Alistair is beside himself with worry over you. What am I going to tell him?"

"Tell him that the poison from the dagger had longer reaching affects than you originally anticipated and that it was hard to detect, but that a small amount of the poison did reach some of my organs. Let him know that it isn't life threatening, but that it is going to take longer than expected for me to heal, but that you and Anders both feel that with time and rest I will make a full recovery. Tell him that the reason I collapsed was due to all the late nights and the physical exertion from the sparring match and that the fatigue finally caught up with me. I plan on staying at the Keep until I start to show and then I will head to Highever. Anders plans on using the poison as the reason for my hiatus."

"And you think Alistair will believe that?"

"Coming from you, Wynne, yes I do."

She paused again to consider her reply, "I will agree to this on one condition; five years from now if Anna hasn't given birth to an heir that you tell Alistair about his child. Agreed?"

Bella thought about it and then slowly nodded her head as relief washed over her, "Agreed. Thank you, Wynne. I know you hate deceiving Alistair, as do I, but it's for the best at least for now."

The tears continued to fall as she rested her head in her hands she mumbled, "You know the Maker has a sadistic sense of humor. The whole reason that I didn't marry Alistair was because I believed that two Grey Wardens couldn't have children and I knew he needed an heir to secure his throne. But Alistair never gave up faith in us. The night that this child was conceived he asked me to marry him again and I said no."

The tears flowed freely and she found it hard to speak. "He never stopped believing in us, Wynne, but I did. So because I lost my faith I am being punished by getting pregnant by the man I love only to have him marry another. How screwed up is that?"

Wynne gave her a sad smile, "Bella, just because you lost your faith doesn't mean that the Maker lost his faith in you. The Maker's perfect plan was for you to trust in your love for Alistair and marry him, but even though you took a detour from his plan the Maker is still trying work out his plan for you."

"Do you really believe that Wynne?"

"Yes, I do," she paused for a moment then continued. "Tell me, you were with Alistair two months before his wedding. Did you not know before his wedding that you were with child?"

"Well, even before the taint I was never regular in that area and then after the taint it came very infrequently. To be honest, it was Anders that noticed something was off with me and asked to examine me. I found out a week before we left for Denerim."

Wynne nodded and handed Bella a tissue. "Is that why you are avoiding Alistair?"

Bella wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "I had not expected the pain of seeing Alistair and Anna together to be so great," she paused then said, "Seeing her with him knowing that is should be me in his arms, knowing that I am carrying his child and knowing if I just told him he would be mine again…Wynne, the temptation is too great. For Maker's sake, I am only human there is only so much one person can endure so I have tried not to be alone with him. I know that I have hurt him, but I don't know what else to do."

Wynne looked at her sympathetically, "Just tell him the truth without telling him the whole truth. He will understand because he is going through the same thing. Now, I will let you get some rest." Wynne bent down and kissed Bella's check. "You take care of yourself."

"I will. Thank you, Wynne." Wynne left her room and said a silent prayer to the Maker for both Bella and Alistair. The two of them were facing a rough road. In the past they were able to face such obstacles together, but not this time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Bella, the whole point of a masquerade ball is to dress extravagantly. You can't dress in that simple, plain dress. Leliana exclaimed. "If I remember correctly this party was your idea and it was a brilliant one. Tonight you can be anyone you want. Besides, I want another dance with you."

"Well, another dance with you will surely give away my identity. I suggested this party because I didn't want to spend the entire evening with everyone fawning over the Hero of Ferelden. It was not so that I could dress lavishly," Bella countered.

"Oh well, dressing lavishly is part of a masquerade ball. You are just going to have to suck it up. You can stop looking through your closet your ball gown isn't in there. I had Nora set it aside. She should be bringing it by any minute." Leli took a sip of her wine and then continued, "So have you and Alistair kissed and made-up?"

"Alistair is married! We don't kiss at all."

"You know what I mean?" Leliana replied. "It was very evident, at least to those of us who know both you and Alistair that the two of you were fighting during your match."

"Of course we were fighting it was a sparring match, Leli."

"That isn't what I meant and you know it. The two of you were verbally going at like a dwarf goes after ale," she said with a giggle. "It was obvious to Fergus and I that it wasn't friendly banter either."

"Did the Queen notice?" Bella inquired.

"Not at first, but she was on her feet ready to order the royal guard on to the field when you had your sword at Alistair's throat," Leliana replied.

"Really? That's interesting," Bella mused.

"Yes, indeed. She started to relax when you walked away from him, but then you collapsed and Alistair was on his knees cradling you in his arms crying out your name and demanding that Wynne or Anders be brought on the field."

"Alistair did what!" Bella exclaimed.

"The moment you collapsed Alistair ran to your side and pulled you into his arms crying out your name. It really was heartbreaking to watch," Leliana replied.

"By the Maker, has the man lost his mind?" She asked exasperated as she ran her fingers through her hair. "He did this in front of his wife and half of Ferelden?"

Leliana nodded her head briefly and said, "Bella, for a moment I do believe he did lose his mind. He was back in the deep roads holding you after you took that sword in the side from the hurlock. It took both Fergus and Teagan to pull him away from you so that Anders could work on you."

Bella shook her head, "Oh, Leli, what am I going to do?" She said nervously. "Alistair just embarrassed his wife in front of a large crowd of people. She has to hate me now."

"If she does then she hides it well. To those that remained in the box she acted just as concerned for your well being as everyone else. And she said several times, 'Maker keep her safe, Alistair can't lose his closest friend'."

"She said that?" Bella asked and Leliana nodded.

"Well Maker bless her if she truly meant it, but if she was just covering for her husband's actions then she is sodding brilliant and works well under pressure. That is someone to keep an eye on, Leli. Especially for you since you will be at court more often than me," Bella exclaimed.

Leliana again nodded her head in agreement. "Those were my thoughts exactly," she replied. "I really do hope that her concern for you was genuine. Zev and I both had very good first impressions of the Queen. She seems very genuine, but she is also very smart and resourceful."

"I hope that her concern was genuine too, but be careful until you can be sure," Bella cautioned.

"I will. So tell me what were you and Alistair fighting about."

Bella let out a long sighed, "It was both of our faults really. I just don't know how to be his friend when I am still in love with him. Instead of explain this to him like a mature adult I distanced myself from him and avoided being alone with him. My distance caused him to read more into my relationship with Nate and you know how he overreacts when he is jealous."

"HE IS MARRIED!" You could be having sex with Nate from dawn till dusk and it's none of his business." Leliana shouted infuriated. "I need to have a talk with that boy."

Bella grinned at Leliana as she said, "From dawn till dusk, huh? I surely will need some of Zev's herb pills."

They both giggled as the door to her room opened and Nora walked in with her ball gown. Bella looked at the dress and her mouth dropped. It was simply the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. The dress was made from sparkling metallic silver and crinkled silk with a silver silk charmeuse underneath. The entire dress was covered in hundreds of beads and rhinestones that glistened like diamonds when the light hit it. The garment had an empire waist so that the bodice would fit tightly around her breast, but just under her breasts the dress would flow softly and elegantly around her body. The material at the top of the bodice scalloped over each of her breasts to reveal her long neck line and cleavage. Once she had the dress on the long sleeves would rest off her shoulders. She looked at Leli with a shocked look.

"Do you like it?" Leli asked.

"It's the most incredible dress I have ever seen." Bella gasped.

Leli squealed with delight. "It's a gift from Fergus and I."

"But why? The two of you don't need to buy me gifts."

"It's because of you that Fergus and I found each other. We both are so happy and we wanted to show you our gratitude."

"Thank you," Bella said as she blushed, "but this was completely unnecessary."

From behind the dress Nora pulled out a white and silver mask with silver feathers at the top and a pair of beaded and rhinestone shoes that looked like glass and matched the dress perfectly. Nora smiled as she handed the dress to her. "My lady, will be the most beautiful mystery at the ball," Nora exclaimed.

"Well, I won't be a mystery to Leli and Fergus. They both will know what I look like, but I won't know what they look like. That's a little unfair." Bella said with a frown.

Leli smiled and said, "Rumor has that the King and Queen are offering a very handsome boon to the person that correctly guesses the identity of the most number of guests. If I have to employ a few of my old tricks to win then so be it."

Bella smiled a sinfully wicked smile back at her and said, "So would you like to place a little wager on that?"

Leliana grinned back, "You think you can beat me at game that I played very well in the Orlesians court? I didn't teach all my tricks, Bella."

"That is true, but you weren't my only tutor, my dear Leliana. I also had an assassin and a duelist teach me a few things too. So do we have a deal?"

"Oooh, this is going to be such a fun night, "Leli exclaimed and the two of them proceeded to map out the rules for their wager.

Once Leliana had left Nora pulled out a box from underneath Bella's bed. Inside the box was a strawberry blond wig. "Lady Leliana will be looking for a brunette at the party tonight not a red head."

Bella laughed, "You are wicked, Nora," she said with a smile.

Nora spent the next couple hours getting Bella ready for the party. When she finally looked in the mirror and she was amazed. "Wow, is that me? I hardly even recognized myself."

"Yes, my Lady, that's the whole point. When you clean all that dirt off you are breathtaking."

Bella smiled, "I think you are a little bias," she said as slid her mask over her face. "Well, I guess I should be going."

Bella arrived at the doors of the grand hall a few minutes later. One of the greeters handed her a small chalkboard, a piece of chalk and a number. "My Lady, please pin this number on your dress. Use the number on other guests to guess their identities. Each correct guess is worth 1 point. If you can correctly guess the identity of the King, the Queen, or the Hero of Ferelden you will receive an additional 10 points for each one. You can use your chalkboard to keep track of your guesses. When you are ready for your guesses to be totaled please turn your board into the table in the corner of the grand hall. The King and Queen are offering a boon to the person or persons the correctly identify the most guests and a boon is also being offered to the person whose identity was impossible to guess and therefore has received least amount of correct guesses."

"Thank you," Bella replied as she took the board and stepped away from the greeter.

Behind her she felt hot breath on her the back of her neck, "Well, the most exquisite creature in the room could only be mi Bella Terso. You just earned me 10 points."

Bella spun around to face him. "Zev, how did you know it was me?"

"I know every line and curve of your body, my dear."

Bella looked him up and down as she studied his attire. He was dressed in the same orange and red outfit that he and Oghren had worn when they pretended to be the famous Broma Brothers in order to break Alistair and her out of Fort Draken. For tonight's purposes he had added an orange and red mask that had matching feathers coming out the side. She laughed, "That is so unfair because you are only worth a point."

"You, my dear, should far exceed a measly 10 points and you should be worth a 100 points because no one will recognize you in that wig and dress."

"What's wrong with my dress?"

"Nothing, my dear Warden, it is simply the most gorgeous dress I have ever seen and you are breathtaking in it. You will be the mystery of the evening because anyone who knows you knows this is the last thing that you would pick for yourself to wear. Did Leli pick this out for you?"

"Am I that predictable?" Bella asked with a pout.

"No, my Bella, you are the most unpredictable person I know. That is what I love about you."

Bella laughed, "So is Oghren dressed as your twin again?"

"But of course, and even though we were separated at birth since we have been reunited we have been inseparable," Zevran mused.

"Yes, I've heard that the two of you have been busy hitting all the pubs and brothels in Denerim together," Bella replied

"What a better way to get to know your brother then over a pint and a whore," Zev said humorously. Bella let out deep laugh. "It's good to hear you laugh again my dear. It's been too long since the sound of your laughter serenaded me," Zev purred.

"Zev, your charms are wasted on me. You need to find some lovely nobles daughter to use that line on them and I guarantee you won't be alone in bed tonight," Bella cooed.

"Well, if I can't have you warming my bed tonight then I guess I will have to settle for a Lady or two here that I can seduce with my charms," Zevran replied.

Bella laughed, "Well, I should let you go work your magic. I, on the other hand have a lot of people to identify."

"You are really getting into the mystery aspect of this party aren't you?"

"It's fun not having anyone know who you are. Besides I have a little bet going with Leli and I need to get working on it."

"Oooo, do tell, my dear."

"Sorry, maybe later. I've got people to identify."

Bella moved into the grand hall and spent the next couple of hours mingling or dancing with different guests. A lot of them she recognized and added them to her list. Leliana was the easiest to recognize because she was easily the most extravagantly dressed woman there. She looked beautiful in a lilac and silver gown, but it was the silver bells in her hair that made her stand out from all the other ladies. Fergus stood behind her with his back to her, but it was the constant glances over his shoulder at his future bride that gave him away. Bella smiled; it brought joy to her heart to see Fergus happy again and it made her even happier that her dear friend would soon be her sister. Bella wrote their numbers down and then shimmered away before Leli saw her.

Bella had yet to find Alistair and Anna. She knew they had to be here somewhere. She needed their points if she was going to beat Leli. She looked around the room for them when she felt a hand rest on the side of her waist. "My lady, I don't believe that I have had the pleasure of dance with you," she recognized the voice as belonging to Nate. She turned to look to him. She wasn't sure if he recognized her so she kept her eyes turned down. She knew that he would recognize her voice too so she tilted her head towards the dance floor; with his hand on her waist he led her to the center of the room.

"So has my Lady, been in Denerim long?"

Bella just shrugged her shoulders.

Nate thought for a moment and then said, "If I ask just yes or no questions, will my Lady answer them?" Bella nodded.

"Will you answer them truthfully?" Bella chuckled and nodded.

"Have I seen you before this evening at other Celebration events?" Bella nodded.

"Were you at the Opening Celebration event?" Bella nodded

"Did you participate in the tournament?" Bella nodded.

"Have I been in love with you since we were teenagers?" Bella felt her heart flutter and her stomach tighten. Her eyes immediately went to his. He smiled down at her. She didn't even realize that she had stopped dancing till Nate pulled her toward him and spun her to the right.

"H-how did you know it was me?" She stammered.

He smiled at her and replied, "I have been watching you work a room for as long as I can remember. You have very distinctive movements when you move through a crowd."

Bella laughed, "Well keep that information to yourself. I don't want anyone else figuring out who I am."

"Your secret is safe with me and no need to worry about anyone else figuring out who you are. I've overheard several guess trying to figure out who the mysterious strawberry blond in the stunning dress is."

The song ended and Nate stepped away from her. She didn't know what came over her, but leaned into him to kiss him on the side of his mouth, but he saw the kiss coming and surprised her by turning his head slightly and the kiss landed on his lips. She let her lips linger briefly and then pulled away.

He smiled, "What was that for?" She shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

Bella surveyed the room again looking for the King and Queen. In a corner, she spotted a woman with short brown hair wearing a gown that was designed to look like Dalish armor, but it was made from satin and silk. It was stunning and very unique dress. Bella remembered the first time that she had met Bann Alfstanna in the Gnawed Noble Tavern. She had worn her cured leather armor. Bella smiled at the wisdom behind selecting such a dress. What a better way to remind the nobles of Ferelden that it wasn't just the King that was a warrior and capable of defending the realm. Brilliant! She had to give it to Alistair for choosing a smart and capable Queen.

In stealth mode, Bella glided up behind Anna undetected and whispered in her ear, "Queen Anna, what beautiful and unique dress you are wearing."

Anna spun around quickly to face her. "I didn't hear you come up behind me." Anna paused as she looked Bella up and down as she tried to figure out who stood in front of her. "It's not often that someone can sneak up behind me without my guards noticing."

Bella smiled, "Yes, I had mentioned to the King that there were a few major holes in your security here at the Palace. That really should to be addressed."

Anna tilted her head, "So you know the King?"

Bella smiled again, "We have spoken on occasion."

"Are you friends with the King?" Anna questioned.

Bella ignored the question and said, "I am sorry to interrupt your conversation. I just wanted to say thank you for inviting me your celebration. Now if you will excuse me, your Majesty, I need to continue to mingle. I have a bet to win." She almost curtsied, but caught herself and walked away. Anna watched her walk around a pillar and then literally disappear into the crowd. She remembered Alistair telling her once that Bella was an expert in concealment. Anna smiled and wrote Bella's name and number down on her chalkboard.

Bella worked her way around the edge of the perimeter of the room when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into a dark hidden alcove. Enough light from the ballroom shined into the niche for Bella to see the outline of the man that stood there. She would know him anywhere. She would know him blindfolded. There in front of her standing extremely too close to her was Alistair and her heart began to race.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Alistair, what are you doing?" She whispered.

"I needed to speak to you and you have refused to see me since you woke up," Alistair replied.

"Why did you pull me in here? You could have talked to me out there?" She pointed to the ballroom.

"Because I didn't want to be interrupted I have some things that I need to say and I want to make sure that I can say it without anyone disturbing us."

Bella didn't say anything so Alistair took that as a queue to continue. "Ella, I am so sorry for what I said to you during the tournament. My anger at you for pulling away and my jealousy over the fact that other people get to be a part of your life and I no longer can just boiled over." He paused and let out a long sigh before he continued, "when I think about the things that I said to you I cringe. The Maker should have struck me down right there." He chuckled to himself more then to her and said, "As it turned out it was you that did that for him."

Bella had her head hung down. She was afraid that if she looked at him she would no longer be able to fight back the tears. "Ella, please say you can forgive me. I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life." Bella just nodded. She knew that the things that Alistair had said to her were fueled by frustration and anger. If she had just explained her feelings to him he would have been more understanding. He may not be happy, but he would have understood.

The last time they had seen each other they had shared the most memorable, tender night of their lives. She was sure that Alistair had expected their relationship to continue just as before just without the sex and Bella had wanted the same thing. She didn't want to lose her friendship with Alistair. He was her best friend. However, that first day in Denerim when she had lunch with Alistair and Anna the pain that had ripped through her heart was more then she could bare. Seeing Anna beside the only man she had ever loved as his wife and Queen was eating at her soul. If she had just had the same amount of faith in them that Alistair had she would be married to him and telling him that she was about to make him a father. In order to ease her own pain and to protect herself she had distanted herself from Alistair with no thought to the pain that she had causing him. Damn it, at times she could be such a selfish bitch.

"Does that mean yes you forgive me?" She just nodded again not trusting her voice. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up towards him. The feel of his touch sent a shock through her limbs and caused her body to respond the way it always did when he touched her - with an aching and yearning to be touched and devoured by him. A tear slid down her check, Maker's breath, she had royally screwed everything up.

Alistair wiped the tear away with his thumb which made the tears now come down more freely. Alistair cupped her face in his hands and said, "I am so, so sorry, Ella. If I could take it back I would. I never wanted to make you cry. The last thing I would ever wanted to do is cause you pain." And before she could even respond his lips were on hers and she felt the world and the pain disappear.

His mouth covered hers as he tenderly and lovingly parted her lips with his tongue. His tongue sought out hers and they began to dance together. Maker he tasted so good and sweet. Alistair deepened the kiss as their tongues entangled around each other. Ripples of pleasure coursed through her body and she pressed her body into his and he moaned against her lips. Sweet Andraste, he felt so good. The contours of his body and the way she perfectly molded into his chest. Every ounce of love that they shared was poured into that one kiss and the enormity of what she had lost came crushing down on her. When their lips parted her head began to spin and her legs began to give out on her. Alistair felt her body start to go limp and he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. "Ella, Ella, are you okay?"

Bella tried to clear her head as she leaned her head against Alistair's shoulder. "I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Alistair laughed, "Maker's breath woman, I know I'm a good kisser, but I didn't realize I could make you swoon that easily."

She laughed, "It's been a long couple of day. I don't know if you heard, but I was involved in this little sparring exhibition that took a lot of me."

Alistair frowned, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to turn into that."

"It's alright. I'm fine. I just keep forgetting that I am still recovering. I am not use to taking it easy." She felt a pang of guilt as the lie slipped from her lips.

"Ella, you need to take it easy and allow yourself time to heal."

"Yes, well that's easier said than done," Bella replied.

"Please, Love, you need to take care of yourself first," he said.

"If I don't start to feel better soon I was thinking of going to Highever for a break. It's been a busy couple of years and I think I might need a break." She said as she laid the ground work for the deception and the guilt continued to press down on her.

"Raising an army, killing an archdemon, defeating a blight, governing an Arling, recruiting Grey Wardens and killing the Mother….no I don't see why you would need a vacation." Alistair replied with a laugh. "Look, Ella, you're the strongest person I know, but even you need to take time off for yourself."

"Yes, I know. Don't those damn pesky darkspawn know I need some rest? How thoughtless of them!" Bella exclaimed.

Alistair chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Promise me you will get some rest."

Bella nodded. "Good," Alistair paused and then changed the subject. "Ella, I have to know if I've done something wrong. Ever since you have arrived in Denerim there has been this distance between us and I don't know why."

Bella pulled back from Alistair's grasp slightly and looked down and sighed, "Alistair, you haven't done anything wrong. To be honest it was too painful to be around you. I didn't expect it to hurt so much to see you and the Queen together. In my head I know that I made the right decision for Ferelden, but my heart doesn't see in black and white." She paused then continued, "I'm sorry that I just pulled away from you without an explanation."

Alistair pulled her closer and kissed the top of her forehead. "Ella, I need you in my life. I don't know how not to have you in my life. We have to work through this somehow. I know that deep down in my heart that the Maker didn't bring us together just to have us ripped apart."

Wynne's words echoed in her mind, 'even though you took a detour from his plan the Maker is still trying to work out his plan for you'. Bella shook her head to clear her thoughts, "Sitting at lunch with you and Anna I had to sit on my hands to keep from touching you. I don't know how to just be your friend when standing that close to you all I wanted was to feel your lips on mine, to feel you touch me and knowing you can never be mine again. It's slowly killing me."

Alistair smiled sadly at her, "Does it help at all to know I feel the exact same way?"

She looked at him, smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "It's nice to know that I haven't been replaced and that you still love me, but in the end that doesn't change anything or make it any easier. I need time Alistair. It's good that we both don't live in Denerim. Time apart is the only thing that is going to help heal this wound."

Alistair stared down at her with such sadness it caused her physical pain. "If that is what you need then I will give it to you, but please promise me that eventually we will find our way back to each other."

She looked into his honey brown eyes for a long time and for the second time that day made a promise she wasn't sure she could keep, "Give me some time, Alistair. I need time to sort things out and I promise I will come back to you as your friend and confidant."

He looked at her and nodded, "Then time is what I will give you," and then he leaned down and kissed her once more. His lips were so soft and sweet as they pressed against hers and the world once again just seem to melt away. It was just the two of them, with no more pain, no more longing, just love. He eventually drew away from her. He ran a finger down her check and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "You are just as beautiful as a strawberry blond, but I think I prefer your chestnut brown hair."

"Speaking of my hair, how did you know it was me? I thought my disguise was pretty good."

"It's funny you should mention that. All night long I kept hearing from all of the guests about the beautiful, mysterious strawberry blond guest and who was she, but every time I tried to find this "mysterious guest" she had moved to a different part of the room. Then as luck would have it; I was standing in front of Anna when the lovely mystery guest approached her from behind - nice stealth move, by the way, very impressive. Anyway, Anna spun around to talk to the mystery lady and I was able to look into her face the entire time she talked with Anna," he paused, "My Love, I would know your expressive, lovely eyes anywhere so I followed you until you got close to the alcove and then pulled you in here."

"I didn't even notice you standing near Anna."

"You were very engrossed you your conversation with her that you didn't even glance my way." Bella just nodded as she thought back to her encounter with Anna. "By the way, you mentioned something to Anna about winning a bet. What was that about?"

Bella laughed, "Leli and I had a bet to see which one of us would guess the most guest, but after spending all this time in here with you I am sure to lose now."

"And what is the prize?"

"If she wins, I have to dance the El Enredado with her tonight. If I win she isn't allowed to play dress up with me for whole year."

"As much as I love you and I am always on your side, but the thought of you dancing the El Enredado with Leli is just too enticing."

Bella looked abashed. "Alistair, where is your loyalty?"

He smiled, "It's to my imagination." She punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! Just kidding. You should be ahead of her. She walked right by me earlier and didn't even give me a second glance."

"Well, since she dressed me tonight she knows what I look like and if she figured out who Anna is then we are tied."

Alistair thought for a moment and said, "Don't forget to write yourself down on your chalk board."

Ella smiled. "Thank you, Alistair. I completely overlooked yourself."

"A man would have to be blind to overlook you my Love."

"Alistair, speaking of Anna, I heard about your reaction when I collapsed. I hope that she isn't to upset with you or me."

"We really haven't had a chance to talk about it since we had to finalize all the last minute details for tonight, but I don't see why she would be upset."

"Alistair, you were holding another woman in your arms crying out her name in front of half of Denerim. She's your wife. You don't think that she might be a little embarrassed maybe even a little angry."

Alistair thought about it for a moment and then shook his head, "No…no..no she knows. I have been honest with her from the very beginning that you were the closest person that I had to family and that you would always be in my life."

Bella raised her hand to his check and rested it there, "Alistair, love, it's one thing to know that it's; another thing to see your husband's raw emotions on display for everyone to see. You owe her an apology and you need to make sure that she isn't embarrassed or angry. You need her to remain loyal to you. She is your biggest advocate with the Landsmeet."

"Your right, I will speak with her later on tonight about this. The last thing I want to do is upset her, but I don't want to talk or think about her right now."

He ran his hand down the side of her check to the nape of her neck and let his hand rest there. He looked at her for the longest moment memorizing every line on her face before he drew her in one more time for long, deep kiss. His mouth pressed down on hers filled not with just desire, but there was desperation in this kiss that wasn't there before. His tongue ravaged hers as he drew out a quiet whimper from Bella and Alistair muffled her cry by deepening the kiss causing her head to spiral out of control with such a strong yearning to take him right here with all of Ferelden's nobility just a few feet away. She pressed her hips against his and he moaned into her lips, and then he broke away her. "I must go while I still have the willpower to walk away from you," and he turned quickly and stepped out of the alcove into the ballroom. Bella leaned against the wall as she tried to catch her breath and clear her head before she slipped back out into the crowd.

It had been an hour since all of the chalkboards had been turned in so that the numbers could be totaled. Out of the two hundred guests that were there Bella turned in her list with 158 guests names including all three of the 10 point guest names even if she didn't win the overall game she knew that she had to have Leli beat. Bella just knew more of these people then she did.

Alistair and Anna finally made their way up to dais to announce the winners. At the same time both the King and Queen removed their masks and a large cheer went up from the crowd. "Before I announce the winners I want to thank everyone for coming this evening. I hope that it was an enjoyable night for all." Another loud applause came from the crowd. "Glad to hear it. Well, I don't want to make you want any longer. This evening we had 200 hundred guests that were worth 1 point each. The Queen, the Hero of Ferelden and myself were an additional 10 points if guessed correctly for a total of 230 possible points. The third place prize goes to Bann Teagan. Teagan had180 points for individual guesses and 10 points for correctly guessing my identity for a total of 190 points. Teagan please step forward."

Damn, Bella thought, if I hadn't spent all that time kissing the King I could have bet that score.

Teagan made his way through the crowd and bowed to the royal couple. Anna walked forward, "Teagan congratulations," and presented him with a small silver box that contained a beautiful ruby.

Anna returned to her husband's side as he continued, "The second place prize goes to Ser Perth with 175 points for individual guesses and 20 additional points for correctly guessing both mine and the Queen identities. Ser Perth please come forward."

Ser Perth stepped up to Anna and bowed, "Congratulations, Ser Perth," and presented him with a slightly larger wooden box that had elegant cravings on it. The box contained a ruby and a emerald in it.

"Finally, the winner of the Masquerade Ball is…. No surprise here I suppose is Zevran Arainai. Zevran had 190 individual points and he correctly guessed the identities of the Queen, the Hero of Ferelden and myself for a total of 220 points. Zevran please come forward." Cheater, Bella thought.

Zevran stepped up to the dais and bowed before Anna, "Congratulations, Zevran," and she presented him with ornate jeweled box that contained a ruby, a emerald and a diamond.

"Now the last boon that we offer this evening goes to the guest that received the least amount of correct guesses. Out of 200 guesses here this evening this mystery lady only received 6 correct guesses. Would the lovely mysterious guest with the number 78 come forward?"

As Bella began to make her way to the dais the crowd parted for her. She overheard guests say that she was an exiled princess from Orlean, or that she was a member of the Crows here on a mission. All of these made her smile. She stepped up to the dais and Alistair asked her to join him and Anna on the top step and face the crowd. "Number 78 would you please remove your mask and reveal to everyone who you are?"

Bella nodded and removed her mask. A few people gasped, but the majority of the guests still didn't know who she was so she turned from the crowd and removed the wig. Her hair fall around her face as she quickly ran her fingers through it to straighten it. She turned and faced crowd again and they immediately recognized her and a loud cheer went up and she bowed to the crowd.

Alistair turned to her and said, "Congratulations for fooling all the nobility of Ferelden." Another loud cheer went up. "Because of your successful rouse the Queen and I would like to offer you the boon of your choice."

Bella thought about it for a moment and then said, "I would like this day to be a national holiday known as National Blight Memorial Day to honor all those that gave their lives while defending Ferelden against the blight and in reorganization of this holiday all of Ferelden will take the day off from their typical work day and spend it with their family and friends to remember their fallen brothers, sisters, fathers, and mothers."

For the longest moment the hall was stunned into silence and then Fergus began to clap and Leliana joined in along with Bann Teagan, Eamon, Zevran and Nathaniel and before long the entire room was clapping and cheering. Alistair smiled and shook his head; she never ceased to amaze him. She could have any boon she wanted and she chose something not for her, but for the entire nation. The cheering and clapping went on for several minutes.

Alistair gestured for the crowd to quiet down so that he could respond, "Once again, Commander Gabriella Cousland has shown us all the heart of a true hero by selecting a boon that will not benefit her, but one that will promote good will to an entire nation. Let it be know from now on this day forth that June 10 will be recognized annually as National Blight Memorial Day and that on that day all of Ferelden will take a day of rest to honor and remember all those that sacrificed their lives for their country."

The crowd erupted again with cheers and chants. After a few minutes Alistair again gestured for the crowd to quiet down. "It has also come to my attention that there was a friendly competition that took place this evening between Commander Gabriella Cousland and our own court bard, Leliana. The wager was which one of these cunning and manipulative lovely ladies would guess the most guests correctly amongst themselves. The terms of the wager was that if Gabriella lost she would have to dance the El Enredado with Leliana this evening, if she won Leliana would not be allowed to dress Gabriella up in fancy clothes for a year. Well, I am pleased to announce that the next time Gabriella visits our fair city we will still get to see her dressed in Orlais finest fashions and this evening she will demonstrate the artistic beauty of the El Enredado. Leliana with a 189 points won the wager."

The crowd cheered again. "This is turning into a very entertaining evening," Zevran said to Teagan. Teagan just grinned and nodded.

"So if Leliana would join Gabriella on the dance floor the band will begin."

Bella turned to Alistair and said, "Somehow I get the feeling this was rigged, your Majesty."

"Tisk, tisk, my dear Warden, that's any ugly accusation to make. Don't be such a poor loser."

"You'll pay for this Alistair," she said with a fixed stare, but found it difficult to suppress a grin.

"Now hurry along you know how important it is to start off on the first beat with the El Enredado." Bella glared at him as she moved to join Leliana on the floor.

As the band began to play the sultry music of El Enredado the news of the Warden's boon had begun to spread into the streets and spontaneous celebrations erupted throughout Denerim. The wine and ale flowed in the streets and in the palace hall late into the night as the celebration continued.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Eight Months after the Celebration**

_March 10_

_Dear Nate,_

_Thank you sending your recent report. I agree that the news of darkspawn attacks near the Korcari Wilds is troubling. What disturbs me most is the way the attacks are occurring. These aren't random, sporadic attacks. When you plot them on a map you can see a pattern. These attacks are planned and calculated. It's almost as if the darkspawn are searching or tracking something. What gravely concerns me is that the attacks are moving north towards more populated areas. We need to send a team down there to investigate these occurrences. I hope to be back at Vigil's Keep by the middle of the month. Let's begin preparation for our trip by the end of March. Besides yourself, accompanying me on this trip will be Kya, Cullen, and Oghren. Please inform them so that they can prepare. During our absence please let Sigrun know that she will be in charge of the Wardens while Varel will continue handle matters concerning the Arling. _

_I am not surprised by your news that Kya and Cullen are romantically involved. During the melee event at the tournament there was an intimacy about the way they fought together. So in- sync were they with each other that it made it easy for them anticipate the other's moves. It was amazing to watch. I haven't seen two people fight like that since my travels during the Blight. When I approached the two of them about becoming Wardens they were overly enthusiastic about joining the Wardens and now I see why. It was the perfect excuse for them to leave the Circle so that they could be together. How ironically poetic that a templar and mage would fall for each other? I am curious to see them fight in the field together. _

_Well, I have a few duties that require my attention so I must go. Fergus wanted me to thank you for the baby gift from the Wardens. The silver griffon with the pink bow around its neck was perfect. I am sure that a formal thank you will come from Fergus and Leliana shortly. _

_Take care Nate and see you soon._

_Love,_

_Brie_

_March 14_

_Your Majesties,_

_Leliana and I are grateful for your most generous baby gift. You did not need to send such an elaborate present, but we are sure once she grows into the gold, jeweled covered rocking horse it will become her favorite. _

_You are correct with your remark about the baby coming early. She was born about a month pre-mature, but we had an excellent mid-wife and Anders was here to ensure a safe delivery. Even though she is small she is extremely healthy. We look forward to your visit in the summer. _

_Best wishes,_

_Fegus and Leliana Cousland_

_March 23_

_Alistair,_

_Thank you for your letter inquiring about my health. The long hiatus has done wonders for my recovery and I am finally back at Vigil's Keep, but it won't be for long. We have received several disturbing reports from near the Korcari Wilds of darkspawn attacks that seem to be moving north. I will be leaving at the end of the month to lead a team down there to investigate. I will send you a full report once we return. _

_I doubt that I will be back in time for your visit to Highever, but please feel free to stop by the Keep for a visit. I am sure that Sigrun and Varsel will show you all the hospitality that the Keep has to offer. _

_I hope this letter finds you well. Please give my kindest regards to Queen Anna. _

_Best wishes,_

_Ella_

_March 30_

_My dearest friend Zev,_

_I left this note with Varel in hopes that you will have returned by the time that I come back from mission. Your quick departure after the Celebration was somewhat of shock, but I completely understand why you needed to head back to Antiva to take care of "business". I truly hope that if you return to the Keep that you will wait for me to return before you move on. I would love to see you again, my friend. You are missed._

_Love,_

_Bella_

_March 31_

_Official Ferelden Announcement_

_The Teryn and Teryna of Highever_

_joyfully announce the birth of their daughter_

_Eleanor Gabriella Cousland_

"_Ella"_

_Born March 2_

_5 pounds 6 ounces_

_18 inches_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

The small traveling party arrived in Lothering a month and half after they had left the Keep. It would have taken them longer, but Bella had pushed them hard and they weren't really happy with her right now.

"Here we are at Lothering it use to be pretty as a picture until darkspawn had their way with it. Alistair said that the city is working hard to rebuild its self. We will rest here for three days before we head south to the Wilds. We should be able to find rooms at Dane's Refuge," Bella had instructed.

"As long as we find ale there I am game. I am feeling a little parched," Oghren grumbled.

"Run out of ale in your pack, my friend. I can't see how. I'm sure you rationed it to last the journey," Nathaniel replied sarcastically.

"Asschabs, thunderhumper archer," Oghren mumbled as he head for the pub and Nathaniel laughed as he followed him toward the inn.

Bella secured three rooms -one for Nate and Oghren, she knew Nate would not be thrilled with that, but she had no choice, one room for Kya and Cullen and one for herself. She asked Danal, the barkeep, to send up a hot bath, dinner and a bottle of wine to her room. Nate, Cullen and Oghren were already seated in chairs by the fireplace drinking ale and relaxing. Bella assumed that Kya had also headed to her room. There would be plenty of time to socialize while they were here, but right now she needed to get the stink of the road off of her and soak her aching muscles. It had been almost a year since she had gone out on missions and her muscles were now protesting loudly.

Bella soaked in the tub completely relaxed as she sipped her wine. She thought of Ella; Maker she missed her daughter. She was so beautiful. She was the best combination of her and Alistair - she had Bella's striking green eyes and Alistair's strawberry blond hair. The hardest thing she had ever done was give her up to Fergus and Leli, but she knew it was the only way for someone not to figure out the timeline and reduce that Ella was Alistair's child. At least this way, she was still a part of her daughter's life.

Fergus was the first to agree to her plan. He understood her reasons and thought that she made some very valid points although he did point out that she was basing this decision on assumptions and speculation not known facts. Leli was harder to convince; not only would this make it look like Leliana was pregnant before her wedding, but she loved Alistair like a brother and didn't like the idea of deceiving him. It took both her and Fergus to convince her, and like Wynne she agreed to keep the secret only if Alistair and Anna conceived a child. The clock was ticking. They only had four years left.

A loud knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts. "Hold on a minute," she said as she got out of the tub and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around herself and opened the door.

"Hi there," Nate said with a smile as he looked her up and down.

"Hi yourself," Bella replied.

"Oghren is starting to get loud and obnoxious…"

"Starting?" Bella questioned.

"Let me rephrase Oghren is becoming even more loud and obnoxious and Cullen isn't much of a conversationalist so I thought I would come up and check on you. Hope I didn't interrupt anything," he said with a grin.

"Get your head out of the gutter. I was just enjoying a hot bath, but I was just about done so come on in. Turn your back while I put on my robe."

"Do I have to?" She just shot him a dirty look and he turned around. She quickly put on her robe and said, "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Don't mind if I do. You were pushing it hard to get here. How are you feeling?"

"My muscles are sore, but other than that I feel good," she said as she handed him a glass of wine. "By the way, I don't think that I ever properly thanked you for handling my responsibilities at the Keep during my hiatus. I really appreciated your help."

"Brie, you don't have to thank me. You know that I would do anything for you. Besides it was fun giving Oghren and Anders orders," Nathaniel chortled.

"You weren't abusing your authority were you?" She inquired.

Nate laughed. "You know me better than that. I just enjoyed watching them squirm when they had to follow my orders. He paused and then continued, "So just a few sore muscles that's all that is hurting you….not missing baby Ella?"

"Well, that goes without saying. She's adorable. Who wouldn't miss her?" She said with a smile. "It's been a while since I've done all that walking, but I managed to keep up my training while I was at Highever so I am not too out of shape. I think it would be a wise investment for the Wardens purchase several horses. I think I might send Varel a letter about that."

Nathaniel studied her before he replied, "So you kept up your training while on hiatus. I'm sure it was amusing watching you spar when you were nine months pregnant."

Bella started to choke on her wine. "What? What the hell are you talking about?"

Nate stared at her with those sad gray eyes, "Come on, Brie, you don't have to lie to me. I know that Ella is your baby."

She stared at him wide-eyed and mouth hung open, "How?" She managed to mumble.

"You know how I would normally send my reports to you when Anders would come and check on you?" Nathaniel asked and Bella nodded.

"Well, do you remember last December Varel had an urgent request so I sent a messenger from Amaranthine to deliver it?" Bella nodded again.

"When the messenger returned I asked how you looked. He replied that you looked healthy and that you looked like you were due to give birth any day now. Now, I know that Wardens have big appetites and you more than most, but not even you could eat that much. So I looked at a calendar and realized that nine months before was when Alistair paid you a visit at the Keep."

Bella went white as a ghost. "Oh, Maker somebody else knows." 

Nate looked at her for moment and said, "You know your secret is safe with me and you don't need to worry about the messenger. I had him convinced that he must have confused you with Leliana because it was the Teryna that was expecting a child. By the end of the conversation he was thoroughly confused and was apologizing for his mistake. Your secret is still safe." He let out a long sad sigh, "Why Brie? Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me?"

"Nate, it isn't that I didn't trust you it's that I didn't want to involve you in the lies and deception," Bella confessed.

Before she even knew what he was doing he was on his knees before her as he clasped her hands in his, "Don't you know that I would do anything for you. I love you. I would have accepted this baby as my own. We could have raised her together."

Bella looked at him and smiled. She pulled her hands away from his and cupped his face in her hands. "Aaaah, Nate, my sweet, sweet Nate. I appreciate the thought and gesture, but Alistair isn't stupid." Nate raised his eye brows. "He's not," she said sternly. "If he knew I was the mother of Ella it wouldn't take him long to figure out that he was the father."

"So that's why you called her Ella, as a quiet acknowledgement to her father?" Nathaniel asked.

Bella nodded. "Why didn't you just tell him then? At least you would still have Ella in your life?" He asked. So once again she launched into her reasons for keeping this from Alistair, but unlike Wynne, Fergus and Leliana, Nate accepted her explanation and didn't question her anymore.

As she fell asleep that night she thought about Nate's declaration of love and raising Ella as his own. It would never have worked for the reason that she had stated to him, but she was deeply moved by his gesture and she fell asleep with Nate in her thoughts and a smile on her face.

On their last day in Lothering, Bella asked the group to join her in the field just outside the city for some sparring exercises. She had not had the time to evaluate Kya and Cullen since their joining and she wanted to get a feel for them before she was put into a situation that might involve one or both of them saving her life.

At first she paired up Kya and Cullen against Oghren and Nate. Nate wasn't as talented with duel weapons as he was with a bow, but he wasn't without skills. She observed the four of them and noticed that Kya, unlike most mages, was not afraid to be right in the mix of the fight much to Cullen's dismay. Kya was feisty and Bella liked that about the mage. Once, when Oghren rushed her, she used her staff to hit him upside the head. This caught him off guard, she then swung her staff at his legs to take out his knees and this move knocked him to the ground. Bella had to cup her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

After a short rest, Bella paired herself with Cullen and Nate with Kya. Before the round started Bella whispered to Nate that she wanted him to make Cullen his main target. He nodded with understanding that she was trying to prove a point. During the sparring round, instead of working as a partner with Bella, Cullen spent all of his time focused on Kya to make sure that Bella didn't hurt her. He's concentration was all over the place. Between fending off Nate and keeping an eye on how Bella was attacking Kya he was completely distracted. There were several times that Nate got the upper hand and knocked Cullen to the ground because he was too preoccupied with Kya. When Bella unleashed the one and only templar skill that Alistair had taught her, Holy Smite, on Kya; Bella thought Cullen was going to come unglued.

"What in Maker's name are you doing?" He yelled at Bella, "and where the hell did you learn to that?"

"I'm sparring. I am going to use everything in my arsenal against Kya without physically harming her. The proper question is what in Maker's name are you doing, Cullen?"

"What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"Cullen, you are so obsessed with trying to protect Kya that you leave every member of this group vulnerable to attack. I can't allow that. Kya is a great mage, and you are a great warrior, but you have to trust in her abilities so that you can be a productive member of this team. If you can't do that than I might as well send you back to Vigil's Keep now because you are no longer an asset to me." Bella retorted.

Kya walked over to Cullen and rested her hand in his, "She's right. You need to let me do my job and you do yours. I will be fine."

Cullen looked down at her and smiled. He nodded to Bella. "I'm sorry Commander. I worry about her. She refuses to say behind the fight and it worries me."

"Kya has good battle skills. You need to trust her instincts. Have you trained as arcane warrior?"

"I have been training with Anders for about six months," Kya answered.

Bella nodded in approval. "You are a quick study because the skills you displayed today are remarkably advanced. Cullen, can you handle this?"

"Yes, commander, I promise it won't happen again."

Bella looked long and hard at Cullen and then said, "Good, let's go again, Nate and Cullen against Kya and Oghren."

Bella observed and this time Cullen did an excellent job of diverting Oghren's attention so that Nate could go after Kya, but Kya was casting quicker than any mage Bella had ever seen. She was amazing and when Nate got to close she shoved the pointy end of her staff into his abdomen and Nate doubled over. It was a great practice match and when they reached the inn Bella told everyone that the first round was on her.

Once everyone had relaxed and they were working on their fourth round Bella leaned over to Cullen and Kya and said, "You know how because of the taint you can feel other Grey Wardens and how we feel different from darkspawn." They both nodded. "Well, when I was traveling during the blight, Alistair and I noticed that we could sense each other over the darkspawn."

"Alistair?" Cullen asked, "As in King Alistair?"

Bella nodded and at the mention of Alistair's name she noticed that Nate and Oghren were now listening in. Great she really didn't want an audience for the conversation, but she didn't have a choice now. "Well, we noticed that through the taint we could feel each other and gage each other's emotions. It was very helpful in battles. Alistair could sense if I was in real danger by my fear or if it was just battle adrenaline. Cullen, it might help keep you calm and focused during an actual battle."

"If this is possible then why don't all Wardens use it?" Kya asked.

"It only worked between Alistair and me. I haven't been able to do that with any other Wardens. Alistair's theory was that because he and I had such a strong emotional connection, stronger than the typical Warden brother sister bond, that we were able to identify each other through the taint."

"Wow! How do we test this theory out?" Cullen asked.

"You know how when you concentrate you can feel the taint flowing through your blood?" They both nodded.

"While tonight when you are lying next to each other concentrate on your own tainted blood first then push out and search for the feel of each other's tainted blood. Since you are in the same room with each other it shouldn't be too difficult. Concentrate on what each other's taint feels like as it flows through their veins. You will begin to recognize each other's taints compared to another Wardens. It will take practice, but it comes in bloody useful when in a fight or in when negotiating."

"That's amazing. I can't wait to try it," Kya said, "You said it works well during negotiating. How does that work?"

"The same way as during a battle, but the emotions aren't as strong so you have to search harder for it. It takes a lot more practice to get a feel for your partner's emotional state when the situation is calmer. The best example I can think of was during the Landsmeet that put Alistair on the throne. I had a chance to invoke the right of conscription on Teyrn Loghain. Riordan, the Orlesian Warden, tried to convince me that this was a good idea and on many levels I agreed with him. However, I could sense in Alistair that this would be his undoing. That it would go against everything he believed in and it would destroy him. So I gave Alistair the justice that he so desperately needed. I shudder to think what might have happened if I hadn't been able to tap into that emotion through the taint."

"Wow! Again that is amazing." Kya said.

"Well, let me know how it goes. I am curious to see if works with other Wardens who are in love or if Alistair and I were just a fluke," Bella said as she got up. "Now, if you will excuse me I think I will turn in. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Good night, Commander," they all said in unison.

Nate also stood up, "I was thinking of heading to bed too. I'll walk you up."

"Oh okay, thanks," Bella replied.

Once they were out of earshot of the rest of the group Nate said, "I was listening to what you told Kya and Cullen. That is remarkable what you and Alistair were able to do. Do you think that they will be able to do the same thing?"

"If they can, I doubt it will be exactly the same just because the taint is different in all of us and they have different personalities, but it will be interesting to see if other Wardens with similar strong connections can distinguish each other through the taint."

"Well," Nate began thoughtfully, "I think that you and I should try to distinguish each other through the taint," he paused and smiled sheepishly at her, "Like you said it would be helpful during a battle."

Bella looked at him for a moment and then whispered, "I don't know if it would work between us Nate." She paused as she carefully considered her words, "You and I don't have the same strong emotional connection that Alistair and I had."

"I disagree, Brie. You know I love you and I know that you love me. You may not be in love with me…yet," he smiled down at her but on before she could interrupt him he went on, "but there is love between us and a strong bond of friendship that goes back for years. I think we should try."

She looked at him warily, "Is this just a sad attempt to spend the night in my room?"

He grinned at her, "Never, this is strictly for experimental purposes sleeping in your room is just a bonus."

"I doubt it will work, but we can try. As long as you realize you are sleeping on the floor."

He grinned, "Your floor is better than listening to synchronized snoring noises coming from Oghren. I will go get my blanket and bedroll and will be shortly."

Bella quickly changed and was under the covers by the time that Nate got back to her room. He laid his bedroll beside her bed. He blew out the candle as he settled down. The light from the moon filled the room and he could see Brie's beautiful outline on the bed. "So what do we need to do?" He asked.

"Well, lay there and concentrate on your on tainted blood. Once you feel that you have a good control of your taint let me know," Bella instructed.

For several minutes Nathaniel concentrated on the taint that flowed through his veins. After few minutes he realized that the prickling sensation that he got when darkspawn was around was always there, but the feeling was lighter almost like a faint tingle. He wouldn't even notice it unless he focused on it. "Okay, now what?"

"Well, push out from your own taint to try and sense me," Bella coached.

He did as instructed and he immediately felt her taint near him. It was the same tingling feeling that he got whenever he was near other Wardens, but because she was so close to him the sensation was stronger. "Okay, I can feel you, but you don't feel any different from any other Warden."

"Okay, well push out a little further. Kya and Cullen are in the room next to mine. Can sense them?"

Nate concentrated and he did feel their taint, but instead of it being tingly the way his and Brie's felt to him theirs felt itchy. "Hey, I do notice a difference between theirs and yours. Yours makes me feel tingly and theirs makes me what to itch."

Bella laughed, "Wow! Nate that is very good. Much quicker then Alistair and I, but then again we were the only two Grey Wardens in Ferelden and were constantly surround by darkspawn so it took awhile to distinguish the sensations and we didn't have any instructions. Now what you want to do is focus on the sensation that my taint gives you. When you are focused on that and my emotional state changes you will feel a fluctuation in the tingling sensation that you described. Different emotions will cause greater fluctuations. In time you will learn the difference between anxiety and fear, joy and sadness. "

"Okay. So were you able to sense my taint?"

Bella hesitated then answered, "Yes."

"Really? What does it feel like to you?"

Bella hesitated again before answering, "It feels like a quiver."

"Really? A quiver, I didn't know that I still had that affect on you."

"It's just the taint Nate. Don't read into it."

"And how does Alistair's taint feel to you?" Nathaniel inquired.

This time Bella hesitated even longer and then replied, "In the beginning of our travels together it felt like a faint tremor, but after traveling together for eighteen months in numerous life and death situations it became a strong vibration."

As she finished her explanation she felt his hot breath on her neck and it sent shivers down her spin as he whispered, "So the two men that you have been in love with and have made love to you can feel through the taint. That's very interesting. Alistair went from a tremor to a strong vibration. If I make love to you will I go from a quiver to a quake?" He asked as he kissed the side of her neck and her body betrayed her as it shuddered under the soft caresses his lips. "Nate," she said breathlessly, "We shouldn't."

Nate smiled and ignored her weak protest as his lips kissed and licked their way to hers; he was lost in his desire for her that he moaned against her lips as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Her mouth was everything he remembered and more –the taste of her, the smell of her caused his head to spin with desire.

"Nate, I really think we should stop," but there was no conviction behind the protest. Part of Bella wanted him to stop - this wasn't right; but the sweet sensation of Nate's lips and his hot breath on her neck had awaken something that had been dormant for way to long and the growing tingling between her legs begged her to let Nate continue. It felt so good knowing that Nate only desired her, only wanted her and was committed to only her. This was wrong she knew it. She should stop this before it gets out of control. She wasn't in love with him, not the way he wanted her to be, but damn his body pressed against hers felt so warm and inviting. And the growing need between her thighs was clouding her mind.

Bella's arms went up around Nate's neck. She ran her fingers through his long black hair and pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss, and damn if he didn't taste like chocolate. No man should taste that good. Nate slid his body in between her legs and pressed his hips against her. Ripples of desire rolled down Bella past the tingling in her breast, past her stomach and struck just the right cord and Bella mewl with pleasure. "Nate…" she moaned, "this isn't the best idea."

"I disagree," Nate whispered against her lips as he slid his callous finger tips down her neck to her breasts and gently pinched the nipple that protruded through her night shirt. "It's the best idea I've had in a long time," he said as his lips left hers and began to make their way down her neck to her chest.

'Andraste's flaming sword what the hell am I doing?' Bella thought, 'I am his commander and …oh Maker is that his hand between my legs stroking' … 'and he's'…stroking … 'and oooh for the love of the Maker….he is my friend' … he continued to stroke her until she was about to come off the bed and with one hand Nate pulled off her small clothes.

His fingers slid between her folds and plunged into her as she cried out with pleasure. His fingers slid deeper into her and he remembered just the right spot and just the right movement from all those years ago and he began to rub his thumb against the nub that was screaming for attention. Oooh, sweet Maker above, yes, as her hips moved of their own accord as they thrust against his hand and all reluctance was gone. There was just this delicious sensation that coursed through her body and made her toes curl as she arched her back and cried out his name as the wave of pleasure quaked through her.

Once the wave had crested she fell back to the bed panting Nate rested his hand on her belly, "I would say that we went from a tingle, to a shock, and near the end there I am pretty sure there was a jolt."

Bella laughed, "So that little exercise was part of your experiment?"

"Yes, you could say that."

Bella rolled to her side so that she faced Nate and rested on her elbow, "Well, then let's see if I can turn your quiver into a quaver and then maybe a quake," and began to slid her hand down his chest towards his thighs, but Nate gently grabbed her wrist. She looked at him questioningly.

"Brie, you're not ready to be with me yet. Your protests earlier confirmed that. I pushed my advantage because my need for you has been so great for so long. But this isn't how I want to be with you for the first time in years. I want you to want me as much as I want you and I am willing to wait for that."

Bella hung head and said, "I…Nate, I don't know when that will be."

Nate moved his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up so he could see her eyes. "It won't be long, Love, and I am willing to wait." His hands slid down to her waist and pulled her to his chest. They fell asleep like that and for the first time in a long time Nate didn't have any darkspawn dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It took the group four days to make it to the site of the first attack. It was a small farm just outside the Wilds. The family was no longer living there so they could explore the grounds without being disturbed. They walked around the outside of the house trying to get a sense of the place when the screech of a hawk broke the tension in the group.

"Kya, can you sense if there was any magic used?"

"It's very faint out here so maybe the spells were casted from the inside the house."

They cautiously entered the house and spread out to investigate. The house was in tatters from what looked like a speedy departure. They moved from room to room, but didn't find any evidence of darkspawn or magic. They headed back out to the yard. The hawk was still flying around as they made their way to the barn. As they got closer Kya said, "The residue of magic is getting stronger the closer that we get to the barn."

They all drew their weapons as entered the barn warily. There was blood splattered on the walls and floors. Bella bent down and examined the dried blood. "It's darkspawn blood."

"There is magic residue in here, but there is something else here that I have never felt before."

"What are you sensing?" Bella asked

"Between all the magic and darkspawn taint there is this underlying sense of something ancient, but pure and good. Like I said, it's unlike anything I have ever felt."

"Where are the bodies?" Cullen asked.

"That is a very good question. All this blood there should be some dead bodies lying around." Nate replied.

They walked through the barn to the field on the other side. There in the middle of pasture was patch of ground that was scorched. They walked to the burnt area and it was easy to see the remains of bones in the pile rubble. Nate bent down and touched the one of the bones. "Darkspawn," he said.

"There is no way that the family would have burned the corpses. They were in too big of a hurry to get out of here," Kya said.

"Well, those bodies didn't sodding burn themselves. So who disposed of them?" Oghren retorted. The hawk screeched again in the sky and an uneasy feeling fell over the group.

"Look, it's only a few hours before it gets dark and I really don't want to make camp anywhere near here. Let's walk in the direction of the next attack site and then camp for the night," Bella said.

They all agreed and they headed north for about an hour. They found a nice clearing with a small pond nearby so that they could get water and bath. Oghren, Nate and Cullen set up the tents while Kya and Bella gathered wood for the fire.

"So Kya, I find it ironic and poetic that a templar and a mage would fall in love with each other. If you don't mind me asking how did that happen?"

"Well, I've know Cullen most of my life. I was taken to the tower when I was seven. At that time, Cullen was ten and templar in training. I had always tried to be friendly to all the templars by saying hello or wishing them a good day. Most of them just ignored me when I would say hello, but a few would respond back. Cullen, however, went beyond the normal friendly gestures. He would inquire about my day or ask how my studies were going and before we even realized it we were good friends. Our love for each other grew out of our friendship."

"I think the best relationships start that way," Bella said.

"Is that how you and Nathaniel started out too?" Kya asked.

"Oh, Nate and I aren't…I mean well, I've know Nate my whole life. Our families were close when we were growing up, and there was a time that we were romantically involved, but that was a long time ago." Bella replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought the two of you were together now. I see the way he looks at you and the two of you are so comfortable with each other. I just assumed. I'm sorry."

"No, need to be sorry. Nate would like to resume our previous relationship. I love Nate, but not the way he would like and the last thing I want to do is hurt him."

"I completely understand."

"Please continue your story," Bella prodded.

"Well there isn't much left to tell. We lived in constant fear that if Knight-Commander Greagoir found out about our relationship that he would have Cullen sent to away."

"Yes, I remember the Knight-Commander. He was a bit of a tight arse and a little over zealous for my tastes."

Kya chuckled, "Yes, I think that just about sums up Greagoir. About a month before the Celebration Tournament I had my Harrowing. Do you know that is?"

"Isn't that the test that every mage must go through to become a full Circle mage?" Bella asked.

"Yes, the apprentice enters the Fade and needs to face a demon that wishes to posses the mage's body. If the mage resists the demon then they are a full member of the Circle of Magi, but if the mage is overwhelmed by the demon then they are killed by the Templars that are standing over the mage while the Harrowing is taking place. A templar in training becomes a full templar after they successfully see an apprentice through their Harrowing. Cullen was selected by Greagoir to be the templar in training during my Harrowing. Which meant Cullen would have to deliver the killing blow if I came back possessed. We knew then that Greagoir suspected something."

Bella stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Kya, "That's horrible. How terrible for Cullen and for you! Well, know I completely understand why the two of you were so eager to join the Wardens when I approached you."

"You were the answer to my prayers," Kya said. "Would you really have invoked the right of conscription on Cullen if Greagoir hadn't released him?"

"Hell yeah, just to piss him off. I really don't like that man," Bella retorted.

Once Kya and Bella made their way back to camp they built a fire and prepared dinner. While everyone was busy eating Bella grabbed a towel, soap and some clean clothes and headed down to the lake to clean the filth of her.

"Where is the Commander going?" Cullen asked.

Nate and Oghren looked up as they watched Bella slip into the woods. "Oh, you know how those damn nobles are, they can't have a stinky crotch," Oghren bellowed.

"I don't think that's just nobles; most humans don't like to smell like a slime-filled cesspool," Nate chortled.

"Is it safe for her to go down there by herself?" Cullen asked.

"The lake isn't far. We would hear her if she called for us and we would feel it if something approached the area. Besides the Commander can take care of herself and she likes her privacy so just let her be," Nate replied.

Nate looked up as Bella entered camp a little while later. She came back dressed in tight fitting trousers that accented her behind very nicely Nate thought and a loose fitting blouse. Her hair was hanging lose around her face. She hadn't worn it down in a long time and Nate was surprise to see how long it was. Bella made her way around the fire, scooped out a bowl of the stew and sat down between Nate and Kya. She smelled like the jasmine from Highever. She smelled delicious and Nate had to use every ounce of self control to keep from burying his head in her neck and kissing his way down to her chest.

"How was the water? I was thinking about heading down to freshen up before bed." Kya asked.

"It was very pleasant and refreshing. No need for an aqua-warming spell."

"An aqua-warming spell?" Nate asked.

"It's a spell that will warm a small body of water for a period," Kya replied.

"Commander, do you remember how angry the Bastard King got when he found out that was how you girls weren't freezing your arses off on that trip back from the Frostback Mountains. He was spitting coals he was so mad," Oghren chuckled.

Bella smiled, "Yeah, I think his pride was hurt more than anything."

"So what's the story behind that?" Kya asked.

"Well after our trip to Orzammar we were traveling back through the Frostback Mountains in the dead of winter. At night if we made camp near a lake or pond Leliana, Morrigan, one of the mages that we were traveling with, and I would take these long baths. Morrigan would cast an aqua-warming spell on the water. It was wonderful. After walking all day in the cold it was like slipping into an oversized hot tub and there were times when Morrigan would create jets with the water that were so relaxing. Now, to say that Morrigan and Alistair were on less then friendly terms would be putting it nicely." 

"They loathed each other. She was a feisty little apostate and she had it out for Alistair. She would have turned him into a frog on numerous occasions if you hadn't stopped her," Oghren piped in.

"Yes, well, that is true. Anyways, Alistair couldn't understand how we could even get in the water let alone stay in there for hours which sometimes we did. Morrigan just taunted him and told him that he wasn't man enough to take the cold water," Bella said with a grin as she reflected on the memory.

"Then this one day just before we made camp we were attacked by this small group of darkspawn who just happened to have an ogre with them. It was a messy battle and all of us were covered in blood when it was over. So after camp was set up Leliana, Morrigan and I headed down to the small pond for a bath. Zevran followed us in stealth mode. He saw Morrigan cast the warming spell so he decided to have a little fun. He stripped down to his small clothes, slipped into the water and proceeded to play tricks on us until we figured out it was him. Alistair heard the screaming and came charging through the woods sword drawn. When he saw Zev in the water with us Alistair came charging into the pond in full armor after him. He was half way to Zev before he realized how warm the water was," Bella laughed so hard she had to pause to catch her breath.

Nate couldn't remember the last time he had seen her laugh like this. It had to have been back in Highever before he had left for the Free Marches. Damn his father for sending him away. Nate lost everything due to that. Most importantly he lost the woman he loved. Now she was in love with another man whose child she had given birth too and he feared he would never win her back. What if he had refused to go when his father ordered him to the Free Marches and had married Brie instead. Would he have been able to stop his father and try to talk some sense into him or would his father have killed him along with the rest Couslands? Nate thought he would have killed him because Rendon Howe would have viewed his son as a traitor. Bella's voice and laughter as she continued her tale pulled him away from his dark thoughts.

"Once he realized the warmth of the water you could literally see all the dots being connected. He ranted half the night about how he froze his arse off and risked catching pneumonia every time he took a bath and we were living in lapse of luxury." Bella wiped the tears from her eyes as she continued to laugh. "Oh Maker, he still brings that up from time to time."

"That was motley crew you assembled on that quest, Commander, but somehow you made it work," Oghren said laughing along with Bella.

"Yes it was. That is why I am much more selective about who I recruit now," Bella said as winked at Kya.

"Hey, hold on to your ancestor's ass, I am hurt….wait a minute you did select me," Oghren said with a snort.

"Yes, I did, but it wasn't for your craftiness," she chuckled.

"Thanks for the good story, Commander. If you don't mind, I am going to head down to the lake to clean up before bed," Kya said.

Bella stood up too, "You might want to take Cullen down there with you. I thought I saw a couple of wolves when I was heading back," Bella winked at Kya and she mouthed "Thank you." Bella gave a slight nod. She remembered what it was like to try and find time alone with Alistair when you were surrounded by a camp full of people with over developed ears. If she could help Kya and Cullen carve out a few minutes to themselves she would.

"Good night, everyone," Bella said.

"Good night, Commander," Kya and Cullen said as they headed towards the lake.

She looked across the fire. Saw Oghren passed out on his bedroll and smiled. Once again, she managed to put together another motley crew. A drunk warrior, a mage and a templar in love with each other and man from her complicated past.

She felt his hands on her waist and his breath on her neck, "What are smiling about?"

"My current traveling companions they are just as motley as ever."

"Who are you calling motley?" Nate said as he started to tickle her sides. She squealed and tried to spin away from him, but he was too quick and his hands were on her waist as he pulled her to him. "That was very nice of you to send Cullen down with Kya 'for her protection'."

"Yes, well I am a romantic at heart."

"Yes, I know," he whispered as his hands came up to cup her face and he drew her in to gently kiss her lips. She responded as she pressed against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nate can smell the jasmine on her skin, in her hair and it reminded him of the times they were together in the fields in Highever when she was his. All those times that she had laid beside him in those fields half naked as the two of them discovered each other's bodies. They didn't have sex until her eighteenth birthday, but they discovered that there were a lot of other ways to give pleasure without having intercourse and as those memories drifted across his mind, his desire and need for her surfaced too. Nate deepened the kiss and parted her lips with his tongue as he sought out hers. She tasted so good, like honey and berries. 'Oh Brie, I need you so badly,' he thought but didn't say. His hands slid through her hair as he pulled her even closer to him.

The feel of him pressed against her was so alluring and a part of her wanted to be with him desperately, but the rational part of her didn't want to hurt him so she pulled away, smiled up at him and said, "Good-night, Nate."

He refused to release her and with his hands still tangled in her hair he looked into her eyes and whispered, "You want me, Brie. I can feel you do by the way your body responds when I kiss you."

She sighed and said, "Your right, I do want you Nate, but," and before she could finish his lips crushed down onto hers with such an urgency that it took her breath away and for a moment she was lost in the sensation of his soft tongue as it glided over hers and the sweet taste of him, but she managed to pull away from him again and said, "Nate, please give me some more time."

He resigned himself to her decision, kissed her forehead and said, "I said I could wait and even if it kills me, which I think it will, I will wait, but Bella I'm not asking you to love…not yet at least. I just want you to want me as much as I want you and I know you do. When you're ready I can help you forget about King Whats-his-Name."

She laughed, "Well, if there doesn't have to be any great declarations of love then give me a little bit of time and I will let you try to erase my memory of King Whats-his-Name." She leaned up and lightly kissed him on the lips and headed to her tent.

They spent the next four months traveling to the different attack sites to investigate the damage. As with the first site, at all the other locations they found burnt darkspawn and a residue of magic that had that ancient and pure essence mixed in with it. Twice they stopped in Lothering to buy supplies and so that Bella could to send letters off too Fergus, Varel, and Sigrun. On their second trip to the village there were letters there waiting for her from Fergus and Sigrun.

That night at camp Bella had pulled out her bedroll so that she could sleep by the fire. It was a beautiful, warm, fall night and it wouldn't be long before the nights turned cold so she wanted to take advantage of it. She pulled out Fergus' letter to read it again.

_My Dear Little Sister,_

_It was a great relief to receive your letter and to hear that you are safe. I am sorry to hear that you are frustrated with your mission and that it is leaving you with more questions than answers, but if anyone can get to the bottom of these strange attacks it will be you. _

_Ella is doing great. She is growing leaps and bounds. Thank the Maker she was born small otherwise no would believe that she was only six months old. Her strawberry blond hair has grown into tiny golden ringlets and her eyes are turning a deep green. I have to tell you, Pup, she is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen, and that is saying something because you were a gorgeous baby too. Leliana said that you would want to know that she is sitting up on her own and has started to scoot herself on her belly across the floor. She is waving bye-bye and loves to play peek-a-boo. I hope that you make it home in time to see her first steps. _

_I'm sure that you have lost track of time while on your mission, but the Landsmeet was held earlier this month. Varel did an excellent job of representing the Arling in your absence. It was announced at the Landsmeet that Queen Anna is expecting the royal couple's first child sometime in early spring. I know that this information is a bag of mixed blessings for you, but I pray that it also brings you some relief and some peace of mind. _

_Please come home soon. We all love and miss you. _

_Your Brother,_

_Fergus_

"Are you trying to commit that entire letter to memory?" Nate asked as he sat down beside her.

"Huh," Bella looked over at him, "Oh, no, not really. I don't know why I keep reading it over and over again."

"I hope that it isn't bad news," he asked.

"No it's not. Would you like to read it?"

"I don't want to intrude on your privacy. I just wanted to make sure you were alright," Nate said as he tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine. You can read it. There is some interesting news in there," she said as she handed him the letter.

Nate quickly read the letter. Now he understood her mixed mood. The royal couple having a child freed Brie from having to tell Alistair about Ella, but it also now force her to truly let go of any hope she ever had of getting back together with Alistair.

"Well, frankly, I find it difficult to believe that there is a baby prettier then you were."

Bella smiled, "Ella is. Fergus is right she is beautiful. You haven't seen her yet, but when you do you will see I am right. You know we should be arriving home around the beginning of Twelfth Night. You should come to Highever and celebrate it with us."

"Really? You want me to celebrate Twelfth Night with you and your family?"

"Nate, don't you know by now that you are a part of my family?"

"I do now." Nate smiled down at her then he shook the letter he was still holding, "This is good news, right? It's what you wanted?" Nate asked.

"Yes, it is."

"But…"

"But nothing. This is good news."

"You can't lie to me Brie. I know this has to hurt and I'm sorry. I hate to see you in pain." He put his arm around her and pulled her to him. She rested her head against his chest.

"Thanks, Nate." They sat there in silence for a long time just staring at the fire. When she finally spoke she said, "I didn't realize that it was already September. We are three days away from the next attack site. After we visit that site how would you feel about us heading back home before the weather becomes bad?"

"I think that is an excellent idea. We aren't really getting any new information out of these site visits. Maybe Kya can do some research on this ancient, but pure essence she is feeling. Now, if you are going to make us march like darkspawn exiting the deep roads tomorrow you really should get some sleep."

Bella laid down on her side, "Good night Nate. Thanks for listening."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Anytime, my dear." Nate stayed with her until she fell into a deep sleep then he took over for Cullen who was on watch duty.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The entire group was very enthusiastic about heading home after this last site visit. They all were as tired and frustrated as Bella. Although Oghren might have been a little more frustrated due to the lack of live darkspawn they had come across for him to pummel.

They were about a day away from the last attack site when they came across a caravan of trade merchants that were being robbed by bandits. Bella ordered Nate to go up to the ridge that over looked the road and wait for her signal. She told Kya and Cullen to sneak around to left side of the caravan to so that they could flank them as Oghren and Bella approached from the front. Bella gave Kya and Cullen a few minutes to get into place and then she signaled Nate who unleashed suppressing fire while Kya cast several stunning spells. Oghren and Bella attacked from front while Cullen rushed the bandits back flank; all of their swords twisting and spinning as they attacked the remaining bandits. From his advantage point on the ridge Nate watched Kya and Cullen and he could tell that they have been practicing working together through the taint because they were reading each other and fighting almost as one. Nate reached out to find Bella's taint. He sensed her, but he didn't think that was fear he felt. It almost felt like enjoyment. She was having fun!

It was over in a matter of minutes much to Oghren's dismay, "Wham bam thank you ma'am! Couldn't we have drawn that out a little longer, Commander?"

"I'm sorry Oghren I didn't mean to deprive you of your entertainment." Bella walked over to the merchants and asked, "Is everyone okay?'

"Yes, thank you so much for your help. For a moment there I thought we were going to lose everything including our lives." The lead merchant was a stout man with gray hair and dark gray eyes. He extended his hand and said, "My name is Earl."

Bella took his hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you, you can call me Bella."

A little boy in the group said, "I've seen paintings of you. Aren't you Commander Gabriella of the Grey Wardens?"

Bella smiled at the little boy, "Yes, I am."

"Grey Wardens, well Andraste is smiling on us today. It's a pleasure to meet you. I wish we had run into you earlier today when we were attacked by darkspawn," Earl said.

"You were attacked by darkspawn today?" Bella asked.

"Yes, about a half-a-days walk from here. It was near a small farm house. We tried to fight them off as best as we could, but the mage did most of killing."

"There was a mage there?"

"Yes, mama."

"Were there any other survivors?" Bella asked.

"Yes, the entire family was saved, by the mage," Earl replied.

"We need to get there as quickly as possible," Bella instructed.

"Commander, for saving our lives please take my horse, Jetty. She isn't the quickest horse, but she will get you there quicker then walking," Earl said.

"Thank you, Earl. I really appreciate it. Kya, Cullen, and Oghren please stay here with Earl and his family just in case the darkspawn head this way. Nate, please take the saddle off of Jetty so that you and I can ride bareback to this farmhouse."

"Yes, Commander," Nate replied.

Bella asked Kya for several health and stamina potions and placed them in her bag. She walked over to Nate who cupped his hands together so that Bella could hoist herself up onto the horse. She gripped Nate's forearm as he pulled himself up behind her on the horses back. They raced off in the direction that Earl told.

Less than two hours later, they arrived at a small farm that had smoke coming out of the back field. Bella stopped the horse about a hundred yards away from the house. Nate dismounted first and then helped Bella down. Bella drew out her sword and dagger as she cautiously advanced toward the house. Nate followed behind her bow raised as they turned the corner of the house they almost collided with a tall man with dark brown hair and beard.

"Pardon me, ser, I didn't see you there," Bella said.

"Well, thank the Maker you didn't run me through first and ask question later," the man replied.

"I am sorry if I startled you. Please let me introduce myself, I am Gabriella of the Grey Wardens. We ran into some traveling merchants that said there was a darkspawn attack here earlier today. Is that correct?"

"Wow, you Grey Wardens really act quickly don't you?"

"Well, we were in the area investigating other attacks when we heard about this one and wanted to examine the area while the attack was so fresh."

"Well, then you've come to the right place. Why don't you come into the house and I'll make you a cup of tea and tell you all about it?"

"Thank you, that is very kind of you. I am Nathaniel, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Nathaniel, my name is Gulliver."

They walked through the back door into a tiny, but welcoming kitchen. Gulliver pointed to the table and asked them to take a seat while he placed the kettle in the fireplace. He then walked over and joined them at the table.

"Gulliver, can you start from the beginning and tell us what happened?" Bella asked.

"Well, I was heading out to the barn early this morning to milk our cow, Bessie, when I heard a loud scream come from the barn. I grabbed the pitch fork from the haystack and started for the barn. My wife, Celie, came running up behind me, but I told her to stay back while I went into investigate. As I approached the barn doors there were several flashes of light and then about five darkspawn charged out of the barn. I stabbed one of them in the chest with my pitch fork. I barely had time to pull is out before I had to swing at another one that charged at me. Then there was this burst of brilliant light that exploded out of the barn. The energy from the light knocked me to the ground, but it tore through the darkspawn and they all fell down dead."

Nate and Bella must have had a look of utter astonishment on their faces because Gulliver said, "It's the truth. I swear to the Maker."

"I believe you. It's just that I have never heard such of such a thing," Bella said dumbfounded. "Please continue with your story," she added.

Gulliver got up and walked over to the shrilling tea kettle as he continued, "Well, once I was able to get up. I looked around and saw Celie lying on the ground not moving. I ran over to her. She was barely breathing. I had not realized that before the explosion of bright light one of the darkspawn had attacked her. I feel down to my knees and took her in my arms begging her not to leave me when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and there was this mage standing there with toddler. She said, 'Ser, let me look at her'. She bent down and examined Celie. She then called the toddler over and whispered something in his ear. The boy placed finger on Celie's forehead; this soft golden light came from underneath his fingertips and a few seconds later Celie opened her eyes and was fine." He ended his tale as he handed a speechless Nate and Bella their cups of tea.

It took Bella several minutes to compose her thoughts before she asked, "What did this mage look like?"

"She was tall and thin. She had a pretty, but hard face with dark brown hair and these yellowish green eyes."

Bella felt her stomach lurch and her mouth go dry, "And the toddler, what did he look like?"

"He was a beautiful child. He had dark hair like hers, but these big honey brown eyes."

Bella felt her stomach lurch again as she quickly said, "Excuse me," and rushed outside and raced behind the nearest tree and proceeded to lose the content of her stomach.

She heard Nate rush up behind her, "Brie, are you alrig…" He stopped short as she heaved one more time. He waited for her to collect herself and said, "What is going on?"

"I will tell you everything after we finish examining the grounds."

They spent the next several hours examining the farm, but didn't find anything of significance. They asked the farmer why the darkspawn bodies were burned and Gulliver told them that the mage said that she was worried about necromancers so to be safe that we should burn the bodies. By the time that they were done with their search of the grounds it was almost dark. Celie had prepared dinner for them. Gulliver said that they were welcome to spend the night, but that they didn't have an extra bedroom. He said they were welcome to sleep in the loft in the barn. He said that he had found it very comfortable on the occasions that he was in the dog house with Celie and had to sleep in there. Celie playfully smacked Gulliver's arm and handed them extra blankets to make a comfortable bed. They thanked the couple for their generosity and headed out to the barn.

Once they had made the loft comfortable Nate turned to Bella and said, "Are you ready to tell me what's going on?"

Bella settled herself on the bed of blankets. She let out a deep sigh and said, "After your joining, do you remember me telling you why Gray Wardens are needed to end a blight?"

"Yes, you said that it takes a Grey Warden to slay an Archdemon because the taint in our blood draws the essence of the Archdemon into the Warden which destroys the soul of both the demon and the warden killing both of them."

"Yes, that is correct, but since Alistair and I were the only two Grey Wardens left in Ferelden when the Archdemon was slain did you ever wonder why both us are still alive?"

"Well, I read a report from Wynne that theorized that even though you delivered the final blow that because you and Alistair were both standing directly over the Archdemon when it was slain that the taint in both of you divided the demon's essence. So that instead of one of you taking in its full essence that it was split between both you and Alistair."

"Yes, that is Wynne's theory and it's wrong."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, you have heard me mention the mage, Morrigan that we traveled with." Nate nodded so she continued, "After Alistair and I left Riordan's room I found Morrigan waiting for me in my room. She told me that she knew how the Archdemon was suppose to be slain and that she knew of a magic ritual that would save the life of the Warden that killed the Archdemon. She said that if she slept with Alistair that night she would conceive a child that would draw the Archdemon's essence into her creating a child with the soul of an old God."

"What? That's the craziest thing I have ever heard of," Nate exclaimed.

The moon moved from behind a cloud shining light through the above window into the loft and onto Bella's face. Nate could see Bella's face and the tears that were brimming in her eyes.

"Nate," she started out as very voice quivered, "I knew that I would have to take the final blow. We had just united Ferelden under Alistair and they needed their king. I knew that I could not let him kill the Archdemon, but what if he disobeyed my order. I knew Alistair would do everything in his power to take that blow himself. I couldn't lose him. I loved him too much."

"So he agreed to sleep with another woman; how romantic of him!" Nate said sarcastically.

"Alistair wasn't thrilled with the idea. He loathed Morrigan, but his fear of losing me was greater than his feelings for her so he agreed."

Nate wanted to hate Alistair for this act, but at the same time he knew that he too would do whatever needed to be done to save Brie's life so he couldn't hold it against him.

"So you see the Hero of Ferelden really is not so heroic. I couldn't make the ultimate sacrifice when duty called," Bella said through her tears. "I'm no hero and I hate when people call me that."

Nate pulled her into his arms, "That is bullshit and don't you believe that for a minute. A hero is someone who perseveres and endures despite the obstacles in their way and odds of their success. You do that, Brie, every single day. You were twenty-one when you killed the Archdemon. You did your best with what you had and there isn't anything wrong with wanting to live and wanting to keep the man that you love alive. I would have done the same thing. So please stop blaming yourself." He raised his hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears. "So the mage and child that was here today, you think that was Morrigan and Alistair's child?"

Bella nodded. "You know that King of ours really puts a dent in that theory that Grey Wardens can't have kids. The man has more offspring running around then most rabbits."

Bella laughed and Nate smiled down at her. She smiled back at him as she turned to face him she leaned forward and gently kissed his lips and he leaned into her as she brushed her tongue along his lips gently pushing his lips apart and slid her tongue against his as she savored the taste of him. He ran his hands through her hair and pulled her closer to him.

She still smelled so good and he wanted to devour every inch of her, but he needed to be sure so he pulled away and looked into her eyes. She gave a slight nodded. He smiled and said, "Tell me. I need to hear you tell me."

"I need and want you, Nate." With his hands in her hair he leaned her back on the bed of blankets and kissed her this time such a fever it took her breath away. His tongue glided across hers warm and soft. One of her arms came up around his neck and she ran her fingers through his long hair, her other arm wrapped around his waist. She rested her hand on his backside and then she ran her fingernails across his arse and up his back. He moaned and began to caress her check and ear with kisses that sent shivers down her spin. He nipped at her earlobe and moved his way down her neck. He pulled her up slightly and tugged her night shirt over her head. He gently leaned her back and looked down at her body and whispered, "Maker, I didn't think it would be possible, but you are even more beautiful now then when you were eighteen."

Bella raised an eye brow and replied, "Oh yes, these battle scars are very attractive."

Nate slid his hand up to Bella's face and turned her so that she looked directly at him, "It's those scars that make you even more beautiful. Those scars represent all the love and sacrifice that you put on the line every day, my dear. It's your heart that makes you the most beautiful woman I ever met."

He moved his way down her body and flicked his tongue over her hard nipple; she moaned as he cupped her nipple with his lips and tugged at it and her body shuddered in response. She felt his arousal as he pressed against her thigh and she slid her hand down and rubbed it against his erection causing his hips to push harder against her.

Bella pulled at the top of his trousers as an indication that they needed to come off. Nate pulled them down and slid them off. He then quickly removed his loose fitting shirt. He started to lean back down towards her but she stopped him by placing her hand on his hard, chiseled chest. "Let me look at you." He paused and smiled down at her. Her eyes roamed over his naked body and Nate could see the desire in her eyes. "Maker, you have a beautiful body," her fingertips trailed their way down his chest down to his hips and between his thighs. She then slid her hand over his erection and lightly closed her fingers around him slowly stroking the length of him alternating between slow and fast, hard and soft. His eyes closed and his head tilted back as he moaned, "Oh Maker, Brie my Love." She smiled with satisfaction that she could still make him cry out with pleasure. His hips began to move in time with her hand. She tightened her grip and twist just slightly and he moaned her name again. She leaned forward and kissed his neck and chest and he trembled from the touch of her lips.

He gently pulled her hand away and said, "If you want me to last you are going to have to stop that and let me concentrate on you." He leaned her back and kissed her this time with such hunger and desire and she returned the kiss with just as much fervency. Their tongues danced and intertwined with each other.

Nate worked his way down her neck to her breasts. He licked and sucked one of her nipples while his hand cupped her other breast and gently pinched that nipple. The jolt of pleasure that coursed through her body caused her cry out his name. He moved a little lower as he kissed her stomach and navel. He pushed her legs apart and settled himself there. His fingers glided over the inner part of her thigh till they reach the source that ached for his touch and gently traced the outline of her folds with his fingertips till they reached the nub at the center and he ran his fingertips across it causing Bella's hips move forward on their own. He followed the same path that his fingers just took with his tongue, but when he reached the source of heat that was now thrumming he swirled his tongue and then sucked at the same time causing Bella's hips move forward involuntarily.

He thrust his tongue in and out of her several times and then replaced his tongue with his fingers as his tongue flicked and licked at her swollen nub. She arched her back and pushed her hips forward as the pleasure in her continued to build. The sensation rippled through her curling her toes and she cried out his name as the pleasure washed over every inch of her body and she fell back against the blankets.

"Wow, Nate, you learned a few things in the Free Marshes," she exclaimed.

"Yes, well my dear, the tutorial isn't over yet," he said as he pulled himself up on his knees gripped her hips and drew her to him. She raised her hips up to meet him and in one quick movement he entered her. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper into her. "By the Maker, Brie, you feel better then I remember," he said as he slowly started to move inside her. With every stroke he took she would constrict and release the muscle that enveloped him.

His eyes widened and he asked, "Where in Andraste's name did you learn that?"

She gave him a wicked grin and replied, "The tutorial isn't over yet, my dear," as she continued to match him stroke for stroke moving in rhythm with him. His hands gripped her hips and the feel of him as thrust deeper inside her brought the ache in between her legs back. She pushed harder against him and slid her hand down between the two of them and she could feel him as he slid in and out of her. Her fingers rubbed at the source of the heat and it sent her over the edge at the same time that she felt his body shudder as he chanted her name and then he collapsed against her in exhaustion.

He buried his face in her neck as he kissed her and ran his fingers through her hair. He rolled off of her and to her side as he continued to stroke her hair. Every fiber of his being wanted to declare his love for her, but he knew that would just scare her off so he said, "That was an excellent educational experience for both of us, don't you think?"

She laughed as she snuggled up to him, "It was a good start, but I still have a few more tricks up my sleeves."

He grinned, "You do, huh? Well, trust me when I say that we have yet to skim the top of the barrel with all of my tricks, but you'll just have to wait because you exhausted me woman."

She smiled at him wickedly and slipped on top of him. She twisted her hips against him, "So you mean I couldn't convince you to show me a few more of your tricks," she cooed as she wiggled her hips again.

"You wicked, wicked woman," he said as he pulled her down to him and kissed enthusiastically her.

Hours later after they had fallen asleep entangled in each others' arms Bella woke up suddenly. She sensed someone in the loft with them. She laid there still for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She saw in the corner an outline of someone. She quickly rolled to her side and drew her sword and pointed it at the stranger in the corner. Her sudden movement caused Nate to jerk awake.

"Relax, Bella, tis only me," the sultry voice of Morrigan whispered.

"Morrigan, sneaking into someone's room is a good way to get yourself killed," Bella replied.

"Morrigan?" Nate exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"I need your help, Bella."

"I haven't heard from or seen you in over two years. I didn't know if you were alive or dead and the first thing you have to say to me is that you need my help. That's priceless."

"Bella, I told you after the final battle you wouldn't hear from again and I would have kept my word if it wasn't for the fact that Eli and your daughter, Ella, are in grave danger."

Bella felt the blood drain from her face. "What in Andraste's ass are you talking about? How do you know about my daughter?"

"Bella, I probably know more about your daughter then you."

"Morrigan, you need start explaining quickly before I lose my patience."

"My son, Eli, is in danger. The darkspawn have sensed that he has the soul of an old god and they are seeking him out to turn him into an Archdemon. If they find him and change him we will have another Blight on our hands."

Bella put her face in her hands and sighed. "What have we done?" Nate placed his hand on her back as he tried to comfort her.

"Bella, he isn't evil. He has one of the purest souls I have ever felt." Bella remembered Kya saying that at the first attack sight that she sensed something ancient, but pure and good. She thought about what Gulliver told them about how the toddler had healed his wife.

"Tell me about him."

"He has a sweet and gentle spirit. As I'm sure the farmer told you he has the ability to heal by touch. I have also seen him bring small animals back from the dead."

"What?" Nate said.

"Once, when we were traveling we saw this baby rabbit get scooped up by a hawk. The rabbit had managed to get free, but died when it fell to the earth. Eli was so upset that he ran over to it and laid his hand on it. A few seconds later the rabbit got up and hopped away."

"Wow," both Bella and Nate said together.

"Gulliver said that Eli released some type of energy that killed the darkspawn, but only knocked him and his wife over." Bella said.

"Yes, Eli tried to explain it by saying that because of the taint in his blood that he is able to send out a dangerous amount of energy that only seeks out tainted blood. Similar to the way the soul of an Archdemon seeks out the taint when it's killed. Anyone in the area when the energy is released would feel the force of it, but not the effects of it."

"What a minute, you said Eli explained this to you. He is only two. How does a two year old communicate something that complicated?" Bella asked.

"His body is that of a two year old his mind is much older, but because his body hasn't grown to the point that he can effectively speak he communicates through touch by using two - way telepathy."

"Two - way telepathy?" Nate asked.

"By touching you he can send his thoughts to you and he can read your thoughts too."

"Wow, that's incredible," Nate said.

"What does this have to do with Ella?" Bella asked.

"Eli and Ella are connected and not just through the taint of their father even though that is part of their connection. Eli was born on the same day that Ella was conceived March 20."

Bella looked shocked, "How do you know that?"

"It was the day of the Spring Equinox. The veil to the Fade is always very thin on the days of the Equinox and the days of the Solstice. Strong spiritual energy was released from the Fade and sought out the two sources that contained the largest amount of tainted blood; Eli as he entered the world and two Grey Wardens as they conceived a child."

"Are you saying that they are possessed?" Bella asked.

"No, the Fade contains more than demons. There are spiritual beings and forces that are there too. When the veil is thin they can slip into our world. The forces that surrounded Eli and Ella at the time of their birth and conception linked them through their father's blood and the taint. Eli dreams about her and he knows that Ella dreams about him too because they have met in the Fade. They are similar to the north and south poles of a magnet. They are drawn to each other and they complement each other."

"But how does this put Ella in danger. Ella isn't an old god. The darkspawn have no reason to seek her out." Bella questioned.

"Normally, they wouldn't, but they have recently become aware of Eli and Ella's connection. They may seek her out and try to get to Eli through her."

Bella was on her feet in a flash. "What? How could they become aware of their connection?"

"I don't know. Eli doesn't know. It's just something he senses."

"Where is Eli now?"

Morrigan pointed to the barn floor below. Bella looked over the edge of the loft. She saw a little boy who sat in the hay with his legs crossed as he looking up at her.

"Eli, can you please come up?" Morrigan asked.

Eli stood up and climbed the ladder into the loft. Standing before Bella was the most stunning little boy she had ever seen. He had Morrigan's dark brown hair, but his face was what she had always pictured Alistair's to look like when he was a child. His eyes were the same honey brown as his father's and they twinkled at her with curiosity.

"Eli, can you say hello?" Morrigan asked.

Eli, touched Bella's hand and the thoughts flowed into her head. _"Hello, Bella, you are even more beautiful than my mother described." _

_Bella smiled and thought, "Thank you." She didn't mean to let the thought slip in, but as she looked into this little boy's face she couldn't push it away, "Your father would love you so much."_

_Eli looked at her and then said, "Do you think so? Even though Morrigan is my mother and circumstances of my conception weren't ideal."_

"_Your mother told you about that?"_

"_No, before she realized that I could read her thoughts by touch she didn't control what she was thinking so I was aware of much more then I think she would have ever told me. So do you really think my father would love me?"_

_A sad smile spread across Bella's face. Mentally he maybe beyond his years, but like any child he wanted to be loved and accepted by his parents. "Eli, your father is a good man who has a good heart. One look at you and he would fall in love with you."_

"_If he has a good heart then why does the mention of his name make you sad?"_

_Bella let the events of the past two years slip across her mind although she filtered some of the details out. He nodded and said, "I don't know my Father's heart, but I have seen yours and it is one that is good and heroic and deserves to be happy."_

"_Eli, tell me about Ella and your connection to her."_

"_I love Ella. She is my sister and it is my duty to make sure that she fulfills her destiny."_

"_What is her destiny?"_

"_I'm sorry Bella, but it is unwise to know too much about the future. Will you be able to help me and Ella?"_

"_Yes, of course. I will do everything in my power to help keep the two of you safe."_

"_Thank you, Bella."_

_She smiled at him. It was easy to forget that she was talking to a toddler. "You're welcome Eli."_

Eli released her hand and she glanced over at Nate who had this look of bewilderment on his face. "What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"Your facial expression changed as if you were carrying on a conversation, but no words were spoken," Nate said.

"We were carrying on a conversation. I will fill you in on the details later, but now we have to leave and get back to the camp immediately."

"I don't believe it. You just had a conversation with that child?"

"Yes, Eli would you introduce yourself to Nathaniel?"

Eli nodded and touched Nate's hand. "_It's nice to meet you, Nate." A ripple of shock rolled over Nate's face._

"_How did you know to call me Nate? She didn't use my nickname."_

"_Because that is what she calls you in her head."_

"_You talked about me with her?"_

"_No, but it is impossible to block out all thoughts when you talk to me."_

_Nate tried to suppress all of his thoughts when Eli said, "I like you Nate. I can see your deep love for Bella, but because I can see her heart too I think you need to know that she will never be able to love you the way that she loves Alistair. Can you live with that?"_

Nate's knee jerk reaction was to pull away from Eli. "What did he say?" Bella asked shocked by his reaction.

"Nothing it's just unsettling to have someone in your head like that," Nate replied.

Bella looked at him. She knew he wasn't telling her the truth, but now was not the time to push the issue so she just nodded. "Morrigan, Nate and I will take Eli by horse back to the camp can you follow us in the air?"

"As you wish," she replied.

"Follow us in the air?" Nate asked.

"Morrigan is a shape shifter. She can change into a hawk and scout for trouble in the sky." Then a thought hit her, "Was that you in the sky at the first attack site we visited?"

A small smile spread across Morrigan's face, "Indeed it was. It was also Eli and I as wolves when you were bathing down at the pond."

"Eli can shape shift too."

"Yes, he is able to mimic most of my talents."

"Without a staff?" Bella asked.

"Yes, a staff is just a way for a mage to focus the power of the Fade and channel it. Eli does not need something to focus on to channel the power from the Fade. He can tap into it anytime he likes."

"That's amazing."

Morrigan smiled. "Yes, he truly is amazing. By the way, I enjoyed your retelling of the aqu-warming spell story. I think I was laughing just as hard as you were."

Bella smiled at her old friend and said, "We were a good team back then."

"Indeed we were."

It took them several hours to get to camp and they rode in just as the sun was coming up. Cullen was on watch and he stood up with his sword drawn as he heard the approaching horse. When he realized who it was he sheathed his weapon and said, "Commander, thank the Maker. We were worried sick about you."

"We are fine, Cullen. Could you get everyone up? I need to talk to everyone."

"Yes, Commander," he replied.

Just as Oghren emerged from his tent Morrigan walked out of the forest. "I thought it was as cold as a witch's tit this morning, but it's only you Morrigan."

"Move out of my way you filthy little man," she replied as she walked over to the fire and sat down beside Eli.

Once everyone had joined them at the fire pit Bella introduced Morrigan and Eli. She started at the beginning and told them what they had found at the farmhouse. She told them about Morrigan showing up in the loft. She went on to tell told them about the truth about the ritual and how both she and Alistair survived the Archdemon. At the mention of this they all looked at Eli. Bella told them about Eli and his special talents. Of course they didn't believe her so Eli went around the circle and demonstrated his ability to read minds and transfer thoughts. Oghren was creeped out, Kya was amazed and Cullen viewed the ability like a templar with suspicion. She left out the connection between Eli and Ella because she didn't want to divulge Ella's true parents unless it became completely necessary.

She told the group that Oghren, Cullen and Kya would accompany Morrigan and Eli to Orzammar while she and Nate went to the Vigil for reinforcements. What she didn't tell them was that she would stop at Highever to check on Ella.

"Why Orzammar?" Cullen asked.

"Because there isn't any place safer then walls of Orzammar," Oghren replied.

"Oghren, I need you to go to King Bhelen and ask him to protect Morrigan and Eli. The man owes me a couple of favors and it's time for him to pay up."

xxXxx

Due to bad weather it took them almost a week to get to Lothering. They would stay the night there and then the group would split up and head in different directions.

The sleeping arrangements were the same as their previous trips to Lothering, but with one additional room for Morrigan and Eli. Once everyone was sleeping there was a faint knock on Bella's door and then Nate slipped into her room.

He held something behind his back as he walked over to her. "I know that you have been very stressed out and worried. I thought one of the tricks that I keep up my sleeves of might help you relax."

"Oh really," Bella said with glint in her eyes, "and what would that be."

From behind his back he pulled out what looked like a replica of a man's private parts. "What in the Maker's arse is that?"

"It's the latest craze in Orlais. It's called a tremulator. It runs on lyrium and a magic enchantment."

"And why would I need that when I have the real thing?"

He grinned at her, "Because when you push this button right here it does this." He pushed a small button and it began to vibrate in Nate's hand. Bella's eyes widened and then a huge grin spread across her face as all the possibilities began to dawn on her.

"And you bought that with me in mind?"

He grinned at her and said, "Oh, yes my dear. I have been thinking about all the ways I can use this on you."

"You wicked, wicked man," she said as he fell down beside her on the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Alistair walked the battlements of Highever Castle that overlooked the snow covered fields that surrounded the castle as he walked he thought about what a strange visit it had been to Highever thus far. Ever since his arrival three days ago both Fergus and Leliana seemed nervous. He had told them at the Landsmeet that he and Anna would come visit them before Twelfth Night Celebrations began. However, Anna decided not to accompany him on this trip because she didn't want to be away from the castle during her pregnancy. So this visit shouldn't have been a surprise to them, but still they were edgy and they acted very strange. Leli wasn't her normal jovial self and Fergus who had always been friendly seemed a little distant.

And then there was the baby Ella…he was not allowed to hold her because they said she was getting over a cold and they didn't anyone unfamiliar to be around her, but from the few glances that he had of her she seemed perfectly normal and healthy. And why had they decided to call their daughter Ella? Ella was his pet name for Gabriella. Leli knew this so why name your daughter after her aunt's ex-lover's pet name for her? The whole thing was very peculiar indeed. Was this how all new parents acted? He certainly hoped not and he was going to make every effort not to act so bizarre.

A sharp wind whipped around the battlement and Alistair decided it was time to head back to his room. He walked down the long hallway that led to the guest chambers of the castle. He passed a doorway when he thought he heard a baby cry out. He leaned his head against the door and heard the muffled sound of a child. He gently pushed the door open and stepped into a nursery that glowed from the warmth of the fireplace.

This must be Ella's room. In the corner by the window was a small crib; he heard the coo of a baby come from it as he made his way over. The light from the moon reflected in the crib as he looked down at what had to be the most beautiful child he had ever seen. She looked up at him and smiled. Alistair felt his heart catch in his chest…those eyes…he would know those eyes anywhere… they were his Ella's eyes. He lowered his hand to her cheek and gently stroked it… by the Maker… is that…he stroked her cheek again… it can't be, but it is…in her blood a sense that made him tingle and vibrate …this child's blood was tainted. He felt the taint in her as it coursed her veins. The only why this child's blood could be tainted is if one or both of her parents were Grey Wardens. He sensed the tingle of Ella's taint and the vibration of his own. This child was tainted with both Ella and his taint. Alistair scooped the little girl up into his arms and stared down at his daughter with tears in his eyes. "Oh Ella, why? Why didn't you tell me?" But he could hear all of her practical reasons for not telling him. "Alistair, it will divide the country. Alistair, you are already married. Alistair, it could cause civil war."

Damn her and her practical reasons. He was so mad at her for keeping this precious child from him. He sat down in a rocking chair by the window and rocked Baby Ella in his arms. She cooed at him and wrapped her tiny fingers around his pinky finger and from that point on he was hopelessly gone. He would love and protect this child with every resource that was available to him. You should have trusted me, my Love. We would have found away to make it work. We will still find away, he thought.

Alistair fell asleep with Baby Ella in his arms and slept all night in the chair holding her. It was Leli and Fergus that found them that way the next morning.

"Alistair, what are you doing?" Leliana asked.

Alistair woke up and looked at her. She leaned down and took Baby Ella from his arms and handed her to Nora. Of course Nora was here. She was always in the thick of Ella's schemes.

"How could you, Leliana? I thought I was your friend!" Alistair exclaimed.

"W-w-what are you talking about?"

"Ever since my arrival you have done everything to keep me away from Ella. Did you keep her away from me because you thought her eyes might give away who her true mother is or did you realize the taint would do that?" He asked coldly.

"Alistair…I…what are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I am talking, Leliana!" He thundered at her. "That child is mine and Ella's."

"Alistair, that's crazy…" Fergus began.

Alistair reeled toward Fergus, "I can feel the taint in her!" Alistair said as he glared at both of them. "It's a combination of my taint and Ella's taint. It's undeniable. That little girl is mine!"

"Alistair," Leli cried as she fell to her knees begging him forgiveness, "I'm so sorry. She begged me for the safety of the child and because of civil war…"

"Stop!" Alistair shouted. "You denied me my child, Leli."

"Your majesty, Leliana and I, throw ourselves at your mercy. We did what we thought was best at the time for you, Ella and Ferelden. We beg for your forgiveness." Fergus said as he bowed before Alistair.

Alistair calmed himself and paced the room. He knew that Fergus and Leliana didn't device this scheme on their own. He knew it was Ella that had convinced them to go along with it. Damn, that woman and her ability to persuade anyone to do just about anything she wanted. "Teryn and Teryna Cousland, you deceived your King and your Country. This is a serious offense."

He looked down at his Fergus and Leliana, but he couldn't stay mad at his friends. There were few people that he could truly trust and these two were among the few despite their actions regarding his daughter. He knew that Leli would lay down her life for him if need be. He could not throw away years of friendship over this, but there still needed to be consequences. "I will have to think about this and determine what the appropriate punishment is to fit the offense."

"I understand, your majesty." Fergus and Leliana said together.

"You said that in a letter from Ella that she was going to be home by Twelfth Night. I will be staying until she gets here."

"Yes, your majesty, we would be honored to have you," Fergus said remorsefully.

Alistair looked at Fergus and Leli who were both still bowing and said, "Please stand. We will work this out somehow, my friends. I don't know how, but we will find away."

"Thank you, Alistair," Leli said quietly.

Over the next several days Alistair spent all of his time with Baby Ella and at night he sat in her room and rocked her to sleep. He was in love with his beautiful daughter and knew he couldn't just walk away from her. He also knew Ella would fight him with everything she had to keep her daughter out of court life. There had to be some sort of compromise. If he couldn't have Ella in his life then he would at least have their daughter in his life.

He rocked Baby Ella humming to her when he heard the warning bells from the battlements ring out; with Ella secure in his arms he went to the window that looked out into the courtyard and the main gate. Just before the guards closed the heavy iron bark gates two horses with riders rushed in and then Alistair sensed it…darkspawn.

Why the hell would darkspawn be attacking the castle? That didn't make sense; with Baby Ella still in his arms he rushed back to his room for his armor. He laid his daughter gently on the bed as he quickly put on his gear. Then using the linen from the bed he created a papoose so that Baby Ella would fit securely on his back. He grabbed Duncan's shield and Marc's sword and headed out the door.

He rounded the corner that would take him back to the nursery when Ella came charging down the hall screaming, "Ella! Ella, where are you, baby girl?" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Alistair at the end of the hall. Alistair hadn't seen her in almost two years and even covered head to toe in darkspawn blood she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her.

"Your majesty, what are you doing here?" Bella asked astonished.

"I have Baby Ella - **our** daughter is safe with me." Alistair replied and as his words washed over Ella he could see the color drain from her face.

Before she could reply another voice raced up behind her panting, "Brie, did you find..?" Nathaniel stopped mid-sentence when he saw Alistair standing only a few yards away.

The sound of Nate's voice snapped Bella out of her shock and she immediately began to bark orders. "Alistair, there will plenty of time for explanations later. Your priority is to protect Ella. Please take her to the tower; it is the safest place in the castle. Nate, you know where the entrance for the tower is so you will go with them and protect them. I will send more guards to help secure that area."

Nate shook his head, "Bri..Commander, I should be with you, fighting with you."

"No, you heard what Morrigan said, Ella must be protected at all costs. Now, go!" She commanded.

Did Alistair hear her right? Did she say Morrigan? "What the hell does Morrigan have to do with this?" Alistair asked shocked.

"Later, Alistair, now go protect Ella," she commanded and then spun on her heels as she headed back towards the courtyard.

"The tower is this way, your Majesty," Nathaniel replied bitterly as he watched Brie head off to fight in the battle.

Alistair waited in the tower with Baby Ella still secure to his back for what seemed like hours. He could hear the battle taking place below and from the window could see glimpses of it. Every muscle in his body ached to join in the fight below, but he knew he must protect his daughter at all costs. He didn't know why, but he could sense something was very wrong.

Nathaniel finally walked in and said that the castle was secure. He told Alistair that Bella was going to her rooms to get cleaned up. She had asked that Alistair, Fergus, Leliana and he join her in the study in an hour. Nora came in behind Nathaniel and took Baby Ella back to the nursery so that the child could get some rest.

When Alistair arrived in the study an hour later everyone was already there except Ella. She arrived shortly after dressed in a simple navy blue velvet dress that hugged her frame. The dress had a gold cord that hung loosely around her waist and her hair was loose in curls around her face. He had never seen her with her hair so long. She had always kept it cut at her shoulders. She looked stunning and it took every ounce of control not to take her in his arms and run his fingers through her long tresses.

Even though he was the King she was in command of the room as she entered and asked everyone to take a seat. She took a deep breath and started, "There is a lot to explain so it might be best to start from the beginning."

"How about you start with telling me why you denied me the right to know I was a father?" Alistair asked bitterly.

Bella tilted her head and gave a slight smile, "Your majesty," Alistair shuddered slightly at her cold tone and the use of his formal title, "you and I have a lot to discuss, but those matters need to be handled privately. Don't you agree?" Alistair looked at her for a long moment and then conceded the point.

Bella then told her tale of the attack sights, what they had found out at Gulliver's farm, and finally Morrigan and Eli. She left nothing out because the people in this room he knew she trusted with her life and they needed to know all of the truth. Alistair cringed slightly when she told about the ritual and all eyes were on him, but once again Bella saved him by taking the blame on herself and even as he protested she let blame fall at her feet. When she finally ended it was Fergus who said, "So Little Sister, now what do you intend to do?"

"Fergus and Leli, with armed guards would you please take Ella to Orzammar? She will be safe there. Nate and I will go back to the Vigil round up a few Wardens and meet you there. The Wardens will go into the deep roads and look for the Architect. He is the only one that can stop the darkspawn from hunting down Ella and Eli."

"And what the hell am I suppose to do? Go back to Denerim sit on my throne and wait for news about my daughter. If you think that is what I'm going to do then you're crazy, Ella!" Alistair bellowed. He would not sit on the sidelines while others protected his child.

Ella smiled at smile, "Alistair, I had no intentions on sending you back to Denerim. I think you should accompany Fergus and Leli to Orzammar. As a Grey Warden you will be able to sense if darkspawn are near and will be able to keep the party safe. Plus once in Orzammar you will have the opportunity to meet your son," she replied coolly. Alistair lost his self righteous attitude at the mention of Morrigan's child. He would never consider her child his.

"Bella, I want to fight by your side. It is where I have always been when we have gone into battle. If you are going into the deep roads I will go with you." Leli said.

Bella smiled sadly at her friend and sister, "Leli, thank you for the offer, but you place is beside your husband now. Fergus will need your help and Ella will need you too."

"Bella, how will you find the Architect? You said there hasn't been any sign of him since your battle with the Broodmother." Fergus asked.

"There hasn't, but there have been sightings of the Messenger throughout Amaranthine…"

"The Messenger is that the darkspawn that fought beside you to protect the City?" Alistair asked.

"Yes," Bella replied. "The Messenger was sent by the Architect. He is our only hope in finding him."

Everyone agreed that this was the best course of action and they were on board with the plan. Bella asked Fergus to pick ten of his best guards to accompany the party to Orzammar. Alistair said that Fergus wouldn't need to take so many men because he had six of the royal guard escorting him. They all agreed that they would leave the day after tomorrow. Bella asked if everyone would head back to their rooms so that they could get some rest.

Alistair stayed seated in his chair as the group filed out of the room. He noticed Nathaniel squeeze Ella's hand and whisper something in her ear. She smiled and nodded. There was an intimacy between the two of them that wasn't there the last time he had seen them together. They had been away from home for almost nine months fighting darkspawn together and Alistair knew the bonds that could form while on the road. Yes, he knew all too well about those bonds. Had Nate managed to weasel his way back into Ella's heart? A surge of jealous coursed through him so furiously that he almost jumped out of his chair and lunged himself at Nathaniel, but he forced himself to remain seated. He reminded himself that he no longer had any claims on her. She was free to be with whomever she chose, but why him of all people. He had his chance with her and blew it, but then again so did he. He must not focus on her. They were here to discuss her betrayal and with renewed vigor stirring in him, he stood up to face her, but as she closed the door and turned to face him the tears that he saw in her eyes washed away every ounce of anger he had.

She walked towards him as she wiped her eyes; she gave him her crooked little smile that always drove him crazy, "Well this is a fine mess I've gotten us into this, my Love."

At the mention of the endearment that they had always shared with each other Alistair lost all self control and raced towards her, pulled her into his arms, kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her lips and laughed. "Well, it takes two to El Enredado, my dear."

"Oh Alistair, I am so sorry. I am sorry for Morrigan and the ritual. I am sorry that I didn't tell you about Ella. I honestly thought I was doing what was best for you, Anna and Ferelden. I could tell you all of my reasoning's, but I am sure you already know them."

Alistair cleared his throat and in mocked tone said, "'I will never be able to acknowledge the child publicly; if I did it could divide the nation which could lead to civil war or assassination attempts.' Do I have the gist of your arguments?" Alistair asked as he still held on to her afraid that if he let her go he would never be able to hold her in his arms again and the mere thought of that caused a pain deep in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes, that about summons it up. Oh Alistair," cried out as new tears stained her face, "I've fucked everything up." He laughed at her vulgarity because she rarely used such language. She continued, "You were right! I didn't have enough faith in us and look at the mess that I have made of our lives and the danger that I put our country in."

Alistair cupped her face with one hand as he gently brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. "My love, you have always followed your heart and most of the time it has helped you make very wise decisions. This time you choose to follow your head over your heart and it wasn't one of your better choices. Don't you know we will always be better together then a part. You are my other half. I didn't even realize I was missing something until you came along and made me complete. I don't know how, but we will find away to make this work. I have fallen in love with that little girl and she has to be a part of my life. Not to mention she is heir to the throne."

With that last statement Ella pushed away from him, "NO, she is not, Alistair! Anna is carrying the heir to the throne. Do not put our daughter in the line of succession, Alistair, please," She begged.

He looked at her sympathetically. "El, you know that if I acknowledge her she will be put in-line for the throne and I will not allow my daughter to live the life that I lived…as a mistake," Alistair said softly.

Ella paced the floor thinking feverously. She stopped, faced him and said, "Then she is only in-line after the children that you and Anna have. If something should happen to them then she would next in line for the throne. It's the only way I will agree to this, Alistair. It's the only way not to divide the nation."

Alistair looked at her for a long time and then said, "Okay."

"I want it in writing," Ella demanded.

"What?"

"I'm serious. I want a legal document stating that the only way that Ella will ascend to the throne is if all of the heirs of King Alistair and Queen Anna should perish."

"Ella I can't do that. I can't put that in writing. It will put a death mark on all of the children that we may have."

"And you don't think Ella will have a death mark on her the moment you announce her as your heir. Alistair, you have to announce the line of succession. It's the only way to keep your children safe and Ella safe."

He knew she was right and he was now beginning to understand her decision for not telling him about their daughter. He still didn't agree with her, but he understood why she did it.

"So once we get this whole darkspawn thing is worked out you and Ella will move to Denerim and…"

"Neither Ella or I will be moving to Denerim. I will not deny you the right to see your daughter Alistair, but I am still Commander of the Grey."

"You can be Commander from the Denerim compound," Alistair retorted.

"Alistair, your wife…correction your pregnant wife will not be happy to hear that you are moving your ex-lover and your love child into the city. This is only going to cause problems."

"I will make Anna understand. She may not be happy about the decision, but she is an extremely savvy woman and she will know that it's for the best. Plus if I announce the line of succession that will easy her mind even more. If Ella is going to be heir to the throne even a distant heir she needs to be involved in court life. Being a Cousland you know this El."

Ella ran her fingers through her long curls. "Look let's deal with one problem at a time. We have to resolve our current crisis with Ella and Eli. After that is solved we can discuss the whole Denerim option."

Alistair's face soured at the mention of Eli's name. "Tell me about Morrigan's son," Alistair asked.

Ella raised an eye brow and said, "Your son, Alistair, is as beautiful at your daughter. He has such a pure soul."

"How could anything that came from that witch be pure?" He questioned bitterly.

Ella walked over and caressed Alistair's cheek, "My love, Eli is part of you and anything that comes from you would have to be pure and good. I promise you, if you give him a chance, you will love him just as much as you love Ella."

Alistair pulled her into his arms once more. Damn, she felt so good in his arms. Even with all the chaos that was going on around them holding her close to him made everything right with the world."Ella is a product of our love; of our last night together. I love her not just because she is my daughter, but because she is my daughter that we created together." He paused before he went on. "El, I have blocked most of that night with Morrigan from my memory. I never wanted to think about it again and now I have to face and save the child that was produced from the worst night of my life."

"I give you my word, five minutes with Eli and you won't care how he was created. You will just be thankful that he was," she said as she once again pulled away from him. There was an immediate emptiness that filled him and deep longing to pull her back into his embrace. She continued, "Now, if you don't mind, it's been a very long day and I really could use some sleep."

He longingly looked after her as she headed for the door. "Of course, I completely understand. I am going to finish my glass of wine before I head upstairs. Good night, El."

She smiled at him, "Good night, Alistair."

He sat in front of the fire and his thoughts drifted back to that night that he had spent with Morrigan.

_He and Ella had met with Morrigan in Ella's room. After a brief discussion about how this was going to save both of them Alistair and Morrigan turned to head back to Alistair's room. As he walked past Ella he saw the tear slip out of her eye and run down her cheek. That single tear almost stopped him from leaving the room, but Ella reached out and squeezed his hand and said, "My love, it's for the best. Everything will be alright. I will be alright." He leaned in and kissed her tear stained cheek and walked out of the room. _

_When he reached his room Morrigan was already there waiting for him. He sat in the chair by the fireplace and hung his head. "Morrigan, I don't know if I can do this," Alistair said flatly._

"_Don't worry about it Alistair. It won't be as bad as you think it will."_

"_No, Morrigan, you don't understand. I don't think I will physically be able to do this."_

_Morrigan smiled and handed him a glass of wine, "No worries, Alistair. I will help you with that. Drink your wine."_

_Alistair took a sip of wine and then another, and another till he drained the glass. Morrigan walked over to him, place her hand on top of his head and chanted three times, "See with your heart, not with your eyes." _

_Alistair opened his eyes and looked up at her. At first his eyes were unfocused and hazy, but he could make out the outline of a woman standing before him. He rubbed his eyes to clear them and there before him naked as the day she was born was his Ella. He recognized the curve of her luscious hips, the flat toned muscles of her abdomen, the swell of her tender breast, her lean, lovely neck and her breathtakingly beautiful face. "Oh Ella," he moaned as his hands rested on her hips and he pulled her to him resting his head on the flat of her stomach. His arms went around her waist as he buried kisses on her stomach and hips. _

_The illusion was good, but it was her scent that broke the spell. Ella always smelled like Highever Jasmine and the scent on the imposture was woodsy. He looked up at her and it was still the face of his beloved Ella, but he was no longer lost in the delusion that it was Ella in his arms. He forced himself to concentration on how much she looked like Ella while forcing his senses to ignore that she didn't smell like Ella, that her skin wasn't as supple as Ella's, and that her kisses weren't as sweet as Ella's. So he continued to focus on the cheap imitation's resemblance to his Love until the deed was done. He quickly dressed and asked a servant to bring him a hot tub to soak in. Morrigan dressed and left without a word. Once the tub was brought in to his room he soaked in it for at least an hour as he tried to get the scent of her off of him. He wanted to see his Ella. He wanted to hold her tonight. They would be heading into battle that could take one or both of their lives even with the ritual. He wanted to hold her one last time before they faced the inevitable together. _

_Alistair quickly got dressed and headed to Ella's room. Her door was unlocked so he quietly let himself in. The embers from the fireplace were burning warmly in the cool room. Alistair walked over and placed another log on the coals and stocked the flames until the room grew warm. He walked towards the bed. Ella was a sleep under the covers facing him. The flames of the fire flickering across her beautiful face, but as he got closer to the bed he noticed a figure curled up behind her. As he reached the edge of the bed Zevran lifted his head smiled at Alistair and winked at him. _

_Alistair stared at him for the longest moment and then quietly left the room so not to disturb her. What was he thinking? As brave as she pretended to be it broke her heart to let him go off with Morrigan. Of course, she would seek comfort in the arms of the one man who made no claims upon her except to show her a good time. It made his stomach turn at the thought of Zevran putting his hands on her, but he could understand her need to be comforted. He was feeling that now._

Alistair drained his glass and headed back to his room. There were too many other problems they were facing to continue to dwell on these dark memories.

As Bella headed back to her room her thoughts also turned to that terrible night before the battle.

_Morrigan had just finished laying out the plan that would save both her and Alistair's life. She was torn. She was only twenty-one years old. She didn't want to die. She might not have a long life as a Warden, but thirty years was better than none. She couldn't let Alistair take the final blow. They had fought too hard to put him on the throne. Ferelden needed their King, but she knew that he would never let her kill the archdemon if he was there during that final battle which meant she would have to leave him behind to defend the city gates; and she knew he wouldn't be very happy with that decision and he would find away to insert himself into that final confrontation. _

_These were all valid reasons for going through with the ritual, but there were a lot of reasons not too also. She knew that she would be able to convince him to do the ritual, but at what cost. Alistair couldn't stand Morrigan and the thought of asking him to commit such an intimate act with someone he despised broke her heart. But she was also asking Alistair to turn his back on his own child. That is what was done to him and this is what would define him for the rest of his life, and now she would ask him to do the exact same thing that Marc had done to him. _

_In the end she decided to go along with Morrigan's plan because of her own selfish desires. The thought of Alistair dying and having to spend the next thirty years without him was more than she could bear so she put on her bravest face and convinced Alistair that this is what was best for both of them and for Ferelden. He only caught a glimpse of her pain as he followed Morrigan out the door, but once again she persuaded him that this was for the best. However, the moment that he closed the door behind him she collapsed to the floor in tears. _

_Zevran shimmered out of the shadows and was beside her in an instant with his arms wrapped securely around her. "Mi Bella Terso, so much pain mi Bella Amore."_

"_Zevran, what in Andraste's knickers are you doing in here?"_

"_It was obvious after your meeting with Riordan that you were very upset. I saw Morrigan sneak into your room so I followed her in and hid in the shadows. I heard all about the duty of the Warden to slay the archdemon, Morrigan's ritual and the Bastard King accept the offer. That man is fool to walk away from you Bella."_

_She immediately straightened herself up and said, "He is only doing what I asked him to do. I convinced him to sleep with a woman he detests because I am too weak to live without him." Her voice broke again and she sobbed against his chest. "What kind of woman am I? I'll tell you what kind. I am a coward! I'm afraid to sacrifice myself or my lover for the greater good."_

"_Bella, hush, if there was no other choice I know that you would willing sacrifice yourself for the good of Ferelden. I have already seen you do that numerous times over the past year, but you found a loop hole and you took it to save yourself and the King of Ferelden; there isn't anything wrong with that my friend." He pulled away from her and wiped the tears from her cheeks. He noticed her body stiffen and he pulled her back to his chest. "My dear Warden, tonight you need a friend not a lover. I am here to comfort you and console you. That is all." He stood up and then scooped her up in his arms. He carried her over to the bed and tucked her under the covers. She fell asleep in the comfort of her friend's arms._

Bella stepped into her room and saw the silhouette of Nate as he sat in the chair by the fireplace. When he heard her enter the room he got up, went to her and pulled her into his arms. It was the second time that night that she was being held by a man that loved and adored her. If only she could return the feelings that Nate had for her things would be so much simpler. She tried to love him, but as much as she enjoyed Nate's company and no matter how much fun they had together it wasn't that deep all consuming love that he wanted her to feel.

Bella had hoped that being away from Alistair for almost two years that she would have gotten over him. But the moment that she saw him in the hallway in his armor, sword and shield drawn with Ella in a papoose on his back ready to fight to the death to save his daughter she knew it would always only be Alistair. She may have many lovers in her life time, but only one man would ever have her heart. And then when he pulled her into his loving arms and kissed her it ignited that old flame of desire; that passion that only Alistair could quench. It took every ounce of strength to walk away from him.

"How did things go with the King?" Nate asked.

She stepped away from his embrace and took a seat by the fire. "Ahhh, as good as can be expected. He is angry at me of course, but I think we will be able to work something out once we resolve this other matter."

Nate sat in the chair opposite of hers and handed her a glass of wine. She nodded a thank you as he asked, "He has been given a lot of information to process. Do you think he will be able to handle the strain?"

Brie smiled at him and said, "Nate, you don't know our King very well and you have never fought beside him. I didn't put a puppet on the throne or a weak man. Alistair is the strongest man I know and despite whatever obstacles he has to face he will always make the best decision for Ferelden."

"Calm down, Brie. I didn't mean to imply that Alistair was not a competent leader, but in a few short hours the man learned that he already has two kids and darkspawn are after both of them. It's a lot of information to process. That's all I'm saying."

Bella ran her hands through her hair. "I'm sorry, Nate. I am just exhausted."

"It's alright." He said as he took her by the hand and led her over to the bed.

She paused and looked up at him. "Nate if you don't mind I would like to be alone tonight?"

Nate tried to conceal his surprise and hurt, "Oh, okay. That's fine."

"It's just that I have a lot on my mind and I need sometime a lone to process it all."

"I understand, Brie. I will see you in the morning." He leaned over and kissed her lips and headed for his own room feeling a little put out. Not even a full day in Alistair's presence and he was affecting the way she acted. Why did the man already have to be here when they arrived? They had come so far together. He knew she loved him. She hadn't admitted it yet, but she was close. Now Alistair had to reemerge back into her life and confuse her again. She had to know how wrong he is for her. By the Maker, the man is married with a child on the way, but he saw the look of awe on her face when she first ran into Alistair in the hall. Nate had to admit the man was impressively built and he had a look of fury and determination on his face as he was about to defend his daughter. Oh Maker, please don't let me lose her again he thought as he headed into his room.

Bella was on her back resting of her bed. Her legs were raised above her as she balanced Ella on her feet and bounced the happy baby up and down while holding onto her hands. "Are you flying Ella?" she asked as she swung her legs around and Ella squealed with delight.

Alistair stood in the door unannounced for a few minutes as he watched this moment on mother, daughter bonding. "Well, that isn't something you see every day," he said with a laugh. "The Hero of Ferelden playing flying games with her feet."

Bella brought Ella down to her chest and then sat up with the baby in her arms. "I didn't see you there." She replied.

"Don't stop on my account. I was enjoying watching the two most beautiful girls in Ferelden play together."

Bella blushed; something Alistair hadn't seen her do in years and it was refreshing to see the color on her checks. "Yes, well it may be the only time I have with her before we leave. I want to be with her as much as possible."

Alistair sat beside them on the bed. "I completely understand. I have only know of her for three days and I already don't know what I would do without her. She is the most amazing child. She seems to understand what you are saying even though I know that is impossible."

Bella smiled at him. "I know."

Ella laid her little hand on Bella's and said, "Mama." She then laid her other hand on Alistair's and said, "Dada." Alistair looked up at her astonished. "How could she possibly know that?"

Bella remembered the connection that Morrigan had mentioned between Ella and Eli and she took Ella's hand in hers and asked, "Did Eli tell you about Alistair and me?"

In a high sing song voice Ella replied, "Yes, Mama."

"How old is she?" Alistair asked.

"She turns one on December 25." 

Alistair smiled, "What a beautiful Twelfth Night gift?"

"Yes, she was."

"But isn't she a little young to be talking and comprehending things like she is?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, she is." Bella said and then she told Alistair in more detail Morrigan's explanation about Eli and Ella's connection. Bella explained that because Eli can show her things directly in her head she obviously is able to comprehend and process things quicker than most children her age. At least that was the only theory she had to go on for now.

Alistair and Bella spent rest of the day with Ella. It made Nate uneasy to see how quickly the two of them had fallen back into their old routine of reading each other. Nate tried to sense her through the taint, but he felt nothing. It was almost like he was being blocked. The next morning as the groups departed for their separate destinations Nate was glad to be away from Alistair. Maybe Brie would begin to be like her old self once she was no longer in his presence, but on the two day trip to the Vigil she was even more distant and quiet. When they arrived at the Keep late on the second day Nate was ready for some time alone. He was becoming frustrated with Brie's lack of emotional connection with him.

Anders was the first to see them come into the throne room. "Ah, Commander, what a pleasant surprise so glad you decided to stop in for a visit."

Bella smirked, "It's good to see you too Anders. Glad to know I was missed."

"Missed, oh I wouldn't go that far…well yes I would. It's been incredibly boring without you here. Now, that your back maybe we can have a little action."

"Don't you worry about that, my friend there will be plenty of action I can promise you that. Look Anders, I am exhausted. I am going to drop my gear off in my office and then take a long hot bath. Could you please let Sigrun, Varel know that I am back. I would like to meet with the three of you along with Nate in my quarters for breakfast."

"Your wish is my command, Commander." Anders said.

"See you in the morning, boys," she said as she headed up the backstairs towards her office. She opened the door to find the lamps already lit. She dropped her gear and muttered, "What the hell?"

The chair behind her desk swiveled around and the bright smiling face of Zevran said, "Mi Bella Terso, you have kept me waiting a long time, no?"

"Zev," she sighed as she leapt into his arms. "My friend, I have missed you so."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Zev, when did you get back?" Bella asked.

"I've been waiting around this dreadfully dull Keep for two months for you. You better have a good excuse for keeping me waiting, my lovely Warden."

"Oh, I do, but first tell me about your trip back home."

"I will tell you all about my adventure, but first, my dear; let's get you out of that extremely filthy armor and into a nice hot bath. I heard your arrival and took the liberty to have a tub sent up to your room and besides me, I also have this lovely bottle of Antivan wine to accompany your bath," he said with a grin.

"Zev, you certainly know how to spoil a girl. You can accompany me to my room as long as you stay on the other side of the screen while I am in the tub. I need someone to refill my wine glass for me."

"Why use me for just my wine and pouring skills when there are so many other skills I could offer you, my pet," he purred.

Bella leaned against his chest, "Oh I do plan on using your other skills, my dear," she purred back, "your battle skills will come in very handy in the upcoming months," and she turned on her heels and headed for her room.

"You're such a tease," he said with a pout as he followed her.

Once she had settled in the tub with a fresh glass of wine in her hand she asked again, "So what happened in Anitva?"

"Well, my dear, not a whole lot to tell really. When I got back home I soon discovered that Marcus, the leader of the Crows, still had a contract out on my life. After a few failed negotiation attempts between the two of us I decided it was best to forgo all future dialogue between he and I by eliminating the problem. With Marcus no longer available to lead the Crows and because I was the one that caused his unavailability they offered me Marcus' old job as leader. As honored as I was I turned them down and told them that if anyone else were to pursue me they would meet Marcus' fate. So you see I am free for you to do with me as your will so desires, my pet?"

Bella got out of the tub dried off and slipped on her robe. She smiled at Zev as she sat in the chair beside him and gently squeezed his hand, "Well, I am certainly glad to have my back my friend. I have missed you."

Zev cocked his neck to one side and raised an eye brow, "Tell me, my Bella Terso, how much did you miss?"

Zevran had been gone for almost two years. Before he left Bella told him that she was pregnant. She was surprised by how upset he was about the news and she suspected it played a big role in his decision to go back to Anitva. She started her tale with the birth of Ella and told him everything up until her arrive back at the Keep.

"My, my you have been a busy little Warden haven't you?" He asked and then laughed as he continued, "Poor Alistair! The Chantry boy slept has with only three women and somehow managed to knock-up all three of them. I'm impressed!" He exclaimed.

Bella playfully punched him in the arm. "I wasn't knocked up."

"Oh and what would you call it….a planned pregnancy. I think not."

"Zev, you know what I mean. Alistair doesn't love Morrigan or Anna. Ella was created by two people that love each other."

"Well, the end result was still the same." He saw her frown and decided to change the subject. "So do you think the Messenger will help us find the Architect?"

"He was willing to help during the battle for the City and I did spare his life so he kind of owes me."

"My dear, there are a lot of people in your debt, but sometimes they need a little reminding."

"And that's where you come in my friend and those lovely skills of yours," she said with a yawn.

"You are tired my dear. I need to let you get some rest." Zev said as he stood up.

She stood too, hugged him and whispered, "I am really glad you are back. I could use a friend right about now."

Zevran returned the hug and pulled her tightly to his chest, "I am always here for you my Bella Terso."

She released him and said, "Please plan on joining us for breakfast tomorrow here in my room as we go over the plan."

"I will be here with bells on."

"Looking forward to seeing that," Bella replied.

As Zevran headed back to his room he thought about all that had happened during his absence. He had missed a lot, but he needed to leave to get perspective and his trip back to Antiva had provided that for him. When she told him that she was pregnant with Alistair's child he knew then that Bella would have room in her heart for only one man and that any man that loved her was doomed to have a broken heart. Seeing her tonight and talking with her was like old times, but now he could truly enjoy his friendship with her because he no longer had any illusions that their relationship would be anything more than friends and that was okay. He would just have to take his pleasures elsewhere.

He thought about the night of the ritual. That was the first time that he realized how much Bella needed him as a friend not a lover.

_He had hid in the shadows and followed Alistair and Bella into Riordan's room. He heard why a Grey Warden must kill the archdemon and then he heard the unthinkable, Bella offering to sacrifice her life and make the killing blow. He almost leaped out of the shadows to yell that she could not make that sacrifice when Riordan said that because he was the oldest Warden and that the killing blow should come from him, but if he failed then it would be left up to Alistair and Bella. _

_He knew she made the offer because she believed that Alistair needed to be spared for the good of Ferelden. Right now Zevran didn't give a rat's ass about Ferelden or Alistair, his beautiful Warden, his Bella Terso was going to kill herself for the sake of king and country and he was furious. She couldn't die! Not after all that she had accomplished. He wouldn't let her. Let the bastard king make the ultimate sacrifice isn't that what kings are suppose to do._

_Still in the shadows he followed Bella into her room where he heard Morrigan's loop hole and he could see Bella weighing the pros and cons as she paced the floor. He was just about to grab her and beg her to do it when she agreed to talk with Alistair. _

_As he crept into Alistair's room behind Bella he could see Alistair as he paced the room. Alistair rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms. "I see you can't sleep either, my love?" Bella just nodded. "I saw Morrigan outside your room and the look she gave me was icy even for her. Is something up?"_

_Bella took a deep breath and said, "My Love, we need to talk."_

_Alistair led her to the bed and they sat down together, "Oh, I guess whatever Morrigan had to say was big. This is what I get for becoming king. Everyone brings you the bad news. So what is it this time?"_

"_Alistair, you know I love you, right?"_

_Alistair frowned and for the first time since she entered the room he looked frightened. "Could you make it sound more ominous? Tell me what's going on?"_

"_What if I told you there was away for us to avoid dying tomorrow?"_

"_You mean with the archdemon. Bella, you are starting to scare me. What is this about?"_

"_Your wildest dreams come true…sex with Morrigan!" She said as her voice trembled. _

_Alistair started to laugh, "Funny, very funny. Good way to break the tension, Love," he said as he stood up and looked down at her and said, "Wait your serious! How could you ask me to do such a thing?"_

"_It's part of a magic ritual that will produce a child."_

"_What? You want me to sleep with Morrigan that will result in some sort evil darkspawn child."_

"_No, Alistair, Morrigan said the child will not be evil. That it will have the soul of an old god. She promised that after the battle she would leave and we would never see her or the child again."_

'_Come on you bloody fool,' Zev thought, 'be a man and save the woman you say you love.'_

_Alistair began pacing the floor, "I can't believe you are asking me to do this. You know how I loathe that woman." He turned to looked at her and saw her brush a tear away. _

_She stood up to face him and said, "Do you remember when we were in the deep roads and we were ambushed by those darkspawn?" Alistair nodded as she continued, "I was gravely injured during that battle and Wynne was worried that my injuries might be beyond their abilities to heal. It took her and Morrigan three days of constant healing before I was out of woods. Do you remember the pain and terror you felt over the thought of losing me?"_

'_Ouch,' Zev thought, 'that was hitting below the belt. It's about time you used your persuasive skills on this fool, my pet.'_

_Alistair just nodded as he recalled those three days of anguish that he had endured while Wynne and Morrigan worked feverishly to save her. He couldn't bare the thought of her not being there beside him. His life would have ended that day if she hadn't pulled through. "Well, if we don't agree to this ritual then tomorrow one of us will be feeling that pain again. You once said that you never wanted to feel such heartbreak ever again, but would you wish that same pain on me if it's you that takes the final blow?" She looked up at him with sad eyes and said, "Alistair, I will leave this decision up to you. No matter what you decide I will love you and respect your decision." _

_She turned to leave the room and he pulled her back into his arms. He tucked a loose hair behind her ear and cupped her face in his hands. "I would do anything to spare your life and I never want to feel that heartbreak again and I would never wish that upon you either. If this is what you think is best than I will do it."_

_She hugged him and kissed him passionately. Alistair pulled away from her and said, "Where is she? Let's get this over with before I change my mind and stay here with you all night."_

_Zevran followed them back to Bella's room and watch the brief interaction before Alistair left with Morrigan. Zevran agreed with the decision. This was the only thing would guarantee that both would survive the attack on the archdemon. To Zev, sex was just sex. It didn't have to mean anything, but he knew this would hurt Bella deeply, even if it was for the best. The moment that the door closed Bella's tough façade crumpled and she collapsed to the floor in tears. He immediately went to her, not as a lover, but as a friend. _

_He lay beside her on the bed until she had cried herself asleep, but then he stayed with her because he knew that this might be the last night she might be alive. It was several hours later that he heard the door open and saw the outline of Alistair by the fireplace. What an arrogant, self absorbed bastard. Did he really think that he could sleep with another woman and then come in here to find comfort in Bella's arms? He was the son of a whore and still would never have done such a thing. So he felt no guilt when Alistair approached the bed and he lifted his head and winked at him. Let the Bastard King think whatever he like. Alistair said nothing as he headed out of the room. It was a secret that the two of them shared because Zevran never mentioned Alistair's visit to Bella and he was pretty sure Alistair never brought it up to Bella because she would have skinned him alive if she had known that he had let Alistair believe that something had happened between the two of them._

He entered his room and thought, "Well here I am again fighting to the death along my Grey Warden just as it should be.

By the time Zevran entered Bella's room for breakfast the next morning all of the other wardens were already there. Bella was at the head of the table with Nathaniel on side and Varel on the other and she was just ending the recap of recent events. Since he had already heard all of this last night he hadn't missed anything of importance.

"Miss me," Zevran asked as he slid into a chair beside Anders.

"Zev, my good friend, do moths miss an open flame, do flies miss horse shi…"

"Alright," Bella began, "as you can see Zev is back and he will be joining us on this mission." She smiled at him and asked, "Where are those bells you promised?"

Zev smiled back, "You were serious? I could always go back to my room and put them on."

"Not necessary, but in the future don't make promises you can't keep," she said still smiling at him and then she turned her attention to the rest of the room. "Now Varel, once again you will be in charge of the Keep during my absence. We are starting to run low on experienced Wardens. Sigran I know that you have been training the latest recruits. The missions to find the Messenger will won't be long ones and we will be able to come back to the Keep every couple of days for supplies. So who would you recommend that I take on the first scouting trip?"

"Well, Commander, the apostate elf that you recruited from the Denerim Alienage, Rhylyn Tabris, shows excellent promise. She is outstanding with both healing and combat spells. Plus, I think she would benefit and grow under Anders's tutelage."

"Ah, yes, I remember Rhylyn. She was a spunky, but cute little elf. I would be happy to offer up my wealth of knowledge and skills to underling." Anders said with a grin.

"You are to train in skills outside the bedroom, Anders," Bella said.

"Of course, Commander, but you never know were all that training tension may lead us." Anders retorted.

"Sigran, anyone else," Bella said exasperated. "Preferable someone that Zev or Anders won't want to bed."

"Well, since those two will bed just about anyone or anything that doesn't leave a lot options." Everyone laughed as Sigran continued, "However, we did recruit a knight from Demerim that is happily married. He is a good warrior with excellent skills. His name is Will Tanner."

"Brilliant! We will leave on our first scouting mission in two days. Sigran, you have been cooped up here at that Keep for months now so I would like you to join me?"

"Thank the ancestors, yes! I have been dying to get out and kill something," she said with a smile.

"Nathaniel, that means that I am going to leave you here at the keep in charge of the remaining wardens while we are gone." Zev raised an eye brow as he saw Nathaniel's shoulders slump and Bella didn't miss it either. She reached over, gently squeezed his hand and whispered something in his ear. There was definitely something going on between the two of them. Zev would need to keep an eye out.

"I want Anders to join me, but I want to make sure that there is a competent mage left here at the Keep."

"Varsal Surana is very skilled at healing and in battle. The Keep will be in good hands with him," Sigran replied.

"Good. I will be busy with Varel most of the day dealing with matters concerning the Arling, but I would like you to arrange a sparring match tomorrow. I want to observe all of the wardens, but I especially want to observe those heading out the following day with me. As long as I like what I see during the sparring match I will be taking Zev, Sigran, Anders, Rhylyn, Will with me when I head into the City the day after tomorrow. Now, if you will excuse me I have other business to attend too."

Everyone got up to leave and Bella asked Nathaniel to stay behind for a moment. In the confusion of everyone leaving Zevran was able to blend into the shadows and hid in the corner.

Bella closed the door when she believed that she and Nathaniel were the only ones left in the room.

Nathaniel walked over to her and said, "Brie, why are you leaving me behind? I have been on this mission with you since the very beginning."

She smiled at him and said, "Nate, have you ever been in the deep roads?"

"Ahhh, no, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nate, they are like nothing you have ever experienced. They are dark and depressing with darkspawn and dark creatures around every corner. It was one of the most unsettling experiences of my life. I need you well rested and at the top of your game. That is why I want you to stay here while we hunt down the Messenger."

"This doesn't have anything to do with you seeing Alistair?"

"No, of course not."

"Brie, you haven't been yourself since we saw him in Highever. It almost feels like you are avoiding me."

"Nate, I never meant for you to feel like that. Seeing Alistair with Ella was a lot to take in and I did need some time to process everything, but I wasn't avoiding you on purpose. I'm sorry."

"So are we okay then," he said as he slipped his arms around her waist and drew her to him.

She rested her head against his shoulder and said, "Yes, of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?"

"I just wanted to check," he said as he lifted her head towards him kissed her, but Zev wasn't so sure. He had seen Bella kiss Alistair numerous times and at times the way they kissed each other almost made him blush…almost. He could tell that she was holding back. Sorry, Nate ole' boy, but I think you are hanging on to a sinking ship.

Two days later they arrived in the city of Amaranthine and headed for Crown and Lion Inn in hopes of getting some information. They ordered a round of drinks and tipped the bartender well. After they had finished their ale Bella approached the bartender about information regarding the Messenger. The bartender said that one of his regulars, a city guard by the name of Lloyd, had mentioned that a couple of traveling merchants were aided by a hooded traveler. There was also a Sister up at the Chantry that received aid from a traveler with a lisp. The bartender said that Lloyd could be found on most evening at the inn anytime after his shift ended at 7:00. Bella thanked him for the information and gave him an additional 20 silver pieces.

As they headed towards the Chantry Rhylyn said, "That was very generous tip to that Shem."

Bella turned to the elf and said, "Have you ever heard the old saying, 'You can catch more bees with honey then with vinegar'?"

"No, what does it mean?"

"Why don't you think about it and then you tell me what you think it means," Bella replied as she opened the door to the Chantry for her to enter.

Bella approached the Reverend Mother and asked her about the possibility of one of the sisters being aided by hooded stranger during their recent travels. The Reverend Mother said that would be Sister Acadia. Bella found the sister out in the courtyard, and the sister was more than willing to retell her tale of the stranger that fought off the bandits that were trying to rob their party. The sister said that the Messenger was headed away from the city and that the encounter happened about three weeks ago. Bella thanked her for her time.

"Well, we have a few hours to kill before Lloyd gets off work. Everyone can have some free time, but let's meet back at the Inn by 7:30. I will secure us a few rooms in the meantime."

Everyone went their separate ways except for Anders and Zev who went with her to the market. "Looking for anything in particular, Commander?" Anders asked.

"I am always looking for Cousland property that is being sold. Most of our possessions were burned, but a few of Howes' guards managed to steal some of our treasures and sell them for few pieces of gold. I have found several heirlooms scattered throughout Ferelden."

"Well, that's a cheerful thought, buying back goods and materials that were once originally yours," Anders said.

"Or Anders, you could look at as I am purchasing back my family's history for future generations."

"Yes, well, I guess that is the glass is half full approach," Anders said.

"It makes life more pleasant if you look at it that way." Bella replied.

They walked around the market for about an hour before they approached Octham's stall. Bella moved around the stall looking through several crates when she saw something shiny at the bottom of one of them. She dug through the other items until her hand grasped the shiny object and she pulled it out. It was an old silver baby's rattle. "It couldn't be," Bella thought. She rubbed at the tarnish and sure enough the name "Fergus" was engraved on handle.

"Octham, how much do you want for this?" Bella asked.

"For you Commander, I will sell it to you for 30 silver," Octham said.

"Don't make it sound like you are doing me any favors, Octham. I thought you liked me," Bella retorted.

"Well, look Commander there is a second rattle in there. I will sell you both of them for 40 silver."

"Let's see this second rattle first," Bella said. Octham riffled through a couple of crates and then pulled out the second rattle. Bella took it and turned it over. Sure enough engraved in the handle was the name "Gabriella". She checked herself to make sure that her excitement was not showing on her face, but before she could make a counter offer Anders said, "Hey Commander, that's your nammm, ouch, Zev, why did you kick me?"

Zev grabbed Anders by the arm and pulled him away. Bella turned to Octham gave him her prettiest smile and said, "I'll give you 30 silver for both."

Octham squinted at Bella and then at Zev and Anders and said, "Nope, I got a feeling these rattles mean something to you, Commander, and if I didn't like you I would be raising the price to 50 silver for both. But since we have a long standing business arrangement I'll take 40 for the pair."

"You drive a hard bargain, Octham. Here are your 40 silver. Thanks," Bella said as she shoved the rattles into her pack.

"Nice going Anders," she said as they headed back to the Inn. "Next, time we stop by his stall why don't you tell Ole' Octham that anything with the name Cousland on it and the Commander is willing to pay triple what it's worth."

"I'm sorry Commander. I opened my big mouth without thinking, but hey that glass half full worked out didn't? Are those rattles yours and your brother's?" Anders asked.

With a gleam in her eyes she replied, "Yes, they are. I had always wanted to pass this down to my own child and now I will have the chance."

Zev put his arm around Bella's shoulder and said, "This my dear calls for a drink. Good thing we are headed to a pub."

When they arrived the bartender called Bella over and pointed out Lloyd at the end of the bar. Bella told Zev to secure 3 rooms and told Anders to order a round while she went to talk with Lloyd. By the time, she had finished talking with Lloyd the rest of the group had joined their table.

"Commander, Zev was just telling us how good the market was to you today," Sigran said.

"It was good, but it could have been great if a certain mage could have kept his mouth shut." Bella replied as she tugged at Anders ponytail.

"Hey, now I have turned more prestigious people then you into frogs for pulling on my ponytail," Anders retorted.

"More prestigious then the Lady Cousland, the Commander of the Grey, the Arlessa of Amaranthine, and let us not forget her most prestigious title Hero of Ferelden," Zev asked.

"Why yes, I turned the Empress of Orlais' nephew into a frog," Anders replied.

Zev raised an eye brow, but it was Will that said, "I didn't even know the Empress had a nephew, but if you think some high and mighty Empress' nephew is more important than our Commander then those are fighting words," and with that Will stood up and was about to draw his sword when Zev laid his hand on Will's shoulder.

"Calm down, my friend. Anders may not be a wiz when it comes to words, but he did not mean what he said as an insult to our commander. He has fought by her side many times and has proven himself a loyal and faithful solider."

"And friend," Bella said as she slid in beside Will. "Anders can you get another round," she asked as she gave him a wink.

"Sure Commander," Anders said as he headed up to the bar.

Bella sat on the sofa by the fireplace and patted the place beside her, "Come on over here, Will and let's have a chat."

Will blushed and now looked uncomfortable, but took a seat beside Bella. "So Will don't you think drawing your sword on a fellow Warden was a bit uncalled for?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Commander I overreacted. I am sorry about that."

"But why did you overreact? Anders was only joking. I wasn't offended. Why were you offended?"

"When you recruited me in Denerim I was honored that you would select me and I was eager to serve under you. The title they gave you 'Hero of Ferelden' should never be thrown around lightly. I believe that a lot of men and women fought nobly and honorable during that final battle, but only one person was a true hero. I am sure you don't remember me, but I fought alongside you during the siege of Denerim. I witnessed my father cut down by a Hurlock and as the beast advanced on me you took off its head with one swift swirl of your swords. Watching you fight in battle is an amazing spectacle, but what endeared you to me was the compassion you showed my father. In the mist of that battle you paused to give a dying man, my father, water from your canteen and a healing potion. Your fighting ability is what most will remember about you, Commander, but for me it's your compassion and kindness that make you a hero."

Bella had tears in her eyes. "I do remember you and your father and I am sorry for your loss. It is an honor for me to serve with you, Will Tanner."

There was a long pause then Anders stood up, raised his mug and said, "To the many heroes of Ferelden that died in battle on that day."

"Salute," they all said in unison.

Zev leaned over whispered in Anders ear, "Nice recovery." Anders just beamed at him as he drained his mug of ale and enjoyed the rest of the evening with his comrades.

Lloyd had told Bella that not long after the Sister had seen the Messenger that several travelers had meet him on The North Road heading towards Knotwood Hills. They were about a month behind the Messenger, but Bella was hoping that she could quickly and catch up with him. She would take a smaller group with her to Knotwood Hills so that they could move quicker. They arrived at the Keep late the following day, but Bella only planned on stopping for the night before she pushed on to Knotwood Hills. Bella decided to take Sigran, Zev and Anders with her.

Nate was not happy with selection. "You are taking three rogues and one mage, but not one warrior. What if you encounter something unexpected?"

"Nate, I need to move quickly before his trail dries up. That is why I am taking three rogues and Anders is perfect capable of keeping up with us."

"Then you need to at least take me. I am your only expert range fighter."

"Nate, Zevran is also an expert with a bow. I need you rested because if I come back with the Messenger we will be heading for Orzammar right away."

Nate ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Brie, it's driving me nuts sitting here not knowing if you are okay or not. At least when I am with you I can protect you."

She tilted her head and smiled, "Nate, do I look like I am incapable of taking care of myself?"

"Brie, that isn't what I meant. It' the not know that is driving me crazy."

Bella smiled at him again as she ran her fingers through his long dark locks, "Oh, Nate, I am sorry. I do know how hard it is to be left behind and worry over someone else's safety. Please be patient just a little longer." And before he could answer her lips were on his and the very touch of her tongue sent every thought out of his mind except the need to possess her. He swept her into his arms and walked over to her bed and laid her down upon it. He took one long look at her before he proceeded to devour every inch of her. After spending half the night giving and receiving pleasure from each other he fell asleep in her arms and didn't even move when she got up to leave the following morning. He woke up to a note that said, "Thanks for showing a girl a good time. I will be back before you can even miss me. See you soon, Brie." Nate sighed and rested his head against the head board. She was wrong. He missed her already.

The next 10 days were the longest of his life, but half way through the tenth day the bell in tower rang out signaling that the Commander had been spotted and was heading to the Vigil. Thank the Maker he thought. He had just arrived with Varel in the courtyard when four horses came galloping through the gates. Bella had a hooded rider seated behind her. The hooded figure slid off the horse and then Bella leaped off behind him.

"Nate, please take our guest to my guest quarters and make sure that there aren't any servants in the room. Please stay with him until I arrive."

"Yes, Commander," Nate said and then turned to the Messenger, "Please follow me."

"Varel, I need you to write to King Alistair in Orzammar and let him that we found the Messenger and that he has agreed to help us find the Architect. Let Alistair know that in order to get there quickly we will be traveling on horseback so if the weather holds up I hope to be in Orzammar by the end of the month. I want to leave by mid day tomorrow." Bella started to head for the throne room and waved to Varel to follow her as she continued to bark out orders. "I will be taking Zev, Sigran, Nathaniel, Will and Anders with me. I am going to leave Rhylyn in charge of running the day to day duties of the Wardens, but all major decisions must be run through you. Are there any pressing matters concerning the Arling that need my attention before I leave?"

"No, Commander. Everything has been running very smoothly. The Keep even turned a profit this past harvest."

"That's great news, Varel. They really should make you the Arl of Amaranthine. You run the show more than I do. I might have to make that request to the King."

"Please tell me that you are joking, Commander," Varel said pleadingly.

Bella winked at him as she headed for her quarters, "See you at dinner, Varel."

"Maker help me," Varel sighed.

Bella paused at Rhylyn's door and knocked. A faint voice said, "Come in."

"Hello Rhylyn," Bella said.

"Welcome back, Commander," Rhylyn said.

"I wanted you to know that I will be leaving tomorrow for Orzammar and I will be gone for months. I plan on putting you in charge of the Grey Wardens during my absence."

"Me? Why on would you do that?"

"Well, Sigran, Will and Nathaniel will be going with me so you are the next senior Warden and Sigran feels you are ready for this responsibility. You will be responsible for the day to day activities of the Wardens, however all major decisions will be run through Varel. Understood?"

"Yes, Commander," she replied.

"You will be fine, Rhylyn. Do you remember that phrase I told in Amaranthine?" Rhylyn nodded. "If you truly learn and master that saying you will have no problem leading the Wardens. Those that follow a tyrant will only follow that leader until a better opportunity comes along because they are not loyal to their leader. If you treat your men with respect and kindness they will follow you into battle and will die for you if need be. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

"Yes, I think I do."

"Good, then I will see you at dinner and will make the announcement then."

"Yes, Commander. See you that dinner."

Bella then stopped by her guest quarters to see Nate. She told him that the Messenger was not their prisoner, but for his safety it would be best to leave the guest quarter doors locked and to have at least two Wardens guard the rooms at all times. She also said that under no circumstances should any of the servants be left alone with him. She explained that she trusted the Messenger, but trying to convince others that he was trustworthy was a different story. Nate assured her that her instructions would be followed.

Bella walked into her room and collapsed onto her bed. She was both physically and emotionally exhausted and nothing could be better right now then a nice long nap except maybe falling asleep with Ella beside her. She really missed her daughter…..and truth be told her daughter's father too.


	18. Chapter 18

**I am sorry for the delay of this chapter. I really struggled with this one. I hope that you enjoy it. Also, my editor is on vacation so please forgive any typos. I tried to catch them, but I suck at self editing. **

**Chapter 18**

Alistair sat on the bed in the guest room at the Palace in Orzammar and watched Baby Ella and Eli play together. Although he wasn't sure if you could really call it "play". The two of them would take turnings touching each other's hands as they carried on a conversation in their minds. It was easy to tell that they were communicating with each other by the change in their facial expressions. It was the strangest thing to witness and even more bizarre to experience it. Ella had tried to explain Eli's unique gift, but nothing could have prepared him for the first time Eli had touched him.

He had just arrived in Orzammar and King Behlen had welcomed him with open arms like Alistair was his long lost brother. Alistair knew that he needed to build a good working relationship with Orzammar, but he always found Bhelen a little too cold and calculating for his taste. After the formal welcome was over Bhelen had shown Alistair to his guest rooms. Alistair thanked Behlen, sat Ella on the floor to play and started to unpack when a rapid tap came at the door.

Alistair opened the door and standing before him was the one woman he had hoped he would never see again…Morrigan. Just the sight of her turned his stomach. In her arms she held a child that looked exactly like him only with black hair. It was his eyes staring back at him. Ella was right…he was a breathtakingly beautiful child.

"Alistair, are you going to have me stand in this hallway all day or are you going to invite me in?"

"By all means, Morrigan come in," Alistair said dryly.

Morrigan stepped into the room. "Thank you. Eli has been very anxious to see Ella ever since your arrival."

"How did he know that we were here?" Alistair asked.

"How do you know when you are near Bella?" Morrigan asked and sighed when Alistair still didn't understand. "Through the taint, you fool."

Alistair's jaw stiffened at her last remark, but he chose to ignore it. He reached out through the taint and searched for Eli's taint. He felt it almost immediately. There was a hint of his taint, but it was mixed with something old, but pure and noble. Alistair had never felt anything like it before as a tremble went up his spine followed by a warm peaceful tremor.

Morrigan walked into the room and Alistair heard Ella squeal. He wiped around scared that she had hurt herself, but she sat on the floor where he had left with look of glee on her face. Her arms stretched out towards Eli. Eli wiggled out of Morrigan's arms and totted over to Ella and gave her a big hug.

Alistair stood there with his mouth gapping open as he watched the siblings become acquainted with each other. Watching them interact and communicate with each other was like watching two old friends reunite after years of not seeing each other.

A smile spread across Alistair's face as he watched his son and his daughter interact with each other. HIS SON…HIS DAUGHTER…he was overcome with emotions. All of them jumbled up…there was pride and joy, both of which shocked him and there was sadness, fear and anxiety. Alistair was caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that Eli had walked over to him. He felt the boys warm hand on top of his and then felt the flood of thoughts in his head.

"_Father, I have wanted to meet you for a long time."_

Alistair jumped slightly by the contact and communication, but he touched Eli's hand and thought, "_You know that I am your father. Do you know this because of the taint?"_

"_Yes, I feel it through the taint and also because my mother, my sister and your Ella have images of you in their head."_

"_Ahhh, don't believe all the images that are in your mother's head. I fear she may not have the best opinion of me."_

"_Don't worry, I am able to sort through what is true and what is just her bias thoughts. Also, the feelings of Ella and Bella for you radiate from them. Their feelings are pure and true and tell me that you are a good man."_

"_Well, that's good. I guess, but do you think I am a good man?"_

"_I believe that you always seek to do what is right no matter what the cost or personal sacrifice maybe. You do this in all things except where Bella is concerned. You believe that at times your love for her has caused you to stray from what is right and at times has blinded you, but you are wrong. Sleeping with Morrigan to create me was done out of love for Bella. It was not a selfish act as both of you believe and only time will show you that it was the right thing to do."_

_Alistair's head was spinning as he processed all this new information and it was hard to comprehend that he was having this conversation with a two year old. "My greatest fear is that the results of that one night would result in something evil, but I can feel the goodness in your taint and it is a relief to know that my actions won't bring an unnecessary evil into this world. However, to say that it was the right thing to do might be a stretch."_

_Eli smiled at Alistair and then continued, "Father, time will prove that it was the right thing. You will see." Alistair was flooded with emotions as this beautiful little boy called him Father. Eli must have felt all of Alistair's emotions and thought, "I love you too," he replied to Alistair._

_A tear trickled out of Alistair's eye as he gazed down at his son. He scooped him into his arms and hugged him tightly to his chest. Ella was right. He had spent less than five minutes with this incredible little boy and already loved him with everything he had. The Maker has surely blessed him._

"_What is the connection between you and Ella?"_

"_I can tell from your thoughts that Bella explained the connection between the two of us through the strong spiritual energy that was released from the Fade during the time of our birth and conception."_

"_Yes, she explained all of that, but I get a sense that there is more to it than that."_

_Eli smiled again, "You are very observant."_

_It was Alistair's turn to smile. "Let's keep that little secret between us. Okay?" Eli smiled and nodded so Alistair continued, "Why do I get the feeling that I am carrying on a conversation with an old scholar and not a young child."_

_Eli returned the smile, "That's because you are." Eli let that sink in for a moment and then continued, "Due to the strong spiritual energies that surrounded us during the time of our birth and conception and the fact that I have the soul of an old Gold both Ella and I have certain gifts."_

"_You mean besides thought transfer. What other gifts do the two of you have?" Alistair asked._

"_Well, both of us have the ability to heal."_

"_That's right you brought the farmer's wife back from the dead."_

"_No, I didn't. There is a difference between dead and almost dead. I can heal almost dead, but not dead. Once the soul has crossed over into the Fade it is beyond our abilities." Eli replied._

"_So Ella has this ability also? Has she used it?"_

"_Yes, she has the ability, but has had no need to use it. I can sense it in her."_

"_What other abilities do the two of you have?"_

"_For now those are the only ones that I know of. Most of our abilities are unknown and will reveal themselves as we grow and mature. Ella and I need each other in order for our gifts to grow and mature. Now that we are no longer separated from each other and don't have to rely on meeting in the Fade our gifts will begin to reveal themselves more quickly."_

_Alistair stared at his son and then at his daughter. His sense of wonder, amazement, and love for his children engulfed him._

A hard knock at the door pulled Alistair out of his conversation with Eli. Halsen, Alistair's personal assistant, answered the door and received a sealed letter from a messenger. Halsen thanked the messenger, closed the door and handed Alistair two letters.

The first letter came from Vigil's Keep and Alistair recognized the handwriting as Varel's. The second letter was from Denerim and Alistair recognized Anna's handwriting. Alistair torn the letter from Varel open and a smaller letter fell out and Alistair immediately recognized Ella's handwriting. He ripped the letter open.

_Alistair,_

_I write this letter in haste as I hope to be on the road to Orzammar by late tomorrow morning. We have found the Messenger and he has agreed to help us find the Architect. For the first time in a while I feel hopeful that we will be able to protect our daughter and your son. Both of these precious children must be saved no matter what the cost. The more that I speak with the Messenger the regarding these matters the more that I realize that Ella and Eli will play a large role in the things to come. I do not want to elaborate more in this note because I fear that it may fall into the wrong hands. I will explain everything when I arrive there. I will be traveling by horseback and hope to be there by the end of the month. _

_Yours __Your faithful Warden,_

_Commander Gabriella Cousland_

Alistair smiled at the word she crossed out. She really must have been in a hurry not to rewrite the whole note over again because of that one slip – _Yours. _She use to sign all of her letters to him one of two ways – "All of my love" or "Yours always". The thought that she made that little mental error kept him smiling the rest of the morning. So if she was planning on being here by the end of the month he would only have to wait another week for her arrival. He read the letter again, but this time was a little disturbed by its content. What did she mean by "saved no matter what the cost" and "will play a large role in the things to come"?

"_Bella is correct. Both Ella and I will play a large role in what is to come."_

Alistair had been so absorbed in his thoughts about Ella's letter that he had not realized that Eli and Ella had made their way over to the area beside his chair. Eli's hand was resting on Alistair's leg.

"_How?" Alistair asked._

"_Time will reveal all." Eli replied. _

_Alistair gave Eli a questioning look, but before he could ask his next question Morrigan interrupted their conversation._

"Is that letter from Bella? Is she on her way?" she asked.

"Yes, she found the Messenger and will be here by the end of next week."

She nodded curtly and said, "I need to restock my herb supply. Is it okay if I leave Eli here with you and Ella?"

Alistair raised an eye brow and said, "Such manners, Morrigan. Who on earth taught you that?"

"Eli," she replied coolly. "Well, is it okay?"

Alistair smiled and nodded. Once Morrigan had left Alistair turned his attention to Anna's letter. He stared at it for a long time. Before he left for Orzammar he had sent a brief letter to her saying that an emergency had come up and that he was needed in Orzammar immediately. He told her that he could not give her the details in a letter in case it was intercepted, but that he would explain everything as soon as he returned to Denerim.

Before his trip to Highever he had stopped at several Banns to visit and see how the country was rebuilding. He had left at the beginning of October and was suppose to be back in Denerim in time for Twelfth Night. Twelfth Night had come and gone and he was no closer to leaving for home then he was a month ago. He knew she would not be happy. As reasonable as Anna was, every woman has their limits and a pregnant woman's limits were reached much quicker Alistair had come to realize. He wondered if Ella was grumpy during her pregnancy. He couldn't ever imagine her grumpy. He had seen she angry, but never really grumpy.

He gently opened the letter not really having a desire to read its content.

_Dearest Husband,_

_I think it's still legal to call you that even though in some countries not seeing your spouse for over four months would constitute abandonment I will still call you Husband. It was very distressing to hear that you would not be home in time for Denerim's Twelfth Night celebrations. The nobles that did attend were sorry to hear that their King was detained and unable to participate in the festivities. Your absence was greatly missed not just by your people, but by your Queen also. I do hope that you managed to enjoy the Holiday season. _

_I understand not being able to put into a letter cause of the emergency, but the rumors that I am hearing out of Highever are very troubling. There is word that darkspawn attacked Highever Castle. It has also been said that Commander Cousland is going into the Deep Roads. Is that why you are in Orzammar? I have also heard rumors that Baby Ella might not be Fergus and Leliana's child. I wait anxiously to hear from you so that some of these matters might be cleared up. _

_It is the beginning of January as I write this letter and I pray to the Maker that you will be home by May for the birth of our first child. Husband, I know how much this baby means to you. There can't be anything more important than seeing your child enter into this world. Please come home soon and please be safe._

_Your Queen,_

_Anna_

Damn, Alistair thought, how had the rumors started so quickly and been so close to the truth. Anna obviously had some good snitches in her employ. The question was how much did she really know? And that whole thing about the people and the Queen missing him, humph, she was so good a laying on the guilt.

He still couldn't answer all of her questions. He would wait until Ella arrived before writing her back. Hopefully, by then he would be able to give her a more precise estimate about returning to Denerim even if he couldn't give her anymore details. He did plan on being home in time for the birth of his child. He had missed the first two and hell or high water would keep him away from the birth of this one.

The next two weeks were the longest of Alistair's life. He knew from personal experience that traveling through the Frostback Mountains in the middle of winter could be treacherous, but now that she was a week late his mind was wondering in places it had no business going as he thought about all the dangers that the Frostback Mountains posed. Even Fergus and Leliana were beginning to show signs of stress even though they tried to hide it when they were around him, but there was no hiding the dark circles that were beginning to form under Fergus' eyes.

Alistair kept his mind off of her absence by spending as much time as possible with Ella and Eli. He really enjoyed getting to know his son and daughter and he enjoyed watching them play together. He loved them both and couldn't imagine life without either one of them. How could he possibly keep Eli in his life when he couldn't stand to be in the same room with Morrigan for more than five minutes at a time.

Ella and Eli had built a huge and detailed castle out of blocks and Alistair had just sat down on the floor with them to explore the block castle with them when the door swung open. Standing there with her hair covered in melting icicles and her cheeks red for the wind was the love of his life, but before he could scramble to his feet his daughter was calling out for her.

"Mama, Mama," Ella cried out joyfully. Bella rushed into the room and scooped Ella into her arms and covered her daughters face with kisses while she chanted, "Mi bella figlia, my beautiful daughter." Ella wrapped her little arms arm Bella's neck and kissed her check. Alistair watched the mother and daughter reunion and was moved beyond words.

After a few moments Alistair said, "Mi bella figlia? Zev really did rub off on you."

"I would prefer to rub against her, but mi Bella Terrso refuses to see the beauty in such a union." Zevran said as he entered the room.

"Thank the Maker he gave her an extra dose of common sense," Alistair retorted. "I thought I told the border guards to keep all riffraff out of the country. How did you manage to get back in?"

"Ahhh, look at the King all grown up and using big people comebacks!" Zevran exclaimed.

"That's enough from the two of you," Bella said as she sat Ella back down beside Eli. "Alistair, Zev just got back a few months ago. He is here to help. So I would appreciate it if the two of you would at least try to get a long." She said as she glared at both of them.

Zev walked over to were Ella and Eli were playing and sat down beside them. He couldn't take his eyes off of the two of them. "In all of my days in a whore house and I have never seen two children as beautiful as these two."

Ella touched Zev's arm and thought, "_Thank you, Zev. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."_

_For once in his life Zev was speechless the only thing he could think was "Wow!"_

_Eli touched his arm and thought, "I know all about you Zev, from the minds of my mother, my father, and Bella. You are exactly the type of friend that we will need on this upcoming mission. I am also pleased to meet you."_

_Again Zev was speechless except for thinking, "WOW!"_

Bella could tell that Zev was very uncomfortable so she said, "I am freezing and would love a hot bath, but afterwards I would like all of us to meet. I have already met with Behlen and he has offered us the use of his conference rooms. Zev, could you please let everyone know that I would like to meet with them in two hours?"

Zev stood up and regained his composure and said, "Anything for you my dear Warden," and headed out the door.

Alistair stared at her for the longest moment taking her all in and before he even realized his feet were moving he was in front of her and his arms were engulfed around her. "Mmm, Ella, I have missed you so much and I have been so worried about you." Bella returned the hug tentatively at first, but gave in to the warmth and softness of his chest and returned the hug just as enthusiastically. She always felt so safe in Alistair's arms. Alistair kissed her forehead and her stomach did a flip and she pulled away from him. As good as it was to see him and as wonderful as his lips felt he was still married and she would not be the cause of him breaking his vows. Even though the bed behind them was very inviting.

She smiled up at him and said, "I really could use that hot bath before the meeting. I will see you soon."

Alistair returned the smile and said, "I understand." She paused for a moment, kissed him on the cheek and headed out the door. Still smiling Alistair touched his cheek as he sat down beside t Eli and Ella.

Everyone was already in the conference room when Alistair walked in carrying Ella and Elli in his arms. The room was filled with eight Grey Wardens, and Fergus, Leliana, Zevran, and Morrigan. Seated beside Ella was a hooded figure that had to be the Messenger. It made Alistair sick to his stomach to see the Messenger so close to Ella. He knew the Messenger was here to help them, but he was still a darkspawn. Alistair took seat at the opposite end of the room. He didn't want his children anywhere near that thing.

"Alistair, do you think it's wise to have the children here for this meeting?" Fergus asked.

"Well, this meeting does concern them and they wanted to be here," he replied. His answer required no further explanation because everyone in the room with the exception of the Messenger had either experienced their gifts first hand or had witnessed it.

Ella stood up and began, "First I want to thank everyone for all of the help that you have provided so far. Our next task will be a difficult one, but it is one that must be done. The only way to stop the darkspawn from coming after Eli and Ella is to find the Architect. For those of you who do not know, when we encountered him before he was using Grey Warden blood to taint the darkspawn so that they could think for themselves and provide them with an immunity against the calling to seek out an old God and turn them into a Archdemon.. As with most intelligent creatures self preservation is their highest instinct. Starting a blight goes against that instinct. I believe this is the reason that there has been fewer and fewer darkspawn attacks. I believe the Architect has been the cause of this."

"But how will this Architect be able to help Eli?" Zevran asked.

"To be honest, I don't know, but he is our only hope. He has studied both Grey Warden and darkspawn taint. If anyone will have a solution then he will," Ella replied. She looked around the room and then continued, "Okay I would like to leave for the deep roads in three days. Fergus, Leli, and Morrigan I want the two of you to stay behind and protect Eli and Ella."

"Bella, I want to fight with you the deep roads. We are in Orzammar the children are perfectly safe here," Morrigan interrupted.

Bella looked at her for a moment and then around the room before she spoke she closed her eyes for a moment, let out a sigh and said, " Morrigan, both Eli and Ella are heirs to the throne…."

"We make no claim…" Morrigan began, but Bella held up her hand to stop her.

"That doesn't matter. If anyone finds out that two of Alistair's illegitimate children, heirs to the throne, are being hidden in here in Orzammar their lives will be endanger," she replied.

"Sister, don't you think you are being paranoid?" Fergus asked.

Bella turned to Zev and asked, "Am I being paranoid?"

Zev looked at her with sad eyes shook his head as he replied, "No, my lovely Warden, you are not. Before I left the Crows for Ferelden there were rumors that there were illegitimate heirs to the throne of Ferelden." There was a collective gasp in the room and Alistair squeezed his children a little closer to his chest. Zev continued, "Plots were already being tossed around. That is why I came back so quickly - to warn Bella and help her protect her daughter." Another gasp from the room as all the pieces began to fit together for those who didn't know the whole story.

Bella continued, "So now that everyone in this room knows the whole story I need your solemn oath that you will not tell anyone what you have heard and that you are willing to take this secret to the grave."

Everyone in the room looked at Bella and then one by one they stood up, bowed to her, bowed to Eli, Ella, and Alistair and swore, "On my life I will serve and protect these children and will take their secret to the grave with me."

The loyalty that was displayed before her brought tears to her eyes and just above a whisper she said, "Thank you." Nathaniel, who was sitting beside her, handed her a tissue and rested his hand on hers for comfort.

Bella took a moment to collect herself before she continued, "Well, back to the plan. So Fergus, Leli and Morrigan will stay here with Eli and Ella. Wardens, when we do into the Deep Roads we will split into two groups. The first group will consist of Zev, Nate, Anders, Oghren, and me. The second group will be Cullen, Kya, Sigran, Will and the Messenger. Since my previous encounters with the Architect I can sense him through his tainted blood; not as well as the Messenger, but I can sense him. We will cover more ground if we are divided like this."

"Hmmm, you seem to have left me out. I'm going with you." Alistair demanded.

Everyone one in the room looked at him, but it was Bella that said, "Your majesty, this is much too dangerous. The Deep Roads are no place for a King. The Grey Wardens will be able to handle this mission."

"I am a Grey Warden and I am going," he demanded again. He handed Eli and Ella to Fergus and Leli and he walked over to Bella and pulled her away from the table. He lowered his voice and said, "Ella, I almost lost you the last time we were in the Deep Roads. I will not sit around waiting to hear if you are alive or dead. I am going and I will fight by your side. We promised each other that the next time we went into the Deep Roads we would go into together."

"Yes, but Alistair, this isn't the calling."

"I don't remember us making that distinction," Alistair said with a smile. He knew he was winning her over.

"But it was implied," Bella retorted.

"I mean it, Ella. I almost lost you. For days, I thought you were going to leave me forever. I can't go through that again. I will go into the Deep Roads and I will fight with you."

Bella saw the determination in his eyes and knew she wouldn't be able to talk him out of it. A part of her liked the idea of fighting beside Alistair again. They always fought to well together and they made a great team. She smiled up at him and said, "Your wish is my command, my King."


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter is short, but I think it is necessary. **

**Chapter 19**

Anna sat on her throne as she listened to some noble drone on about property lines. This had to be the worst part of court life – listening to the petty disputes of the rich. Alistair had always hated this part too and always managed to push it off on Anna as much as possible. He always found some excuse for not being there and would say, 'It's counterproductive for both of us to listen to these insignificant quarrels.' However, he always listened to important disagreements. He made a great diplomat and was always looking for ways to build stronger relationships with the Banns, Arls, and Teryns of Ferelden. Almost all of them were in debt to Alistair in one way or another. When or for what purpose he was going to call in those favors she had no idea.

Alistair had turned out to be a shrewd and cunning politician while at the same time he balanced this with fairness and justice. As a husband he was kind to her and caring and he had a way of making her laugh no matter how difficult their day was. She knew that he didn't love her. He made it very clear from the start that he would only love one woman and she knew that even after all these years he was still in love with her. At the mere mention of her name Anna could see the emotions ripple across his face. She knew all of this and had accepted it when she agreed to be his wife and over the years the two of them had developed a deep friendship, but she had come to realize that she cared about Alistair more than she ever expect too.

She absentmindedly rubbed her hand over her enlarged belly. It had shocked her at how upset she became when she received the news that Alistair would miss their Twelfth Night Celebrations because important business had called him to Orzammar. Anna's informants had told her that Alistair had left Highever for Orzammar and that Bella had left in the direction of Amaranthine. She was also informed that then less than a month later Bella and several other Grey Wardens had left Vigil's Keep and were headed for the Frostback Mountains. What in Andraste's bloody knickers was in Orzammar that required the King of Ferelden and almost a dozen Grey Wardens including the Commander to be there?

And then there was the rumor that Fergus and Leliana's daughter might not be their child. This was very troubling because she knew that there was only one person that Fergus would risk deceiving his King and Queen for and that was his sister. Anna could understand the embarrassment of having a child out of wedlock, but that wasn't enough to deceive an entire nation over who the true parents were….unless…unless the father was a King. Oh Maker, that's it. Alistair is Baby Ella's father.

Anna had very good informants and she knew that Alistair had not cheated on her since they were married. So that only left his last farewell tress her in Amaranthine. Alistair had not seen her in almost two years so the timing fit. Why had she not seen this sooner? And now, more importantly what was she going to do about it?

The noble had finally come to the end of his argument and Anna ruled quickly over the disagreement and then dismissed everyone for lunch.

She headed back to her rooms where she normally had lunch. She sat down at the table near the fireplace and began riffling through the mail. There was a letter from Bann Teagan, an invitation from the Empress in Orlais and at the bottom a letter from Orzammar addressed to her in Alistair's hand writing. She grabbed the letter and ripped it open.

_Dearest Wife,_

_I am ever so grateful that you will continue to call me husband. The last thing I wish to do is cause you distress especially during a time when you should be relaxing and resting. I am truly sorry that I missed Twelfth Night Celebrations with you, but I promise I will make it up to you when I return. I think once you see my gift all will be forgiven._

_As for these rumors, I cannot confirm or deny them because if the information fell into the wrong hands it could be disastrous. However, I would suggest that you pay for better informants. _

_By the time that you receive this letter it will be the beginning of February. Things in Orzammar are not settled yet, but we are moving in the right direction. I hope to be home in plenty of time to see the birth of our child. Please do not worry yourself and promise me you will relax and rest. Court life can wait till I get back. _

_Your King,_

_Alistair_

Anna read the letter a second time and then crumbled it up. She paid her informants a bloody fortune to make sure that the information that they gave her was correct. Was Alistair trying to throw her or someone else off the trail? Again, Anna was shocked by the jealouy that was coursing through her veins. She went over to her bed, laid down and began to cry. Damn, her bloody hormones. She was so emotional all the time now, but it truly upset her knowing that her husband and the mother of his child were fighting some great evil in Orzammar together. She didn't know how much more stress she could take and with the crumbled letter still in her hand she cried herself asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is another short, but pivotal chapter.**

**Chapter 20**

They had been traveling in the Deep Roads for almost four weeks. The first group lead by Brie was going to head to the Deadly Trenches and then on to the Anvil of the Void. The second group lead by Sigrun was going to head to Aeducan Thaig, Ortan Thaig, and Cadash Thaig. The two groups would meet at Caridan's Crossing in six weeks. They had discovered nothing in the Deadly Trenches except a few darkspawn, but not nearly as many as one might except to find in the Deep Roads. So maybe the Architect was succeeding with his plan to transform these creatures into free thinkers. There was no sign of the Architect in Deeply Trenches although Brie insisted that she could sense that he had been there. They were about two days away from the Anvil of the Void and Brie was pushing the group hard. She didn't want to be late getting back to Caridan's Crossing.

Nate was beginning to understand what Brie had meant by this place being the most depressing place that she had ever been. The longer that they were in the Deep Roads the more despondent their group was becoming. Maybe it was the lack of sun or maybe it was repetitiveness of each day. Get up, eat, hike through the Deep Roads, kill darkspawn or darkspawn creatures, look for clues to find the Architect, make camp, eat, stand guard, sleep….do it all again the next day. Even Anders who always seem to find the silver lining in everything was becoming moody.

The only thing that helped combat Nate's sullenness was sharing a tent with Brie every night. Having her warm body pressed up against his helped push away his melancholy. For appearance's sake, Brie insisted that he continue to set-up his own tent and that he leave her tent before everyone started to wake-up in the morning. She said this was because she was the Commander, but he thought it had more to do with Alistair then what the rest of the group thought.

For the most part, Brie and Alistair avoided being alone together. They would joke and talk around the campfire each night, but it was like they made a point never to be alone. Even when they needed to discuss strategy they always made a point to have Oghren or Zev involved in the conversations. Nate wasn't sure if this distance between the two ex-lovers was because they didn't want to give off the wrong impression and start any rumors or was it because they didn't trust themselves to be alone with each other. Nate got his answer the next day when they stumbled across the nest of an old Brood Mother.

The nest was near the entrance of the Anvil of the Void. Brie, Alistair, and Oghren had let their defenses down because this nest was one that they had cleared out the last time they were here. They were not expecting the darkspawn to have rebuilt it so quickly. They were taken by surprise by the ambushed as they rounded the corner and entered the chamber.

Alistair and Brie immediately took point and began to move toward the Brood Mother fighting off all the tentacles along the way. Oghren and Zev fended off the hurlocks, gunlocks and shrieks so that Alistair and Brie could make their way to the Brood Mother.

Nate and Anders positioned themselves further back providing support and suppressing fire. From this vantage point Nate could clearly watch Alistair and Brie fight their way to the Brood Mother. It was like watching a beautiful deadly dance. He would block for her so that she could jab with her short sword, he would attack and she would parry. Swing, block, attack, parry, they were so synchronized with their movements it was as if they were fighting as one.

Nate reached out to her through the taint and for a moment is shocked by what he feels. She was jubilant. He had never felt her so happy or so alive. Her blood was practically singing with delight, pleasure and love. Nate feels another taint that surrounded her and it was shielding her and protecting her. That must be Alistair. Nate knew in that very moment that she was never his and never would be. In that very instant he knew that all of the time that they have spent together had been a lie. Not that she had lied to him, but that he had lied to himself by believing that he could make her fall back in love with him. Not till that very moment did he realize that he had never stood a chance. She would always love Alistair and anyone that was with her would only be a compromise. Someone to try and fill the empty void that Alistair had left.

Alistair was married and Nate knew Brie well enough to know that she would never come between the marriage vows of a man and a woman. So the question was, could he continue to be with her knowing that he would always be second best in her eyes? He wasn't sure. He loved her and by the Maker he needed her, but could he live with the knowledge that she would never love or need him the same way?

Nate watched as Alistair shield bashed one of the Brood Mother's tentacles giving Brie the advantage and allowing her to leap into the air both swords drawn and deal a heartbreaker blow to the mother's throat. The mother let out a death cry and collapsed. Brie leapt down, ecstasy flowed through her taint and she fiercely hugged Alistair.

Alistair hugged her back while he chuckled, "Wow, Ella, that last move was awesome. Where did you pick that move up from?"

"That move came courtesy of her favorite assassin, but I must admit my dear warden you make it look so much more elegant then I do."

"A cow is more elegant you then my dear Zev," Anders retorted.

"A cow? You're comparing me to cow? I think all that lyrium has gone to your head , my dear Anders," Zev replied. "I am as graceful as a gazelle."

The light hearted banter continued as the group gathered their things and headed into the Anvil of the Void. The encounter with the Brood Mother had lightened the mood of the group for everyone except Nate. His heart was heavy and despair set in even more deeply.

As they moved deeper into the Anvil of the Void the more energized Brie became. She said that she could sense the Architect. Even though Nate had met him once before he couldn't sense him, but this whole sensing through the taint was new to him. Alistair said that he could sense something different, but wasn't sure what it was. Oghren said they were crazy and next they would want everyone to hold hands around the campfire singing Kumbaya.

As they neared the entrance to where the anvil once was Nate began to sense something familiar through the taint. It felt like darkspawn, but the threat that normally accompanied the feeling of darkspawn was absent.

As they entered the chamber of the Anvil a figure stepped out in front of them. It was the Architect.

"Ahhh, Warden Commander, I have been expecting you," the Architect said.

"Well, if you were expecting us then why didn't at least meet us half way?" Brie asked. "That would have been most helpful."

"And deprive you of your journey? Never, the greatest lessons come from the journey." He replied.

"The only lesson that I learned is that your attention to detail is lacking. You missed a Brood Mother back there, but don't worry I took care of her for you," Brie replied sarcastically.

"Yes, I was informed that you had disposed of her. How sad. I had placed her there to protect the flawed darkspawn from interrupting my work. Their numbers have dwindled since you killed the Mother, but there are a few stragglers." he replied calmly.

"You said that you were expecting me. How did you know that I would come?"

"You seek answers and assistance for the child called Eli. Correct?" The Architect asked.

"How do you know that?" Alistair demanded.

"Ahhh, the boy's father, fighting to save his child. How very noble," the Architect replied coolly.

Alistair's face began to redden and Brie laid her hand on his arm to calm him. "How do you know that we are here regarding Eli?" Brie asked.

"He has the soul of an old God. Even though I do not seek him out to turn him into an archdemon I can still sense his soul."

"Then you know that the remaining flawed darkspawn are seeking him out to change him. Can you help us prevent that from happening?" Alistair asked desperately.

The Architect looked at Alistair for a long time and then at Brie before he answered, "There is a solution, but you won't like it and it's dangerous."

"We are Grey Wardens," Anders exclaimed. "Danger is our middle name."

Brie shot him a sharp look and Anders smiled sheepishly back at her. She nodded at the Architect to continue.

"I have explained how the Grey Warden taint stops the calling for the darkspawn and on most darkspawn that is enough. However, on the ones that are flawed for some reason Grey Warden blood isn't enough, but if the blood was infused with the blood of an old god then that would stop them from seeking Eli out because he would feel like one of their own."

"Wait a minute," Alistair cried out, "Are you asking me to allow you to take some blood from my son?"

The Architect looked sadly at Alistair and sighed, "It would require more blood then a two year olds' body has. In a year, he would have enough blood to perform the ritual. However, it would require most of his blood and his only hope for survival is for your daughter to be present in order to save him."

Now it was Brie's turn to yell, "What? What the bloody hell are you talking about? How could Ella possibly save him?"

"She has the same gifts as her brother just not as strong. However, the more time that she spends with Eli the stronger her gifts will become. Eli has the ability to heal by touch and so does Ella, but in order for her to be able to bring Eli back when he will be so close to death will require her to spend the next year honing that gift."

Brie ran her fingers through her long, wavy hair. "This is the craziest thing I have ever heard. How do we know that once you have Eli you won't turn him into an archdemon."

"Commander, deep down you know that is not my intention. I have been working to stop a blight from happening. And remember you came to me not the other way around. I told you there was a solution, but you wouldn't like it."

"You have given us a lot to think about. If we decide to go through with this ritual. How will we find you?"

"A year from now I will meet you on Eli's birthday in Kal'Hirol. I will wait for you there for one week. If you do not show up I will assume that you have decided not to go through with the ritual."

Brie nodded and said, "Fair enough. Thank you."

The light jovial mood of the group was once again replaced with melancholy as they had towards Cariden's Crossing to meet the other group.


	21. Chapter 21

**The next couple of chapters were emotionally hard ones to write, but they are necessary in order to move the story along. **

**Chapter 21**

Fergus nervously paced the sitting room. Bella should be back any day now. It had been seven weeks since she had left. If all went according to plan the two groups should have meet up in Cariden's Crossing last week. According to Bhelen, Cariden's Crossing was less then a week away from Orzammar. So they should be here by now. Fergus agreed with Alistair, the waiting around for answers was going to be the death of him.

"Fergus, my Love, you have worn a path in the rug with all of your pacing back and further. Your sister is perfectly capable of taking care of herself." Leliana said.

"Yes, I know that. It's just the waiting around is driving me crazy. Why does Morrigan get to go out and hunt herbs while we are stuck in this sunless hellhole?"

"Well, if you are so desperate to see the sun ask Morrigan to turn you into a rat and you can hitch a ride on her back as she flies around looking for herbs and roots."

Fergus laughed, walked over to his lovely wife and kissed her, "I'm sure you would love to see that."

"Yes, actually I would. I'm sure you would be the cutest rat ever," Leliana said as she returned his kiss.

"Well at least the children are happy and content," Fergus said as he watched Eli and Ella build an entire city out of blocks.

In just the few short weeks that they had been together their gifts had grown by leaps and bounds. The two of them no longer needed to touch each other when they talked telepathically. Fergus didn't believe that they needed to touch others either, but continued to do so out of polite courtesy instead of invading one's mind unexpectedly.

Now as they built their mini city they moved the blocks into place with their mind. To someone seeing it for the first time it would be unsettling to see blocks fly around the room, but Fergus had become so use to it that he hardly even noticed it anymore. He looked at the brother and sister and could tell by the expressions on their face that they were in deep conversation.

"_I don't understand, brother. Why do you need me to heal you? You aren't sick."_

"_I am not sick now, but there will come a time not long from now that in order for me to live you will need to heal me."_

_Ella looked at her brother with fear in her eyes, "But how? I have never healed anything before. What if I mess up and you die? I need you, Eli."_

_Eli smiled at his baby sister and said, "Ella, the power to heal is in you, but you have never needed to use it so it lies dormant. Over the next year we will work on awakening it. I will teach you and you will be fine. I promise. We will start soon by you helping me heal my broken heart."_

"_Why is your heartbroken?" Ella asked._

"_It's not yet, but it will be soon," Eli replied._

"_But why?" Ella asked again._

"_Time will reveal all," Eli replied._

"_You know I hate when you say that. I think you do it just to make me mad," Ella replied._

"_You're right! I do and I need you to be angry and strong right now!" Eli said just as the door to the sitting room broke apart._

Fergus and Leli were on their feet immediately their swords drawn. Four assassins in masks rushed into the room. Three of the assassins headed for Fergus and Leliana while the fourth moved toward Eli and Ella. Before the assassin reached them both Eli and Ella concentrated on the blocks as they were lifted into the air and hundreds of blocks pelted the fourth assassin knocking him to the ground.

Leliana used the distraction to move herself into a position so that she was in front of the children blocking access to them. Leliana was moving so fast Fergus only saw a blur, but then he saw one of the assassins crumple to the floor. She turned to face the fourth assassins as he recovered from his encounter with the blocks and just missed seeing the fifth assassin enter the room concealed in the shadows in order to hide behind the door.

Eli glanced at the door and slammed it shut startling both Fergus and Leliana, but they barely had time to comprehend it before they were drawn back into their own fights. Eli joined hands with Ella and both concentrated on a barrier around the door, but it was becoming a losing battle. The force on the other side was still stronger then the two of them. In time they would be no match for her, but they were still young and not as experienced as she. The door flew open and Morrigan stood there.

As she began to enter the room Eli screamed in her head, _"Mother NO!"_

But at the exact moment that Eli's thought entered her head she felt the blade enter her heart and she was gone before her body hit the floor.

A rage so strong coursed through Eli and a blast of energy surge out of him knocking everyone to the ground except for Ella.

Eli was on his feet and totted over to Morrigan's body as quickly as his little body would take him. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he touched his mother's arm trying over and over again to heal her. Mentally, he knew she was gone and that he couldn't heal the dead, but his heart wasn't prepared to let her go so he tried over and over again to heal her until he felt the soft touch of Ella's hand on his back.

Leli was the first one to them and she scooped both of them up in her arms and moved them away from Morrigan's body trying to shield them from the horror. Just then Bhelen and several guards rushed into the room only to observe the destruction and the survivors.

Bhelen rushed over to Fergus as he was getting up from the floor, "Teyrn Cousland, I am so sorry. As soon as I heard that there might be assassins in Orzammar I rushed here immediately. I am so sorry that we arrived too late to help."

Fergus looked over at Morrigan's body and shook his head. He had liked Morrigan. Just as Bella was able to look beyond the rough exterior of the mage, he too was able to overlook her flaws and see the goodness in her heart. "When my sister returns she will not be happy about this new development. She viewed Morrigan as a sister. This loss will not be an easy one for her."

"I know this. Morrigan traveled with your sister the last time she came through Orzammar. She was a great mage. I owe your sister a great deal and it sickens me that this happened in my city. I take this attack personally. I will get to the bottom of this!" Bhelen declared.

Fergus stared at Bhelen for a long time before answering. Bella had warned him that King Bhelen was a sly politician and to be leery of placing too much trust in him. "Thank you, King Bhelen for your sympathy and for your immediate declaration to finding out who was behind this. I know my sister will want answers when she returns and King Alistair will also demand answers."

At the mention of Alistair's name Bhelen turned a slight shade of yellow. Fergus knew that for trade purposes Bhelen needed the relationship with Ferelden to succeed more than Ferelden needed it too. "I will have those answers for them. I swear on my Ancestors."

"Good that is reassuring to know. Now, when my sister's group arrives back in Orzammar I will be the one to tell her of this loss."

"I understand completely. I will have servants sent in here to clean up the room. What would you like me to do with her body?"

Fergus thought about it for a moment and then said, "My sister is due back at anytime. I know she will want to honor her as a fallen soldier. Please have the body prepared for a pyre."

"Of course. We will see to it immediately," Bhelen replied.

Bella slowly walked behind the stretcher that Cullen, Nate, Anders and Will carried that held Morrigan's body. Alistair and Zevran were on either side of her giving her support as they made their way out of Orzammar and to the pyre that was built just outside the city limits in the Frostback Mountains. Directly behind her was Fergus and Leli each of them held one of the kids in their arms.

Bella had seen a lot of death during the blight, but thank the Maker she hadn't lost any of her close companions. She hadn't felt this type of pain since the loss of her parents. When they had first arrived back at the Palace Fergus had sat her down and told her what had happened. At first she didn't believe him and told him he had to be mistaken. That Morrigan was the strongest mage. There was no way that she could be dead, but when she saw the tears in Leliana's eyes she knew he was telling the truth and she collapsed to the floor. Alistair was immediately at her side holding her, rocking her as she cried out in pain at the loss. Her sister, the one person that had saved her life in more ways than one, was gone and there was an emptiness that began to settle over her.

As she gained control of her emotions she, Alistair released and she stood up. The look that now settled on her face frighten Fergus. "You said one of the assassins survived. Take me to him."

"Pup, you are in shock and grieving. I don't think this is the best time to visit the prisoner."

"Oh your wrong, Fergus. Some say revenge is best served cold, but I really never had the patient for that. If I could have had Howe's traitorous heart at the end of my blade the same night he took our parents lives it would have felt just as satisfying."

Nate cringed at her bluntness over his father's death. The few times that they had discussed his father she had remained coolly aloof regarding the subject, but as her raw emotions now poured out he could feel the pure hatred in her voice. How was she able to be with him when she still obviously had very strong feelings towards her father? How was she able to compartmentalize her emotions like that?

Both Fergus and Alistair led her over to a chair by the fireplace. Leliana handed her a glass of wine. "Bella, it's late. In the morning if you still want to go see the prisoner I am sure King Bhelen will have no problem allowing that," Fergus said softly.

Bella shot Zev a single look. He nodded and quietly disappeared out the door. Bella gave a weak smile to Fergus and said, "You are right. I am exhausted from the Deep Roads and this news is just so shocking. I will see things more clearly in the morning."

Fergus nodded and said, "You have been in the Deep Roads for seven weeks with little sleep. I promise you will feel better in the morning."

Bella smiled at him, "Yes, brother, I do believe I will feel better in the morning. I know that all of you are concerned for me, but I really wish to be alone right now."

"Are you sure you want to be alone, Bella? I could stay with you." Leli said. Bella glanced in the corner and saw a small shadow move.

"No, Leli, I will be fine. Please I am exhausted and really wish to be alone." Alistair eyed her suspiciously, but agreed to leave her be.

Once everyone had left her room and she was sure no one was lurking in the halls Zev appeared out of the shadows.

"Did you get it?" Bella asked.

"Of course my dear," Zev said as he handed her the bottle of purple liquid.

"And this will work?"

"It's the most powerful truth serum available. Two drops of this and he will be singing like a canary." Zev replied.

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go," Bella replied as both of them slipped into the shadows.

Alistair knew she was up to something. She was never that agreeable unless she was using it to get her own way and Zev may have thought he went unnoticed as he slipped into the shadows, but Alistair caught the look that Ella had shot him. So he waited in the dark alcove down the hall from Ella's room. He was able to see her door, but remain unseen in the shadows if anyone looked this way.

He had to wait less than 15 minutes before Ella's door opened and closed. Alistair knew that the partners in crime were both in stealth mode and headed for the prison. Alistair followed at a safe distance behind so that they didn't hear or sense him. They had left trail of unconscious guards in their wake. Alistair pulled them into dark alcoves or closets so that if someone passed by they wouldn't become suspicious. Alistair knew that this was more than just a revenge trip. He knew she was seeking information about who had hired the assassins and he wanted to give her as much time as possible to get that information.

By the time, Alistair had reach the cell Bella and Zev were already inside. There must have been a slight struggle to get the truth serum in the assassin because the cell was a mess. Alistair stood in the shadows as they began to questions him.

"Are you a member of the Crows?" Bella asked.

"How could you ask such a thing, my dear? If he were a Crow everyone in that room would be dead right now. That's why it really does pay to only hire the best." Zev replied.

Bella smiled at him tauntingly, "Well then obviously Teyrn Loghain didn't pay enough cause they sent you and you were a bloody failure." Alistair smiled and thought 'Good one, wish I had thought of it.'

"Ouch, my dear Warden, you wound me. Least you forget I was on a suicide mission, but the mere sight of your beauty made me want to live," Zev said in a mocking tone.

"Okay so we know you aren't a Crow. Who sent you?" Bella questioned.

"We were paid by a noble," the assassin replied.

"Was this a Ferelden noble," Bella asked.

"Yes," the assassin answered.

"Which one?" Bell asked, but the assassin remained silent.

Bella drew out her dagger and held it to the man's throat and asked again, but still the assassin remained silent. Bella looked at Zev and said, "I think your truth serum is a bunch of shite."

"Here let's give the man another drop, but we don't want to give him too much. Don't want him dying before he answers all of our questions."

After Zev had administered another drop, Bella placed her dagger at the man's throat and pressed down just hard enough to draw blood, "Now answer my question. Which Ferelden noble hired you?"

"Arl Wulff of West Hill," the assassin whispered.

Bella was visible shaken. She dropped her blade and sat back against the wall. "I convinced Alistair to befriend the Arl. I told him that he would make a powerful ally. Why would he do this?"

Zev grabbed Bella's dagger and pointed it at the man's heart, "Who was the primary target?"

The assassin swallowed deeply and said, "Ella, the baby named Ella." Bella lost the slight grip that she had on her emotions and began to punch the man in the face and stomach as she screamed, "I told him this would happen. I told him they would come after her."

Zev was glad that he had taken her weapon away from her or their only link behind the attack would be dead now. Zev saw two arms come around Bella and pull her away. He looked up to see Alistair holding Bella in a bear hug as she kicked and screamed to be let go.

Zev stood up and whispered, "Hush, my dear or you are going to bring the entire dwarven army down here with all of that screaming." He looked up at Alistair. "Do you have a good hold on her? Cause we still need more information." Alistair nodded as he calmly whispered in her ear that she would have her revenge. He promised her.

Zev turned back to the assassin, "Was Arl Wulff acting alone or on someone's orders?"

"On someone's behalf."

"What does that mean?" Zev asked.

"Not orders, but out of concern for someone," the assassin replied.

" Whose behalf then?" Zev pressed. The assassin was struggling not to answer. Zev pressed the blade against the knick that Bella had left in the man's neck and opened the gap a little more. The man cried out and Zev asked again, "On whose behalf?"

The assassin swallowed hard and said, "Queen Anna."

"Liar!" Alistair screamed as he released Bella and lunged for the man. It was Bella's turn to restrain Alistair as she grab him by arm and jerked him back. "Alistair no! We need more information," she cried out.

Once again Zev stood up and looked at Alistair, "We can't get answers from a dead man. I need the two of you to remain calm. Can you do that or do I need to insist that you leave?"

Alistair and Bella both nodded and said, "We'll be good."

"Did Queen Anna know about the assassination?"

"I don't know. The Arl only said that he was working on her behalf."

"Did King Bhelen know you were here?" Zev asked.

"No."

"How did you get into Orzammar and the Palace?"

"We bribed a few of the guards."

Zev looked up at them and said, "I think that is all the information that you are going to get out of him. It would be best for the two of you to leave now. I don't think either one of you want this man's blood on your hands."

Arm and arm Alistair and Bella left the prison cell and headed back to her room. They both fell on to her bed in each others' arms. They were both were physically and emotionally exhausted. They fell asleep holding on to one another as if each were the other's anchor and the only thing keeping them afloat.

The following morning Fergus brought Bella breakfast, but when he noticed Alistair in her bed he set the tray down on the table and excused himself, but before he exited the room he said, "I thought you might want to know that the assassin is dead."

Bella tried to act shocked and said, "What? How did that happen?"

"The assassin had a suicide capsule concealed in his tooth. He broke it last night in order to kill himself before he could be questioned."

"I told you I should have questioned him last night." She yelled at him. Trying to cover up her actions. Fergus just nodded.

"Also, the pyre for Morrigan is ready. When would you like to have the ceremony?"

"Let's plan on having it this afternoon. Alistair needs to get back to Denerim and I need to keep back to Vigil's Keep."

"I will let the others know," Fergus replied and closed the door behind him as he left.

Alistair took a deep breath, "I don't think he was happy to see me here."

"Oh, don't worry about him. He probably thinks that you took advantage of my grief last night and had your way with me."

"What?" Alistair cried out, but one look at her face and he realized she was joking with him. He hit her with a pillow and said, "That wasn't funny."

Bella slid out of bed and headed for the breakfast tray. "Oh, yes it was. You would agree if you could have seen the look on your face." She poured the two of them a cup of tea.

Alistair joined her at the table and asked, "So how are you doing?"

"It hurts and I will miss her terrible, but I will get through this. What's that old saying, 'that which does not kill us only makes us stronger'. Well, I'm still here so I guess I will get through this just like the other losses in my life."

There was a long pause and then Alistair said, "I think that Eli and Ella should go back to Vigil's Keep with you. They will be safer surrounded by Grey Wardens then they will be with me in Denerim. Especially, now that I don't know if I can trust my own wife."

Bella's heart broke as he spoke the words. She had brought this on him because of her lack of faith in them. He was now feeling the heartbreak of betrayal because of her. "Alistair, we don't know if she was involved. The assassin said the Arl was acting on behalf of her, but not ordered by her. You have to find out her involvement before you act against her."

Alistair ran his fingers through his hair. "I know, but until I do know how deeply she was involved I can't trust her. I am surrounded by people I can't trust. Your wife should be the one person you can rely on. This wouldn't be happening if you had just agreed to marry me."

Bella burst into tears, "I know, Alistair, this is all my fault. Everything that we have been going through for the past several years is my fault. Can you ever forgive me?"

Alistair was immediately on his feet and pulling her into his arms. He was kissing her forehead and her wet cheeks "Oh, Maker, Ella I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just opening my stupid mouth without thinking. I don't hold your decision against you. You have to know that? There isn't anything to forgive. I'm sorry. Please, Love don't cry."

His fingers entangled in her hair and he continued kiss her tears away and his lips made their way to hers and as he pressed his lips against hers the world just slipped away. All the pain, all the anger and all the sorrow slipped away and it was just the two of them again holding on to each other for dear life. Alistair pulled her closer to him and the warmth of his bare chest against her night shirt sent shock waves through her and she moaned against his lips. His lips pressed harder against hers, his tongue desperately seeking out hers and his desire for her began to rise as he pressed against her and she felt his need for her.

She pulled away from him panting, "Alistair we can't do this." But he ignored her and pulled her back into his arm. "I need you, Ella. I need to be in the arms of someone who loves me and who I can trust. I need to be with you." And before she could reply his lips were on hers and her head was spinning with desire and more importantly the need to take comfort in the arms of the only man she had ever loved. Alistair slid his hand up her night shirt, cupped her breast and flick his thumb over her nipple. She moaned his name and he pushed her against the wall as he pressed his body against hers.

Again she pushed him away, "Your married, I can't do this." Again he ignored her and urgently pressed against her. He kissed down her neck and pulled her night shirt away exposing her breast. He took her breast loving into his mouth. He licked and flicked his tongue over her nipple. Want and need rippled through her body.

And as she clung to her last thread of sanity she said deliriously "If we do this we will regret it. Alistair, I don't ever want to regret anything where you are concerned and I don't want you to ever feel guilty where I am concerned, and I know you will if we continue."

Her words stopped him dead in his tracks. He rested his head against her neck and cried. Her arms went around him as she stroked his hair. "Ella, I just need you so badly. I have missed you so much over the past two years. At times I thought I thought I would smell your jasmine perfume or hear you laugh and I just knew that I had finally lost my mind. I thought I could do this if I had at least had one ally at court, but knowing that Anna may have betrayed me is just too much."

"I'll always be here for you, Alistair. I am so sorry that I have been so distant these past couple of years, but I honestly did believe I was doing what was best for our daughter."

"Well, you followed your heart on that one and it was correct. I just found out that I have a son and daughter and assassins are already showing up."

Alistair paused for a second, cupped her face in his hands and said, "You were right. Even if my wife is lying backstabbing bitch I would feel guilty if we had gone any further and your right…I never want a bad feeling to be associated with us." He paused again as sadness flooded his eyes. "Look, I should be getting back to room so that I can get ready for the ceremony this afternoon." He looked one last time into her eyes leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and left.

Bella stared at the pyre as the stretcher was place on top of it. Leliana stepped forward and sang a lovely song about a beautiful, brave mage and her handsome son. There wasn't a dry eye when she was done. Even Oghren was wiping tears away muttering something about dust getting in them.

Then Bella stepped forward composed herself and said, "From the first time I laid eyes on Morrigan I knew that I had met my match in wit and sarcasm. She kept me on toes throughout our travels during the blight. She never questioned my actions, but always questioned if I was remaining true to myself and my mission. She was my compass and I was hers. By the end, we considered each other sisters. If it were not for her I would not be here right now. I owe her my life. I love you, sister. Sleep well and rest easy."

She stepped back. Anders and Kya raised their staffs to light the pyre, but Eli who was in Leli arms beside Anders rested his hand on Anders and said, _"She was my mother. I wish to light the pyre."_ Anders nodded and relayed the message to the crowd. Leli stepped forward with Eli in her arms. The child closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them, raised his arm hand extended forward, and in the next instant the wood under the pyre broke out into flames so intense that the crowd had to take several steps back.

Once the ceremony was over the group headed back to the palace. They had a good old fashion wake planned for Morrigan and if they were going to get good and drunk and still be able to leave in the morning they needed to get an early start.

Bella had told Kya, Cullen, Oghren, and Will to accompany Alistair and his royal guards back to Denerim. Alistair said it was not necessary, but Bella insisted. She wanted to make sure that her King arrived safely back home. She wanted him all in one piece the next time she saw him which hopefully would be that summer for the christening of the royal prince or princess.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Alistair had hoped to enter the city with little fan fare, but those hopes were dashed as he saw the groups of people lined up outside the city gates. The streets were lined with Ferelden citizens from the gate to the Palace steps. They waved, cheered and welcomed him home as he rode pass them. When he arrived at the Palace an even larger group awaited him and standing at the top of the steps was Anna as she to waited to greet him.

Alistair leaped off of his horse. He shook the hands of several nobles as he made his up the steps to greet his wife.

Anna curtsied and said, "Welcome home, Husband."

Alistair bowed to her and lied said, "It's good to be home, Wife." He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek to the delight of the crowd. They both turned and waved before heading inside.

"You must be exhausted. I took the liberty and had a hot bath and a late lunch sent to your room."

"Thank you, Anna. I appreciate that. Is there anything pressing that requires my attention?"

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow, dear husband," Anna replied.

And that was how their conversations went over the next several weeks- cool, distant and unfriendly. After three weeks of this type of behavior Alistair had enough and demanded that Anna join him in his rooms that evening for dinner. He would just have to come out and tell her about Ella and demand to know her involvement. He would have to watch her reaction carefully because as cunning as she was she could lie right to his face and he would never know it.

Anna arrived on time to his rooms. They were both quiet through most of their meal. Wynne said that is was okay for Anna to have a glass of wine so when her glass was nearly empty Alistair thought it was time to begin their discussion.

"Anna, the reason that I asked you here this evening is because I need to discuss some things with you." He looked at her and she gave a slight nod. He took a deep breath and continued, "A little over two years ago before we were married I slept with Bella. I know that we were already betrothed and I am sorry for betraying that betrothal. As a result of that one night she became pregnant. However, she concealed this information from me because she feared that it would place the child in danger and as it turned out she was right to fear that."

He paused and looked long and hard at Anna, but her face was a mask and completely unreadable. "While we were in Orzammar there was an attempt on that child….on MY child's life. Thank the Maker that they were unsuccessful, but Bella lost a dear friend in the process."

Anna stood up and began to pace the floor rubbing her belly absent mindedly. "Alistair, I knew about the night you spent with Bella that March before we were married and there is nothing for me to forgive. I knew when I married you that you still loved her so one last tress is not surprising. I guess what is surprising is that you have managed to remain faith after our vows, but I guess you can take the boy out of the Chantry but you can't take the Chantry out of the boy."

Alistair began to say something, but she waved her hand in protest. "Please Alistair let me finish. When I began to hear rumors coming out of Highever that Baby Ella was not Fergus and Leliana's child and I looked back at the timing of your March visit to Vigil's Keep everything made sense. The question is, Alistair, where does this place our child in the line of succession?"

"Bella doesn't want Ella to even be in the line of succession, but if I acknowledge her as my child, which I plan on doing, she will be an heir to the throne. Bella wants a contract drawn up stating that all the children that you and I would have would come first in the line of succession and then Ella."

Anna spun on heels and looked at Alistair in disbelief. "You're saying that Bella would practically give up the right to the throne for her child. Why? Why would she do that?"

Alistair laughed more to himself then anything. "You don't know her very well, do you? Court life means little to her. The only reason that she agreed to have her in the line at all was so that I could have relationship with her and to protect her."

Anna grasped the necklace around her neck as she paced. She stumbled a little and Alistair was up and by her side immediately. "Anna, sit down. You look tired."

She allowed him to begin to lead her back to her seat when she paused and grabbed her stomach. She let out a scream as the front of her dress and the floor became covered with a clear liquid. "Alistair," she said through gritted teeth, "I think my water broke. Please get Wynne."

Alistair had been waiting outside Anna's rooms for hours. Mid-wives and mages both rushed in and out of her room; no one stopped giving him any information. It was driving him mad. When he would ask how things were going they would say 'Not now, your Majesty' or 'I'm sorry, your Majesty I am very busy right now.'

Arl Eamon joined him as he waited and watched as Alistair paced outside the room. "Alistair, I remember waiting for Connor to be born. It was the longest and most frustrating time of my life," Eamon said.

"This waiting is killing me. I'm King. You would think they would tell their King something."

"Well, it's more important that their attention is on Anna and not giving you information. I am sure Wynne will bring you news just as soon as there is something to tell."

As the sun began to rise Halsen brought Alistair and Eamon a pot of tea and some biscuits and jam. Several hours later he returned with a light lunch. Alistair was half way finished with his soup when Wynne finally came out the room.

"Alistair, I am pleased to let you know that you have a beautiful healthy son."

A smile spread across his face, "A son, wow, Eamon, did you hear that a son?"

Eamon patted Alistair on the back and said, "Congratulations, my boy. This is wonderful news."

"Can I see him?" Alistair asked.

"In a little while they are cleaning him up. But first you must go see Anna," Wynne said.

"Oh, yes, of course. How is she?" Alistair asked.

Wynne laid her hand on Alistair's arm. "I'm sorry Alistair. The pregnancy was extremely rough on her body. She went into labor early because her body was becoming too weak to continue to support the pregnancy. She began to bleed profusely during labor and we haven't been able to control it."

Alistair's face went white as a ghost. "What are you saying Wynne?"

Wynne sadly shook her head, "I'm sorry Alistair we have done all that we can, but we can't get the internal bleeding to stop. It's only a matter of time before she is gone. She is asking for you."

Alistair took a moment to compose himself and then entered into to Anna's bed chamber. The mid-wives and servants had cleaned her up and she was resting peacefully as he entered. She opened her eyes at the sound of the door opening and smiled at him.

Alistair sat in the chair beside her bed and took her hand in his. "Oh Anna, I am so sorry," he began, but she stopped him.

"Alistair, I am the one that needs to apologize to you. I fear that my actions brought misery to you and to Bella."

"Anna now is not the time to discuss this," Alistair replied.

"Now is the only time to discuss. I have to let you know that it is because of me Arl Wulff sent assassins to kill Ella."

Alistair released Anna's hand and sat back in his chair. She continued as tears fell down her checks. "I had confided in him my suspicions that Baby Ella was actually yours and Bella's. I told him what my informants had told me from Highever and told him about the timing from your March meeting with her. I trusted him as a friend and advisor, but when I heard that there had been an attack in Orzammar I was beside myself. I ordered Wulff to the Palace and confronted him about it. At first he denied it, but eventually he said that he was acting in my best interest."

She paused as she wiped her tears and then continued, "Alistair, you have to believe me I did not know about the attack on Baby Ella until after it happened. If I had known before hand I would have done everything in my power to stop it. I know what being a father means to you. I would never do such a thing to you because I…I love you," she said pleadingly.

Alistair was at first relieved that she wasn't involved in the assassination attempt and then shocked by her declaration of love. He took her hand again in his and said, "I love you too, Anna."

She smiled at him and said, "No you don't, but I appreciate you saying it anyways."

"No, you're wrong, Anna. I do love you. It might not be the type of love that Bella and I shared, but I do love you and I care for you deeply. You have been my friend and lover. You have made being King bearable. You are the mother of my son how could I not love you?"

Anna smiled, "He is beautiful isn't he?"

"I haven't seen him yet."

"Oh then you must go see him," she exclaimed.

"I will, but I want to be with you right now," Alistair said softly.

Anna rested her head back against her pillows and closed her eyes. She looked so weary. "Oh one last thing," Anna said in a whisper, "Wulff is being held in the tower for you to deal with. I thought you would want to tend to that personally," she said with a small smile on her face.

Her hand rested in Alistair's as her breathing became more and more shallow and then she slowly drifted away.

Alistair rested his head on her and cried. This woman for the past two years had been his friend, his confidant, his ally and his lover, and now she was gone and he had never felt so alone in his life.

Bella had been back at Vigil's Keep for almost a month and she was starting to fall into a good routine. Breakfast in the morning with Eli and Ella which normally consisted of Uncle Zev or Uncle Nate joining them, and then it was off to the sparring ring where privately she worked out with Zev, Cullen and Anders. She didn't know what the next year might bring so she needed to be in tip top shape. After her own personally sparring match, she would then evaluate the young Wardens as they trained and gave tips to their instructors on ways for them to improve. She would have lunch with Eli and Ella and then she would spend most of the afternoon with Varel while he bored her to death with Arling business. Most evenings she would have dinner in the dining hall with the Wardens and Guards and then she would relax in her quarters with the children.

Eli and Ella were growing leaps and bounds both physically and in their gifts. They were amazing to watch. On the trip back Eli was quiet and withdrawal which was to be expected after just losing of his mother. Ella spent a lot of time in deep conversations with him and after the three week journey back to the Keep Eli was beginning to show signs of his old self. It amazed her how quickly kids recovered.

This evening after their baths and once they were ready for bed Bella went into their rooms to tuck them in.

"_Please finish the story from last night," Ella asked. _

"_Yes, it was at a really good part," Eli said._

As mature as the two of them could be, they were still children and Bella enjoyed nurturing the child in them.

"Of course, let's see where were we?"

"_You had just got the ashes of Andastre and decided to face the high dragon," Eli said._

"Aaah, that's right," she said and then she launched into the tale of how they had defeated the high dragon. Just as she came to the very end Eli could no longer hold on and sleep over took him. She kissed them both on the forehead and then headed to her study to sort through papers.

She had just sat down at her desk with a glass of wine when Zev appeared in her doorway. "So are the little ones asleep."

"Yep," she replied.

"And how far along did you get in our adventures?" He said as he poured himself a glass away and took a seat across from her.

"I told them about how we defeated the high dragon," She said with a smile.

"I loathe that story," Zev said.

"I don't see why. I thought you and the dragon had really bonded," Bella said with a grin.

Zev took a long sip of wine and said, "It took almost two months for my eye brows to grow back after that little adventure. Damn, Alistair for that little escapade. 'It's only a high dragon. Come on Zev I thought you liked to walk on the wild side'. Last time I ever let him talk me into anything." Bella began to laugh at Zev's impersonation of Alistair.

"Well you must not have learned your lesson cause he did talk you into that drinking game at Tapster's and for an elf who normally as a dark tan you looked very pale the next day," Bella said still chuckling.

"The man is twice my size and who knew that dwarven ale was going to hit me so hard."

"You know that they say about excuses, Zev."

"Yeah, I know…" But his sentence was interrupted by a messenger rushing into her study.

"Commander, this just arrived for you by bird messenger from the Palace in Denerim," the messenger said as he handed her the sealed letter.

"Thank you, Max," she said and handed him 5 silver coins out of her desk.

"Wow, thank you, Commander," the boy said as he left the room.

The letter was address to her, but it was Wynne's writing not Alistair's and Bella torn the letter open.

_My dearest Bella,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I write to you today. Yesterday, Queen Anna gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby boy. However, the pregnancy and the labor were too much for her body to handle and she died shortly after giving birth. _

_Alistair isn't handling the situation well. He has locked himself in his room and refuses to let anyone come in. Funeral arrangements need to be arranged, but he refuses to even discuss it. He needs you, Bella. You are the only one who can get through to him. Please come as quickly as possible._

_Love,_

_Wynne_

Bella's face went white and her hands began to tremble. "What is it?" Zev demanded. Bella handed him the letter as she stepped out into the hall and called for Nora.

Nora was in her room seconds later, "Yes, my Lady," she asked.

"I need to see Varel, Anders, Nate and Sigrun immediately."

"It's late my Lady."

"I know the hour," Bella replied shortly. "I need to see them now!" Seeing the shocked look on Nora's face she said, "I am sorry, Nora. It's an emergency."

"Yes, my Lady," she replied and hurried out of the room.

Zev placed the letter on her desk and watched as Bella gracefully moved around the room gathering clothes and packing them.

"What are you doing?" Zev asked.

"What the bloody hell does it look like I am doing? I'm packing," Bella replied.

"You aren't planning on leaving tonight," Zev said more as a statement then a question.

"The hell I'm not. If I ride all night I can be there by morning," Bella said.

"Why not leave in the morning after a good night's sleep," Zev asked.

"Because he needs me now, Zev. I know him. He will rack himself with guilt over this."

Just then Varel, Nate and Sigrun entered the room. "Please have a seat," Bella said.

A few seconds later Anders stumbled in and said, "This better be good. I was having a very pleasant dream about a bar maid."

Bella quickly told the about Queen Anna. There were gasps and murmurs amongst them, but Bella ignored them and started giving orders. "Varel, I need you so send a messenger tonight to Fergus and Leliana letting know what has happened and to come as soon as possible to stay with the kids until funeral arrangements have been made. Sigrun you are in charge of the Wardens until I return. I will want at least a dozen Wardens to attend the funeral and I will send you a list of those names."

"Yes, Commander," Sigrun said.

"Anders, you and Kya are in charge of Eli and Ella's safety. I want two Wardens watching them at all times and only Wardens that have been with us for more than a year and I want at least one of the Wardens to be a mage. You will be in charge of making sure that they arrive in Denerim safely for the funeral."

"Oh well, as long as there isn't any pressure," Anders chortled.

"Zev and Nate, we leave for Denerim within the hour. We will ride all night so be prepared," Bella said.

"Yes, Commander," Nate said, but Zev said nothing.

"You have your orders. Thank you for your help," Bella said to the group.

They all filed out except for Zev and when Nate saw him lingering he waited too. Bella stared at them and finally said, "I hope you are packing light cause I am leaving in an hour with or without you."

"My dear Warden, you are in shock. It would be best to get some rest and leave in the morning," Zev said.

"NO!" Bella yelled.

Nate did agree that leaving at night was not her most well thought out idea so he calmly asked, "Don't you want to say good-bye to the kids? Don't you want to be the one to tell them about Queen Anna?"

"I will tell them. I will wake them just before I leave and let them know." Bella said.

Zev walked over to her and rested his hands on her shoulders, "Mi Bella Terso, you will be no good to him if you are exhausted. Your right he does need you, but he needs you at your best. If you are exhausted from lack of sleep and riding all night you will not be at your best."

"At my best or at my worst he needs me by his side. I know that he feels alone right now and that he is blaming himself for this. I can't let him go through this alone. Now, either get ready to ride tonight or I will see you in Denerim when you get there with the others."

"Fine, I will meet you in the courtyard in an hour," Zev conceded.

Both of the men headed out the room to pack and saddle up.

They arrived in Denerim the following morning just as the sun was beginning to rise. When she arrived in the courtyard Wynne was already waiting for her.

"The gate guards sent a message that they saw you approaching the city so I came out here to wait for you. Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Of course, Wynne. How is he?"

"He has locked himself in his room. He won't eat, but he just about drank every bottle in the wine cellar. He has yet to hold his son."

"What?" Bella exclaimed. "That's terrible."

"I know. It's not like him at all. Bella, you have to explain to him that I examined Anna before she got pregnant and told her that she might not be able to carry a baby to term and that if she did it could kill her. She insisted that this was her duty to Ferelden and to her King. This baby drained the life out of her, but she insisted that I continually heal her so that the baby had the best chance for survive once she gave birth. This was her decision. I tried to tell Alistair, but he won't listen to me."

"Wynne, give me a half an hour with him and then send servants in with both a cool bath and a hot bath and a strong pot of coffee."

The door to Alistair's bedchamber was locked, but only took Bella few seconds to pick it. She entered the outer room of the chamber. The room was dark and cool. The drapes were drawn, but Bella was able to make her way over to windows by the glow of the few coals that softly burned in the fireplace. She pulled the drapes open to let the light shine in. She looked around at the items that had been tossed and broken in the room, but Alistair was not in there. She went to the door and asked Halsen to get someone in here to start cleaning up the mess. Halsen nodded and headed down the hall.

Bella grabbed a lamp and light it and headed over to the doors to the bedroom. He had locked that one too. She quickly picked the lock and entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Get out!" came a gruff voice from a dark corner to her left. Bella swung the lamp in that direction. Alistair was huddled in the corner knees pulled up to his chest and his head buried in his arms.

"I SAID GET OUT!" he yelled.

"Alistair, it's me and if you want me to leave then you are going to have to come over and try to throw me out," Bella said.

"Ella? Is that you? How did you get here so fast?"

"I left as soon as I received Wynne's message. I rode all night."

"Oh Ella, what have I done?" He sobbed.

Bella rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Alistair, why are you blaming yourself for this? Women die in child birth all the time. This isn't your fault."

"This is the consequence for my actions," he mumbled.

"What actions?" Bella asked.

"Anna was a good person. She didn't deserve it. She died trying to do her duty to her country by giving me an heir. I killed her."

"Alistair, no, my Love, you didn't kill her. Anna made a choice…"

"Yes, a choice to have a child even though it could kill her. Yes, she did it for the throne. She did it for me. Wynne thought I wasn't listening, but I was. She loved me. She told me so at the end and I couldn't even love her the way she wanted me too because of you. Because I still love you. I will always love you. If you had just married me she would still be alive. Why, Ella, why did you leave me? Why couldn't you have faith in us? I begged you to marry me, but you always refused and now she is died and YOU are just as much to blame as me."

Alistair's words rocked her to her very core. He was right. This was one more death on her hands because of her actions, but admitting that wasn't going to get her King back up on his throne and even if he was right he had royally just pissed her off.

"Listen, Alistair, you can blame me all you like, but blaming me or yourself isn't going to change anything. What's done is done and there isn't a damn thing you can do to change it. My father use to say that regrets are a waste of time. It's the past crippling you in the present. Alistair, not only will living with regret and remorse poison your life, but it will poison your soul. If that is how you want to live your life then so be it, but I won't be a part of it.

Bella scrambled to her feet and stood over him. "However, right now, your Majesty, you are going to get off your ass and start acting like the King of Ferelden and make preparations for your wife's funeral. Then you are going to start acting like the father I know you are and you are going to go hold your son and give him name," she angrily.

Bella walked over to the door and swung it open to let the light pour in and Alistair shielded is his eyes. Bella looked over her shoulder before heading out the door and said, "There is a tub out here and pot of coffee. It's time to grow up and act like a man, your Majesty."

Halsen stopped her half way down the hall and asked, "Will you be staying here at the Palace, Commander?"

"No," Bella said, "But thank you for asking, Halsen," and she headed for the front doors of the Palace.


	23. Chapter 23

**I did some research online looking for the name of Anna's father, but I didn't find any information about him. So if he is ever mentioned in any of the books then I apologize for getting it wrong. **

**Chapter 23**

That evening while having an after dinner drinks with Zev and Nate in her private quarters in the Warden Compound a quiet knock came at the door.

"Come in," Bella called out.

A figure in long hooded cloak entered her room. Zev and Nate were immediately on their feet swords drawn, but Bella remained in her chair. "Boys, put your swords away. Don't you recognize your King?" Bella asked.

Alistair removed the hood and asked, "Did you really recognize me or am I just that predictable?"

"Both," Bella said. "Zev and Nate could you give us a few minutes?"

Zev nodded and headed for the door. Nate shot Alistair a dirty look and as he walked by whispered, "Mind your manners this time."

"Well he isn't very happy with me. Did you have to tell what an ass I was?" Alistair asked.

"I didn't tell him anything. He just assumed by my mood that I wasn't happy with you." Bella replied.

Alistair nervously rubbed his hands together – something she hadn't seen him do in years. "Ella, there are no words that would appropriately express how sorry I am for the things that I said to you. You have to believe me when I tell that I don't blame you for Anna's death and I had no right…"

"Ever hear that old saying, 'From the heart the mouth speaks'," Bella interrupted. "Well obviously, that is how you feel Alistair and due to your grief, pain and being drunk you said what you must have been feeling for some time now."

"Honestly, if I had been feeling that I didn't even realize it, Ella. Do I wish that you had married me? Yes, of course I do. I was I unable to be the husband I should have been to Anna because I love you and I will always love you? Yes, but I don't blame you, Ella. I needed you this morning. You were the one person that I needed and you were there and I pushed you away by saying those horrible things to you. I don't understand why I say those terrible things, but I am so sorry."

Bella smiled at him, "Alistair, don't you realize that you pushed me away out of guilt. You needed me and that made you guilty because you had just lost your wife so you said what you knew would send me away. You played on my own guilt. But I meant what I said, Alistair, I can't continue to live my life filled with regrets because that no life."

"Your right… as always, but I am going to need some time. Guilt, once it takes hold isn't always so easy to kick to the ground." Bella just nodded. Alistair poured himself a glass of wine and said. "After you left and I cleaned myself up I went and met my son."

Bella smiled at him. "Alistair that is wonderful."

"He's beautiful and so tiny. Are all newborns that small?"

Bella laughed, "Yes, they are."

"I am going to name him Duncan Lucius Theirin."

"Who is Lucius?" Bella asked.

"Lucius is Anna's father," Alistair replied.

"Aaaah, well then that is a name fit for a king," Bella said.

Alistair smiled at her. "Thank you, Ella. If it weren't for you I would still be sitting in that room."

"It's alright, Alistair. A lot of what you said was true that's why I was so mad. If I had made different decisions there are people that would be a live right now. I am not just talking about Anna, but the decisions that I made during the Blight. Decisions that destroyed families and people's lives, but like I said I can't change the past so there is no point living with regret. I have to move on and work on the things that I can change."

Alistair was quiet for a minute. He knew she was referring to Eamon's wife. After a moment he said, "Ella, you're the one person I know that no matter what the personal cost tries to do the right thing. We all make mistakes, and no matter how big or small yours are I would still follow you into the heart of the Dark City because you always follow your heart."

She smiled at him and said, "Thanks Alistair."

"You're welcome and you were right about the things that you said. I needed to hear it even though I didn't want to."

"All of us need a kick in the arse now and again," Bella said.

"That's true, but did you have to throw in that last line about growing up and being a man. That one stung the most."

Bella smiled, "I knew it would that's why I said it and look it worked cause here you are smelling all clean not like a back room at the Pearl."

"I didn't smell that bad."

Bella raised her eye brow and Alistair said, "Okay, maybe I did." Alistair paused a moment and then continued, "Eamon and I have made arrangement for the funeral to be held in five days. I would like you and as many Grey Wardens to ride in the Precession."

"Of course, I will send a message to Vigil's Keep and let them know."

"Thank you. You know you don't have to stay at the Warden Compound you can stay at the Palace."

"No, I need to stay here for appearance sake, Alistair. It wouldn't look right for your ex-lover to stay at the Palace when your wife just died."

Alistair just nodded and then said, "The day after the funeral I am going to hold a special Landsmeet. I am going to bring charges against Arl Wulff and in order to do that I am going to have to announce Ella as one of my heirs. 

"No, Alistair. I don't want this hell brought down on her so soon. She is too young," Bella cried out.

"Ella, I can't accuse Wulff of an assassination attempt without acknowledging Ella as an heir."

Bella knew he was right, but this meant that now her anonymity would be gone forever.

"Bella, I need your support in the Landsmeet," Alistair said with concern.

She looked at him with pained eyes and said, "Alistair, you always have my support. You know that. It's just that once you make that announcement her life is going to change forever. I just didn't want it to happen at such a young age."

"I'm sorry. If there was another way I would do it. I don't want to bring her into the spotlight either. Especially with everything else that is going on in her life, but Wulff has to pay for this and I have to send a very clear message to anyone else that would attempt such a thing. It's the only way to keep her safe," Alistair said pleading for her to understand.

"I know and I agree. I don't have to like it, but I agree," Bella said. She paused for a moment and then continued, "Speaking of all the other things going on in her life. I am going to stop by Soldier's Peak on my way back to Amaranthine and speak with Avernus."

"Why would you want to speak with that blood mage," Alistair retorted.

"Because there isn't another person alive that knows more about the Taint then he and he may be able to give us advice regarding this ritual the Architect recommended," Bella calmly replied.

Alistair nodded, "I agree, but I don't have to like it," Alistair replied. "Look, I should be going before I am missed."

"Thank you for coming, Alistair."

He smiled sadly at her and said, "You knew I would. I could never just leave things like that."

Bella nodded and said, "I know."

The day of Queen Anna's funeral the streets of Denerim were lined with crowds of people wanting to say good-bye to their beloved Queen. The people loved her and with good reason. Anna was a good and just Queen. She had helped Alistair rebuild Ferelden after the Blight and she helped bring peace to a country that had been so divided.

Alistair lead the procession dressed in his King's armor. He carried two bouquets of flowers. One from Duncan and one from him; he would place them on her casket during the ceremony. Behind Alistair was an open white carriage that held a white casket and the royal guard surrounded the carriage. Behind the carriage twelve Wardens rode on horseback. Bella had decided a while ago that the Wardens might not have Griffons anymore, but at least Ferelden Wardens were going to be known for riding horses. They would have defeated the Blight in half the time if they had been on horseback.

As the procession made its way through the street, the people through down roses and bouquets of flowers as the carriage that carried the casket rolled by. It was a moving gesture and a fitting honor for Anna. The procession stopped in front of the Chantry and the royal guard carefully removed the casket from the carriage and carried it inside. Alistair had insisted the only a few pews be reserved for family and nobles the rest of the Chantry was open for any citizen of Ferelden to attend the ceremony and by the time the Reverend Mother took her place at the top of the dais the room was at capacity.

The Reverend Mother read from the Chant of Light and then Leliana stood up to sing a moving ballad about a country losing their lovely Queen much too soon. Then Alistair moved to the front of the room and placed both bouquets on top of the casket. He rested his hand on top for a moment and then returned to his seat. The Reverend Mother concluded the service and the procession lead by Alistair headed back out to the streets. This afternoon Bella and the Wardens would attend a small private luncheon held at the Palace. Tomorrow morning a private graveside service would take place when the Queen would be entombed in the royal cemetery.

Bella planned on leaving the morning after the Landmeet and had asked Fergus and Leliana to stay in Denerim until the September Landsmeet to help Alistair through the next couple of months. For appearance sake and out of respect for her Queen, Bella felt that she shouldn't be the one to remain and comfort Alistair. She would write him often and see him in September at the Landsmeet.

The rest of the day and the next morning were practically a blur. The only thing Bella could think about was the Landsmeet and how the nobles would take the news that Alistair had another heir. Alistair and Bella had decided that Eli, for a multitude of reasons, but the main reason being that he has the soul of an old god, should not be announced as an heir.

She was headed into the main hall when Arl Bryland stopped her and asked, "Do you know why King Alistair has called this emergency Landsmeet?"

"I heard that it has to do with Arl Wulff."

"Really? That's interesting," Arl Bryland said.

"Why is that?" Bella asked.

"Wulff is always trying to cause problems. A few months ago he mentioned to me something about an illegitimate heir to the throne and that it should be investigated."

Bella began to choke and Bryland tapped her on the back. She managed to get out, "What did you say?"

"I told him that was a very serious accusation and that he better have some proof and he said he was working on it."

"Well, all of that sounds very interesting indeed. I guess we will find out soon." Bella said. Bella made her way over to the table that was assigned to her. She was seated with Fergus, Eamon, and Teagan. All of them knew the reason for the Landsmeet.

The trumpets blew signaling that the King was about to enter the hall. All of the nobles stood as Alistair walked into the room, up the dais and took a seat on the throne. He glance briefly over at Anna's empty seat and then began, "First, I want to thank all of you for your kind support and sympathies during this very difficult time. It is much appreciated. It is with a heavy heart that I called this Landsmeet. I had wanted to put this off for a while, but circumstances have forced me to bring this to your attention now."

Alistair paused and looked around the room briefly and then said, "A few months before I married Queen Anna, I had an affair with a woman that I loved dearly. As a result of that one night a child was produced."

There were loud gasps heard around the room and several eyes fell on Bella. She ignored them and continued to look at Alistair. She felt Fergus rest a reassuring hand on her arm. She gave him a brief smile.

"Who is the mother of this child?" Bann Sighard demanded.

"Who the mother does not have any relevance to this meeting," Alistair replied.

"It most certainly does," Bann Esmeralda and the room murmured in agreement.

"Who she does not matter," Alistair replied again, but the room erupted in protest. Alistair tried to calm them down, but it was becoming a losing battle.

Bella stood up at her table and yelled over top of the noise, "I am the mother of Alistair's child."

The room fell silent in shock at first and then began to buzz again. Bella looked up at Alistair and gave a small smile.

"So the rumors are true," Bann Esmeralda declared, "Teryn and Arlessa Cousland lied to their entire country and to their King about the parentage of Eleanor Gabriella Cousland. Some would say that is treason."

Alistair glared at Esmeralda and then continued, "It could be considered treason except for the extenuating circumstance behind the deception. When Ella was born there still was no heir to the throne. Arlessa Cousland worried that the birth of this child would cause civil war or worse that an assassination attempt would be made on her daughter's life. As it turns out her fears were not unfounded. When we were in Orzammar on business four assassins were sent to kill my daughter."

Again the room burst into noise as the nobles talked amongst themselves. "The actions of the Couslands were not treason. They were trying to save a country that was still healing. What is treasonous is purposely attempting to assassinate an heir to the throne. That is high treason," Alistair demanded and the majority of the nobles cheered at Alistair's words.

"Do you know who paid the assassins?" Arl Bryland asked.

Alistair nodded and said, "My wife made the mistake of trusting an old friend and confided her suspicions of Ella's parentage to him. This man then took it upon himself to act in what he considered her best interest, but without her knowledge and hired these assassins. When Anna heard about the attempt on Ella's life she demanded the truth from this man. He confused in front of three witnesses and signed his own confession. Anna revealed all of this to me on her death bed."

Again gasps could be heard all of the room. It was Arl Bryland that asked, "Who is this man that betrayed our Queen in such a grotesque manner?"

Bella had always liked Arl Bryland now she wanted to hug him. She leaned over and whispered to Fergus, "Remind me to send Arl Bryland something very nice for Twelfth Night this year."

Fergus smiled and said, "Here, here."

Now it was Alistair's turn to smile. He had spun his web perfectly. "The man that betrayed your Queen, the throne and your country is Arl Wulff."

The room erupted again, but Arl Bryland was on a roll and yelled over top of them, "Is the Arl present that he can answer the charges brought against him?"

Alistair nodded and leaned over to a guard and whispered in his ear. The guard nodded and exited out the side door. A few minutes later Arl Wulff was lead into the main hall and the room fell silent.

Second only to the King, it was now Fergus' turn to address the Landmeet. He turned to face Arl Wulff. "Arl Wulff you have been brought here on charges of betraying your Queen and purposely endangering the life of an heir to the throne. We have a confusion here signed by you and three witnesses - namely Arl Eamon, Bann Teagan and Captain Kylon who is captain of the royal guard. Is this your signature?"

The Arl looked at the paper that Fergus held in front of him and nodded. "Could you please answer out loud for the benefit of all in the room?"

The Arl said, "Yes that is my signature."

"And do you acknowledge these charges against you to be true?" Fergus continued.

The Arl said, "Yes, they are true." Fergus handed the confession back to Alistair and took his seat.

"Before judgment is passed on you do you have anything to say for yourself?" Alistair asked.

Arl Wulff turned to face the Landsmeet, cleared his throught and said, "I am sorry that I betrayed the trust of my Queen. I honestly thought that I doing what was best for the throne and for the heir that she was carrying. I throw myself on the mercy of his Majesty and the nobles of this Landsmeet."

Alistair thought for a moment and then said, "I would like to propose the following punishment. Since the Princess Ella's life was not taken I propose to the Landsmeet that Arl Wulff and all of his heirs are stripped of their title and of their lands. They will pay the crown 100 sovereigns in fines and Arl Wulff will serve five years of hard labor in prison. What does the Landsmeet say to this?"

One by one the nobles stood and cast their vote. Every noble present agreed to the punishment. It was a sign of how much influence Alistair had over the Landsmeet and how much they liked their King.

After the vote was cast and Arl Wulff was lead away Fergus stood again. As discussed between Bella and him earlier he presented the next topic of discussion to the Landsmeet, "Your majesty, I would like to bring up the line of succession for the throne. We have two heirs to the throne. I believe it needs to be decided in front of witnesses who will inherit the throne."

Alistair smiled at Bella knowing this was her idea. "Well, Teryn Cousland, I have discussed this with Arlessa Cousland and she agrees that Duncan should be first in line for the throne."

There was another gasp and all eyes fell on Bella. Bann Esmeralda openly gawked at her and said, "You would willingly give up the throne for your daughter? She is older than Duncan and there is a very good argument that she should be first in line for the throne."

Bella stood up and addressed the Landsmeet, "King Alistair and Queen Anna were married in the eyes of the Marker and before the citizens of Ferelden. Their child should be in line for the throne first. I want this to be agreed upon and put in writing so that there is no dispute regarding succession."

"I agree with Arlessa Cousland. Duncan should be first in line for the throne and then Ella. Are we in agreement?" Alistair asked the Landsmeet.

A resounding cheer went up and Alistair said, "I will have a contract drawn up and will present it at the Landsmeet in September. If there is nothing else then I guess this Landsmeet is…"

"Your Majesty, pardon the interruption," Arl Bryland interrupted, "But when do we get to meet Princess Ella?"

"I was planning on making a formal introduction of her and Duncan at the September Landsmeet," Alistair replied.

"Is there no way to meet her before then?" Bann Sighand asked.

"Well, that would be up to her mother," Alistair looked at Bella. She smiled and nodded. Alistair nodded to the guard at the door. The guard opened the door and Leliana walked in holding Ella. Ella shyly looked around the room and then up at Alistair. She squealed, "Dada," and reached out for him.

Leliana walked over to Alistair and handed her to him. He kissed her on the check and whispered in her ear, "That was just how we practiced it, very good Ella." She leaned over and kissed Alistair on the cheek and the nobles gushed at the sight of the King and his beautiful daughter. This was Bella's brilliant idea - have the nobles fall in love with her so there would be no second guessing at the meeting in September.

Alistair balanced Ella on his side and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Landsmeet, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Princess Eleanor Gabriella Cousland." The Landmeet let out another loud cheer. The nobles came up to the dais to meet Ella and to congratulate Alistair after he had brought the meeting to a close, The meeting had been a huge success. Everything had gone according to how Alistair and Bella had planned it.

The following day Bella, Eli, Ella and the Grey Wardens headed back to Vigil's Keep. They stopped at Soldier's Peak which was less than a day's ride outside of Denerim. Levi was thrilled to see them and insisted that they spend the night.

That evening as they gathered around the fireplace with dinner drinks Mikhael Dryden approached Bella and said, "I see that you still carry Starfang and I noticed that you added enchanted runes to it. How is she treating you, Commander?"

"Of course I still carry her. The sword that you use to slay an archdemon with should always be carried," Bella replied.

"I have heard many accounts of how the archdemon was slain, but I never heard that Starfang was the one to do it. It brings pride to this old Smitty's heart."

"Commander, come to think of it I have never heard a firsthand account of how the archdemon was slain," Sigrun said. "Would you do us the honor of telling the tale?"

"Well, I think Zev should tell the tale. He will make it sound much more glamorous than it really was."

"Aaah, I would love to tell the tale of how the beautiful Grey Warden and her handsome assassin killed the archdemon…"

"Need I remind you that Alistair and Morrigan were also on the roof," Bella interrupted.

"Oh, you want me to tell the real version of the story. Alright, if you insist, my dear," Zev said as he launched into the battle through Fort Drakon to the top of the tower and finally to how both Alistair and Bella stood over the demon. Eli and Ella squealed with delight as Zev elaborated on how Bella had driven Starfang into the Archdemon's heart. He definitely made it a much more livelier tale then she would have. It seems that Eli and Ella weren't the only ones that were delighted with Zev's retelling of the tale – all of the Wardens were now staring at her as if she were Andraste herself that stood before them and it made her very uncomfortable.

"Ok, on that note, I think it's time for bed for these little ones. Nate would you give me hand?" Bella asked. "I would suggest that you get to bed early tonight. As soon as I meet with Avernus in the morning we will be heading out."

"Yes, Commander," the group said in unison.

The following morning Bella made her way to Avernus' tower for her meeting with him She told him everything from the ritual with Morrigan, to Eli and Ella's abilities, the Architects study of the taint and his proposed ritual for Eli. Avernus was amazed and very eager to get started. He said that he would need blood samples Eli, Ella, Alistair and herself. She allowed him to draw blood from her and the kids. She told him that she would write Alistair and have him send his. She knew he wouldn't be happy about this, but she would convince him it was for the best. Avernus said that he would notify her once he had some answers.

Spring quickly became summer and most of Bella's time was consumed with Warden and Arling business. She had sent several experienced Wardens to look for possible recruits at Redcliff, Circle of Magi, Lothering and South Reach. She hoped to have at least 10 possible recruits by the time she got back from the Landsmeet in September.

She had written Alistair about sending Avernus a sample of his blood as she predicted he was not thrilled about it did agreed to do it. She had written him more several times, but his replies were always short and to the point. It was a little unsettling because that was not his typical style. He normally rambled on about pointless things in his letters. Even though he said he didn't blame her Anna's death maybe he really did and now that the shock had worn off maybe he really was mad at her. She would know soon enough when she arrived in Denerim in less than a month.

She had more news that he wouldn't like very much. Several nights ago, when Bella was putting the kids to bed Eli had made it known to her that he would like Bella to become his mother legally and would she ever consider adopting him. She had already been thinking along those lines and wondered if Eli had picked that up in her thoughts. She loved that little boy as her own and it would make Eli and Ella legal siblings, but she wasn't sure how Alistair would handle it. They had agreed to keep the fact the Alistair was Eli's father a secret so he really didn't have much choice and he didn't think he would begrudge his son having a legal mother. Time would tell.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Nate watched from the shadows as Brie moved nimbly around her room packing for the Landsmeet. He wanted to commit to memory every line on her exquisite face, every angle of her elegant body and every movement of her strong yet graceful frame. Damn, he was going to miss her and his heart ached for her already.

Nate entered her room and she spun as she heard him enter. Shock and the relief flickered across her face. She smiled that gorgeous smile of hers and his resolve broke. He was at her side in two strides and he swept her into his arms with one hand he pushed a stray piece of hair back and his fingers slid into her curly locks as he drew her to him. He pressed his lips hard against hers and she willingly opened her mouth to him as their tongues entangled and danced with each others. There was desire and need in his kiss, but there was also an underling current of finality to it. He never wanted it to end. He wanted the taste of her to linger and last on his lips forever, but he finally pulled away from her and looked lovingly into her eyes.

She smiled again at him and it broke his heart. "Wow, that was an unexpected, but pleasant surprise," she said trying to catch her breath. "And what brought that on?" She asked.

He ran his fingers through her soft curls and looked into her beautiful face and said, "I wanted to feel your body against mine and the taste of your lips one last time," he said.

She looked at him skeptically and he pulled her into a tight embrace needing to feel her warm body against his. She felt incredible. He breathed in her scent one last time and then released her.

"I am not going with you to Denerim tomorrow," he began.

"But you are supposed to help Rhylyn organize and run the Denerim compound."

He nodded and said, "I will, but I will head for Denerim after the Landsmeet."

"Why? I don't understand. What's going on, Nate?" She asked.

"Brie, I know that you still love Alistair. I can feel it through the taint. And Alistair desperately loves you. It is written on his face every time he looks at you. I knew that you will never love me the way that you love him and I have resigned myself to being second in your life. But now that Anna is gone it is only a matter of time before he asks you to marry him."

"You don't know that," she protested.

He looked at her unbelievingly, "Come on Brie, you have to know that he is biding his time until the appropriate amount of time has passed and then he will ask you to marry him."

Bella didn't answer so he continued, "Brie, it's time for me to let you go. I can't continue being second in your life. I love you. I have loved you since we were kids and I will love you till the day I die, but I have to let you go."

Tears filled her eyes as looked up at him and he almost took her in his arms and said that he had made a mistake. "Nate, you have been in my life for as long as I can remember. I need you to be a part of my life you're one of my closest and dearest friends," she cried out.

She wasn't making this easy on him. "Brie, I need some time; sometime away from you to sort out my head and my heart. Going to Denerim to help run the compound is the perfect opportunity for me to do that, but I just can't be in Denerim while you are there. Please, Brie, give me some time. I promise I will always be your friend, but I just need time."

Brie nodded and said, "I will give you all the time you need as long as you agree to eventually come back to me as friends."

Nate nodded, kissed her forehead and walked out of the room before he changed his mind.

Late the following day Bella arrived at the Denerim Compound with Rhyland, Sigrun, Zev, Anders and Varel. Since most of the Landsmeet would be about the business of running the Arling it was important for Varel to attend. Bella was about to make her way up to her quarters when a palace messenger came running into the courtyard.

"Commander, I have a message from the King. He wishes to see you as soon as possible?"

"Can I clean up first or does he wish to see me looking filthy?" Bella replied.

"His Majesty didn't say," the messenger replied.

Bella tipped the messenger and said, "Tell His Majesty that I just arrived and as soon as I clean up I will head to the Palace."

"Thank you, my Lady. I will let him know," the boy replied as he ran out of the yard.

"The Brat King has wasted no time in summoning you," Zev said.

"Commander, I think you should remind him that the Wardens answer to no man," Anders said. Bella shot him a dirty look and he added, "However, answering to lovely woman, such as you, is a completely different story."

Bella rolled her eyes, grabbed her gear and head for her quarters to clean up. A few hours later she made her way to the Palace. A royal guard and escorted her to Alistair's bed chamber.

She walked in and saw Alistair asleep on the sofa with Duncan cradled in his arms. She smiled at the sight. She walked over and gently eased Duncan out of Alistair's arms and gently placed him in the cradle near the sofa. Alistair stirred and looked up at her. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes, his face was unshaved and his hair was a mess.

She placed her hand on his forehead to check his temperature…normal. "Alistair, you look like hell. Are you feeling okay?"

"Well, hello to you too, Ella," he looked her up and down and said, "Well, the same can't be said for you. You look good enough to eat."

She ignored his comment and said, "Seriously, Alistair are you feeling okay?"

He stood up and hugged her. "I was serious. You do look good enough to eat." He kissed her on the side of the check and said, "It's really good to see you. I am so glad you are here."

"Why are you ignoring my question? Why do you look like you are on death's door?"

"Death's door?" He asked as he walked over to a mirror and looked at himself. "Well, I guess I do look a little rough. It's Duncan. He has been colicky for the past several months and has kept me up most nights."

Bella looked at him perplexed. "Alistair, why are you up with him most nights. Where is his nurse maid?"

Alistair looked at her horrified. "I am not pawning the responsibility of being a parent off on some maid. I am his one and only parent. I will take the good with the bad and if that means a few sleepless nights then so be it."

Bella tenderly smiled at Alistair. She had watched him with Eli and Ella and he was great with them, but they were older and wiser beyond their years. It was touching to see him want to be so involved with his infant son. She touched his arms and said, "My Love, tomorrow the Landsmeet begins and you don't want to start it off with all the nobles of Ferelden thinking that their King is about to die. You must get some rest tonight."

Alistair sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. "I am so tired, but the thought of someone else taking care of Duncan when he is crying and in pain is more then I can bear."

Bella placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "Let me stay with him tonight so that you can get some sleep."

He looked up at her in awe. "You would do that? Oh, Ella, that would be wonderful. You're the only one that I trust with him."

"Alistair, I am surprised that Wynne hasn't been able to heal him or create a potion for him," Bella said.

Alistair looked at her surprise and then said, "Didn't I tell you? Irving passed away over a month ago. Wynne was called back to the Circle to help until they find another Senior Enchanter."

Bella looked at Alistair with surprise and said, "Well maybe if your letters had consisted of more than two or three sentences you could have gotten around to mentioning that Irving passed away."

Alistair looked at her sheepishly, "I'm sorry, Duncan has really taken up a lot of my time and I was just happy to get a reply to you at all."

"You had me worried," she said without really thinking.

"Why?" Alistair asked.

"Your letters were so unlike you. I thought…I thought you were still upset with me."

Alistair stood up and took her in his arms. "I'm sorry Love. I didn't mean to cause you stress or worry. I thought I was doing good putting two or three sentences together. I am not upset with you and if you are going to let me get a whole night's sleep tonight I might just give you everything out of the Treasuary."

Bella pulled away from and looked at him sternly, "Alistair, you have to learn to balance being a father and being the King. You can't let one or the other totally consume you. It's unhealthy for you, for Duncan and for the Country. You need help and you have to accept that."

"Your right, I know this. It's just without Anna here I feel like I am trying to make-up for her absence."

"I understand, but you can't do it all on your own. So is that why you summoned me the moment that I arrived in Denerim - to get unsolicited baby advice?"

Alistair looked at her questioningly and said, "Huh? Oh, right. No I asked you here because I received this letter from Avernus. I figured he sent you one too, but it probably missed you while you were traveling."

Bella unfolded the letter and read.

_Alistair,_

_The work that the Architect is doing is amazing stuff and he has opened many new possibilities in my own work. I believe that I have found the answers that you seek and much, much more. I need to see you and Commander Cousland immediately. Please come to Soldier's Peak as soon as possible._

_Avernus_

"Well, that sounds very interesting. He has my curiosity peaked," Bella said.

"Yes, he does, but I won't be able to leave until after all the nobles have left for their homes after the Landsmeet and that normally takes at least till the end of the month for that to happen."

"That's fine. We are organizing the Denerim Compound to be the main recruiting headquarters in Ferelden so I can stay on and help with that until you can leave for Soldier's Peak."

"Why are you creating a recruiting headquarters?" Alistair asked.

"Well, I don't let potential recruits join until after at least two months of training and evaluations. I want to only pick those that I feel have the best chance of surviving the joining. There have been several recruits that I have turned away after just a few short weeks because I didn't think they would make it. However, the longer the recruits stay and live amongst the other Wardens the better chance they have of learning Warden secrets…"

"And if they learn too much you have to put them through the joining even if you feel they won't survive," Alistair finished for her.

Bella nodded, "So if I have a separate post that I could train and evaluate recruits with only a minimum amount of exposure to the Wardens then I could release them with all of our secrets still intact. If I feel they are strong enough to survive then they will be sent to Vigil's Keep for their joining."

"That's a brilliant idea, Ella. So does that mean that you will be spending more time in Denerim evaluating the recruits?"

"No, I will still be at Vigil's Keep. Nate and Rhylyn will be staying in Denerim with the recruits. They both know what I am looking for and will send on the ones with the best chance of survival."

Alistair looked disappointed. "Oh, I see. Won't that be hard on your relationship? I hear long distance relationships don't usually last."

Sadness fell over Bella's face and Alistair regretted his last comment. Bella finally said, "Nate and I are no longer together," she paused for a moment and then said, "You know your Majesty you should be heading to bed. You have a long day tomorrow."

He looked at her for a long moment and said, "Your right. Thanks again for taking care of Duncan;" he paused for a moment; then lied and said, "I am sorry to hear about you and Nate."

She smiled her crocked little smile at him and said, "You always were a lousy liar, Alistair, but thanks for saying that."

The following morning Alistair woke completely refreshed. He had completely forgotten how good a full night sleep could feel. He had slept so soundly that he didn't hear Duncan cry once. He got up and slipped on a loose pair of trousers and walked out into the outer room. Bella was a sleep on the sofa. She looked so beautiful and peaceful not like she had been up half the night with a crying baby. Duncan was in his cradle sound asleep.

"Good morning, your Majesty," Halsen whispered as he entered the room with a breakfast tray. "I take it that you slept well."

"Yes, I did. I hope that you were able to get some sleep last night," Alistair replied.

"Pardon the pun, Sire, but I slept like a baby," Halsen replied.

"Duncan, didn't keep you up?" Alistair asked.

"No, Lady Cousland insisted that I go to my room and get some sleep too. She said that she could handle things just fine," Halsen replied.

"How can she have been up half the night with a screaming baby and look so peaceful?" Alistair asked.

"That's because she wasn't up half the night with a screaming baby," Anders said as he entered the room. "She gave him his last bottle along with some gripe water at 11:00 pm and he has been a sleep ever since."

"She gave him what?" Alistair demanded.

"Gripe water. It's a potion that I wiped up from chamomile, fennel, peppermint, ginger, aloe, lemon balm, blackthorn and vegetable charcoal. It calms the irritation of the baby's digestive system caused by colic and relieves stomach upset caused by infant teething. Bella used it all the time on Ella"

"His Majesty didn't think that I would give his son something that I didn't already know would work," Bella said as she stretched and then sat up.

Alistair looked at her. How could she look so beautiful in the morning? She was looking at him waiting for a reply. "Aaah, no I know you would never do that."

"I should be going. I need to get back to the Compound and get ready for the Landsmeet." She stood up and stretched again. Was she purposely pushing her chest out towards him? No she would never do that. Bella caught Alistair looking at her chest. She smiled and stretched again pushing her chest out even further. His mouth almost dropped open.

As she walked by Alistair she whispered, "The first stretch was not on purpose, but you seemed to enjoy the show so much that the second time was for your benefit."

Alistair smiled, chuckled and shook his head as he watched her stroll out of the room. Evil, evil woman he thought.

The first half of the Landsmeet was consumed with each Bann and Arl giving a report regarding their region. Bella was so bored that Varel had to kick her several times under the table to keep her from falling asleep. Finally, it was her turn to speak. She stood up and addressed the Landsmeet. Her talents of coercion and persuasion came in handy as she addressed the crowd. She used humor and wit to keep her audience engaged as she spoke of the rebuilding of Amaranthine and the Keep and how due to the road now being safe to travel the trade industry had picked up and the City and surrounding areas were prospering. She thanked them and took her seat. She was the only noble to receive cheers and applause. Alistair only shook his head. She had them eating out of the palm of her hand and she didn't look like she was trying all that hard.

She leaned over to Fergus and said, "Folks that's how it's done. Always leave them wanting more."

Fergus laughed, "Aaah, sister I think you have them wanting more. I think your dance card will be full at the closing celebration and I may have to beat of several unwanted suitors. I think I literally saw Bann Sighard's son Oswyn drawling."

Bella laughed and said, "I dare you to do better."

"You dare me, little Sister."

"I triple nug dare you, big Brother," Bella replied.

"Well, we will just have to see about that. What do I get if I get them to cheer and give me applause?"

"The name of my merchant that always has the perfect gift for everyone."

He grinned at her, "You've got yourself a bet little sister. It's my turn to report right after lunch."

Alistair finally broke for lunch and Bella went through the buffet line quickly made a plate and headed out the side door before any of the nobles could notice that she was gone.

Alistair saw her slip out and hurried out after her. "Aren't you going to stay and socialize with your fellow nobles?"

"Well, I always have lunch with Eli and Ella. I don't want to break the pattern unless I really have too," she replied.

"Oh, can I join you?" He asked.

She raised a single eye brow and said, "I think that they would miss their king not being in there."

"Nah, they are too busy patting each other on the back and bragging about what a banner year their regions have had. I won't be missed."

"Well, in that case of course you can join me," Bella said.

Bella headed to Fergus and Leli's rooms. She knocked and then entered. "Mom," both of the kids squealed and then Alistair walked in and the both of them cried out, "Dad."

Alistair looked shocked, but very pleased. Both Bella and Alistair sat on the floor with the kids and played with them. Alistair looked at Bella and said, "How long has Eli been calling you Mom?"

"For a couple of months now," she said.

Eli touched Alistair's arm and said, "_Dad, Bella has been like a mom to me ever since my mother died. She loves me just as much as she loves Ella."_

"_You can feel that?" Alistair asked._

"_Yes, I can. I know that she could never replace my mom, but I do love her. I would like her to adopt me and be my legal mom and Ella can then be my legal sister."_

_Alistair was shocked. This was his son. A son he couldn't claim as his own and now he was being asked to completely give him up. He didn't know if he could do it. Eli could sense his strong emotions and inner turmoil. _

"_I love you too, Dad and this is the only way that you will be able to claim me as your son," Eli said._

"_How?" Alistair asked. _

"_If she adopts me then I will be her son. When the two of you get married it would only make sense for you to then adopt me too. That way I could be your son, but not be in line for the throne."_

_Alistair was flabbergasted as he always was when he had these deep revealing conversations with Eli. He ran his fingers through his hair. So much had happened between the two of them and the things that he had said to her last time he saw her; she said she forgave him, but how could she ever forgive him let alone forget it? He had hurt her so many times by his own stupid words or actions. Could she ever love him the way she use to?_

"_She loves you even more then when you were traveling together. Can't you see that? It's written all over her face."_

_Alistair looked up at her and she was looking at him with this inquisitive look on her face. She could tell that they were talking about her, but her eyes shone with such raw emotion that it startled Alistair. There was such love and devotion there that it radiated from her. She smiled at him questioning. He just gently shook his head. _

_He had asked her at least half a dozen times to marry him and she always said no. The last time he asked he told her he would never ask again. He knew she loved him, but she always had a reason or excuse for not marring him. He didn't think he could take her rejecting him again. It hurt too much. _

"_Don't put your own happiness on hold because of your own stubbornness," Eli said._

"_And you shouldn't lecture your old man. If you really want Ella to adopt you then you have my permission and I will grant Ella permission to do so."_

"_Thank you, Dad."_

_Alistair leaned over and kissed his son's check. "I love you, Eli."_

"_I love you too, Dad."_

"Did you know that he was going to ask me to be adopted?" Alistair asked Ella.

"No, I had planned on asking you for permission, but I had no idea he was going to bring it up to you. You have to believe that I wouldn't do that to you. I wouldn't use your son to get something I want."

"I do believe you." Alistair put down his plate and stood up. He walked over to Ella, picked her and said, "Are you ready to meet your adoring public again."

She nodded and said, "Yes, Dad." He kissed her check, sat her back down and said, "I should get back before I am missed," as he headed out the door.

Bella scrambled to her feet and went after him. "Alistair," she said as she hurried to catch up with him, but he kept walking. She called out to him again and this time he stopped and she caught up to him. She looked into his eyes and there was such sadness there that it almost broke her heart.

"Alistair, I am so sorry. I didn't want to upset you," Bella said desperately trying to make things right between them.

Alistair pulled her into a nearby room and closed the door. "He's my son, Ella and I am being asked to give him up. I know that I can't claim him as my own, but to legally give him away is breaking my heart," Alistair said brokenly.

"I thought it would give you peace and comfort to know that it was me adopting him, but I don't have to adopt him, Alistair. You could make him my ward. That way I can make legal decisions for him, but he wouldn't have to be my son," her voice broke as she said the last part.

He looked up at her and saw his own pain reflected in her eyes. Here he was doing it again putting his pain, his wants and his desires before her. "I'm sorry, Ella," and he snickered to himself, "I feel like that is all that I ever say to you because I am constantly causing you pain. Your right, you are the only person that I would want to adopt Eli. You were his mother's best friend and you are his sister's mother so it makes perfect sense. Have the legal papers drawn up and I will sign them."

Bella couldn't contain her enthusiasm and she jumped into Alistair's arms and kissed him, "Oh thank you Alistair. Thank so much." Alistair was so shocked by her display of emotion that he couldn't even fully enjoy having her in his arms until she started to pull away from him, but he had enough of his wits about him to hold on to her and not release her.

She looked up at him with those big beautiful eyes and it took everything he had not to just get lost in them. "Ella, you do love him don't you?"

She smiled that crocked smile that always drove him wild and said, "As if he were my own. He is your son Alistair how could I not love him?" Those were the exact same words that he had said to Anna. He had meant every word that he had said to her that day. He knew Ella meant it too. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips. After a moment he said, "Thank you. Thank you for loving and taking care of my son for me."

"You're welcome, Alistair."

He looked at her for a long time. He really didn't want to leave this room, but he knew he needed to get back. "I need to get back," he said.

She nodded and watched as he walked out the door.

Fergus was Ferelden's only Teryn so he was the last noble to address the Landsmeet. Like his sister he used his wit and charm to engage his audience, but then he pulled out a board that showed grafts and pie charts and the nobles were eating up everything he said. Had she known that she was going to get into a bet her brother she too could have made charts and grafts. He ended his presentation with a stand ovation, but Bella just remained in her seat astounded he would cheat so badly.

He sat down and whispered, "And that little Sister is how it's done."

"You cheated," she hissed back. "You changed your presentation after we made our bet. Did Leli help you with those?"

"I didn't cheat. You didn't put any stipulations on this bet. There wasn't anything stopping me from revising my presentation."

Bella was about to retort back when Alistair stood up and said, "Well, the gift for public speaking defiantly runs in the Cousland family. Both of you gave excellent presentations"

"Yeah, that cause one of us cheated," whispered to Fergus.

Alistair could tell that the Cousland siblings were discussing something heatedly because Bella had that same exasperated look on her face that she had given him many times. Thank the Maker it's him and not me he thought.

It was now time for Alistair formally introduced Duncan and Ella to the Landsmeet. Leliana walked in carrying Duncan and Nora walked in carrying Ella. They took turns handing Alistair his children as he held up Duncan and Ella for the nobles to see and introduced them formally to the Landsmeet. After which each noble had chance to come up and meet the Prince and Princess and present them with a gift.

When it was Ella's turn she walked forward and presented a wooden box with a griffon engraved on the lid. Alistair opened the box and inside were two black pearl griffon statues. One statue had a pink ribbon tied around its neck and the other had a blue ribbon. Ella squealed with delight. Alistair pulled out her griffon and handed it to her.

_She touched Alistair's arm and said, "Mom always gives the best gifts!"_

_Alistair smiled at her and thought, "Yes, she does."_

Alistair smiled at Bella and said, "What a wonderful and fitting gift. Your daughter looks thrilled with it. Thank you."

Ella curtsied and said, "Your welcome, Your Majesty." She smiled at Ella and said, "I am glad Her Highness likes." She turned and headed back to her seats.

"Griffon statues! That is just a little too perfect, really, Sister, quit being a sore loser and give me the name of your merchant." Fergus whispered back.

"I am not going to divulge my secrets to a cheat," she replied smugly.

"I'll bet you didn't even really drive a sword through the archdemon. You just frustrated it to death," he said through gritted teeth.

Once all the gifts were presented Alistair introduced the legal line of succession document. He read the proclamation out loud then one by one each noble came up and signed it. After the last noble signed document Bella gave a sign of relief. Fergus squeezed he hand and whispered, "She's safe."

She smiled at him and thought I hope your right, Brother, but what she said was, "Criss Andrus is an old mage that has room in the back of the Pearl. Bring a personal item from the person you want to buy a gift for and she will tell you the perfect gift after touching the personal item."

Fergus smiled at her and asked, "Now was that so hard?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

On the last day of the Landsmeet Alistair introduced the concept of having Dwarven, Dalish, and Alienage Elven ambassadors on the King's council. Bella had to smile to herself; they had discussed this so long ago on a night that would be etched in her memory forever. She smiled up at Alistair and he nodded briefly before he began his presentation. He made excellent arguments on why there is a need for such representation. Bella was extremely proud of him. He had become the king that she always knew he could be. After he was finished he opened the floor up for debate.

Bann Esmeralda was the first to speak up, "I do not see the need to have representatives for races that are below us. There is a reason that they are below us. It's because we conquered them. We are the superior race. "

"Esmeralda that is a very close minded and intolerant thing to say; no matter what your race is, we are all Fereldens. We all live in the same country and everyone has the right to have representation from the Government that rules over them," Arl Bryland said.

"Not everybody should have that right," Esmeralda retorted.

Bella stood up, looked at Esmeralda with disgust as she began to speak, "A man or woman's character is defined not by how they treat their superiors or their equals, but by how they treat those whose stations in life are below theirs. My father once said, 'Nobles have the responsibility not rule over their subjects, but to govern them in a way that will lead to a better life for them.' It is the views and prejudices of the nobles in this room that must change. All Fereldens are created equal in the Maker's eyes. They deserve the right to pursue a life filled with the same liberties that many nobles take for granted and the only way to ensure that they have those rights is by equal representation on the King's Council." Bella took her seat. Cheers of agreement went up and they were met by more than a few boos.

Fergus leaned over and said, "Well said Sister, Father would be so proud of you."

"Thank you, Fergus. That means a lot coming from you," she replied. The debate continued well into the afternoon. Finally Alistair had to table the discussion until the next Landsmeet; he then brought the meeting to a close. Thank the Maker, Bella thought. I need to go soak in a tub. The views of some of her fellow noblemen repulsed her and made her feel dirty.

"See you at the ball to night, Sister. Looks like Alistair has another interesting evening planned," Fergus replied.

"Yes, he does; a White Party, that's a very interesting idea – I think it was Leliana's idea. The fun part will be watching the nobles get turned away at the door because they didn't take their invitation seriously," Bella replied as she headed off for her long hot bath.

Bella's mouth gaped open as she stared at the dress that Leliana had picked out for her. "I can't wear that Leli, I am practically naked."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. The only thing that you are showing is your shoulders and your back."

"Fine, then you wear it and I will wear your dress," Bella replied.

"No, no my dear Bella, my dress is even more revealing. Anyways this is the latest Orlesian fashion and the Arlessa of Amaranthine needs to look her best for tonight's festivities. The King will be watching," she cooed.

Bella shot Leliana a dirty look as she huffed, "The King is always watching; part of his job is keeping an eye on the nobles."

"Oh, I'm sure he will have more than eye on you when you appear in that dress," Leliana purred.

Bella stared at the beautiful, but barely there dress. It was a white strapless dress. A thin piece of material that could barely be called a corset clung tightly to her frame and covered her breast; it was held in place by a thin strap that went around her back. The tiny corset gathered slightly in the middle forming a V that emphasized the shape of her breast. Just below the bust line the satin dress flowed freely down front. The sides the dress flowed down and cross the small of her back and the back up the other side completely exposing her back except for the strap that held the corset in place.

"My dear Bella, every man at the ball will not be able to take their eyes off," Leliana stated.

"That will be because I will be the most underdressed woman at the ball. Not to mention I am going to freeze," Bella retorted.

"Oh that reminds me here is your cape," Leli said and pulled a beautiful white velvet cape decorated with a silver brocade design and trimmed in white fur out of her closet. She slid the cape onto Bella's shoulders. The cape made the dress stand out even more as Bella looked at her image in the mirror, but she had to admit that the soft, flowing dress made her feel very feminine. She smiled and agreed to wear it.

"Good my work is done here. Nora will be in shortly to fix your hair. See you soon, Sister," Leli said as kissed her check good-bye.

Alistair stood at the door greeting all of his guests as they entered the Grand Hall; he also wanted to ensure that all the guests followed their invitation instructions and wore white attire. Arl Bryland's daughter, Habren, was currently falling to pieces because her dress was yellow and not white.

"Your Majesty, white washes my complexion out and makes me look pale. Can't you please make an exception?" She begged

"I'm sorry Habren, but if I made an exception for you I would have to make an exception for everyone. We have an Orlesian dressmaker on hand to sell dresses to anyone who needs one. She would be glad to help you out," Alistair replied. Habren went stomping off in the direction of the dressmaker.

Alistair was greeting another guest when the guards opened the outer doors and Ella walked in. She wore a white hooded cape; her long dark curls where accented by the white fur on her hood. Her green eyes sparkled as she looked around the room. Zev came in behind her and helped her remove the cape and Alistair's mouth nearly dropped open as he saw that the elegant dress that she wore completely exposed her creamy white shoulders and back.

Maker, have mercy, what was she trying to do to him? How in Andraste's knickers was he suppose to concentrate on his other guests if she was going to flit around all evening tempting him to take her into the nearest room and rip that damn dress right off of her?

After saying hello to several other guests, Ella and Zev made their way over to Alistair. They bowed as they approached him. "Lady Cousland, you are looking absolutely breathtaking this evening." Alistair said as his heart began to race. Why was he so flustered? This was Ella, his Ella. There was no reason for his heart to be pounding out of his chest.

"She looks like a succulent piece of fruit just waiting to be devoured, no?" Zev said.

Alistair couldn't take his eyes off of her and his tongue refused to work. What happen to him being the suave, debonair king that was going to sweep her off of her feet?

"I would go as far as to say a piece of forbidden succulent fruit," Leliana purred from behind.

"And forbidden fruit is the best kind of fruit, right my King?" Zev said again to Alistair.

"Huh, yes, I mean no…what did you ask me?" Alistair inquired.

"Ignore them, Alistair. They are just being silly. I think we should move into the Grand Hall. A line is starting to form behind us," Bella said as she pointed to several nobles waiting to greet their king. "I will see you inside later on."

"You most definitely will, Lady Cousland," Alistair replied as he watched her walk away; her exposed creamy back just begging for him to kiss her up and down and…

"Your Majesty, I would like to introduce to you my daughter, Malota," Bann Ceorlic said.

Alistair turned his attention back to the very plain girl standing in front of him. Alistair bowed to her and said, "Malota, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope that you enjoy yourself this evening."

She curtsied and cooed, "Thank you, your Majesty. I hope that we may be we will be able to share a dance together."

Alistair groaned inwardly. The only woman he wanted his arms around tonight was Ella. "That would be lovely," he replied with a smile.

It was nearly an hour later when Alistair was able to make his way into the hall. The dance floor was already filled with guests spinning and twirling around. Alistair surveyed the room as he looked for Ella. He spotted her in a corner surrounded by at least a half a dozen men; with that dress he was surprised that a half a dozen more weren't vying for her attention.

He started to make his way over to her when one noble after another stopped him so that they could introduce him to their daughters and push him into dancing with them. At this rate he would never get to hold the woman he wanted in his arms.

Bella talked with all the men that came up to ask her to dance, but she turned them all down. There was only one man whose arms she wanted around her this evening and as she glanced around she saw that all the nobleman were cueing their daughters up to dance with Alistair.

"His wife has been gone for less than five months and they are already pushing their daughter's at him," Leli said as she sat down beside her.

"It's disgusting really," Bella replied sarcastically.

"I completely agree. Let the man have some peace," Leliana said.

"Were you not doing the exact same thing with me just a little while ago?" Leli gave her a questioning look so Bella expanded, "With all your talk of succulent and forbidden fruit."

"Oh that's different. For one, I wanted to have a little fun with Alistair. If you could have seen his face when Zev slipped your cape off; I thought for sure he was going to take you right there in front of all of Ferelden. Ha, that would have been something to see, no?"

"NO," Bella replied. "Succulent or forbidden, this fruit won't be on display for all of Ferelden to see," Bella chortled back.

"What a shame that will be for Ferelden?" Bann Teagan said.

"Teagan, how nice to see you, would you care to join us?" Bella asked as her cheeks redden and she shot Leli a dirty look.

"Actually, my Lady, I was hoping that you would join me on the dance floor."

"Of course, I would love too," Bella said as she extended her hand and Teagan lead her to the floor.

Okay enough was enough, couldn't these people leave him alone and let him enjoy his own party. Alistair couldn't even remember the name of the woman he was currently dancing with. He smiled and nodded at the appropriate times and he hoped that he looked like he was engaged in whatever it was she was droning on about it.

Just then a lovely couple twirled past them and he heard Ella's laugh. He caught a glimpse of her as Teagan lead her around the dance floor. Great that's just lovely, Teagan gets to dance with her while he was stuck dancing with this woman whose name he can't remember and who was bruising his toes with her two left feet.

Teagan guided Ella effortless over to where Alistair was trying to lead his partner while minimizing the bruises his feet were receiving. Teagan paused beside them, "Lady Margery, I have wanted to dance with you all night. Would you be willing to switch partners and dance with me?"

Lady Margery giggled as she replied, "I would be honored to dance with you, Bann Teagan."

Ella slipped out of Teagan's arms and slid into Alistair's embrace. When Lady Margery's back was to him, Alistair mouthed, 'Thank you' to Teagan.

As Teagan guided Lady Margery past Alistair, Teagan whispered, "Anytime, your Majesty."

Alistair looked down at the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She was everything he had ever wanted or needed and she was her in his arms once again. For the first time in a long time there was no guilt as he held her tightly to him. "From the moment you walked in this evening I have wanted you in my arms," Alistair whispered in her ear and he felt the tremor that coursed down her back.

Ella's eyes twinkled as she smiled up at him, "You could have had me in your arms anytime you wanted. All you had to do was ask."

"Well, that's good to know and if I want you in my arms later on tonight back in my room will I get the same response," Alistair asked.

Ella smiled her crooked little smile and said, "You'll never know if you don't ask."

Alistair nodded and smiled down at her and said, "This dress should be outlawed."

"Oh, why is that, your Majesty," Ella cooed softly.

"Because I think I have broke about a dozen Chantry rules imagining all the different ways of getting you out of it."

"Do tell, Sire," Ella mewed gently.

Alistair pulled her closer to him so that he could whisper softly in her ear. "Well, I would first start by kissing my way down your velvety soft back till I reached the spot just below the small of your back that drives you wild when I kiss you there."

She moaned quietly into his neck and Alistair had to pause in order to compose himself and then he continued, "And then I would slid your dress off and spend some time reacquainting myself with your luscious backside before I flipped you over. But before I did anything I would have to pause and admire your perfect succulent body."

He felt her quiver against his embrace. Again Alistair had to pause as the image of her body spread out on her bed at the Keep flashed through his mind and his body began to respond to the thought of her beautiful naked body displayed before him - ready and eager. Yes, she was always eager he thought as a smiled spread across his lips. "Then I would kiss and lick my up your thigh till I reached…"

"Your Majesty, you have been dancing with Commander Cousland for the past three songs," Habren whined. "When do the rest of us get a chance to dance with you?"

There was no way that he could dance with anyone else right now; not unless he wanted to start a national scandal. Ella saved him, "I am so sorry to be taking up so much of his Majesties' time, but we are discussing something very important regarding national security. As soon as I am done with him, he is all yours," Ella said coolly and Alistair guided her to the other end of the dance floor.

"National security?" Alistair asked.

"Yes," she said with a laugh, "His little Majesty wants to come to play, but he might frighten the young impressionable Lady Bryland."

"Hey, he isn't little."

Bella laughed, "He isn't now and that's the problem. No more dirty talk for you, Sire, at least not when you have room full young vulnerable Ladies."

Alistair put on his best pouting face and said, "And I was just getting to the good part about how yummy you taste…"

His thought was interrupted by a commotion at the Grand Hall's main entrance. Alistair and Bella looked up and saw Captain Kylon, Anders and Sigrun yelling, "We need to see the Commander now. It's an emergency you over grown moron."

Bella paused and reached out through the taint. Damn it. She looked at Alistair and they both said, "Darkspawn."

Bella ran for the door, followed by Alistair, Zev, Leli, and Fergus. Eamon saw the disturbance and joined the group in the hallway.

"What is it?" Eamon asked.

"Darkspawn," Bella and Alistair answered in unison.

Bella turned Anders and Sigrun and asked, "How long before they reach the city?"

"Not long, Commander, thirty minutes at most," Sigrun responded.

"With all this noise in here I can barely sense them, can you tell how many?" Bella asked

"Not a large group. I would say fewer than fifty. It's probably a scouting group," Anders replied.

Bella looked at Captain Kylon and asked, "The gates?"

"We have already closed the city gate and I have all of my guards on high alert," Captain Kylon said.

Bella paused for a moment and then started issuing orders, "Anders, Eli and Ella are in Fergus' room. Go back to the Compound and get Rhylyn. I want the two of you to come up with any concealment spell you can cast on them."

Anders started to head out the door when Bella called out, "Anders!"

He turned, looked at her, smiled and said, "With my life, Commander." Bella smiled back.

"Zev, Sigrun, you're with me. We will be heading out to meet them before they make it to the city. Captain I will need twenty five of your best men."

"Of course, Commander, I will have them meet you at the gate in fifteen minutes," Captain Kylon said as he rushed out the door.

"I'm going with you," Alistair said.

"No you're not your Majesty," Bella retorted.

"Ella, I am a Grey Warden and I am King of Ferelden. My city is under attack and I will fight to defend it."

"Alistair, I need you to defend Eli and Ella. If I fail, I need to know that they still have to get through you before they get to him. He must be defended no matter what the cost. They can't reach him."

Alistair knew she was right, but he hated the thought of her out there fighting them without him. "Fergus and Leli can stay and defend the Palace, but I will defend my city. If they break through the gate I will leave the battle and come back to Palace."

Bella pulled Alistair aside, "As a Grey Warden you do realize that I am your Commanding Officer and I could order you to stay?"

Alistair looked at her stubbornly, "You wouldn't dare?"

She thought about it a moment and said, "You can go, Alistair, but the moment the gate is breeched you head immediately to the Palace. That's an order." Alistair nodded and Bella turned towards the Arl. "Eamon, you need to make an announcement that no one can leave the palace until this had been resolved."

"Do you really think it's wise to make that announcement? It could start a panic," Eamon said.

Bella glared at him, "I don't have time to argue with you. If you don't panic, they won't panic. Be their leader and they will follow your example," She turned to the others and said, "Now, I am going to go get into my armor; meet me at the gate in fifteen minutes."

By the time Bella, Zev and Sigrun approached the gate on horseback, Alistair and Kylon's men were already there. Bella had brought six additional horses with her.

Bella reached out into the taint to sense them. It would take them about another fifteen minutes to reach the city gate if she couldn't get them to turn.

Bella slid off her horse and approached Kylon. "Here's the plan, I want you to position twenty of your men on the east side of the forest. I am going to take my Wardens and five of your best riders and we are going to flank the darkspawn on the west side of forest in order to drive them into you before they ever reach the city walls, but have your archers on the battlements in case any get by us."

"Yes, Commander," Kylon said.

Bella and her group rode out to the western forest. She could sense them; they were about five minutes away. She shouted down the line, "Okay, men I want you ride in a tight formation allowing only enough room in between each horse for you to swing your sword. We will ride on an angle so as to cut them off from running towards the city, but still driving them towards the east. Wait for my order before you charge," Bella commanded.

Bella reached out in the taint and when the darkspawn were two minutes away she yelled out, "Charge!"

The horses charged through the forest and as they neared the darkspawn Alistair let out a blood curdling scream. The horses charged through the darkspawn crashing any that stood in their way. Swords were swinging, cutting down darkspawn on either side. The first twenty darkspawn were either killed in the stampede or by one of the rider's blades. The remaining darkspawn were driven back in the direction that Bella had intended for them to go where Kylon's men eagerly waited for them.

As Bella approached the fray she slid off her horse, withdrew her swords, and joined the battle. She cut through at least a half a dozen darkspawn as she made her way toward the Embassy. Just as she approached it she felt the blade slip into her side. She glanced down as the Hurlock behind her withdrew the blade. She swung around bringing both of her swords up and swept the blades together across the Hurlock's neck decapitating the bastard. Zev reached the Embassy before he could cast another spell at her and dealt two deadly strikes in rapid succession to the Embassy's chest.

The battle was over and the men were letting out victory cries all around them.

"Woo-who," Alistair said as he ran up to Zev and Bella. "And you wanted me to stay at the Palace and miss out on all this fun."

"Alistair," Bella garbled as she grabbed her side and stumbled. Zev caught her in his arms. "Bella, your injured," Zev said in shock as he looked down at her side.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Bella said through gritted teeth. She looked down at her side and said, "That's going to leave a mark.

Alistair rushed over to Zev, took her from him and cradled her in his arms. "We need to get back to the Palace. I need Eli," Bella whispered in Alistair's ear just before she passed out from the loss of blood.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Alistair rushed into Fergus' room with Ella in his arms followed closely behind by Zev and Sigrun. He laid her down on the bed. Ella looked as white as a ghost. She had lost so much blood.

Fergus was immediately at the side of her bed, "What the hell happened?"

"A Hurlock took her by surprise from behind," Alistair said. "Where is Eli?"

"He's a sleep. I will go get him," Fergus said as he rushed into the other room.

Anders and Rhylyn both started casting healing and restoration spells, but they were having little effect and the consistent spell casting quickly drained all of their mana. "I can't hold onto her much longer," Anders said as his voice cracked with the knowledge that he might lose his Commander.

"You just have to keep her heart beating, Anders. Don't let her heart stop beating," Alistair pleaded.

Leliana came over with a water basin and wet cloth and began wiping some of the blood away from her face. He knelt beside her and whispered in her ear, "You hold on, Love. Do you hear me, Ella? You have to hold on. He can heal almost dead, but he can't heal dead so you have to hold on just a little longer. Please, El, just a little longer."

Fergus came out carrying both Eli and Ella. "Eli insisted that I bring Ella," Fergus said when Alistair looked at him questioningly.

Alistair looked at Eli with tears in his eyes and said, "She has lost a lot of blood. Can you save her?"

_Eli looked at Alistair and then at Bella. He touched Alistair's arm and said, "I cannot, but her daughter can."_

_Eli looked at Ella communicated something to her and nodded. He touched Fergus' arm and said, "Set Ella down beside Bella."_

_Fergus did as instructed. Everyone in the room looked on anxiously. None of them had ever seen Eli or Ella heal anyone and they didn't know what to expect._

_Ella looked at Eli once more, nodded and touched Bella's arm. From where she touched a warm glow began to spread up Bella's arm through her shoulder to her chest and as the glow reached her heart both Anders and Rhylyn cried out. _

"_By the Maker, that is the most extraordinary sensation I have ever felt," Anders exclaimed as he fell to his knees. _

_Rhylyn's body began to tremble and shake before her legs finally gave out on her and she fell to the floor. "Sweet Andraste what is that? It's the most divine thing I have ever felt."_

_The warm glow around Bella's heart began to glow brighter and as the healing power coursed through her veins her body began to hum. Alistair stood back in awe as he watched every vein in Ella's body glow and hum._

"_Ella," Eli said, "She is almost there. You can start to pull back." Ella did as her brother instructed and she pulled back on her power and the moment that Bella was completely healed Ella pulled her hand away from her mother's arm. The moment that the connection was broke both Anders and Rhylyn fell down completely exhausted. _

For the longest moment all those gathered around Bella's bed patiently waited and then Bella drew in a deep breath and opened her eyes. 

"Oh, thank the Maker," Alistair said as he took Bella in his arms and hugged her. "By the Maker, Ella you have got to stop doing this to me. It's going to kill me one of these days."

"So Eli was able to heal me?' Bella asked weakly.

"No, it was Ella that healed you," Alistair replied.

"Really, why not Eli?' Bella asked.

"I don't know. Let's ask him," Alistair said.

_Without touching anyone in the room Eli responded so that all could hear him in their heads. "I could have healed her, but Ella needed to believe in her own abilities and to believe that she could heal me when the time comes. I also needed you to see for yourselves that she has the ability to heal."_

_Bella smiled at her daughter and said, "Thank you little one."_

_Ella returned the smile and said, "Your welcome mommy."_

_Zev thought more to himself then to the whole group, "What the hell was going on with Anders and Rhylyn? It was like they were having some orgasmic cosmic experience."_

"_Yeah, that was weird. And are they alright? Cause they are still sprawled out on the floor." Sigrun said as her thoughts startled Zev._

"_They are fine," Eli said. "Our healing power comes from the Maker himself. When we tape into that energy, if a mage is nearby they can feel the divine energy of the Maker. That is what they were experiencing. With time they can learn to control that so that it's not so strong."_

"_The hell I will," Anders said still laying on the ground, "That was the most incredible thing I have ever felt."_

"_I'll tell you what's weird, this whole group think. Eli, could we go back having our own thoughts," Fergus said._

"_As you wish," Eli said and instantly their thoughts were their own again._

Alistair walked over to both his children picked them and kissed them. "The Maker blessed me with the two most remarkable children ever, but now I think it's time for the two of you to head back to bed."

Ella and Eli both leaned over and kissed Bella's check and then crawled into Alistair's arms. He carried them back to their rooms and put them back to bed.

When he walked back out into the bedroom Bella was fast asleep. Alistair went over to Fergus and Leliana and said, "Look I don't want to move her tonight. I will have one of the servants make up another room for you and I will stay in here with her tonight."

Leliana smiled at Alistair and said, "I think that is a wonderful idea."

The next morning Bella opened her eyes to see Alistair staring at her. "You know that's a little unsettling," Bella yawned, "Waking up and having someone staring at you."

"I'm just so grateful that you're alive," Alistair said as brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Well, I'm pretty happy about it myself. I can't believe that Ella is the one that healed me. That's amazing," Bella said. She got a quizzical look on her face and began to lift up her night shirt.

Alistair laughed and said, "I'm glad you are feeling better, but don't you think you should rest a little before we start having fun with those games."

Bella just ignored him and ran her fingers over the spot on her stomach were the blade had come through. There wasn't one mark or even the tiniest scar. It was as if it didn't even happen.

Alistair ran his fingers over the spot where the wound had been and absent mindedly said, "I can't lose you again, Ella."

"Alistair, you never lost me. I was always there for you if you ever truly needed me, but you didn't. You've become the King I always knew you could be and you did all on your own."

"I did have help. Anna was there and she was great at guiding me through the turbulent waters of court life."

"Yes, she aided you and supported you, but you didn't rely on her to lead you the way you would have relied on me. You took the advise that I gave and you learned how to play game of court chess. I have never loved you more then when I watched you maneuver the Landsmeet to condemn Wulff while at the same time getting them to accept your daughter as an heir to the throne."

Alistair blushed and said, "It was your plan."

"Yes, but you were the one to execute and if you hadn't built up those relationships over the past couple of years you could not have wielded that much influence and power. It was a thing of beauty to watch."

"No, my Love, you are a thing beauty," he said as he pulled her to his chest, "and I want to spend the rest of my life watching you."

Ella had healed her so completely that Bella didn't even need to rest; just the opposite occurred, she was a bundle of energy and strength. The effects of that night also produced some amazing results in Anders and Rhylyn. Both of them had renewed energy and strength too and it seemed that their encounter with the Maker's divine energy had opened up some creative pathways. The two of them were working together creating new spells. One of which was a concealment spell to hide someone who is tainted. The spell only lasted for a few minutes, but they were working hard to make it last longer. If they could make it last a couple of hours it would come in very handy when they traveled with Eli and Ella into the Deep Roads.

While Alistair dealt with the remaining nobles Bella spent all of her time with Rhylyn as they organized and set up the training and sparring rings in the Deremin Compound.

During her stay in Denerim, Rhylyn was spending a lot of time in the Alienage visiting her family and friends. While there she found twin brothers that would make excellent recruits and sent them to the Compound for Bella to evaluate. Bella ran them through her customary training routine and then sparred with each of them. The brothers, Calvar and Corvain, both had outstanding potential, but it was Calvar's heart that separated him from his twin.

In the sparring ring Corvain wore his frustration on his face which allowed Bella to easily anticipate his moves and quickly defeat him. She walked over and offered him her hand, "I don't need help from a shem," he replied and scrambled to his feet.

"We all need help every once in a while. The sooner you realize that the better off you will be. If you become a Grey Ward I won't be a shem, or a comrade. I will be your commanding officer and you will respect me as such," Bella said in rough low voice.

"Respect is earned," Corvain replied.

"I agree and if I have to keep putting on the flat of your back in the sparring ring to earn it than I will. You are easy to read, which makes you an easy foe to defeat. You have a lot to learn. The question is, are you willing to learn or is ignorance bliss for you?"

Corvain glared at Bella, but was smart enough not to reply.

Bella walked over to Zev who was at the edge of the ring and said, "He has a lot of potential, but is he willing to learn. I want you to run him through a couple of your training routines and let me know your thoughts."

"He is going to be a tough nut to crack, but I am up to the challenge. Just call me the nut cracker," Zev said with a smile.

"That was the best you got, 'nut cracker', I think you need a night off at the Pearl to unwind," Bella replied and then headed back to the center of the ring and called Calvar out to spar.

Unlike his twin he hide his feelings well. He was quick on his feet and improvised when cornered. What Bella really liked was that he never gave up. Several times she had him down on the ground, but he always managed to scramble back to his feet. She would attack he would parry, he would thrust she would block. Bella didn't implore any of her special talents against him because she wanted to evaluate just his fighting skills and he was good. They had been sparring for over ten minutes and a crowd was beginning to form. Sweat ran down her forehead and she quickly wiped it away so that it didn't get into her eyes.

He was a good fighter with the potential of becoming a great fighter under the right teacher. He countered her every move, but finally with a last burst of energy and using the blunt side of her blade Bella unleashed an unending flurry of strikes until Calvar fell to the ground and surrendered. The crowd let out a cheer for both opponents. Bella reached out her hand to help him up.

He took it and as he got to his feet said, "That last move was unbelievable. You were just toying with me the whole time weren't you?"

Bella smiled, "No I wasn't toying with you. I was evaluating you," Bella said as she lead him over to the side of the ring were Zev and Corvain were waiting. "You are a good fighter and so is your brother. Both of you have the potential to be great fighters. Zevran here will teach you if you are willing to learn and after a couple of months if you have progressed in your training and you still want to be Grey Wardens we see about sending to Vigil's Keep for your joining."

"Thank you, Commander, for this opportunity," Calvar said while Corvain remained silent.

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get cleaned up," Bella said as headed up to her rooms.

After a quick bath she changed into a pair of trousers that she had made especially for her slim body and a loose fitting blouse. She sat at her desk and went through her mail. There was a letter from Nate.

_Commander,_

_Thank you for letter letting me know that your stay in Denerim has been extended. Please let me know when you plan on heading back to Vigil's Keep and I will make arrangements to come to the Denerim Compound. _

_I believe that Will would be an excellent choice as a trainer for our warriors. I have given him your orders and he should be in Denerim within the week. I have heard from the recruiting search parties and you should have at least a dozen potential recruits at the Compound by the beginning of October._

_On a personal note, Brie, I would have appreciated hearing from you that you had received a deadly injury in battle. I was shocked to receive this news from Anders, but I thank the Maker that Ella was there to heal you and that you are have recovered quickly. What were you thinking not taking one range fighter or one mage with you? Please take care of yourself and be more careful._

_Sincerely,_

_Nathaniel_

Bella read the last paragraph two more times. Who the hell was he to question her? He wasn't even here. How could he question her decisions when he was a hundred miles away? And damn him - he needs to make up his bloody mind, does he want their relationship to remain strictly business, or does he want it to be personal. She didn't tell him about her injury because she was fine and because he had made it clear that he need his space. She crumbled it up the letter and through it into the fire.

"What did that poor letter ever do to you?" Zev said as he walked into her office.

Bella shook her head and said, "It's Nate. He wants me to give him time and space and when I do he gets mad because I didn't personally tell him about my injury. And then he has the nerve to second guess my decisions. He wasn't here. He has no idea, but he is going to tell me how to do my job."

Zev came up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders and began to rub them, "Mi Bella Terso, Nathaniel is hurting and confused. Giving you up is the hardest thing the man has ever done and not be a part of your everyday life is eating at him. Give him time. He will never be completely over you, but it will get easier for him."

"Your right, thanks Zev," Bella said as she patted his hand that rested on her shoulder.

A knock came at her door and she said come in, "Come in."

A messenger came in and said, "I have a note for from the Palace." Bella tipped him and opened the note from Alistair.

_Bella,_

_Thank the Maker the last of the nobles left this morning. Let's plan on leaving for Soldier's Peak in the morning. _

_I know that you have been busy setting up the Compound, but it has been days since I have seen you and I miss you terrible. Would you join me for dinner tonight? Fergus and Leliana will be there too._

_All of my love,_

_Alistair _

The following morning Bella, Alistair, Zev and four royal guards set out of Soldier's Peak. It was a half a day's ride and Levi had a nice hot lunch waiting for them when they arrived.

After lunch Alistair and Bella made their way to Avernus' lab.

"Aaah, Wardens I am so glad you could finally make it. The sample that you supplied for me has provided me with some amazing discoveries.

"I'm sure it has," Alistair replied dryly.

"What can you tell us about the ritual?" Bella asked.

"The ritual will work. By infusing Eli's blood with the darkspawn taint they will recognize him as one of their own and will leave him be, but it will require a blood magic ritual."

"Great, blood magic," Alistair said.

"Whatever it takes," Bella replied.

"I would like to go with you when you met this Architect. I believe the two of us have a lot in common and could learn a lot from each other."

"Oh yes, that should be an interesting meeting - like two long lost soul mates that finally find each other. I can hear the music score now," Alistair said sarcastically.

Bella shot him dirty look and said, "I will have to think about that. I will let you know. You said that you made another interesting discovery."

"Yessss, I took some of Eli's blood and infused it with your blood and Alistair's blood and Eli's blood did the most amazing thing. His blood began to attack the taint in your blood."

Both Alistair and Bella were dumbfounded. "What…what does that mean?" Bella finally asked.

"It means that if enough of his blood was given to a Warden that it would slow down the process of the taint taking over your blood. It would add years onto your life," Avernus said.

Again both of them were speechless. Alistair was the first to speak, "Years?"

"You wouldn't grow old and grey together, but I would give you an additional ten to fifteen years together. Enough time to watch your children grow up and have children of their own," Avernus replied.

Alistair and Bella looked at each and Alistair took Bella's hand. "How much blood would it require?" Bella asked.

"For just the two of you, very little, but if you wanted to offer this to all of Ferelden's Wardens it would require a great deal more."

Bella ran her fingers through her hair as her mind began to turn over all the different possibilities and scenarios. She stood up and said, "Thank you Avernus. You have given us a lot to think about. I will let you know about meeting the Architect and about the other thing."

Bella and Alistair said very little on the way home both of them were lost in their own thoughts. As they neared Denerim Alistair said, "Can you please come back to the Palace for a little bit? There are some things that I would like to discuss with you."

Bella nodded and replied, "I was already planning on coming there to pick up Ella and Eli."

Alistair just nodded. They arrived at the Palace and both of them headed to Fergus' room to get the kids. Alistair carried Eli and Ella while Bella carried Duncan back to Alistair's room. Bella put Duncan in his crib and Alistair arranged Eli and Ella on the floor so that they could play.

Bella sat in the chair by the fireplace and stared into the flames. Alistair sat down beside her and said, "What are you thinking?"

Bella looked at him for a moment and then said, "This is going to sound totally selfish and very un-heroic, but the main thing that I am trying to come to terms with is ten to fifteen extra years - ten to fifteen years to watch my children grow, ten to fifteen more years to be with you and my family, ten to fifteen years to continue to build the Wardens."

Alistair stood up and pulled her into his arms. "That doesn't make you selfish or un-heroic, Love, that makes you human. No one wants to die and the thought of having that extra time with you and the children is very tempting."

"But how can we keep this just for ourselves? I don't want to watch our friends receive their calling while we are still happy and healthy and if we share it with all of Ferelden's Wardens it's only a matter of time before Weisshaupt will begin to demand answer," Bella said.

"And they will want answers about how Eli came into existence," Alistair said. "And Eli – am I suppose to let Avernus turn him into a human pin cushion for his blood magic rituals?"

Both Alistair and Bella felt Eli's small hand on their legs. Alistair bent down and scooped him up into his arms.

_Eli rested his hand on Bella's arm and said to the both of them, "This is why I was created. This is my purpose for being here – to save the two of you and to save the Wardens."_

"_But Eli, they will want to see you in Weisshaupt and they will demand answers," Alistair said._

"_If they want answers then they must come to us and they will. It will work out, Dad, I promise."_

"_You know it freaks me out when you predict the future like that," Alistair said._

_Eli smiled and said, "Yes, I know."_

Alistair and Bella decided that they would allow Avernus to use them at the guinea pigs. If after one year there were no serious side effect they would share the ritual with the Ferelden Grey Wardens and they would send a letter to Weisshaupt informing them of their discovery.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

I am not one to add lyrics at the beginning of my chapters, but I heard this song the other day and thought it was perfect for our star crossed lovers. Beautiful love song if you haven't heard it you should download it.

**Love you till the end, by The Pogues**

I just want to see you, when you're all alone  
I just want to catch you if I can  
I just want to be there  
When the morning light explodes, on your face it radiates  
I can't escape, I love you till the end

I just want to tell you nothing, you don't want to hear  
All I want is for you to say  
Why don't you just take me, where I've never been before  
I know you want to hear me, catch my breath  
I love you till the end

I just want to be there, when we're caught in the rain  
I just want to see you laugh not cry  
I just want to feel you, when the night puts on its cloak  
I'm lost for words don't tell me, all I can say  
I love you till the end

It was the Eve of Twelfth Night and Bella had the Keep decorated with holly and evergreen. She had given leave to most of the Wardens so that they could go spend time with their families, but Zev, Sigrun, Cullen, Kya, and Anders remained with her there. Fergus and Leliana come from Highever for the celebration and since Duncan was now old enough to travel, Alistair come up to see Ella and Eli for the holiday. Bella was looking forward to a nice peaceful holiday with her family and friends.

That evening they had a large feast for the all of her guests in her private dining room. After dinner they gathered around fireplace with their wine or ale and exchanged gifts with one another; Bella thought her merchant had done a good job helping her select her gifts and as she passed them out she whispered in Alistair's ear, "I will give you my gift in private."

Alistair grinned and said, "I like the sound of that."

It was Zev's reaction to his gift that took her by surprise. She had given him a gold amulet that had a griffon engraved on the front and the word Lethallen, which was Dalish for Friend of Mine, engraved on the back. At first Zev was speechless and Bella couldn't remember ever seeing Zev speechless. Then he quietly thanked her and was quiet for the rest of the evening. When everyone was getting ready to retire for the night Bella pulled Zev a side and said, "Zev, if you don't like your gift I am sure my merchant would exchange it for something else?"

"Don't like it?' Zev asked. "This is the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me. You gift has moved me beyond words."

Bella smiled, "That's first."

"I know, right? It's shocking even to me," Zev said. He leaned in and kissed Bella on the check, "Thank you, Lethallen, I will treasure this always."

"I'm glad you like it, my friend." She kissed him on the check. "Good night."

"Good night, mi Bella Tereso," Zev said.

By the time that Bella arrived in her room Alistair was already there with a bottle of wine. He had a fire going and had slipped into a pair of loose trousers and a night shirt that was barely laced up. Damn, he looked good enough to eat, Bella thought.

She sat down in the chair opposite of his near the fire. For the first time in a very long time Bella was nervous. She twisted the pendant that she wore around her neck. Alistair poured her a glass of wine and said, "Here this might easy your nerves."

"I'm not nervous," Bella said.

Alistair laughed, "Believe me, I know nervous when I see it and your nervous. But why? I won't bite…at least not right away," he said with a grin.

Bella continued to play with her amulet. Alistair took her hand and pulled her over to his chair and on to his lap. "My Love, what could you possibly have to tell me that has you this anxious? I have never seen you like this and it really is a little unnerving."

Bella took a deep breath and said, "Alistair, with you I have found everything that I could ever need or want. You fill my life with laughter and happiness. When I'm with you' you take away my sadness and you make everything better" Bella paused and then continued, "Alistair, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Bella slid of Alistair's lap and kneeled in front of him, "I'm your friend, I'm your lover, I hope I'm your fantasy, but most of all I want to be your wife. The last time you asked me to marry you, you said that was going to be the last time you would ask. So Alistair, I'm asking…"

Before she could finish the question Alistair was on his knees in front of her, his lips on hers as he kissed her with all the hunger and desire that had been building in him for almost two years. His tongue parted her lips and eagerly sought hers and it felt like velvet as his tongue glided and danced over hers.

Maker, he tasted so good and the need to taste him from head to toe over took her and she press against him. He nipped at her bottom lip and pulled away and said, "I love you even more for the gesture you were about to make and your words touched my heart, but I will be the one asking the questions here tonight." He pulled the laces on the front of her dress and pushed the fabric away to expose her breast. He cupped her breast in his hand and lowered his mouth and began to suck on her nipple as he whisper, "Love, you already are my fantasy. You are everything I ever wanted and more."

She moaned his name and kissed his way back up her neck to her ear and whispered, "I want to be there for you always, Bella."

He pulled at the laces of her dress open and pulled it over her head. He removed her small clothes and then he buried his hands in her hair and he tugged her head forward and thrust his tongue into her mouth. His tongue glided across hers so warm and soft and she savored the taste of him. One of her arms came up around his neck as she pulled him closer to her and she could hear his breath grow raspy as he whispered, "I belong to you, Ella and you belong to me always."

He stood up and took her hand to help her up. Ella pulled at his shirt and he lifted it over his head. By the Maker, he was beautiful and she leaned into his chest and began to kiss and lick her way up his neck.

"You make my life complete, El. Your soul and mine are entwined just the way the Maker intended it to be." Her lips found his again and she plunged tongue into his mouth as the need for him consumed her. She ached for him. Every fiber of her being was calling out for him as his words washed over her like a sweet song.

Alistair bent over, scooped her into his arms and as he walked to the bed he breathed in her ear, "I want to make you just as happy as you have made me." He laid her down on the bed and looked down at her, "Maker's breath you're beautiful, Ella and I want to wake up every morning beside you." He lay down beside her and ran his hand over her breast, down her side and across her stomach as if he were memorizing every line, every curve of her body.

He leaned down and kissed the curve of her neck and worked his way up to her ear. He licked and kissed her and nipped at her ear lobe. He whispered, "I want to be there to catch you when you fall, I want to wipe away your tears and I want to make you laugh," his hot breath sent shivers down her spine and as his hand cupped her breast and as he ran his thumb across her nipple she arch into him – needing him to touch her, to take her, to devour her.

"Alistair," her raspy breath moaned as she pushed his hand further down.

He grinned at her and said, "Not quiet yet, my love," and Alistair slid on top of her and sealed his mouth over hers – and this time there was a new urgency as their tongues entwined and danced together. Her arms came up around his neck and he moaned her name as her fingers slid into his hair and gently pulled.

Alistair kissed her down the length of her body, he took his time and enjoyed every inch of her - he kissed and licked his way down her neck, across her collarbone till he reached her breast. His mouth covered one breast as he licked and sucked the nipple with his other hand he gently pinched the nipple on her breast. She cried out as the jolt of pleasure coursed through her body. He kissed his way down her torso to her stomach and navel.

Alistair slid off the bed. He lifted her bottom and pulled her to the edge of the bed and he gently spread her legs apart and kneeled before her. He lifted her right leg, rested it on his shoulder and kissed her ankle. He leaned forward and kissed her calf, and as he worked his way her leg he said, "I want to hear your breath catch," he took his hand and stroked at the sensitive area on the inner part of her thigh, he kissed and licked over that same area "Ella, I want to hear you say my name," and he slid his hand over the source of the heat and slid his fingers inside her. Her breath caught in her throat as she moaned his name.

His fingers moved in and out of her he flicked his tongue across the area that was now screaming for attention. He flicked his tongue again and again and then his lips covered the nub as he swirled his tongue and then sucked at the same time. It nearly made her come off the bed and it caused Ella's hips to move forward involuntarily as she cried out, "Oh Maker, yes Alistair".

Her fingers ran through his hair and tugged lightly as she cried out his name again. He plunged his fingers in and out of her and his tongue licked her at just the right spot she arched her back as shivers ran up and down her spine. He could see the tension as it built up in her as his tongue and fingers worked in unison. He felt her body spasm against his fingers again and again as her body shuddered with pleasure. "By the Maker, Alistair," she cried out as her body fell against the bed.

Alistair stood up and unlaced his breeches and stepped out of them as they hit the floor. Ella could see that he was fully aroused, she sat up, she reached for him and gently grasped his erection and began to stroke him alternating between slow and fast, hard and soft and she took pleasure as his body twitched and he moaned her name.

Ella leaned forward and took him into her mouth. Alistair's head dropped back and his breath caught in his throat, "Sweet Andraste," he moaned. She licked, sucked, and teased him with her lips, tongue and hand and he moaned and twitched against her touch.

Finally the need to be in her overwhelmed him and Alistair pushed her on her back, grabbed her under knees and pulled her to him, she raised her hips and with on swift hand movement he slid in to her and sighed, "Oh Ella, my sweet Ella, I'll love you till the end. Love, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes," she cried out as he grasped her bottom to pull her upward so that he could slid dipper into her and he began to thrust faster as he rocked against her. She wrapped her legs around his waist so that she can take him in deeper and his pace picked up. "Oh Ella, my Ella," Alistair moaned and Ella twisted her hips slightly and squeezed the muscle that enveloped him and his eyes widened as she did it again and his breath became ragged and she could tell he was on the verge of losing control and she squeezed again. "Oh Maker, yes," groaned and she felt his body tense at the same time hers did and they rode the wave together as she called out his name again and again. He collapsed against her as he panted hard into her hair both of them glistened with sweat.

Alistair rested his head against her chest and gasped, "So just to clarify, when you cried out 'yes, yes, yes' that was to marrying me, right? Not just a response to the ecstasy of me finally being back inside you again after nearly two years."

Ella smiled, "It was a yes to both."

Alistair leaned over and kissed her, "Really? You meant it? You're really going to be my wife?"

"Yes, Alistair, I am going to be your wife."

"Wow, and I'm awake and everything," he said in awe, "And you aren't going to change your mind?"

Ella smiled, "No, my Love, I am not going to change my mind."

"Well, then let's make this official," Alistair said as he slid off the bed, walked over to his trousers and pulled something out. Bella sat up and slipped to the edge of the bed.

Alistair walked back over to her, kneeled down in front of her, took her hand and said, "I meant every word I said, Ella. I want to always be there for you, Love. I want to be the one that makes you laugh not cry, if you stumble I want to be the one that catches you, I want to make your breath catch when you same my name and no matter what comes Ella, I want to be with you till the end. Gabriella Eleanor Cousland, will you me the honor and be my wife?"

Bella's tears flowed down her checks as she said, "Yes, yes, yes, with every ounce of my being I want to be your wife."

Alistair smiled, opened a white velvet box and slid the most breathtaking ring she had ever seen on her finger. A large, beautiful square cut diamond sat on platinum band. The band had stunning ruby baguettes that encircle the entire band. Each ruby was encircled with striking detailed scroll work.

"Alistair, this is the most exquisite ring I have ever seen," Bella exclaimed.

"No, my Love, you are exquisite and I am the luckiest man alive," he said as he crawled onto the bed and pulled her into his arms.

Bella held out her hand and admired the ring the on her finger. "And you remembered that rubies are my birthstone."

"Of course I remember and I am having matching wedding bands made for us."

She kissed him, "So you had this planned the whole time?" He nodded. "And you were able to keep it a secret?"

"Shocking, I know and it nearly killed me. It was a good thing we didn't see much of each other after the Landsmeet or I may have broken down from the excitement and asked before the ring was even ready," Alistair said.

Bella kissed him again, but this time with renewed hunger and desire. She was finally going to marry the man that she loved….the only many she would ever love.

Alistair rolled her over and pressed against her and she could feel just how much he desired her too. "Are you happy, Ella?"

"Let me show just how happy I am," she said as her lips pressed against his and slid her tongue against his lips parting them as she sought his tongue. They spent the rest of the night reacquainting themselves with each of others bodies. They finally fell asleep exhausted just a few hours before the sun rose.

The next morning when they finally made it breakfast they were physically drained, but emotionally jubilant. Bella made her way over Leliana and said, "I have to show you my present from Alistair."

"Oooo, is it lovely pair of earrings or beautiful pair of satin shoes or…?" Leliana asked.

"Do you want to play guessing games all day or would like me to show you?" Bella asked.

Leliana nodded as she said, "Show me."

Bella held out her hand to Leliana who squealed with delight. "Oh, Bella it is beautiful," as she embraced her. "I am so happy for you."

"What are you so happy about, Love?" Fergus said as he walked up to them and put his arm around Leliana. Leliana held out Bella's hand for him to see the ring.

"Aaah, so he finally asked you, did he? I was wondering what was taking him so long." Fergus said.

Bella and Leliana looked at him astonished. "You knew he was going to ask me to marry him?" Bella asked.

"Why yes, he asked me for my permission back in September at the Landsmeet," Fergus said causally.

"And you didn't tell me?" Leliana exclaimed.

"Of course not my Love, you become all gloatee when you know something that someone else doesn't," Fergus said.

"Gloatee?" Leli questioned.

"Gloatee!" Fergus retorted.

"I don't think that's even a word," Leli replied.

"It's my word for you. You become gloatee when you have a secret and it would only be a matter of time before Bella coerced it out of you. I wanted her to be surprised. You were surprised, Pup, weren't you?"

Bella grinned, "Yes, I was surprised. He had told me the last time he asked me that he wouldn't ask me to marry him again so I was all prepared to ask him."

Just then Kya and Sigran walked up. Kya said, "Did I hear right? Did the King propose?"

Bella held out her hand and they both oohed and aahed.

"Ooooo, you have to tell me all the details," Kya said as the girls walked away so that they could gossip about the details of the proposal.

Fergus joined Alistair, Zevran, Anders, and Cullen. "Zev, thank you so much for your help with finding a jeweler to make that ring, she absolutely loved it," Alistair was said.

"Anytime, your Majesty, anytime, as long as you don't break her heart. I would hate to be forced to visit you in the dead of night concealed in the shadows," Zev said with a smile as he rested his arm on Alistair's shoulder.

Alistair laughed nervously and said, "There will never be a need for that. I plan on spending the rest of my life making her happy."

"Good to know, my friend, now about your bachelor party…."

"Aaaah, one bachelor party planned by you is all I need in this lifetime. Thanks anyways, Zev," and the whole group laughed as they reminisced about their night at the Pearl.

Later that evening as the two of them lay naked in each other's arms Bella said, "I do think we should wait until after we resolve this issue with Eli before we send out an announcement."

"No, I disagree. The issue with Eli won't be resolved until March. I don't want to wait that long to let the nobles know. I want an early spring wedding. That way everyone can stop throwing their daughters at me. Besides that, the announcements are already to go as soon as I returned to Denerim."

"You were that confident I would say yes were?"

Alistair smiled and said, "I had a feeling that the um-tenth-million time would be the charm and you would say yes."

Ella turned on her side and Alistair curled up behind her. A feeling of complete calm washed over her and for the first time in years everything felt right and whole again.

Alistair had stayed almost a month with Ella and the kids at the Keep, but by the end of January he knew couldn't postpone his return to Denerim any longer. As he sat at his desk in his study he yearned to have Ella in his arms to keep him warm in his bed every night. That month that he had spent at the Keep was the happiest he had been in years. He had Ella in his arms every night and he was surrounded by his children. The children he thought he might never be able to have. He was a happy and blessed man.

He shuffled through his mail on his desk. There were a few letters there from several of the nobles, probably letters congratulating him on his betrothal, there was a very official looking letter from the Empress Celine of Orlais and a letter from Ella. He pulled out Ella's letter first.

_Dear Alistair,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I wanted to report that out of the eight possible recruits that Nathaniel sent to the Keep for the joining seven of the recruits survived the joining including Corvain and Calvar, the twins from the Alienage. I truly believe that taking the time to train and evaluate recruits ensures a better survival rate._

_Regarding that matter that we have to attend to in March, I am going to grant Avernus' request to join us. He maybe a lot of things, but I believe his knowledge will be invaluable to us during this ritual. Please let me know your thoughts, Love._

_Leliana has been up to the Keep every weekend with my wedding dress for a fitting. I thought that she was being ridiculous because we are both the same size and I asked her why not just have her sit in for me and she said she wouldn't be able to much longer because of her growing stomach. Can you believe it, Alistair, I'm going to be an Aunt again. I am so excited for the two of them. Leli is expecting in July, maybe I will share my birthday with my new niece or nephew. I think it will be great for Eli, Ella, and Duncan to have cousins to grow up with. _

_I miss you my Love. My bed is very cold and lonely without you. I may have to improvise and think of ways to keep myself entertained on these cold, lonely in that big empty bed while I am all by myself. I can't wait to see you in March, Alistair._

_All of my love,_

_Ella_

That evil, evil woman Alistair thought with a smile as he thought of all the new material her comment had provide for entertaining himself on these cold lonely nights.

That was very exciting news about Fergus and Leliana. Alistair was glad that out of the devastating circumstances that the Couslands had been through that they were able to rebuild their lives and find happiness. He liked the thought of his children having cousins to play with. It would be like they were a real family like the one he never had but always imagined.

He set the letter assigned. He would write her back this evening. He pulled out the letter from Empress Celene.

_Dear King Alistair,_

_It was a pleasant surprise to receive the news that you and the Hero of Ferelden were betrothed to each other and I look forward to joining you at your wedding celebration. _

_I know that your wedding isn't until the middle of April, but I will be arriving in Denerim the end of March with our Grey Wardens' commanding officer. He would like to meet with you and Commander Cousland on Grey Warden business. I am sorry for the short notice and I hope that both you and your betrothed will be available to meet with him._

_Warmest wishes,_

_Empress Celene_

Alistair ran his hands through his hair. Why in bloody Andraste's flaming knickers would Commander Roland want to meet with both of them? Oh only because both he and Ella were there when she drove Starfang through the Archdemon's heart and lived to tell about it. Or to question Ella's decision to let the Architect go? Or maybe he heard rumors that they had sought out the Architect for answers and they want to know why. He knew this was only the beginning. If they offered Avernus' blood ritual to all of the Wardens then they would have bigger fish to deal with then Commander Roland.

His letter to Ella couldn't wait. He needed to write and send it by bird messenger immediately.

Bella sat at her desk that evening going over her paper work for the day as she sipped her brandy. It had been an exhausting day. Captain Garevel had been having issues with a particularly hostile group of bandits that were robbing merchants that traveled along Pilgrims' Path which was the main road between Amaranthine and Denerim. Captain Garevel's men had found the bandits hide out in The Blackmarch and Bella decided to accompany them on the raid. Oghren, Sigrun and Anders also went with her. Both Oghren and Sigran had been a little restless lately and Bella thought a good old fashion brawl might help calm their nerves.

It had been an exceptionally vicious fight due to the fact that the bandits had three apostates with them and in the end twenty were killed and six surrendered. Two of the captured bandits had the potential to be excellent recruits; one was an apostate and the other was an archer. Bella would have to evaluate them see if it was worth sending them to Nate.

A knock came at her door and Zev walked in, "Well, my dear, it only took me telling the tale of the werewolves three times before they both passed out."

"Yes, they are definitely fascinated with that one. I had to tell it twice just last week," Bella said with a chuckle.

"I intercepted a messenger who was on his way here to give you this. It came by bird messenger from the Palace in Denerim."

Zev handed her the letter and poured a brandy for himself and refilled Bella's, "Hitting the hard stuff my dear. It must have been a rough fight."

Bella signed, "It's one thing to kill darkspawn. They are heartless, soulless creatures, but we, as living, breathing beings with a soul, have the ability to be remorseful for our actions and to seek redemption so I hate it when so many lives are wasted."

"One has to want to seek redemption, my dear Warden. The twenty that were willing to die were not looking for salvation," Zev replied as he sipped his brandy he paused as he savored taste. "Mmmm, this is the really good stuff. Did you steal this from Fergus' cellar?"

Bella nodded as a wicked grin spread across her lips, "It's payback for him drinking all of my good Antivian wine while he was here during Twelfth Night."

Zev chuckled, "Remind me my dear never to come between you and your wine."

Bella grinned, "After all of these years I would have thought that you knew better than that," Bella paused and sipped her brandy. "Anyway, back to redemption. There is an archer down there by the name of Aldric and a mage named Gisela." I would like you to evaluate both of them, but I would like Kya or Anders there when you evaluate Gisela. I want to know if they seek redemption or if they are too hardened to change. While you're at it spend some time with the other four and give me your thoughts. I didn't spend much time with them."

"Your wish is my command, my dear_,"_ Zev said as he savored his brandy.

Bella opened the letter from Alistair and her devilish smile turned to a frown than to an outright scowl.

_My Dear Evil, Evil Woman,_

_I am glad to hear that I am not the only one that is having trouble sleeping and the thought of you alone in your bed taking matters into your own hands will help get me through these lonely, troubling nights._

_I received a letter from Empress Celene and she will be attending our wedding. However she will arrive in Denerim in late March with Commander Roland of the Orlais Grey Wardens. He would like to speak to both of us regarding Grey Warden business. I am sure you can only imagine just a few of the things that he would like to discuss. _

_So here is what I propose, I will stay in Denerim and greet them when they arrive. I will make an excuse that you were delayed because of a current mission that you were on in __Kal'Hirol. You and Zev long with as many Grey Wardens as you can, take Eli and Ella to the Architect. As much as I absolutely hate the idea of not being there for you, Eli and Ella it's the only way I can think of not raising Celene or Roland's suspicions. Let me know your thoughts._

_Since I won't be going to Kal'Hirol I would like to come up next weekend and see them before they head out to perform this ritual. I know what you are thinking and this isn't a good-bye. I just need to hold my son and daughter again before I go and place their lives in danger._

_I love you always and forever and can't wait to hold in my arms again._

_Love you till the end,_

_Alistair_

"By Andraste's freezing arse, they have got to be kidding me?" Bella let the letter drop to her desk as she began to pace the floor. Zev reached over to and grabbed the letter. Bella had completely forgotten about the first paragraph of the letter, and thought she would just save time and let Zev read the news for himself.

Zev chuckled, "Well, that explains all of those noises I've been hearing coming out of your room at night."

Looked confused Bella and said, "Huh?"

"You are "taking matters" into your own hands. Really, mi Bella Terso, if you are lonely and cold I would be more than willing to help warm you up and keep you well oiled while you wait for Alistair."

"Aaah, thanks for the offer, but I am perfectly capable of being mistress of my own…"

Bella paused as she thought of a word and Zev interjected, "Domain?"

"YES, domain so quit lurking outside my door and listening for things that are none of your business. Now keep reading."

Zev did as she was instructed and could see why she was upset. "Well, look at our little Templar, all grown up, taking charge and giving orders. It almost brings a tear to the eye, no?"

Bella smiled and just shook her head, "He's right. I can't think of another way around this. I'm going to have to do this ritual without him and it's going to devastate him not to be there."

_***Author's note: As much as I would love to take credit for the declarations of love spoken by Alistair and Bella I have to give credit where credit is due. The inspiration for their decrees of love came from Savage Garden, Van Morrison, Lenny Kravitz, and The Pogues. **_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

It was a bright, beautiful day as Alistair stood on the Denerim pier with his royal guard waiting for Empress Celene's ship to dock. He would rather be with Ella in Kal'Hirol right now. She had left with Eli and Ella three days ago with a group of Wardens including Zev and not knowing what was going on had him on edge.

The Empress' ship finally docked and the plank was lowered. Ferelden's royal guards stood at attention ready to greet the Empress as she disembarked from the vessel. A trumpet sound announcing her arrival as she headed down the gangplank. Alistair had heard of Celene's beauty and by all appearance the rumors were true. Her blond hair glistened in the bright sun light as she approached Alistair.

Alistair bowed and said, "Empress Celene, it is an honor to welcome you to Ferelden."

The Empress curtsied and replied, "Thank you King Alistair for such a gracious welcome."

"If our nations are going to become friends once again then I insist that you call me Alistair."

Empress Celene smiled and said, "Very well, and I insist that you call me Celene," she said as she looked around the crowd, "I do not see the Hero of Ferelden present. I hope that your betrothed will be able to join us."

Alistair smiled at her, gestured toward the carriage that would take them to the palace and told the first of many lies to come, "Bella is on a Grey Warden mission in Kal'Hirol and is delayed. I received a note from her the other day that she hopes to wrap things up there quickly and will join us in the next several days."

"Aaaah, someone needs to tell your future Queen that all work and no play makes for a very dull Warden," Celene said with a smile. "Isn't she worried about the details of her wedding?"

Alistair laughed, "The day that Bella begins to worry about such matters I will have her checked immediately for a fever. We have an event planner as part of the royal staff. She is handling all of the details of the wedding."

As they approached the royal carriage a tall and imposing man with long brown hair stepped up behind the Empress. She turned and smiled, "Aaah, Commander I am so glad you could join us. Alistair, I would like to introduce you to Commander Roland, Commander of the Orlais Grey Wardens."

Commander Roland bowed to Alistair and said, "King Alistair, it is a pleasure to finally meet one of the Ferelden Grey Wardens that stopped the blight." There was a smile on his face as he spoke, but there wasn't any warmth in his words or his eyes. Alistair took a deep breath. Yes this was going to be a very long day indeed he thought.

As the only Teryn in Ferelden, Fergus along with Alistair's chief advisor Arl Eamon greeted the royal carriage as it entered the palace courtyard.

Fergus bowed deeply to the Empress and said, "Welcome to Ferelden, Empress Celene," Fergus took her hand, kissed it and said, "The descriptions of your beauty do not do you justice."

Celene laughed light heartedly and said, "You must be Bryce Cousland's son." Alistair could see that the comment took Fergus by surprise as she continued, "I was a young girl when the treaties between our two countries were signed. I met your father on one of the occasions that he accompanied King Maric to Orlais. You look exactly like your father. Your father was a good and kind man, I was sorry to hear of his tragic death."

Fergus bowed again, "Thank you, Empress Celene, that is very kind of you to say."

The Empress turned to Eamon. Eamon bowed, "Empress Celene, welcome to Ferelden and it is a pleasure to see you again."

Celene curtsied and said, "The pleasure is all mine Eamon. I was so sorry to hear of the death of your wife. I hope that you received my condolences."

"I did. Thank you for your kind thoughts," Eamon replied.

The group made their way into the palace dining hall where a small feast had been prepared. The rest of the evening was enjoyable enough as the small group ate, drank and became better acquainted with one another. However, the looks that Roland gave Alistair throughout the night made him very uncomfortable. The deep roads would be more pleasant then the looks he received from Roland.

As the evening drew to a close, Roland approached Alistair and said, "I would like to spend some time discussing Grey Warden business with you."

Alistair smiled as he replied, "Celene's letter implied that you had Grey Warden business to discuss. I have set aside a few hours tomorrow morning to meet with you. If you could join me in my study after breakfast we can have a private discussion there without being disturbed."

Roland looked a little uncomfortable with the terms of the meeting being dictated to him, but he agreed. It was Ella's idea to not let Roland take control of the situation. He was on Ferelden soil. Alistair must control and direct the conversation.

The following morning Roland joined Alistair in his study, "Would you like some tea?" Alistair asked as he gestured for Roland to take a seat in a chair across from his desk.

"No, thank you," Roland replied coolly. "I was sorry to hear that Commander Cousland would not be able to join us. What type of mission did she have in Kal'Hirol?"

Alistair took a seat behind his large imposing desk and replied, "Well, her letter didn't go into much detail incase her correspondence was intercepted. The Dwarves are in the process of rebuilding Kal'Hirol. I would assume that they stumbled across a large nest of darkspawn and asked for the Grey Wardens' assistance."

"But the dwarves have plenty of experience fighting darkspawn why would they need the Commander's assistance?" Roland asked.

Alistair just shrugged his shoulders, "That's a question for Commander Cousland. As I said, her letter didn't give many details. So is the purpose of the meeting to discuss Kal'Hirol or is there something else you wish to chat about?"

Roland shifted uncomfortable in his seat. He could hear Ella in his head, 'Keep him on his toes. Don't let him control the conversation. Take the fight to him,' and had to smile to himself that her strategy was working.

"Yes, I wanted to discuss the events that took place on top of Fort Drakon when the Archdemon was slain."

Alistair looked directly into his eyes as he replied, "Did you not read the reports written by Commander Cousland, myself and Senior Enchanter Wynne?"

"Yes, I have and so has First Warden Blacwin at Weisshaupt and both of us have more questions than answers. So if you would so kind to retell the events of that day. It might help clear up some of the fuzzy details," Roland retorted.

So Alistair launched into the story of how the Archdemon was defeated, how Ella had driven the sword through its heart and Wynne's theory regarding how they both survived. When he finished Roland just stared at him coldly, "See that is where the First Warden and I have a problem. We both have researched through all of the Warden histories and there has never been an occasion when a Warden was spared due to being in close proximity when the killing blow was dealt."

Now it was Alistair's turn to shift uncomfortably in his chair, "Well, I guess that is why it's called a theory," he replied calmly.

"Yes, I can see that. But while researching this theory of Senior Enchanter Wynne's, First Warden Blacwin did discover an ancient magic ritual that would save the life Warden that delivered the final blow."

Alistair sat back in his chair crossed his arms and replied, "Really? That sounds fascinating."

Roland stood up and paced the room as he talked, "It is fascinating actually. It would require a very powerful blood mage to perform the ritual while she or he had intercourse with a Grey Warden and produced a child that would absorb the soul of the Archdemon when the final blow happened."

Roland paused and looked at Alistair whose face remained unreadable, "Your reports indicate that you traveled with two mages while trying to defeat the blight. One of which was a powerful apostate who disappeared shortly after the final battle and who reappeared a year ago in Orzammar with a two year old son."

Alistair remained quiet and stone faced even though his head was screaming. They knew. By the Maker they knew and now what were they going to do about it?

Roland continued, "The First Warden has demanded that you go to Weisshaupt Fortress and answer further questions." 

Alistair remained calm as he replied coolly, "That isn't going to happen."

The color rose on Roland's face as he said, "Need I remind you that you are a Grey Warden and your Commanding Officer has requested your presence at Weisshaupt."

"There is no need to remind me that I am a Grey Warden. I feel the taint in my blood every day," Alistair retorted, "But I am also the King of Ferelden and my duty is to my country. I will not leave my country unprotected to accompany you to Weisshaupt. Was this the Empress' plan all along - to remove me from the throne under the pretense of Grey Warden business while she is in Ferelden? Then while the country is through into chaos take the throne for Olais."

Roland went white at the accusation, but Alistair wasn't sure if it was because his arrow had hit its mark or if he had just realized how it would look to the rest of Ferelden if he forced Alistair to leave with him. Alistair lowered his voice and growled, "Roland you are walking on dangerous ground right now. Your Empress is on Ferelden soil surrounded by countrymen that trust her as far as they could throw her. I suggest you back off your current course of action and rethink your plan. You tell First Warden Blacwin that if he wants answers that he will have to come here to get them and let him know he will get a lot more than he bargained for."

Alistair stood up and gestured for the door, "Now if you will excuse me, this meeting is over. I have other matters to attend to."

Roland stood up and said grimly, "I will convey your message to First Warden Blacwin. He will not be happy to hear of this development."

"Well, then you might want to remind First Warden Blacwin that it has only been 30 years since the boarders of Ferelden were open to the Grey Wardens. If he would like to push the issue that policy could change." Alistair said hoping they would never call his bluff.

"You wouldn't dare," Roland said.

"Wouldn't I? You have come into my country, threatened the stability of my lands by trying to usurp Grey Warden power over the throne. It was for this reason that the Grey Wardens were expelled in the first place. So if you want to test me, please go ahead and we will see where the chips land."

Roland stared at Alistair for a long time and then finally said, "I will convey your message." He bowed and said with a slight smile, "They have underestimated you. You are not the pushover they thought you would be."

As Roland exited the room and closed the door behind him, Alistair breathed a sigh of relief. Thank the Maker that was over. It might have been a good thing that Ella wasn't here. She may have driven a dagger through his heart.

Alistair walked into his room for lunch after he had just had grueling meeting with Eamon about the proper protocol for entertaining the Orlesian Empress during a formal dinner. Who cares about their customs? Isn't the reason that they are visiting us is to learn about our customs? Halsen had laid out his mail by his lunch. He looked through it and noticed a letter from the Denerim Warden Compound. He opened up the letter and saw it was from Nate.

_Alistair,_

_I suppose congratulations are in order and that I should wish you and Brie all the happiness, but I am sure that you can understand how difficult that might be for me to do. Brie deserves to be happy. If you are the one to bring her that happiness then so be it, but the purpose of this note is to warn you that I will be watching and if you slip up even once I will be there waiting to catch her. So treat her well and make her happy._

_Nathaniel_

First a flash of anger and jealousy coursed through him, but then he had to smile. It took a lot of nerve to write the King and threaten to steal his wife if he ever did anything to make her unhappy. Alistair admired the man's gull and his devotion to Ella. It was also a good reminder to Alistair that there was more than one man out there willing to step into his shoes if he ever made a mistake grave enough for her to leave him. Sorry to disappoint you, Nate, but I won't be giving you the chance to catch her, Alistair thought as his mind drifted to thoughts of Ella and their last weekend at the Keep together.

Bella and her group had made it through Knotwood Hill and Kal'Hirol's Main Hall completely unnoticed by any darkspawn even though they could sense them through the taint. The concealment spell that Anders and Rhylyn had created after their encounter with the Maker's energy was very strong and it lasted for several hours. This allowed them to move through the areas where there were large numbers of darkspawn undetected.

Anders had Eli in a papoose on his back and Nate had Ella on his back. If they were attacked Kya, Cullen, and Will would fall back and protect Anders and Nate at any cost. Bella, Zev, Oghren and Sigrun would take point and attack head-on. As they moved through Kal'Hirol they moved in that order.

Bella had debated about whether or not to bring Nate because she knew that he was still trying to get over her and she wanted to honor his wishes about keeping their distance from each other. Bella could understand this and didn't want to make things more difficult for him. Since the announcement of her engagement to Alistair his reports had become less frequent and even more distance, but as the date to leave for Kal'Hirol drew near she had received a letter from Nate requesting permission to go with the group on this mission. He said that he had been with her from the very beginning of this operation and that he wanted to see it through to the end. She had agreed with his logic and granted him permission to join the group. He had kept his distance from her and had little to say, but it was good to know that he had her back and literally had Ella on his.

As they moved into the Kal'Hirol Trade Quarters Anders and Kya were having difficulty holding the concealment spell. The energy that was in that area was rapidly depleting their mana and several times the darkspawn were able to sense Eli, but as they approached the group Eli would send out a pulse of energy so strong that it would knock everyone down, but it would kill all of the darkspawn that were in the area. The Wardens would feel a tingling sensation as the energy surged out of Eli, but it did not harm them. Avernus continued to marvel at Eli's powers. His interest in Eli made Bella nervous and she would have to keep an eye on Avernus when he was around Eli.

As the group entered the Kal'Hirol's Lower Reaches Bella could feel the Architect's taint. Nate moved up beside her and said, "He isn't far. I can feel him."

Bella smiled, "You are getting good at sensing through the taint."

For the first time in weeks he smiled back at her, "I had a good teacher."

They walked deeper into the Lower Reaches until they arrived at the main chamber. The Architect stepped out of the shadows and said, "Aaaah, Warden Commander, it's so good to see you again and I see that have brought a fellow scholar along with you. How wonderful." The Architect said as he paused to look at Avernus. "And I see that you have brought the child with you. This is excellent. Please bring him here."

Anders stepped forward with Eli still on his back. The Architect reached for him, but Bella stepped in between them. "I will hold him," she said, "You just give me the instructions."

The Architect nodded and said, "Then the two of you need to lie down on that stone table," and pointed to table that looked like it was covered in dried blood at the top of a dais. Bella cringed inwardly and was a little grateful Alistair wasn't here. The sight of the bloody alter would have unnerved him, but seeing his future wife and son displayed on the altar as its current sacrifice would have sent him over the edge.

She headed towards the altar when Nate grabbed her arm, "Brie, I don't like this. That altar is covered with dried blood."

Bella glanced at Anders who gave a slight nodded. Bella replied, "It's going to be okay Nate. Trust me." Nate glanced at Anders who gave Nate a wink. Nate let go of Bella's arm and she walked up to the altar and lay down with Eli in her arms. Nate moved up a long side the altar and took Ella out of her papoose and held her in his arms. Anders and Kya moved to the other side of altar. Bella had instructed them if something went wrong or if something felt amiss that they were to cast a concealment spell over the altar hiding them from the Architect and the others in the room.

At the base of the dais Zev, Oghren, Cullen and Will stood on guard, alert for an ambush.

_Eli touched Bella's arm and said, "Everything is going to be alright. I promise."_

_Bella squeezed Eli a little tighter and said, "I certainly hope your right, little one. I love you, Eli."_

"_I love you too, Mom."_

The Architect stood over them and began to wave his hand across their bodies as he chanted. Bella felt a tingling and strange pulling in her own blood. She looked up and saw the astonished looks on Anders and Kya's faces. The Architect had cast a cage around them using a telekinetic force that rendered them immobile. Bella glanced down and saw the palms of both her and Eli were open ad blood was poured out of them. The Architect moved around the altar as he gathered up the blood in large vials.

Bella looked down at where Nate is standing unable to move, but she can see the look of fear and frustration as it rippled across his face. She smiled slightly at him as the room began to spin and everything turns black.

Nate screamed Brie's name in his head, but he was unable to move his lips. Noooo, this can't be happening. How could she have been so easily deceived by the Architect? Why didn't any of them pick up on his true intentions? Why would he want to drain Brie of her blood? Hadn't he already done that back in the mines?

As quickly as his muscles had been frozen they were just as quickly released and he was able to move. The Architect said, "Bring Ella over to Eli so that she can heal him."

"What about Brie?" Nate asked.

The Architect smiled, "Ella can only heal one of them. If she heals her brother quick enough he will be able to save the Commander."

The moment that Anders cage was broken he caused a self inflicted wound on his hand and began to cast a blood magic healing spell on Bella. It wouldn't keep her alive for long, but hopefully long enough for Eli to be healed.

Nate sat Ella down on the table. Ella reached over and touched Eli's arm and the healing power slowly worked its way up to Eli shoulder and down to his heart. Anders fought the divine sensation that coursed through his body so that he could continue to heal Bella, but the feeling became too strong and he gave in and to the ecstasy. Kya began to tremble as the heavenly experience over took all of her senses and she feel to her knees marveling as pure bliss traveled through her body.

"You lying, dirty bastard," Nate yelled. "Why take Brie's blood?"

"Because the Commander has the strongest and most extraordinary taint I have ever seen. Wouldn't you agree, Avernus?" Avernus nodded. "I can stop more darkspawn with just one vial of her blood then I could with a dozen ordinary Wardens. When she delivered the killing blow the essence of the Archdemon passed through her before it sought out Eli. That essence changed her taint forever. To have both large qualities of both her blood and Eli's blood will allow me to do remarkable things and now that her blood has been infused with Eli's blood her taint will be even more powerful."

"What do you mean infused?" Nate said.

A sly smile spread across Avernus face, "Didn't she tell you? Eli's blood could save the Wardens and give them longer lives. Both her and Alistair have already infused their blood with his. It will give them an extra 10 to 15 years together. I really would have thought she would have told one of her oldest and dearest friends."

Nate couldn't believe what he was hearing. An extra 10 to 15 years of life – why hadn't she told him? There had to be a good reason. He knew that she wouldn't purposely let her friends die an early death. Wow, an extra 10 – 15 years.

Ella pulled back from Eli and the boy opened his eyes, "Mom," he cried out and rolled over and touched Bella's arm. The healing glow coursed through her veins toward her heart and moments later Bella sat up and was quickly on her feet with her dagger at the Architect's throat. "I should slice you open from navel to sternum," she hissed.

"If you did, then all of this will have been for nothing," the Architect said. "Retrieving the blood is only the first step. I now have to administer it to the darkspawn."

"And how are you going to do that exactly," Kya asked.

"After the ritual is complete I will add it to their food and water supply. It will take time, but eventually they will stop seeking out Eli," the Architect said.

With her blades still at the Architect throat she called over her shoulder to Avernus, "You have studied his notes and journals. Do you know the ritual that he needs to perform on the blood to stop them from seeking out Eli?"

"Yes, I could perform the ritual, but the Architect would be better equipped to handle that then I," Avernus replied.

"But you can do it?" Bella asked again.

Avernus nodded. Bella turned back to the Architect with loathing, "Your actions here today have proven that I can't trust you. If you would have asked I might have cooperated with you and given you some of my blood, but you took advantage of my desperation to save Eli and manipulated me while placing everyone I love in grave danger and that is something I cannot forgive. My father use to say, 'Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me'," and before the Architect could respond Bella slid her dagger into his stomach, pulled the blade upward and twisted it out. His body hit the ground with a loud thud, "Nobody steals my blood from me and lives to tell about."

"Darkspawn, meet Grey Warden, Grey Warden meet darkspawn," Zev said with a chuckle as the group gathered up their things and headed out of Kal'Hirol.

Bella sat in her office at the Keep as she sipped her wine and wrote to Alistair about their successful mission. Thank the Maker she didn't have to go into details yet about the events that took place in Kal'Hirol. She knew Alistair would be a little upset to learn that she had almost been drained of all of her blood.

Bella had decided that it would be wise for Avernus to stay with the Wardens at the keep while he worked on the blood ritual. He wasn't thrilled with the idea, but Bella really wasn't giving him a choice. She also instructed Anders or Kya to be present while he was working on all of his rituals and experiments.

There was a knock at her door and she called out, "Come in."

The door opened and Nate, Anders, Oghren, Sigrun and Zev marched into her office. "Aaah, did we have meeting that I forgot about?"

"No, Commander," Nate said. "We want to know about this ritual that Avernus performed on you and Alistair that will extend your lives."

Bella slowly nodded her head and asked them to take a seat. She explained how Eli's blood attacks the taint in a Warden's blood and slows down the taint corrupting the blood. She explained how Eli said that this was the reason he was created. She went on to explain that she and Alistair had decided that they would be the guinea pigs. If after a year there were no serious side effects that they would offer it to all Ferelden Grey Wardens and would alter Weisshaupt to the discovery.

All five of them stared at her astonished, but it was Nate that said, "The King and future Queen of Ferelden allowed themselves to be used as guinea pigs and what if the two of you had gone stark raving mad due to your experiment. What would have happened to Ferelden?"

"Alistair and I are Wardens before all else. As Commander it is my duty to make sure that this works and that it is safe before it is offered it my Wardens. If Alistair and I become basket cases then Duncan would become King and Fergus would be regent until Duncan is old enough to rule on his own."

"Hmm, that is a well thought out plan, Commander," Sigrun said.

Bella sighed, "Thanks, I didn't get this job based on my looks you know."

"Oh, I don't know about that, Commander. You are much easier on the eyes, than say Nathaniel. When following my Commanding Officer I would much rather look at your behind then his," Anders said as they all laughed.

They spent the rest of the evening relaxing and enjoying each other's company. This was the core group of Wardens that she had spent to last four years fighting darkspawn with. They were her family, she loved and needed them, but Bella also knew that once she married Alistair things would change and this might be the last time they were together like this. So she sipped her wine and savored the moment.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Alistair stood at the top of the dais in his gold ceremonial armor with Teagan, his best man, waiting for his future bride to walk to down the aisle. He couldn't believe that this day had finally come. It had taken nearly four years, but he was finally about to marry the only woman he had ever truly loved. Alistair felt Teagan tug on his arm as the wedding march began. Alistair looked down the aisle as Ella began to walk towards him. She smiled at him as she made her toward him.

_Alistair remembered the first time he had ever seen that brilliant smile. The first day that he met her in Ostagar she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he tried not to ramble as he introduced himself to her. There had been such sadness in her eyes that he wanted to do whatever it took to make her happy and to see her smile, but he failed miserable until just before they were about to head over to the Tower of Ishal to light the beacon. Alistair had made some off-hand comment that if the King asked him to put on a dress and dance the Remigold that he would have to draw the line there. The comment had taken her by surprise - her face had light up, her eyes sparkled mischievously and she gave him that crooked wick grin of hers and in that moment he was hopelessly gone forever. There could never be another for him – it would always be only her._

Bella hated pomp and circumstance events, other than her coronation, her wedding would be the most opulent event she would have to be involved in. Fergus took her arm as she stood at the end of the aisle waiting to make her way down towards Alistair. He whispered, "Are you ready, Pup?" She nodded and they began to slowly walk pass all the nobles. She looked up at Alistair and smiled. Seeing him there at the bottom of the dais wringing his hands while he waited for her reminded her when he first gave her the rose.

_Alistair held the rose nervously in his hand and said, "I picked it in Lothering. I remember thinking, how could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness? I probably should have left it alone, but I couldn't. The darkspawn would come and their taint would just destroy it. So I've had it ever since."_

_Alistair took her hand and gently placed the rose in her palm, "I wanted to tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amidst all this…darkness and how lucky I am to have you in my life."_

_At that very moment Bella knew in her heart that he was the one. He would be the only man that she would love for the rest of her life. He had pulled her out of her own grief and showed her that life could still be good and with him it could be wonderful. She was hopelessly gone from that day on._

As Bella reached Alistair at the bottom of the dais, Fergus took her hand and placed it in Alistair's. Alistair led her up the stairs to the top of the dais and they stood together in front of the Reverend Mother. She looked breathtaking in her ivory and gold wedding dress that clung to her frame emphasizing every one of her lovely curves. He couldn't wait for this day to be over and to be alone with her tonight in his room.

The Reverend Mother had read from the Chant of Light for what seemed like ever to Alistair. She finally turned to her attention to them and said, "As Alistair and Bella exchange rings they have made it known that they would like to say their own vows. Alistair?"

Alistair took Ella's hand, smiled at her and said, "Ella, if the sun refused to shine there would still be you and me and I would still be loving you. Today I give you my all, nothing more, nothing less. Inspiration, my sweet Ella, is what you are to me and from this day forward I will love you till the end." Alistair kissed her hand and slid the ring on her finger.

Ella's eyes were brimming with tears and she took a moment to compose herself and then took Alistair's hand and said, "Alistair, today my world smiles because your hand is in mine and together we will walk the miles – your soul and my soul intertwined and together we shall go until we die. Today and every day, I give you all of my." Bella slid the ring on his finger.

They looked up at the Reverend Mother who quickly wiped a tear from her eye as she said, "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Without hesitation, Alistair pulled her into his arms. He leaned into her and pressed his lips against hers - the world disappeared and it was just the two of them. Everything that they had been through had lead them to this very moment and at this very moment the world was perfect.

_**Epilogue **_

_In the months that followed their wedding, Alistair and Bella fell into a comfortable routine of ruling Ferelden and raising their children together. As Eli predicted within a month after their wedding Alistair adopted his son making his family feel whole and complete. For the first time in his life he understood the true meaning of family. _

_Alistair adored his wife and would shower gifts upon her whenever possible. He knew how much Bella missed her Marbi, Max, so as a wedding present he gave her a Marbi puppy which she named Strider. Eli, Ella, and Duncan loved the dog and would fight over whose room Strider would sleep in._

_Bella remained Commander of the Grey Wardens, but moved her headquarters to Denerim in order to be close to her husband and children. Bella continued to grow the Grey Wardens numbers and by the time that she retired as Commander, Ferelden had an army of 200 Wardens. Bella made Nathaniel her second in command and placed him in charge of Vigil's Keep. With the title of Queen, Bella renounced her title as Arlessa of Amaranthine and as a favor to his wife, Alistair, named Nathaniel Howe the Arl of Amaranthine so that the man could continue to bring honor back to the Howe name._

_Nathaniel ruled Amaranthine with fair and just head. He had learned a great deal about being a good ruler from Commander Cousland and how not to rule from his father. He applied both of these lessons as he ruled Amaranthine and became very popular with the nobles and common people. In the years that followed, Nate had many lovers including a long standing relationship with Rhylyn, but he never found anyone to replace the hole in his heart that Brie had left._

_Fergus and Leliana welcomed the first of their four children into the world one hour before it would have been Bella's birthday. They named their daughter Gabriella Eva Cousland – after her aunt and Leliana's mother. They nicknamed her Abby. Abby and her siblings grew up spending a lot of time in Denerim with their cousins. They Couslands and the Therrins were a very close family. _

_Zevran remained in Demerim close by his mi Bella Terso's side – aiding her in the training of Grey Warden recruits. He also aided Alistair whenever his special talents were called for._

_Bella placed Anders and Kya in charge of recruiting and training from the Circle of Magi. Both of them took great pleasure in recruiting templars out from under Gregior and would invoked the right of conscription whenever possible. Kya and Cullen married at Vigil's Keep the following spring. Both the King and Queen were in attendance. _

_Bella decided to use __Kal__'__Hirol as a Warden outpost for recruits to gather darkspawn blood for their joining. She placed Sigrun in charge of the outpost. Sigrun flourished there as she helped the dwarves rebuild Kal'Hirol and help reestablish the Legion of the Dead. _

_Avernus studied the Architect journals and was able to complete the Architect's ritual. It took over a year, but eventually darkspawn stopped seeking out Eli. Avernus continued his studies of the taint and Eli's blood and continued to make amazing discoveries. _

_A year after Alistair and Bella had their blood infused with Eli's they offered this life extending gift to all of Ferelden's Wardens. Avernus discovered that it was best to wait at least a year for new Wardens so that the taint had time to take hold and allow them to fight darkspawn more effectively. He also discovered that Eli's blood would not have as big of an impact on Wardens' whose blood was tainted longer than ten years. _

_Eighteen months after Commander Roland left Denerim, First Warden Blacwin arrived in Ferelden to question Alistair and Bella further about the dark ritual, Eli and his effect on the taint. Blacwin was ready to demand that Alistair, Bella and Eli accompany him back to Weisshaupt, but after spending less than five minutes with the young boy, Eli had him convinced that it would not be in the best interests of the Grey Wardens to take him out of Ferelden. _

_Eli, Ella and Duncan grew up together as siblings normally do with love and the occasional sibling rivalry. Eli and Ella did everything in their power to protect Duncan and to prepare him for the throne, but those are tales for another time. _

_***Author's note: Alistair and Bella's vows come from the song that has been mine and my husband's for the 24 years of our marriage, "Thank you" by Led Zeppelin. **_

_**Thank you to everyone that has been following this story. I appreciate you're reviews. One of my readers suggested writing a background story on how Fergus and Leliana meet. I have started the plotline and hope to have it up soon. Also, as the Epilogue suggests Eli, Ella, and Duncan's story isn't over. **_


End file.
